


Zurafa Emblem: Metal Fight Awakening (Blaze)

by Falco276



Series: Zurafa Emblem: Shield of Serenity [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 77,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months (and years) after Grima's defeat, the Shepherds along with exalt Ryo and tactician Dashan are finally able to live in peace. But, as we all know, a LOT can happen within a few months (and years). Until a new foreign land led by a vile Queen submerges it's deeds to revive the fallen felldragon back to life, only one Thief can save the outcomes to the unwritten destiny on Ylisse.</p>
<p>Inspired by Maura19's Awakening: Rouge story on FF.net!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

_Zurafa Emblem: Metal Fight Awakening_

_a Metal Fight Beyblade+ Fire Emblem Awakening crossover fic._

DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. If I did, I would be a f*ng millionaire!

The fanfic you're about to read will have the following pairs:

Robin/Olivia = Dashan/Ninel (The main one… for now!)

Chrom/Sumia = Ryo/ Sumia (Deal with it! Whoever disagrees will get an axe to the head.)

Lissa/Ricken= Yu/Tsubasa

Sully/Stahl= Sophie/ Wales or Masamune

Miriel/Vaike = Madoka/ Gingka

Maribelle/Gaius = Kat/ Masamune

 Cordelia/Lon'qu

Cherche/Frederick = Mei-Mei/Chao-Xin or Zeo

 Panne/Gregor = Nile (Falcon Knight)/Kyoya

 Nowi/Donnel= Kenta/Tithi

 Tharja/Henry= Melissa/ Wes

Lucina= Hikaru

Libra= Chi-Yun

Owain= Chao-Xin

Garrick=

Kellam

East Khan, Flavia= Julian

West Khan, Basilio= Damian

Gangrel= Doji

Validar= Ryuga

Virion= Kyoya

Gregor= Benkei

And the following weapons owned by each character:

Dashan owns his Levin sword along with several tomes (Arcfire, Bolganone, Valflame, Arcthunder, Thoron, Mjolnir, Elwind, Rexcalibur, Forseti, and lastly the book of Naga.)

For Ryo, the WBBA phoenix owns the Exalted Falchion sword while his daughter Hikaru owns Parallel Falchion.

Chao-Xin owns the Yewfelle bow along with the Tyrfing sword.

Gingka owns Silver Sword while Masamune owns a Levin Sword in green.

Zeo wields the Astra bow and owns an additional Brave Lance spear to fight in battle.

 With that out of the way, please enjoy the prologue!

* * *

 

 The sky was tinted shades of blood red and midnight violet. On the back of the Fell Dragon Grima, There stood the Shepherds continuing the battle against Grima and his Grimleal forces. As the Shepherds kept the Grimleals at bay, two of the Shepherd was face to face with Grima himself. The Exalt Ryo and his trusted tactician, Dashan.

 

"...I AM...GRIMA... I AM...DESPAIR..." The Fell Dragon spoke.

 

Grima turned to Dashan, "...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME..." Dashan could barely speak as he came face-to-face with the Fell Dragon that could be considered his doppelganger.

 

"I come to end you, Grima!" The Exalt shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

Grima only laughed "… ARROGANT MORTAL… I AM THE END!"

 

"Your end has come!" Ryo proclaimed as he rushed to Grima with the newly exalted Falchion and begins striking Grima.

 

Grima could only chuckle as he summons several dark spikes. Both Ryo and Dashan barely dodged the spikes, but not without a few wounds.

 

"Here's how it's done!" Dashan exclaimed as his Levin Sword strikes lightning at Grima, slightly weakening him.

 

"IS… THAT… ALL?" Grima wasn't impressed one bit. Despite being weakened, he summoned more several dark spikes.

 

"AUGH!" Ryo and Dashan both yelled in pain as they failed to dodge the spikes in time.

 

Now all three were weakened. The Shepherd healers couldn't come to their aid as the other Shepherds fought to keep the Grimleal at bay.

 

"Gods… hngh…" Ryo could barely stand up from the pain.

 

"No… ugh…" Dashan was on the same page with Ryo.

 

"THIS… ENDS… HERE!" Grima begins summoning the dark spikes. This one will end them for good.

 

"Time to tip the scales!" Dashan, refusing to give up switches to his Superior Jolt tome and, with all his might, casts the bolts of lightning striking Grima.

 

"...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..." Grima was near death. All the remaining Grimleal have started dying, leaving the Shepherds free and the healers free to heal Ryo and Dashan.

 

Now fully healed, Ryo saw his chance.

 

"This is it!" Ryo readies Falchion, about to strike and put Grima back to sleep, some bits of stray magic drags him back. Ryo tries to run back, but a magical barrier blocks his way.

 

Ryo begins scanning beyond the barrier. He later spots Dashan's signature Black cloak.

 

Ryo couldn't believe his eyes. "Dashan?! Wait, what-"

 

"…WHAT …WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Grima is in disbelief.

 

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..." Dashan spoke.

 

"…YOU WOULD… NOT DARE!" Grima yelled

 

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I-we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" Dashan declared.

 

And with that, Dashan lifts the Levin Sword above his head. Lightning begins to strike the blade, sparks emitting from every inch of the blade. With the blade, now large and filled with electrical energy, Dashan begins to slam it down towards Grima.

 

"Checkmate!"

 

"…NOOOOOOO!" Grima yelled as the electrical energy rapidly decends closer to him.

 

"NOOOOOOO! Dashan!" Ryo yelled. Helpless, unable to do anything to stop it.

 

_SLAM!_

 

The blade makes direct contact with Grima, and Grima starts to fade.

 

The magic barrier slowly fades as well and Ryo and the rest of the Shepherds rush to Dashan.

 

"Dashan, what have you done?" Ryo spoke to the tactician, not sure on what he should feel.

 

"I'm sorry…" Dashan didn't know what to say. "This is what must be done."

 

And with that, Dashan begins to fade. As he fades, Dashan looks back to Ryo and the rest of the Shepherds, smiles at them and says to them,

 

"Good-bye. May we see each other again someday."

 

As quickly as Grima disappeared, Dashan disappears as well.

* * *

 

  **A/N: Oh gods! That battle! I gotta say, a lot of people have said that writing battles were hard, they weren't kidding! I apologize if the battle was somewhat well… "meh-ish," I did the best I could.**

**Also, I'm well aware on how Dashan actually kills Grima. I finished the game like 5 times! I just felt that the way the game portrayed it was so boring. So, I apologize…**

**Anyway, this is just the prologue. *gasp* Hopefully, the story will satisfy you guys.**

**Until next time, BYE!**


	2. A tearful reunion

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back with the REAL chapter 1. I hope you all found the prologue entertaining.**

**Now, without any more shenanigans, let's get this show on the road!**

 

_4 Months after Grima's defeat._

 

"Ryo," A light pitched voice of a 10 year old kid began, "We have to do something."

 

The man on the lying on the ground slowly opened his eyes.

 

"What do you propose we do, Yu?" The man known as Ryo asked.

 

"Um. Uh… I don't know…" The little boy, known as Yu Tendo replied.

 

The man's eyes have fully opened, catching the attention of Ryo and Yu.

 

"I see you're awake now." Ryo stated.

 

"Hey there…" The little orange haired brat greeted.

 

The man just nodded his head.

 

"There are better places to take a nap, than in the ground you know." Ryo spoke.

 

"Give me your hand." Ryo then held his right hand out.

 

The man reached his hand out, grabbed Ryo's hand, and Ryo helped hoist him up.

 

"Welcome back. It's over now… Dashan"

 

Dashan just smiled back in response.

 

"Come on, we've got a lot of catching up to do. You'd be surprised on how much has changed since you left."

 

"Sounds good to me…"

 

**A/N: Oh no, I destroyed the ending dialogue! What have I done?! But seriously though, I had to do it. There was NO way I was gonna have Dashan be reintroduced to Yu ok.**

 

Back at Ylisstol, specifically at the Shepherd's Garrison, it was a tearful reunion for Dashan as he is welcomed back with open (literally) arms.

 

After quite possibly, the longest reunion ever, the Shepherds later told of how some of them have decided to get married. Of course, Dashan was happy for them but was definitely surprised that a couple of them have gotten married. Some of them included Masamune with Kat, especially considering the history that Masamune had with Kat and her family.

 

Wesley and Melissa also surprised Dashan, considering that Melissa once had, a rather unhealthy obsession with Dashan.

 

The biggest surprise of all was Lon'qu. Yes Lon'qu, the man who wouldn't be caught DEAD with a woman near him. It was even more surprising when you consider that said woman was Cordelia. Almost everyone knew of her "secret" rush on Ryo. The one who didn't know? Ryo himself…

 

"Heh. Guess a LOT has happened." Dashan said, trying to remember everything that had been told to him.

 

"There's still one however, who hasn't yet." Ryo said, almost dropping a hint there.

 

"What?" Dashan asked confused. "One? I know that Kellam decided to go on a journey" Dashan said, surprised that everybody actually remembered Kellam for once.

 

Dashan just stood there, scratching his head, trying to figure out who that person was.

 

Ryo just chuckled at his friend, who was actually stumped on this mysterious Shepherd.

 

Ryo was about to lighten the load on Dashan's shoulders (figuratively speaking of course), and tell him, when suddenly, a voice called out.

 

"H-Hello?" A female voice called. "I heard noise, so I just wanted to make sure th-" The girl slowly stopped talking when she realized what the cause was.

 

Standing across the room from her, was a man, the same man who helped her with her theatre dilemma. The same man who helped her build a theatre, albeit, rather, er, uh… tiny. The same man who promised to help her achieve her dream as… husband and wife. The same man who proposed to her. The same man who she admitted that she was in love with for a long time, and wished she had the courage to tell him sooner.

 

**A/N: Wow, that's a lot of "The same man who" phrase. Hehe…**

 

"D-Dashan?" She asked, barely finding the words.

 

Dashan closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face, nodded slightly, opened his eyes again, waved his right hand at her, and spoke,

 

"Hey… Ninel, it's been a long time huh?" He began walking towards her.

 

Ninel could barely believe what she was seeing. She was there at the battle against Grima. She was forced to watch him sacrifice himself. She remembered her reaction perfectly. Mixed with emotions of hurt and disbelief, among others, she remembered crying on Ryo's shoulder and later, in her quarters at the garrison. And yet, here he was, back from the dead, walking toward her…

 

The moment Dashan was within arm's reach, Ninel just threw herself on him, arms wrapped around him, and just cried. Two hands touched her head, slowly moving down to her neck, then to her back, putting her into an embrace.

 

"I, I never thought I would ever see you again…" Ninel said, struggling to speak.

 

"It's… It's alright. I'm here now." Dashan replied. He too was trying to fight his tears. "I'm not… I'm not going anywhere this time…"

 

_2 Months later_

 

"I need this here!" A voice called out. "No! Not there! I said put that over there! gods!"

 

Dashan suddenly dropped on a chair. Massaging his temples, he groaned rather loudly.

 

Ryo had just happened to walk into the room, when he saw his friend sitting.

 

"Dashan." He said to the tactician. "Take it easy. I know you want to plan your own wedding. But remember, you need to be alive at your own wedding." He chuckled.

 

Dashan sighed. "I know. But, I want everything to be absolutely perfect." He paused to take a deep breath. "I mean, six months ago, I disappeared in front of everybody. Then, just two months back, I came back from the dead."

 

Ryo just put a hand on the tactician's shoulder. "Relax. Just take things nice and slow. Now, you should get on over to the bedroom. I've arranged for the royal tailor to make you a suit for your wedding."

 

"What?" Dashan asked confused.

 

"You didn't think you'd get married in your cloak right?" Ryo spoke, pointing to Dashan's famed cloak. "If you did, Kat would surely kill you."

 

Dashan shuddered. He remembered how Kat was to these things. Two weeks back, he decided to ask Kat to help him learn about the aristocratic life. Needless to say, it pretty much made facing Grima a walk in the park.

 

"Sure… I'll get to it." Dashan then walked of, still shaking after the mere thought of facing Kat's wrath again.

 

Ryo smiled as his friend heads of to the bedroom. "Now then, let's see what needs to be done…"

* * *

 

  **A/N: Oh gods this chapter! You have no idea on how many times I had to rewrite this chapter, specifically on how to reintroduce Ninel to Dashan… again.**

**Also, about the wedding preparation, I decided to omit Ninel's preparation. The reason for that is because I actually typed it already, but realized it wasn't really worth mentioning. Long story short: Ninel has no problem with her dress with Sumia and Mei-Mei helping her. That makes one of them lucky.**

**Ok, I know this is going veeeeery slow, but I don't want to rush things or I'm gonna have one hell of a disaster on my hands.**

**Next chapter (hopefully it won't be as annoying as writing this chapter): Wedding and children and other weird stuff I may concoct. Oh joy…**


	3. Someone New

**Hey everybody! I just got reviews! Ok, maybe a little criticism, but who cares?! They seem to enjoy it anyway.**

**Dashan's build (in case you guys were curious):**

**Build: 1**

**Hair: 5**

**Face: 1**

**Hair Color: 19**

**Voice: 1**

**(Yup, I'm so creative…)**

**So, welcome to this chapter.**

 

2 more Months later

 

**A/N: Yeah… Expect a lot of timeskips in this story.**

 

"I do." Dashan replied confidently with no hesitation

 

"You may now kiss the bride." Chi-Yun said as he gently closed The Holy Book of Naga.

 

And with that, Dashan removed Ninel's veil and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

 

All the Shepherds cheered for the newlyweds. Including Melissa. (Guess Wes was perfect enough for her. Who knew.)

 

At the reception, while visually speaking, Dashan and Ninel's wedding and reception weren't as grand as Ryo and Sumia's wedding, the fact that Ryo and the rest of the Shepherds helped was all that mattered.

 

_1 Year Later_

 

Dashan was nervously pacing back and forth in the living room, clearly with a lot in mind.

 

"Will you calm down and take a seat?" Ryo asked his clearly nervous friend. "I haven't seen you this nervous since you asked Kat to help you learn the ways of the aristocrat."

 

Dashan did what Dashan told him and decided to take a seat.

 

"Can you blame me? I'm nervous like crazy." Dashan admitted.

 

"Dashan, you came up with strategies that left us with little injuries and no casualties, you sacrificed yourself against Grima, you've been in countless life or death situations, but Ninel giving birth drives you insane." Ryo told him, rather frustrated.

 

"Ryo," Dashan began "What if, I'm not good enough?"

 

"Beg your pardon?"

 

"I meant, what if, I don't end up being a good father?" Dashan confessed.

 

Ryo merely placed a hand on the tactician's shoulder. "Dashan, my parents were barely around. Yet, look at how I turned out. Hikaru's doing fine right? I'm sure you'll become a great father."

 

Dashan smiled at him, and turned his head to the door. "Should we go in and check what's happening?"

 

"You've got nothing to worry about. With Sumia and Yu in there, I wouldn't worry one bit."

 

Well, that statement did the opposite to Dashan. Yu made his wife give birth to her son (Chao-Xin), just one month ago. Sumia on the other hand however, was a bit of a, uh… klutz. Only Dashan could imagine what Sumia might've done in there.

 

Dashan was just about to barge in to check, when the door swung open and Yu appeared on the doorway. Despite looking exhausted, a soft smile was still able to form. "You can come in now. I get the feeling that someone wants to see you."

 

Just as Dashan was about to enter, Sumia suddenly appeared, walking out clearly exhausted. "I need some water." Sumia barely took three steps, and she trips and falls flat on her face. She quickly stands up, and hastily walks out as if nothing had happened.

 

With that out of the way, Dashan began walking to the bedroom, ignoring the shaking of his legs and rapidly beating heart. Yu was giving her the look that said "Relax, you'll be fine." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Dashan began entering the bedroom.

 

Laying on a rather fancy bed (No doubt given by Ryo), Ninel laid there, cradling a small, white bundle in her arms, Dashan had no way of telling what the baby looked like from where he was standing.

 

Ninel caught the noise, looked up at the cause, and smiled brightly "Dashan." Ninel was still clearly tire from what she had just gone through.

 

Taking that as a sign of relief, Dashan hurried to the bedside and sat down beside her and took a look at the bundle inside, while a hand was place on her shoulder.

 

It was a no brainer that the baby was a boy; After all, they have seen Inigo as well as the other children when they went back in time to change the past years ago. The baby had Dashan's black and yellow hair, same as the Inigo from the future had. Though it was only for a brief moment, the baby's eyes opened just enough to see that he had Inigo's green eyes.

 

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about naming him right?" Dashan jokingly said.

 

Ninel, while not exactly in the mood for a joke, had to agree. A light chuckle escaped from her mouth. "Inigo it is then…"

 

Dashan nodded. "Welcome to the world Inigo _again_." The last part was murmured though.

 

The couple watched their baby for a few minutes, until Ryo's voice made its way into the bedroom, "Can we come in yet? Seriously I'm sweating out here… gods!"

 

"All right," Dashan replied, laughing in between, "Come in and meet Inigo _again_."

* * *

 

  **A/N: Ok, nevermind what I said last chapter, this one was more painful to write! *shudder***

**This chapter was actually supposed to be the REAL chapter 1 until I decided last minute to change it.**

**Also, I'm not really sure on Inigo's eye color. It looks gray on his portrait, so let's go with that.**

**As to what Ryo said, remember between Chapters 11 and 12, Ryo's wife mentions that Hikaru could be wet-nursed as it is an Ylissean tradition or something. Also, Yu's C support with Dashan mentions that Yu never really knew his parents. So there!**


	4. Holidays and Shadows

**Hello again!**

**Sorry for a bit of wait. Had to study like an idiot for exams and other school related stuff *shudder*.**

**And also, another Hell of a Chapter to write**

**Anyway, with a few days off for study time (not to mention a "few" breaks in between), I got to write this. Think of this as a bit of a side story while I try to get my school work done.**

 

_3 Years Later (Specifically Christmas.)_

 

Christmas has finally arrived, and as expected, all the Shepherds have decided to gather in order to celebrate the Holidays together. This time however, it was decided that, because of Dashan's return, it was to be celebrated at his house which he managed to find, shortly after Inigo's birth.

 

Steps were heard going down the stairs of the two-story house. It was none other than Ryo, who had just finished checking on the children upstairs.

 

"So, how are the kids?" His wife, Sumia asked.

 

"They're doing fine. The house helpers have little to no problems with them. Dashan sure knows how to pick."

 

Yes, a house helper, two in fact. Dashan was able to find them shortly after Inigo was born. Mostly due to the fact that, both Dashan and Ninel always needed to be somewhere.

 

"Ninel, you really shouldn't be doing any work here." Mei-Mei said, concerned. "Just leave them to us."

 

"Don't worry Mei-Mei," She assured "Dashan's not here anyway." The remark caused all of the Shepherds to have a good laugh.

 

Yes, Dashan always had problems with Ninel working, especially during her pregnancy time. Ninel was already four months pregnant with her second child, this time a girl (Morgan), and Dashan made sure that she had zero work, no matter what. Of course, Ninel always found ways to help around the house.

 

Speaking of Dashan, the door opened, catching everyone's attention. It was the tactician himself that had appeared, wearing his signature Plegian cloak, and Levin Sword strapped on his belt.

 

"Speak of the devil…" Masamune murmured, which earned him a chuckle from Gingka and Tsubasa, but a quick whack on the face and a glare from Kat.

 

"Dashan!" Gingka called out. "We were just talkin' 'bout you."

 

"Let me guess…" Dashan spoke with a look that said 'I heard everything,' "Ninel's working again?" The look on Gingka, and pretty much everyone else's face were pretty much what Dashan expected.

 

"The hell you knew that?" Sophie asked in her usual tone. (The Author swears that this woman had no emotions whatsoever.)

 

"Not really obvious at this point you know." Dashan paused for a while as he hung his Levin Sword on a hook by the door.

 

"I see you still carry that sword around," Ryo said to the tactician.

 

"Hey, you never know when something or someone decided to show their ugly head around here."

 

Ryo merely rolled his eyes at the statement. "You got nothing to worry about at this point. Risen count has dramatically dropped since."

 

"Well, it's the thought that counts."

 

"Dashan!" A voice called out. Dashan knew that voice from anywhere.

 

Dashan turned to the direction of the voice, and was greeted by a hug from Ninel. Dashan then moved his hand from her back, to her stomach, slightly rubbing it, greeted by a kick from his unborn daughter.

 

"I'll take the kick as a sign that she's doing good." Dashan asked.

 

"Relax, I've already consulted Chi-Yun for the 5th time this month, she's doing fine." Ninel said reassuringly.

 

"Well… You never know."

 

Ninel just rolled her eyes in response.

 

This was pretty much how it went whenever Dashan got home from doing his countless errands.

 

"Now that Dashan's here" Wales started, "I hate to be rude, but I sure am hungry."

 

"I agree with the Wales," Gingka spoke "How's 'bout we eat already? The Pegasus has to keep up his energy after all. "

 

"Well, the food's about ready now, so we can start already." Cordelia said, walking out the kitchen with the last of the prepared meal.

 

With everyone settled down, Chi-Yun led a prayer and they started dinner.

* * *

Unbeknownst to The Shepherds, who were talking and laughing to themselves, a figure was perched on the trees, wearing a long red cloak, clothes similar to that of an assassin, a mask made to look like a firebirds's beak, and had some kind of hi-tech goggles on.

 

"So that's 'Ylisse's famed Tactician' and The Shepherds eh?" The figure spoke in a mysterious tone. "Master will most definitely be pleased when she finds out about this." And just as swift as an assassin is, he left without anyone noticing.

* * *

 

  **A/N: What's this, an unknown enemy? Ooh, Things have gotten a LOT more interesting.**

**I have no idea if FE celebrate Christmas, heck, any occasion for that matter, but whatever.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until then, BYE!**


	5. Solaria

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to the new Chapter!**

**Oh my god! The previous days have been MFing HELL!**

**Schoolwork, Family and other crap have been driving me crazy and keeping me busy!**

**Anyway, let the chapter, commence!**

**Also, this chapter will mainly focus on the unknown scout's kingdom. Be prepared to meet someone from the only MFB movie they made! xD**

 

_Location: Island North of the Ruins of Time_

 

As the Scout darted his way across the kingdoms of Ylisstol, Plegia and Ferox, He finally made his way back to his homeland. **Solaria.**

 

Solaria was located north of the Ruins of Time. At first glance, Solaria may look peaceful, but in reality, Solaria was a country that made Ferox look like a peaceful nation by comparison.

 

Though Solaria was never touched during the war, its people didn't take any chances. Since the war was declared years ago, they've been training the inhabitants through various warfare, its ruler issued a law were its people would begin training from a very young age, at earliest five years.

 

Because war was its main issue, living a good life was like lottery. You needed pure luck and praying. The ones lucky enough to live in peace were of course, its ruler and family, nobles and often but rarely, the slums if they've been blessed by Naga.

 

The Scout made his way to the castle. The guards blocked his way, but let him passed when he showed his mark.

 

The Mark was simple really. Its symbol was two swords crossing each other in sun spiked into six flaming protutions (Basically the logo of Sol Blaze), with the word 'war' circling around it numerous times.

 

The Scout eventually made his way to the throne room. Removing his goggles and mask, he slightly bowed, "Greetings, Queen Rayne." Rayne just nodded her head, stood up from her throne and spoke.

 

Avera was a tall and slender woman with long, waist length, golden brown, hair whose beauty rivaled that of former Ylissian Exalt Emmeryn herself, or as a few would say, former Valmese general, Pheros. Her crown was vaguely similar to the headdress worn by Plegian valkyries, but was fancier and adorned with jewels. She wore an elaborate, long sleeved red gown. The gown's collar, sleeves and bottom were decorated with fur, fur from all the wondering bears that populated the untamed wilds of Risdom. A long, flowing, black cape hung from her back. Her shoulders were protected by spiked pauldrons. Gold, short heeled, sandals decorated with a small amethyst were on her feet. Numerous rings and bracelets adorned her fingers and hands. A gold brace wrapped around her upper right arm.

 

"I see you've returned." Her voice was calm, yet seductive. "I trust that you were able to find the famed Tactician of Ylisse? Or must I punish you like the rest that have come back without luck?"

 

Her statement spoke truth. Many times has she sent scouts to locate Dashan, all have ended with utter failure. All that have failed were punished severely.

 

The scout, smiled in confidence, "Why, yes." His answer caught the queen's attention, who before that, was thinking of ways to punish the scout for his failure.

 

"He's located in Ylisstol. He seems to be living with the new Exalt, Ryo." He finished.

 

Hearing the statement caused her anger to rise. "He's in Ylisstol you say?" Her calm voice has changed to a tone that made Walhart's voice sound calm. The Scout merely nodded.

 

Rayne made her way down to the scout, left hand tightly gripping her staff, slapped him hard with her right.

 

"Idiot!" She yelled. "We've been searching in Ylisstol for many years. Why is it now that you fools have only spotted him?"

 

The scout rubbed his cheek. "Your highness, they say that he had just returned four months after the war."

 

"How is this possible?" she demanded. "As far as we would all know, these could be just rumors created by the Shepherds to prevent him from being hunted down." The orb on her staff began glowing a crimson red.

 

"You do remember the story of Grima, right?"

 

Rayne remembered the story very well. She remembered the statement on how Grima could only be permanently killed by someone of "his own hands". The facts about Dashan being the prefect vessel for Grima had spread fast.

 

_'Of course,'_

 

The very thought of it made her head hurt. Rayne had never taken to account that Dashan would sacrifice himself. After all, there were rumors that despite being the perfect vessel for Grima, the Exalt Ryo tried to stop him from doing it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her scout's sudden question.

 

"With all due respects your majesty, but is there any reason you have an interest with the Tactician?"

 

Rayne merely began walking down a hallway. She then gestured the scout to start following her "follow me." The scout immediately obeyed, and began following her.

 

As they reached the end of the hallway, Rayne then pulled down one of the walled candleholders. The wall suddenly opened to reveal a hidden staircase. The scout stood there, surprised. He may have been a loyal member of Solaria for a long time, but he's never seen this kind of passage before.

 

Rayne and her scout continued walking down the staircase. Rayne's staff started glowing, illuminating the staircase, revealing an all too familiar area.

 

"The prison cells, what interest could he possibly want here?"

 

Rayne merely chuckled. "Oh, I just thought someone here would like to meet him." The two suddenly stopped in front of one of the cells. In the cell was a young man.

 

The man had big white spiky hair with silver streaks and a red bandana adorning his neck. A knee-length, purple ombre, hooded cloak hung from his shoulders. He wore a strapless, black bustier. He wore brown, fingerless gloves and armbands, with a brown handkerchief wrapped around his right arm, similar to the one worn by Masamune, hides a mark, which he refuses to show to anyone. He wore tight fitting, beige jeans with a red sash wrapped around it and another belt pouch on his left thigh along with knee-length, strapped boots.

Leaning against the walls of the cell was a silver sword, hilt tinted red and shaped slightly into a dragon's wing, while the blade reflected the sun's light, the two forged points on the lower section of the blade allowed it to slice through enemies such as Risen very easily.

_Sol._

 

The teen had just woken up, when he heard someone or, it should be said, two people arrive in front of his cell.

 

"How's the little sun doing in his cell?" Rayne spoke mockingly.

 

His blue eyes weren't impressed. "How sweet, you actually called me by my weapon. Normally, you'd call me _thief, rat, and brat_ among other things."

 

Rayne paid no attention to her statement.

 

"Might I ask what powerful sorcery caused you to go down here to my level?" Helios mockingly asked.

 

Rayne just chuckled. "I thought you'd like to know that we- I mean my scout here, has found someone important."

 

"And who might that be, another suitor who probably won't last here for one hour?" Helios snickered.

 

The scout started a small chuckle, but stopped when Rayne glared at him.

 

Ignoring her tease, Rayne had a bigger smile. "Forgive me. The words came out wrong. What I mean to say is that he found:" She paused for a brief moment, then continued, smile growing bigger. "Your father"

 

Helios was in shock by what he had just heard.

 

"I'll give you a while to process what you've just heard." Rayne and her scout headed back up the staircase, her laugh echoing through the walls of the prison.

 

Helios just sat there. Motionless, eyes widened with shock.

 

"My father. Is… Alive?"

 

**A/N: Whoa! What a twist! Dashan, you sly dog!**

**Forgive for the names! You have no idea on how hard it is to make up names that sound good.**

**So, who is Helios? What is Queen Rayne's plan? How will Dashan's life change when he finds out about Helios? Find out, in the following chapters.**


	6. Aerin

**A/N: Hello Everybody! Welcome to this chapter.**

**This and the next few chapters will focus on Helios's story. From how Dashan and her mother met, meeting the Shepherd Children. All ending on how she was captured.**

 

_1 year after the fall of the Mad King Doji_

 

Peace had just been restored to Ylisse, and a LOT of things had happened. For one thing, it had just been announced that the new Exalt Ryo had just gotten married to Ylisse's new queen, Sumia.

 

As a result of the newly attained peace, the Shepherds that have joined, have decided to temporarily return to their homes, promising to return when they're needed again.

 

Dashan was no exception to the rule.

 

Dashan had requested time off from the Shepherds in order to travel around Ylisse, wanting to study the recent Risen attacks that have plagued the other areas.

 

"Are you sure you don't need any companions for this?" The Exalt asked concerned. "I could request Chao-Xin and a few of Ylisse's best soldiers to accompany you."

 

"You've nothing to worry about." Dashan said reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing that I can't handle."

 

"Well, alright then." Ryo said. Though, it was pretty obvious that Ryo still had his doubts.

 

"Stay safe," Sumia said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

With his stuff fully packed, including food, water and a few tomes and weapons, as well as Dashan's newly forged Brave Sword called _Storm Surge_ ; Dashan bid good-bye to Ryo and Sumia, and headed off.

 

**A/N: The _Storm Surge_ will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

 

As the city of Ylisstol grew smaller, Dashan began wondering on if he should've gotten at least one companion, specifically, Ninel.

 

_Flashback start_

 

The Shepherds had met Ninel back in The Midmire. She came there looking for King Julius (Julian), fearing that something had happened to him. After learning that Julian was alive and well, Ninel decides to escort them back to Ferox via carriages.

 

While preparing for the battle against Doji, which they learned from a scout was at a desert known as Border Wastes, Ninel decided to volunteer for the cause, to which Julian added by saying that her dances causes troops to work twice as hard, causing her to blush madly.

 

This was also the time she met Dashan, or rather, the other way around.

 

Ninel was just busy counting coins on a nearby hill, when Dashan suddenly appeared. Originally, Dashan was looking for her in order to do some training to prepare her for the battle. Of course, questions about her secret sta-I mean bag of coins caused her to blush redder than a tomato. Ultimately, the conversation ended with Ninel's coins rolling down the hill.

 

_Flashback end_

 

Dashan was just thinking about that memory, when he heard a woman cry for help in a nearby forest. Acting instantly, Dashan headed to the forest.

 

The cry came from a young woman with long, medium length, black hair covered by a purple bandana. Her clothing, consisting of a simple, blue, strapped dress, and simple, brown boots suggests that she wasn't from anywhere around Ylisse.

 

The woman was surrounded by a Thief and a Fighter. Dashan was shocked on who, or it should be said, what they really were: Risen.

 

Acting instantly, Dashan unsheathed his Storm Surge blade, chanted some spells, and loaded it with an Elfire Tome. Once loaded, Dashan swiftly ran to the Risen and began attacking them. The Elfire that was loaded unto the Storm Surge caused the blade to add an additional burn effect, sealing death to any of its victims.

 

**A/N: Wow… I made that last part sound like Wesley wrote it. Hehe…**

 

With the Risen dead, Dashan immediately rushed to the woman, applying vulnerary to any of the wounds she had sustained.

 

The woman looked at her rescuer, "Thank… you…" then, her eye's slowly closed.

 

Dashan was worried for her. Though the vulnerary healed most of her wounds, there wasn't enough to fully heal her. They were very far from Ylisstol. Chi-Yun took a leave from the Shepherds, but didn't mention where he was going. Worst of all, Dashan had no knowledge of healing. He kind of blamed himself for that one, the Shepherd often, if not, always relied on Yu, Kat, and lately Chi-Yun on healing.

 

Dashan had no choice. He had to rush to the nearest city, carrying this unknown woman to the infirmary.

 

As he waited for the medics to treat the woman, Dashan was praying nonstop for her to get better. For her to open her eyes, maybe, just maybe he could be able to bring her home.

 

After a few minutes, one of the medics approached Dashan, "She's better already. You may come in to see her. She should be waking up anytime soon."

 

Dashan thanked the medic, and entered the room. After a quick scan, he immediately spotted her, and headed towards her.

 

She was lying on one of the many cots, though she was the only one there. Ever since peace was attained, the injuries and casualties have been greatly lessened. Either by coincidence or whatever, her eyes opened. She was met with Dashan's gentle smile.

 

"Hey. Are you doing well?"

 

"I'm… doing alright." She said weakly. The wounds that Dashan couldn't heal were now faint scars but, she was still weak from the treatment.

 

"You gave me quite a shock back there, luckily I was able to help you in time, or who knows what could've happened."

 

The statement made her blush slightly.

 

"Once again, I'd just like to… thank you… uh… I must apologize but, might I ask what your name is?"

 

Dashan rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "Sorry, the name's Dashan. And you?"

 

"Dashan… That's a nice name. My name is Aerin." Aerin replied. The name 'Dashan' made her wonder there.

 

"By any chance, if you don't mind me asking, are you Dashan, the famed Tactician of Ylisse?" she asked, her condition was getting better.

 

Well, that statement took him back a bit. Dashan knew he was well known, but he didn't think he was THAT well known.

 

"Why yes. Yes I am. Is there anything wrong?" He admitted, with a hint of blush there.

 

"Oh! Nothing," Aerin replied embarrassed "It's just that, I heard quite a lot of things about you."

 

"Really now," Dashan said raising an eyebrow, "What kind of things?"

 

And so, Aerin began telling Dashan about the things he has done. From the time he was accepted into Ryo's Shepherds to how he was able to lead the Shepherds to victory against former king Doji, therefore avenging Exalt Emmeryn.

 

Dashan just sat there on the next cot, shocked at how many things have been recorded about him and the rest of the Shepherds. He then reached out to the spare clothes that were handed to him by the nurse as she headed out.

 

"Here, you should change out of that, and into these." Dashan said, handing Aerin the clothes. "I'll give you some privacy." He then headed out to the entrance of the infirmary.

 

After a few minutes, Aerin emerged from the infirmary, and Dashan led her out. Dashan didn't expect her to appear wearing a long, brown hooded robe.

 

"We should definitely get you better clothes."

 

"I was thinking the same thing."

 

After a quick trip to the market, Dashan and Aerin left the marketplace. Aerin's new outfit was a cerise dress similar to that of a War Cleric, minus the headdress, gauntlets and crinoline.

 

"I got to say, you look good in that outfit."

 

Aerin blushed at his statement "You really think so?"

 

Dashan merely nodded in agreement.

 

A few minutes have passed, and Aerin decided to ask Dashan:

 

"Dashan, I just want to ask," the tactician turned his head to her, "What were you doing before you found me?"

 

"I was planning to investigate the cause of the recent Risen attacks."

 

"Risen?" Aerin asked confused.

 

So, Dashan began explaining to Aerin about the Risen, and how they came.

 

"Let me get this straight, Risen are reanimated corpses of fallen warriors who came here by some portal in the sky?"

Dashan nodded.

"Ugh… My head hurts…" Aerin said, massaging her temples.

 

Dashan chuckled "Don't worry; I had a hard time believing in it as well."

 

The two eventually stopped at a fork on the road.

 

"The path on the right leads to Port Ferox. I'm sure there's a boat somewhere that can sail you home." Dashan said to her, pointing to the path. "I guess. This is good-bye."

 

Aerin hesitated for a while, the spoke "Dashan, if you don't mind, I'd like to come with you."

 

"What?" Dashan said shocked at what she said. "Are you sure? You realize the Risen won't hesitate to kill you."

 

Aerin merely laughed "I may not look like it, but I know how to fight."

 

"You do?" Dashan asked. The tactician didn't want to look rude, but looking at Aerin, She didn't see the type to fight.

 

"Back from where I'm from, they prepare us like mad incase the war shows up to us." Aerin informed.

 

"Ok the…" Dashan said. He opened his pack, revealing an assortment of weapons. "Take your pick."

 

Aerin thought for a while, and then picked up an Iron Axe, wielding it with ease. "I was trained to be a War Cleric. Why do you think I picked this outfit?"

 

Dashan was speechless for a while, and then spoke. "Ok then. Well, let's get going."

 

And with that, the two headed off.

 

**A/N: Whoa! This chapter took too long! I would've added more, but I have a word limit here.**

**Well, we've met Helios's mother, Aerin.**

**As for _Storm Surge_ , I actually forged a Brave Sword and named it that. (A shame it doesn't surge but I thought of naming it after Rock Zurafa's special moves!) Think of _Storm Surge_ like a cross between the fusion wheel Storm and Zurafa's special move Crushing Surge from MFB. The sword can absorb magic and like the special move from MFB where the trigger can add more damage, Tomes will add more damage. Badass, I know.**

**Also, I added the Brave Sword, even though you can't obtain it yet at this point in the game. Because, Iron weapons just won't cut it for our Tactician. (That and I grind like crazy in between chapters. The children need their Lethality and Galeforce.)**

**Next Chapter: Traveling, meeting the Shepherd Children and Capture.**


	7. Helios

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to the new chapter.**

**Now that I've introduced Rogue's Mother Aerin, I feel that I should give her Roster/Barrack entry:**

**Name: Aerin**

**A mysterious young woman found by Dashan. She hails from a mysterious country that specializes in warfare. The most terrifying in battle. Born on July 31st**

 

**Helios's roster entry will come when he's introduced to the Shepherds in the present timeline.**

_4 months after Dashan & Aerin meet_

 

Though Dashan never found any clues on how the Risen continually keep popping up, all was not wasted as he was able to spend time with Aerin. The two weren't exactly lovers, but anytime they passed a village to resupply or rest for the night, what the passersby would think was the exact opposite.

 

True to her words, Aerin proved to be a capable fighter. Dashan even thought of introducing her to the Shepherds. But when he brought it up to her, she thanked him for the offer, but politely declined, stating that she would rather prefer to train back at her homeland.

 

As they were finishing up the investigation, one of the Ylissean messengers was able to track down Dashan and deliver him the following message, and quote:

 

_"Sire, The Exalt Ryo and Queen Sumia request that you head on back to Castle Ylisstol immediately."_

 

The messenger came with an escort carriage (Obviously under the orders of Exalt Ryo) to accompany him home.

 

As Dashan knew that he had no choice but to head back to Ylisstol, he knew that it also meant parting ways with Aerin.

 

Dashan requested to the messenger, that he'd go back on his own. The messenger insisted, but Dashan was stern. Left without any other choice, the messenger and the carriage returned to Ylisstol, without him.

 

_Port Ferox_

 

After being led to the ship that would bring Aerin back home to Solaria, the two shared a tearful good-bye.

 

"I guess this is good-bye huh?" Dashan said to her, clearly trying to hold back his tears.

 

"Don't say that" Aerin assured. "Who knows, we might be able to see each other again."

 

A brief pause between the two, "Well, just in case," Dashan began digging into his pocket, pulling out a brown handkerchief, designed to look like a tome. "Here to uh, remember me by. Sorry, it's all I can give for now." Dashan said rubbing the back of his head.

 

Aerin however, held it tightly. "Well, it's the thought that counts anyway. I mean, you pretty much helped me get back on my feet."

 

Just then, a small sound of single monotone bell ringed through out the air as the captain called out "All aboard! Last chance for those headed to Solaria!"

 

"Well, guess I better get going." Aerin suddenly kissed Dashan on the lips. "Thank you for everything. And good-bye."

 

And with that, Aerin boarded the ship, and it sailed off. Dashan continuously waved good-bye, until the ship vanished.

 

As Dashan walked backed to Ylisstol, he murmured to himself, "Hopefully, we WILL meet again."

 

_5 Months later_

 

**Solaria**

 

"You're pregnant?" Aerin's mother said, shocked on what the doctor had just told them.

 

Aerin too, was shocked at the realization. She should've known. All those pains and the sudden cravings should've made it obvious.

 

"How did this happen?" Her mother asked angrily.

 

"I don't. I don't really know…" It was a struggle for Aerin just to get the words out.

 

"You don't know?!" Her mother said. At this point, her head was close to exploding. "How could you not know that you could've been spending time with some unknown man?"

 

Though Aerin knew what she said. In truth, she actually knew how: Ylisse's famed tactician, Dashan. Ever since she decided to start traveling with him, they have been getting closer. Never have the two considered themselves lovers, but the townspeople in the cities have thought otherwise.

 

She knew she had to tell her mother the truth someday. But with the risk of Dashan possibly being sentenced to death because of this possible scandal, she couldn't. Thinking quickly, she told this to her mother.

 

"I didn't know because, I was knocked unconscious. Yes! The people that kidnapped me could've done this. If only I could remember who they were…"

 

Whether it was pure luck or Naga's blessing, her mother believed her story, but said this at a response:

 

"Well, I suppose that could be a possibility… But, nonetheless, if you want no scandal in your hands, then you must get rid of the child as soon as you can."

 

"Wh-What?!" Aerin was shocked by her decision. Get rid of the child? But, that would mean aborting the child. "But mother!" She pleaded, "There has to be another way."

 

"I'm sorry…" She apologized with no clear hint of emotion change "But, my mind is made up."

 

"Well, if you want the child gone, then kill me as well." Aerin said confidently

 

Her mother grew shocked at this "Now Aerin, this is getting ridiculous. Imagine what would happen if the entire country, no. All of Ylisse were to find out about this." Now her voice changed from stern to pleading.

 

"I'm sorry… But, MY mind is made up!" She mockingly said.

 

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted the two. "There shall be no killing of any child in this house!"

 

The voice came from an old man, whose arms were covered with scars, scars that came from the brutal training of the country.

 

"Grandfather! You heard everything?"

 

The man slowly made his way into the living room, sat down on one of the chairs and spoke, "Oh, I've heard just enough." He then turned his attention to Aerin's mother "Elma, you should be ashamed of yourself! Neither I nor your mother had once decided to get rid of a child. Regardless of whom the father was."

 

"But father," Elma said, "Even though the child is to be your future great-grandchild, the child is the son of a man whose blood isn't pure. I simply refuse to let the child live."

 

"Neither were you Elma, neither were you." The man said, slowly moving his head downward.

 

"Father. But, I don't understand." To say Elma was in disbelief was an understatement.

 

"I grew up a thief in these areas." His voice began to struggle. "I stole from the rich just to help my family. I constantly escaped from the guards, just so my family would live another day."

 

Both Aerin and Elma just stood there, speechless.

 

"Believe me; I'm not proud of my past actions. But without it, I would've never met your mother; you wouldn't have been born." He then looked up to the two girls.

 

"You may berate me and Aerin all you want, but please. Just please let the child live." He was close to crying at this point.

 

Elma hesitated for a while, "All right then… I'll let the child live." She then turned to Aerin, "Aerin, I hope you can forgive me…"

 

Aerin walked up to her mother, and hugged her. "Oh mother, of course I can."

 

Her grandfather just sat there, happily eyeing the two while keeping a close look at Aerin's large stomach.

 

_4 Months later,_

 

A cry was heard in Aerin's bedroom. It was clear that Aerin had already given birth.

 

"It's a boy." The midwife declared. She carefully cleaned the newborn, before wrapping her up and giving her to Aerin.

 

Though Aerin was weak from her ordeal, she was carefully holding her child, who had a whole head of white hair and silver streaks. She then noticed something on her child's right arm.

 

The child had a birthmark. The mark was a pair of evil looking eyes connected by a single line. It was eerily familiar to the 'Mark of Grima'.

 

Both her grandfather and mother came in just as the midwife finished cleaning up. Both were smiling as their eyes lay on to the newborn child.

 

"Now that's a beautiful baby if I ever saw one." Her grandfather said.

 

_'Why did I ever think of forcing her to kill such a beautiful child?'_ Elma thought to herself. She then shrugged off the thought and asked,

 

"Well Aerin dear, have you decided on the name yet?"

 

Aerin smiled at both her grandfather and mother, and then turned to her child, "I have mother, how 'bout Helios?" As if to reply to her mother, the baby let out a small babble. "I guess that's a yes then."

 

Her grandfather and mother moved closer to Aerin to see the newest addition to the family.

 

**A/N: Well, that's another chapter done.**

**I did mention abortion in this chapter. Please tell me this can still be rated T?**

**Originally, Aerin was supposed to die in this chapter giving birth, but I've decided on something better, so she lives. YAY!**

**Also, just to make this clear, Helios's birthmark IS NOT the Mark of Grima.**

**Next chapter: The meeting with Hikaru and hopefully we'll be getting back to the present timeline.**


	8. The Shepherd Children

**A/N: Hey! A new chapter has arrived!**

**I'd just like to thank the people who liked my fic! Love ya guys! I know it's late but… Better late than never… I suppose**

**This chapter will focus on Helios's life when Grima attacks and meeting the Shepherd children, all leading to his eventual capture**

**Without anymore dilly-dally, shilly-shallies (See what I did there?) Let the next chapter commence!**

 

_Timeskip montage_

 

As the years went by, Helios's life living with his mother, grandmother and great-grandfather have been happy. Never did the young boy regret any second of it.

 

At five years of age, his great-grandfather passed away of old age. Like any five-year old in that scenario, he was filled with sadness, but he eventually went past that. What always surprised his mother and grandmother was that, never once did he ask on who or where his father was. Why that particular question never crossed his mind, they'll never know.

 

Of course, living in Solaria meant, that like everybody else, he was forced to do continuous warfare training. Much to the shock of everyone, his mother included, Helios proved to be well adapt at wielding the various weaponry whether it be bows to swords or even tomes (that were difficult to master even to those who trained with tomes for years).

 

_Meanwhile, at the Ruins of Time_

 

The Shepherds had just recruited Morgan, Dashan and Ninel's daughter and were just about to leave when one I particular was a bit behind. His eyes locked into the island just north of the ruins.

 

"Dashan," The Dancer called out to him, walking to him with Ryo.

 

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Ryo asked the Tactician.

 

Dashan hesitated for a moment, "No. I-it's nothing." He said with a hint of sadness.

 

"It doesn't sound like it" Ryo said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever it is, we can talk about it later if you want…"

 

With eyes locked, staring into the ground, Dashan replied "No. It's nothing any of you should worry about." With that, Dashan started walking swiftly back to the other Shepherds, leaving Ryo and Ninel behind.

 

"D-do you think he'll be ok?" Ninel asked, looking to Ryo with a concerned look on her face.

 

"I can only hope so." Ryo replied.

 

_Back at Solaria and yet another timeskip_

 

Eventually, as the years went by, Helios grew up into a fine young teen. He was now a master at the Thief class, receiving many praises from her friends and his mother. His grandmother later passed away sometime after this event.

 

**This part of the chapter happens in the bad future**

 

Despite the happy moments in his life, there was one event that would change him life forever: GRIMA

 

As Risen attack every inch of Ylisse, Valm and even Solaria, everybody tries desperately to fight back, but they fail and many are killed. At this very moment, Helios and Aerin are desperately trying to escape. Luckily, their training has prepared them for this moment. Risen ranging from Myrmidons and Snipers disintegrate into nothing as sword and axe blade, as well as the occasional arrow slice into them.

 

Things were about to turn brighter when....

 

_SLASH!_

 

A Silver Lance pierces Aerin's chest. Helios looks back at the attacker, and sees a Risen Falcon Knight pulling back its lance, ready to strike Rogue. But Rogue was already a few steps ahead, unsheathing his blade Sol, he slashes the Falcon Knight with ease, disintegrating it into nothing.

 

Sheathing it back, Helios rushes back to his mother, only to see her gasping for air. Unfortunately, like his father Dashan, Helios had no healing capabilities. As such, he was forced to watch his mother die.

 

Aerin weakly turned to her son, "Here… take this… with you…" She then handed Helios her red bandana etched with the Sol Blaze logo.

 

Helios couldn't believe what he was witnessing. "Mother, please. Don't… Don't die. Not now!"

 

Aerin then reached into her pocket, removing the brown, tome designed handkerchief that Dashan gave her many years ago. "Here… Find… Dashan…"

 

"Dashan? Who is he? Why did you mention him?" Helios was on the verge of crying. It didn't help that the name 'Dashan' was adding to his dilemma.

 

"He's… your…" Her voice was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, "…father…" and with her final breath, she passed away.

 

The phrase froze him. "F-Father?" Helios would've stayed, but heard the moaning cries of multiple Risen going towards his direction.

 

Thinking quickly, Helios tied the red bandana around his neck, concealed his birthmark using his supposed father's handkerchief, bid one last good-bye to his mother, and ran off into the forest.

 

Hours have passed, and Helios has no idea on where he was going. Every time he stops for a rest, he is instantly back running again, due to the deathly moans of the Risen. After a few more minutes, Helios runs into a familiar group.

 

The group consists of thirteen people that were the same age as him, save for one. The leader was a young woman with short, flowing, blue hair and a yellow crown-like headband. Said young woman immediately unsheathed Falchion, and held it up to his neck.

 

"Hey! Take it easy would you!" Helios yelled to her, "I'm not one of the Risen!"

 

The girl slowly sheathed Falchion, and asked her, "I can see you're not, But I would like an explanation on who are you, and what your business is."

 

Before she spoke, Helios looked closely at the girl's companions. There was a girl with the same blue hair as the leader, but was tied into pigtails. Two of her companions, boys to be exact, had the same shade of maroon hair as her streaks; but one of them, specifically the one whose right hand was twitching uncontrollably, had a lighter shade.

 

Once, he had a clear vision of her interrogator's companions, he explained to them on what had happened to him, and that he was looking for Dashan. When he finished, all of them looked at him with confused looks.

 

After a few moments of silence, one of them, specifically the one with an earring, approached him.

 

"You say that you're looking for your father, Dashan?"

 

"Uh… yeah," Helios sarcastically said "I thought that was pretty obvious when I explained everything."

 

Without warning, the boy quickly unsheathed his Killing Edge, and like the one before, held it up to his neck.

 

"What the hell's your problem?!" Helios yelled, unsheathing Sol.

 

"My problem is that Dashan is our father!" he yelled, pointing to a girl with pink hair, wearing Dashan's signature cloak.

 

"Wait," Helios said, Sol still held up high, "Are you telling me, that you two are my-"

 

The boy wearing glasses and a tall pointed hat interrupted, "I believe the term you're looking for, is step-siblings."

 

"That's impossible…" The blue-haired girl spoke once again.

 

"Dashan only married the dancer Ninel." A small girl with dark purple hair continued.

 

A few moments of silence.

 

"Ok, this is weird." Helios spoke out, "Look, I also have a hard time believing this. But all I know is that when my mother died a few hours back, she told me to look for Ninel, who she mentioned is my father. How that happened, I'll never know."

 

Just as the girl with purple armor, and olive green hair was about to speak, an all too familiar moaning was heard.

 

"Risen." The boy with the mask and a wyvern yelled, "Hikaru, we can't stay here!"

 

"We'll deal with this later. You," Hikaru called out turning to Helios, "You're coming with us. I still have a few questions to ask." Nodding, Helios followed Hikaru and the others.

 

After yet, a few more minutes of running, the group eventually found an abandoned fort, after a scan by Gerome and Cynthia confirm that no Risen are nearby, the group heads inside.

 

Once inside, Hikaru and the others once again interrogate Helios.

 

"Look, I had no idea ok!" Helios explained for the ninth time. "All my mother said before this disaster was that she travelled with a man who helped her years back. And apparently, she never mentioned that this 'man's' name was actually Dashan."

 

After again, a few more minutes of explaining on Helios's part, Hikaru and the others began understanding more and more, and just like that, accepted Helios.

 

"So… I guess that makes you two my half-siblings huh?" Helios said, pointing to Inigo and Morgan.

 

"Technically, three of us would be your half-siblings." Morgan said sadly, looking to the ground.

 

"Three? Who's the other one?" Helios asked.

 

Looking around, Helios couldn't see anyone who would've been the other one. That is, until he saw Chao-Xin, who had the same  silver streaks on his mahogany hair, he had.

 

"Wait, don't tell me…" Helios said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You mean Mr. Sword Twitch here is also my half-brother?"

 

"'Oy! What's wrong with being related to me?" Chao-Xin angrily asked.

 

"Oh gawds! Haven't you ever considered that stupid gimmick about your 'Sword hand'" Severa yelled, adding air quotes in between, "Maybe if you didn't do that, we-"

 

"Actually," Hikaru interrupted, "There were actually fourteen of us. Morgan had a twin brother named Marc."

 

"What happened to him then?" Helios asked concerned.

 

"As we were escaping the Risen, we decided to take a little break." Hikaru started.

 

Nah continued, "As we were discussing on where to go next, some of them actually ambushed us."

 

Then Laurent, "After said ambush, we tried our very best to fight the undead horde."

 

Then Noire, "One of them, a Paladin, was able to ambush Marc from behind and…"

 

"Damn bloke managed to kill 'im!" Brady continued, "Tried my best to heal 'im actually, but I was too late."

 

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know." Helios said, saphhire eyes staring into the ground.

 

"It's not your fault Helios." Hikaru said, comforting him. "You didn't know." Helios just smile back at her.

 

"So, what's your plan?" The Sol wielder asked.

 

"Well," Hikaru started "According to Laurent's calculations, there's a realm that will lead us into the past. If we manage to get through it, we'd be able to change it, and prevent this from happening."

 

Hikaru then asked Helios, "You should help us out. The more help, the better."

 

"I'm sorry." Helios answered, "I fear that if I reveal myself, it might be catastrophic, especially to Dashan. I'll reveal myself to him when the time's right."

 

"I understand your decision. We'll keep your presence a secret." Hikaru then turned to the others, "Right?"

 

The others nodded in response.

 

"Karu!" Cynthia cried out, "Risen are here and fast approaching!"

 

"Everybody, let's move out and head to the portal!" Hikaru cried out.

 

Everybody nodded, and headed out of the fort.

 

As the portal came into view, Hikaru announced, "Everyone, there's the portal! Whatever you do, stay low until we find our parents again!"

 

Hikaru then turned to Helios, "Hey, good luck out there. Hope to see you soon."

 

Helios nodded "Same to you."

 

And with that, all the children leaped into the portal.

* * *

Helios landed roughly on the floor. When he regained herself, he looked up and saw that he was indeed back in the past, but also saw two Solarian guards pointing their lances at him.

 

"Oh crap…"

 

**A/N: Well, that's another ridiculously long chapter done. I apologize for skipping some conversation and the simplicity on how Helios was captured.**

**Also, how does one make Laurent speak? Seriously, I had a tough time trying to write his dialogue.**

**Also, the order of the kids from oldest to youngest in the story (Including Rogue and Marc): Hikaru (Pretty obvious) - Rogue – Laurent – Gerome – Brady – Severa - Kjelle -** **Chao-Xin** **– Inigo – Cynthia - Yarne – Noire – Morgan/Mar - Nah**

**Next chapter: I may continue the capture, and back to the present timeline! (finally!)**


	9. Failed Escape

**A/N: Hello once again! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Today's chapter will focus on how Helios escapes, and eventually gets captured. What, you thought he'd get caught that easily? Yeah right! Hopefully by the end of this one, we'll be getting back to the present.**

**Yep, I'm also getting tired of this time travel stuff…**

 

"You there," One of the guards said to him, "Where did you come from?"

 

It took a while for Helios to answer, as his thoughts made him ignore the guard's question.

 

_'Seriously, of all the places I end up in, I end up back in my hometown and the first thing they do to me is to put me in prison. Sheesh, talk about welcome home. Hopefully, Hikaru and the others are doing fine.'_

 

"Excuse me! Did you not hear his question?" The other guard said, lance still pointing to him.

 

Helios slyly smiled. "Guys, take it easy with those lances. Isn't it obvious that I'm just testing my skills after training? After all, the entire country trains itself for the war."

 

Despite Helios making a valid point, the guards weren't convinced one bit.

 

"Sorry bud, but flattery won't get you anywhere." The guard informed.

 

_'Damn it! Well, it was worth a shot.'_ "Well, that's too bad then." And without warning, Helios darted off. "Sorry boys! Gotta run! Can't really stay in prison now, can I?" His voice echoed into the distance.

 

The guards hastily yelled out, "All guards, stay on high alert! We've got a runner on the loose!"

 

"Oh great, my first time back to my home, and there's already a warrant for my arrest. Better stay low for now." Helios thought to himself.

 

Later that night, Helios spots guards patrolling every inch of the city. Now he knew that they were on high alert.

 

'I gotta find someplace to stay. I stay out here, there's no doubt I'll get caught.' He thought to himself.

 

Sitting down behind a nearby house, he reaches into his pack, and touches something soft, pulling it out, he finds out that it was his mother's red bandana.

 

He remembered that he stuffed it into his pack, shortly after clearing up the mishap with Hikaru and the others.

 

Tears began forming, but he refused to let them flow 'Mother,' Though her mother was alive in this time, his mother from HIS timeline was dead.

 

Thinking about it made him touch his covered right arm. Helios remembered that he still needed to find Dashan, his father. He slowly unraveled it, showing his birthmark. Yet another memory began flashing back to him.

 

_Flashback start_

 

"That's a rather peculiar birthmark you 'ave there." One of the trainers said to a younger version of himself.

 

Another trainer approached him, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the Mark of Grima."

 

"Mark of Grima, what's that?" Him younger self asked.

 

"Grima was a Fell Dragon that was feared by many who tried to destroy Ylisse almost a thousand years ago." One of the trainers explained.

 

"Luckily, the first Exalt along with the Divine Dragon, Naga were able to defeat him and put him in a long slumber." The other trainer explained.

 

"That sounds terrible…" Helios said.

 

"Aye, it was. Though his followers, known as the Grimleal formed Plegia, in hopes of reviving their fallen master. If that mark of yers was the Mark itself, that would've meant that you would've had Grima inside of you."

_Flashback finish_

 

The memory would've continued, had he not been interrupted by a voice.

 

"Excuse me, but, what are you doing out here?"

 

Helios looked for the source of the noise, and was shocked on who the voiced belonged to: His Mother. The very thought of seeing his mother, younger and well, alive rendered him speechless.

 

"Don't worry, I understand. Anybody on the streets who was offered help would be speechless." Aerin's voice was a sweet as ever. Helios had forgotten how she sounded like.

 

"Now, why don't you stay in my house for the night? The streets of Solaria are quite dangerous at night."

 

"But wait," Helios started, "what about those who live with you? Would it be ok for them that you allowed a total stranger to stay at your house?"

 

Aerin merely smiled, "You've nothing to worry about, my mother and grandfather wouldn't mind at all. After all, you're not the first person."

 

Satisfied with his mother's answer, Helios immediately got on his feet, stuffed his mother's bandana into his pack, and followed her home.

 

"If you don't mind, May I ask your name?" Aerin asked.

 

"You may call me Helios."

 

"Lovely name. I must say"

 

After a promised good night with his now living relatives, Helios was just deep in thought, when a knock on the door snapped her out of it. Opening the door, the guest was none other than his mother from the past.

 

"I hope you don't mind, but I just came in to check if you were ok." Aerin said.

 

"Don't worry about me. I'm ok." Helios replied

 

"You don't sound okay to me. Would you like to talk about it?"

 

"Why do you care on whatever I'm feeling? Both of us are total strangers to each other anyway."

 

Aerin merely smiled, placing her hands on her hips "Well, Judging from the way I found you were acting back there on the streets, it seemed that you lost something very near and dear to you."

 

'Damn. She's good, no doubt about it.' Helios thought to herself. "Well… Since you seem persistent…" It took him a while to gather up the words, as the mere thought of it was making his tears fall. "I lost my mother."

 

Aerin was taken back by what she had just heard, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Oh dear, I wish I didn't ask…"

 

A gloved hand was placed on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, you had no idea. At least I was able to see her again."

 

"Huh, I. I don't understand. Didn't you say she was dead?" at this point, Aerin's emotions were at conflict right now.

 

"I think it would make more sense if I show you this." Helios reached into her pack, and pulled out the purple bandana. The moment Aerin saw it; he immediately dug deep into her dress pocket and pulled out HER bandana.

 

Both bandanas were the same shade of red. Minus the obvious aging in Helios's, every detail, from the hundreds of loose string and creases were identical, and in the exact same place.

 

"But… how? This is a family heirloom. Each bandana has a unique pattern. My family's the only one to have a red sun in the middle. If you have this, then…"

 

Aerin reached for the nearest chair, and plopped down. Helios immediately went to her.

 

"I have a son?" Aerin kept repeating to herself. "But, I'm not even married yet, nor do I have plans to. Not yet anyway."

 

"I'm sorry if I just blurted it out to you; I should've said it a little slower to you." Helios apologized. Without warning however, Helios was suddenly held in the arms of his mother. Though to Helios, this past version of his mother couldn't replace his deceased one, he couldn't help the tears falling down his eyes.

 

The reunion was short lived however, when a knock on the front door quickly got their attention.

 

Aerin quickly got to the door to answer it. Fortunately, both his mother and grandfather were fast asleep at this point. As soon the door was opened, he was shocked to see that the person was none other than a Solarian guard.

 

"Excuse me ma'am, I don't mean to intrude, but several eyewitnesses have stated that you brought in a suspect. Perhaps you wouldn't mind us checking around your house?" The guard explained.

 

Aerin knew exactly who the guard was talking about. "I'm sorry, but there isn't anything suspicious here, but you're welcome to check around. I only request that you keep it quiet, my mother and grandfather would like to rest in peace."

 

"Very well then. At your request." The guard steadily entered the house, and began inspecting. Just out the corner of her eye, Aerin spotted Helios.

 

"Get out of here for now." Aerin mouthed.

 

Helios understood it perfectly, and stealthily headed out of the door. Just as he was about to leave, Helios whispered to her, "I'm sorry. I must leave for now. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

 

"I understand," Aerin gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Take care… my son."

 

As he escaped, Helios couldn't help, but look back at her mother. He knew she was an outlaw; any other person would've given someone up to the law, regardless if they were related or not. Yet, she let him run. But he had no time to think, he had to focus on escaping them, at least for now.

 

At least, that was his plan, until he found himself surrounded by numerous guards and their many trained wolves.

 

'Of course…' he thought to herself, 'The guard inspecting was just used as bait. Giving time for any convict to escape. It was just a matter of bringing other guards out to surround the area, guaranteeing capture to any convict who took the bait.'

 

"Damn it…" He whispered to herself.

 

"You've quite the guts to run away from us like that. I must admit though, you lasted longer than most other convicts out here." One of the guards said.

 

"It'd be easy to kill you now, but I'm pretty sure we've someone back at the castle who'd want to meet ya…"

 

**A/N: And that wraps Helios's past! Holy crap! This took longer than expected.**

**Anyway, I must apologize on the lack of information on some parts, like the bandana. I like to keep things simple, until they become relevant to the story, which explains on why I only described the bandana now.**

**Next chapter: Back to the present (Finally!). How will Helios and Aerin affect Ryo, Ninel and the rest of The Shepherds, especially Dashan?**


	10. The Khans' News

**Hey everybody, and welcome back to a new chapter!**

**Unfortunately, my laptop is still broken, so I'm forced to write a few of the chapters on my T-Rex of a computer… oh joy!**

**Anyway! Enough of that, let's get this started with a trip back to the present timeline.**

 

_2 years later_

 

Dashan was just standing in the middle of a grassy plain, with his Storm Surge in hand, when suddenly:

 

"Dashan, it's so good to see you again…" A calm voice said.

 

Dashan recognized that voice. Turning around, he saw a familiar looking girl, wearing a purple bandana.

 

Dashan couldn't believe who he was face to face with. "Aerin, is… it… really you?" His face was on the verge of crying, as he slowly walked towards her.

 

Aerin gently wiped his tears with her hand, "its ok. You don't have anything to worry about."

 

"I. I never thought that I would ever see you again."

 

Unfortunately, the peace wouldn't last long as two Risen, a Great Knight and a Trickster suddenly appeared.

 

"Oh gods" Dashan said. He immediately turned to Aerin, whose face was blooming with confidence.

 

"Don't worry about me this time." Aerin assured, "I can fight, remember?"

 

Convinced, Dashan and Aerin separated, and attacked the Risen. Luckily, Dashan's time with the Shepherds have caused his skills to improve greatly, and with a single slash, the Risen Great Knight falls, and disintegrates.

 

Looking to Aerin, Dashan sees that Aerin too has easily dispatched the Risen Trickster. Spotting Dashan, she gives him a quick smile when suddenly, a Killing Lance stabs through her abdomen. Removing the lance was a Risen Falcon Knight, as her body falls to the ground, blood spilling out.

 

"Oh gods… No!" Dashan yelled. He could've sworn that the Risen was smiling at its work. "You'll pay for this… With your life!"

 

With his anger building up, and blood boiling, Dashan quickly rushes towards the Risen, Storm Surge tightly gripped. The Surge's tip had just touched the Risen when…

 

"Dashan! Oh gods! What're you doing?!" A man's voice called out.

 

Dashan quickly pulled the Surge back, "Ryo?!"

_Back to reality_

 

It turns out, it was just a nightmare. Dashan's eyes quickly open, and reveal that he was not on some plain, but in his bedroom. Standing by him, was the Exalt himself, Ryo. However, he wasn't alone, as behind him was his wife, Sumia, and a few of the Shepherds who have chosen to reside by Castle Ylisstol.

 

What shocked Ryo and the others however, and much to Dashan's horror, was that Dashan had Storm Surge gripped, with the tip lodged in something. Slowly, looking to his other side, Dashan was horrified to learn that the tip was actually poking into Ninel's neck.

 

Without even thinking, Dashan quickly pulls the Buster out, and tosses it to the floor. The Surge's tip tinting where it landed with blood.

 

Dashan hastily got out of his bed, and proceeded to head out the room, using his hand to make a way for him through the Shepherds.

 

"Dashan, wait…" Ryo called out. "Oh gods, something's wrong, I can feel it."

 

Ryo then turned to Chi-Yun, "Chi-Yun, please. You know what to do."

 

The Lacerta healer nodded, and proceeded to aid Ninel.

 

Making his way pass the Shepherds, Ryo faced Sumia, "Aid Chi-Yun. I don't think he can do this alone."

 

"You've got nothing to worry about." Sumia assured. "You should try to help Dashan."

 

Ryo nodded, and headed out of the bedroom.

 

As he was heading out of the door, a small voice called out to him.

 

"Uncle… Ryo…"

 

Ryo immediately stopped in his tracks, and looked back. He was definitely surprised to see that the voice came from none other, than Inigo, who was woken up from the commotion.

 

Ryo slowly walked to the five-year old, kneeling down. "Inigo, what are you doing out here? You should be in bed." He said calmly.

 

Tears were forming in the young boy's eyes. "Is mother gonna be… alright?" At last, the boy couldn't take it anymore, and soon enough, the tears began falling.

 

Ryo was taken back by the child's question. The longer it took for him to answer, the more the tears were falling.

 

"Of course she will. Knowing your mother, this isn't the worse she's felt." Ryo said, wiping the tears from the boy's eyes.

 

"Why would father… do such a thing?"

 

To say Ryo was having a hard time, was an understatement. Sure being an Exalt, as well as a father in between was difficult, if not stressful. This was the first time however; he was dealing with his best friend accidentally stabbing his wife.

 

"If I know your father," He replied, clearly trying his best, "I'm sure he loves your mother very much, and would never try to hurt her."

 

Slowly, the tears were stopping. Inigo was still crying, but not as much as before. "P-promise?"

 

"I promise." Ryo said, smiling, now that the child has finally stopped crying. "Now, get back to bed. It's still too early for you to be awake."

 

Inigo smiled at him, and went back to his bedroom.

 

Standing back up, Ryo went out to look for Dashan, knowing exactly where to go.

 

_Meanwhile_

 

Dashan was just sitting at on a rock, at a hill, the very same hill where he proposed to Ninel, six years prior. His thoughts were filled about Aerin. Is she ok? Is she alive? What has become of her? His thoughts would've continued however, had he not felt a sudden sharp pain on his left arm.

 

Slowly rolling his sleeve back, he was shocked to see a purple, bruise-like marking on his left arm.

 

He would've investigated a little bit longer, had he not have heard the familiar voice of the Exalt, calling for him.

 

"There you are!" Ryo said, relieved to have found him. "What happened back there? Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"There isn't anything wrong." Dashan said, struggling for a decent reply. "I. I don't want to talk about it."

 

Ryo didn't like the answer he was given. "Dashan, we need to talk about this." He was trying his best not to suddenly burst in anger. After all, it was only 3AM. "It isn't right to keep things locked up."

 

Dashan didn't seem convinced. "I already told you, I'm not interested." He to, was trying his best not to suddenly burst into anger.

 

Ryo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Listen, I wouldn't do this if it's making you uncomfortable. I'm only doing this because, I can only imagine what would happen if it continued."

 

Dashan knew exactly what the Exalt meant. Knowing that any further resistance would lead into a full scale vocal war that would wake up half of Ylisse, he decided he had to tell Ryo about everything.

 

After listening and a few question later, Ryo finally understood everything.

 

"Uh huh…" Ryo said, crossing his arms. "I see. But, why were you so obsessed with keeping it to yourself?"

 

"I just… I just didn't know how you and the others would react. Especially Ninel..."

 

"You didn't have to worry about anything Dashan." A familiar timid voice said.

 

Dashan and Ryo immediately turned around, and saw Ninel and Sumia climbing up the hill. Ninel's wound was now a faint scar.

 

"You. You heard everything?" Dashan said surprised. "How much did you hear?"

 

"From the beginning. Sumia stopped me, telling me that the two of you were probably busy." Ninel informed. "Why did you decide to hide this from us?"

 

"I just didn't want you to think that I had feelings for someone else." Tears were starting to form.

 

"Oh Dashan," Ninel said, wiping his tears away. "I would never think that. I'd understand. You know I would."

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hiding all of this from all of you." Dashan apologized, "Especially, you Ninel."

 

"I don't know about you two," Ryo yawned. "But we should probably be getting back to sleep. We're going to need all of the energy for tomorrow."

 

With that statement, the four headed back to their respective homes. Ninel grasped Dashan's left arm, and felt something wet.

 

"Goodness, the sweat on your arm's like a lake."

 

"Sorry about that," Dashan said, hand behind his head _. 'Good thing she didn't think of looking further'_

 

_Later that afternoon_

 

The day was going by normally. Ninel and Dashan were spending some time with their children, with the house helps, cleaning around the house, when suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

 

Dashan proceeded to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see that it was Wales on his horse with a caravan attached.

 

"Dashan. Urgent news from Khans Julian and Damian" Wales said, panting heavily.

 

"Wales relax, have a drink." Dashan said, he gestured towards to one of the helpers, and she immediately brought a glass for Wales, who drank like a camel.

 

"Dashan, who's at the door-Wales?" Ninel asked, then surprised.

 

"Hey Ninel. How's- Oh, what am I saying?! Dashan, Ninel, the Khans have requested all the Shepherds to meet at Ferox. It's urgent."

 

"We certainly can't keep them waiting." Dashan said. "Just give us a few minutes and… Sophie?"

 

Just by the side of the caravan was Sophie, Wales's wife. She was just sharpening her lance.

 

"Well, what the hell are you two lovebirds waiting for?" Sophie snorted. "Come on. Hurry up! Y'know the Khans aren't exactly the most patient of all of the damn people there."

 

Knowing Sophie, the two headed into the house, and immediately got themselves ready. "Still the same old Sophie." Ninel murmured, just enough for Dashan to hear, to which he just chuckled.

 

A few minutes later, Dashan and Ninel boarded the caravan. After one last good-bye to their children and instructions for the helpers, the caravan departed to Regna Ferox.

 

**A/N: And another chapter finished! Woo!**

**Ok, a few things I should explain. First of, Dashan's mysterious illness. Don't worry, it'll come soon enough. Just a little hint: It has to do with Dashan being almost the same as Grima.**

**Also, yes, you can survive from a blade wound. Not a doctor or Medical student, but you can. I don't know how, so don't ask.**

**Next Chapter: What do Julian and Damian have to say? Also, the Shepherds are BACK!**


	11. An issued challenge

**A/N: Hello Everybody!**

**Time once again for a new chapter. I know it's a little early for me to be updating, but since I have some free time, I thought, why not…**

**Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

 

After about 2-3 hours, the caravan has finally reached Regna Ferox. Sophie and Wales allowed Dashan and Ninel to get off, so they can park the caravan.

 

Once inside the garrison, Dashan couldn't help, but feel some nostalgia. All those memories from conducting numerous strategies, to the various training exercises (mostly by Chao-Xin) immediately sent him to cloud nine.

 

Ninel on the other hand, though she joined the Shepherds a little late, She also felt a sense of nostalgia, mostly from living in Ferox.

 

One thing they can agree on: No matter what has been achieved, Ferox still favors fighting.

 

"Feels great to be back… doesn't it huh?" Ninel slyly asked.

 

"One can say that." Dashan replied.

 

After being led by a Soldier, The two finally made it to the garrison, and the welcoming faces of their pass comrades. The two separated for a while to catch up with their friends.

 

"Bubbles, heard about your little problem this morning." The candy loving thief that was Masamune told the Tactician.

 

"Dashan!" bellowed Gingka, "So, how's it been since this morning?"

 

Dashan was at a loss right now, "Seriously, we haven't seen each other within a few years, and your first question is about the little incident this morning?"

 

"Take it easy Bubbles," Masamune said "You didn't forget that when things like this happen, it spreads faster than Axe here losing well, his axe…"

 

"Hey!" Gingka said frustrated, "The Pegasus doesn't always lose his axe! I uh… Just misplace it. That's all."

 

Dashan and Masamune just rolled their eyes at the statement.

_Meanwhile, on Ninels's part_

 

"How's that wound of yours" Cordelia asked the Dancer.

 

"Uh…" Ninel struggled to reply.

 

"You're not hurt, are you darling?"Kat asked.

 

Again, Ninel struggled for a good reply.

 

"Hey!" A high-pitched voice called out.

 

The three looked to the direction of the voice, and found that it came from none other than Yu, who was rushing towards them.

 

"Take it easy with the questions would ya?" Yu said to them. Ninel felt relieved that Yu helped her… For once.

 

"Without me anyway…" Yu finished.

_Nevermind…_

 

Ninel, despite turning redder by the second, decided to speak up.

 

"It's not that bad anyway." To say Ninel was getting flustered, is an understatement. "It's barely noticeable anyway…"

 

At that point, Ryo entered with Julian and Damian. Everyone took this as a sign to get seated already.

 

**A/N: Yeesh, I'm treating this like a classroom.**

 

"I suppose you all are wonderin' why I called of ya here?" Damian's familiar booming voice echoed throughout the room.

 

"Enough with the questions, oaf!" Julian retorted. "Our scouts have captured a spy from a fairly unheard country."

 

"Excuse me Khans," Chao-Xin said, "Pardon me for interrupting, but if your scouts have captured a spy, why would there be a reason to call all of us here?"

 

"Believe us; we would've taken care of 'em already." Damian replied. "However, he had something that would probably be of interest."

 

"Guards!" Julian called out, "Bring him in."

 

As if on queue, two Soldiers entered the room. With them, was a hooded figure with a beak-like mask, dressed like an Assassin. The soldiers saluted them, and then left.

 

"Well then, remove yer hood and tell 'em what ya told us earlier." Damian commanded.

 

The figure obeyed, and removed his hood, revealing disheveled, dirty blond hair. He then removed his beak-like mask, revealing a small beard.

 

"The name's Zed. I come from a land known as Solaria."

 

**A/N: I couldn't think of a better name for him ok. Lay off me! Also, he's the same one from Chapter 4**

 

The mention of that name caused Dashan to suddenly react negatively, but none notice.

 

"I've been sent on behalf of my queen, not to spy as your khan claims, but to send a message…"

 

He pauses, to scan the room for a while, until he spots Dashan, between Lon'qu and Mei-Mei. _'Excellent, he's here…'_

 

"She says she wants to test one of you in battle." Zed continued.

 

"What does she need to test one of us for?" Ryo asked him.

 

"She says she heard so much about the famed Shepherds of Ylisse, and wanted to see for herself."

 

"Well then," Ryo stated. "We shall train as much as we-"

 

"I must apologize to you, Lord Ryo." Zed interrupted. "And to you too, Khans Damian and Julian."

 

Both Damian and Julian were confused on what they just heard.

 

"Whatever must you apologize for?" Damian asked.

 

"I'm afraid, that I didn't tell the whole story. I just remembered something just now." Zed lied.

 

Unfortunately, this time around, Masamune wasn't able to detect whether or not, Zed was lying.

 

"And what is it then?" Julian asked. "Spit it out now!"

 

"My queen stated that she specifically wanted to test the skills of…"

 

He paused slightly.

 

"Him…" He finished, pointing to, who else, But Dashan.

 

All eyes have now turned to Dashan.

 

"Me?" Dashan pointed to himself. To say he was confused was an understatement.

 

"Yes," Zed nodded "Though she hears stories of Ylisse's famed Shepherds, She's heard more of the equally famed Tactician, and she wants to see if you have more skills other than just calling orders."

 

When Zed finished his statement, Dashan's mind began flying around.

 

_'Seriously, who does she think she is? Thinking I just sit there, and tell everybody what to do? Please, I've sacrificed way too much. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even do much, being queen and all.'_

 

For some reason, Ryo could tell that Dashan was about to burst in anger. Thinking quickly, he started speaking.

 

"Now, now… I'm sure anybody would make that mistake. Hehe…" Ryo tried to explain. He did a secret gesture behind his back, specifically for the Shepherds. A hand gesture that means _'Restrain him before it's too late…'_

 

All the Shepherds understood, and started readying themselves, to restrain their hothead of a Tactician.

 

True, Dashan was often shown to be calm majority of the time. Unfortunately however, there were times when Dashan's anger would get the better of him.

 

As if on queue, Dashan began speaking:

 

"Now listen here," Dashan's voice was starting to sound scary, "I don't know who your queen is, or what she was thinking that time. But let me tell you this right now…"

 

Dashan's breathing was getting heavier, and heavier.

 

_'Oh gods, please don't…'_ Ryo silently prayed.

 

"I am no slacker. I've killed more Risen, more than the longest living Manakete…" Dashan was getting angrier, and angrier. "You tell her that I accept her challenge."

 

Suddenly without warning, Dashan suddenly unsheathed _Lightning Giraffe_ (Levin Sword), and placed it dangerously close to Zed's face, causing him to sweat crazily.

 

"Dashan. I know your offended right now, but please don't do anything foolish." Ryo pleaded.

 

"Also, tell her that she too should prove that she's more than a queen. I want her to bring her best weaponry. Got it?" Dashan finished.

 

Zed gulped, and nodded slowly. Dashan then finally sheathed Lightning Giraffe, allowing Ryo and the others to finally calm down.

 

"Will do…" Zed said. "Khans Damian and Julian, if you don't mind, I must be leaving. After all, I've to give the answer to my queen. Once I give her the message, we'll be here in about, three weeks time."

 

Damian and Julian nodded to his request. "Guards, escort Zed to Port Ferox."

 

The guards nodded, and led Zed out. Once that was done, Ryo turned to Dashan, with a clearly angry look in his face.

 

"What the hell was that about?!" Ryo said frustrated. "What were you thinking? Are you purposely trying to instigate another war?"

 

Dashan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut-off before he could even say a single word.

 

"Look, I know what he said was offending, but you didn't need to threaten to kill him!"

 

Julian intercepted, "All right, We can all agree that what Dashan did was foolish. But right now, Dashan's got some training to do. So Damian and I have decided to bring back a familiar recruit to help him. One who trains like no other."

 

"Bao, you can come on in now."

 

The door suddenly opened, revealing tall man wearing a tattered, red cape dressed in Hero armor and holding the famed sword, Ragnell.

 

"Bao, haven't seen you in six years." Ryo greeted, he was surprised to see Bao again. After the war, Bao vanished without a trace. Not one of the Shepherds knew where he went.

 

"Well, I was just training. Hoping to see more strength and probably travel to a place where the Radiant Hero, Aguma's legend held more meaning. However, when Damian and Julian contacted me about this, I decided to hold it of for now." Bao explained.

 

"Well, looks like it's settled then." Damian said. "Bao, you are to help train Dashan for the next three weeks. Think you can handle that?"

 

"Heh! No training's to tough for me." He then turned to Dashan, "Well, once you get settled in, we'll start training immediately. Sound good to you." He then held his hand out.

 

Dashan held his own hand out, and shook Bao's "Whenever you're ready."

 

_Back at Solaria_

 

Zed entered the castle and immediately headed to a laboratory (for Fire Emblem standards of course!) and found Rayne, who was tending to a mysterious floating object that was being tended by scientists.

 

"So, did he agree to the fight?" She said, as if sensing his arrivial.

 

"He took it all right." Zed replied, chuckling.

 

"Excellent. Do me a favor would you. Tell a certain prisoner, that I'll be having a special match with his father."

 

Zed agreed, and headed to the dungeon.

 

Rayne then held the object, that's actually an orb, which suddenly floated.

 

"Hear that? Looks like you'll be able to see some action after all…"

 

Rayne then started laughed maniacally.

 

**A/N: And another chapter… finished!**

**So, what you guys think? Good enough?**

**As for Dashan's attitude, I kinda changed it a bit. I'll admit, all these fics about Dashan being calm, is getting repetitive. I decided that Dashan should have at least some anger management problems. Hope none of you mind.**

**Also, Bao has returned. My reason why, is because, out of all the Spotpass characters, He's the one who isn't dead. Plus, admit it, Bao's f***ing awesome! Also, I wanted to bring someone who isn't part of the usual cast of Shepherds.**

**Next Chapter: Training sessions, and An Escape plan. Also please R &R and bye!**


	12. Planning Ahead

**A/N: Hey everybody!**

**I apologize greatly for the long delay! I've just been very busy as of late!**

**Anyway, with that out of the way, let the chapter commence!**

 

_Two weeks later_

 

"Hiyaah!" Dashan yelled, as he thrusted his training sword to Bao.

 

"Come on! Is that all?" Bao asked, as he easily dodged the strike, and threw a practice axe.

 

"Not even close…" Dashan replied easily dodging as well. He began charging towards Bao.

 

The sound of wood clashing the Hero's shield was the result.

 

"Try this on for size!" Bao said, thrusting his sword towards him.

 

Dashan was able to react in time, and countered it.

 

Meanwhile, as the two trained, the rest of the Shepherds were watching the match.

 

"Damn. I've never seen Dashan take training so seriously before." Sophie said, as she sharpened her lance.

 

"Dashan sure has been affected big time hasn't he Ryo?" Yu asked.

 

"Ryo?"

 

The Exalt was lost in thought to hear his brother.

 

"Hey! Earth to Ryo!"

 

The sudden rise in Yu's voice shook Ryo (as well as the rest of the Shepherds.)

 

"Huh? Uh… Yeah, he has hasn't he?" Ryo said, trying to reply.

 

Yu just groaned, loudly. "Hey! Were you even listening?!"

 

"Sorry. I just couldn't help but wonder about Dashan's mysterious opponent. I mean, we've never seen her before. Not to mention, that none of us have an idea on her weapon."

 

"True…" Lon'qu huffed. "Let's just hope that whatever she's planning, Dashan's prepared."

 

_Meanwhile, at Solaria._

 

"How's it doing?" Rayne asked one of the scientists.

 

"It's doing fine, just as we expected." One of them replied.

 

And true to his word, the orb flowing inside the chamber was glowing a Bolganone red, sparks emitting from it.

 

"Five generations." She muttered to herself.

 

"Sorry?"

 

"For five generations, we've tried to craft the ultimate weapon. One that would rival any future weaponry. And we've done it."

 

"Yes. And all it took was the staff's orb. The one that's been passed for generations."

 

_Meanwhile, Castle Solaria prison_

 

'Damn…' Helios thought to himself. 'That damn queen's going to face father in a week. There's no doubt that old witch's going to try something else. I've got to get out of here. FAST.'

 

"Lunch time, you sorry excuse for a maggot!" One of the guards said, holding a platter.

 

_'I have an idea…'_ Helios thought with a smirk.

 

"Ya better not try anything foolish boy." He said to her, "You've caused quite the ruckus ten years ago. You remember that?"

 

How could Helios forget? His first trip back in the past, and he ends up with a ten year stay in prison, possibly more. Helios could only hope that Hikaru and the others got luckier.

 

"Oh please," He mocked. "I've been here for ten years now. I'm as quiet as a fly…"

 

The guard just rolled his eyes, and entered her cell. The moment he placed his meal on the floor, Helios wrapped his legs around his arm and tugged quickly, causing him to fall to the ground, and land with a _thud._

 

"Why I oughta…"

 

"Shut the hell up, and give me the key so I can escape?" Helios jokingly asked. "Sure. Why not,"

 

He quickly unlocked his shackles, and quickly locked the guard up in his place.

 

"Finally, my arms can breathe again. You have no idea how painful it is when your arms have been cuffed for nearly ten years."

 

"Guards! We have an escaped priso-" The guard tried to yell for help, but was silenced by a swift kick to the head, knocking him unconscious.

 

"Now, now…" He said, putting a finger on his lip, "Wouldn't want to cause a ruckus now do we?"

 

Escaping the castle was no easy task. Guards patrolled literally every corner. Luckily, Helios trained to be a thief, so getting pass the guards took little to no problems. Of course, caution still needed to be kept in mind, no matter whatever class you were.

 

_Later that night, back in Regna Ferox_

 

Suppertime had just concluded. All the Shepherds were doing their assigned task. Wales, Ninel and Tithi were busy cleaning up the mess hall.

 

"So Ninel," the Paladin asked, "Do you think Dashan will be fine when the battle starts?"

 

"'Ey Wales," the farm boy interrupted, "Why ya gotta ask 'er a question like that?"

 

"Tithi, I don't mind being asked about it…" The dancer said, struggling to find an answer.

 

"'Sides. If we all know Dashan, I'm sure 'e's going to find a way to win this one." Tithi assured.

 

"Well, you never know. I mean, remember what Zed said 2 weeks back? The queen is going to have a weapon none of us have ever seen before…" Wales reminded.

 

"Well… Let's just hope for the best…" Ninel said.

 

_Meanwhile, at the Feroxi Training grounds._

 

"Throron!" Dashan yelled, striking a wooden training dummy with his tome, which resulted in the dummy reduced to a pile of unrecognizable ash.

 

"Dashan!" The Exalt called out, "I think it's time to take a break from this training. After all, you still got a week." Ryo slowly began walking towards the Tactician, who tossed the burnt dummy to the pile used for campfires.

 

"No taking a chance." Dashan replied, "I want to show them that Dashan is no slacker. Lightning Giraffe!" He finished by striking another dummy with his Levin Sword.

 

Ryo placed a hand on the Tactician's shoulder, "Listen, I know you've a lot to prove." He paused for a brief moment, "But let's face it. You keep training like this; you'll be in no condition to fight."

 

Dashan was just about to strike at yet, another dummy, when he realized Ryo was right, making him lower the Levin Sword.

 

**A/N: Sheesh, how many Training Dummies does Dashan need?!**

 

"You're right. I got too caught up with this, that I forgot about my own well being."

 

"There we go." Ryo said, patting the Tactician's back. "Now, promise me that you'll take the week of, all right?"

 

"Sure. But, what about Bao?" Dashan reminded.

 

"Not to worry, I've already discussed this with him. He said that even the mightiest of warriors need to rest some time." Ryo assured.

 

"Well, better get cleaned up, and get to bed…" And with that, Dashan walked of.

 

Once he was alone, Ryo called out, "Ok Wes, you can change me back now before Ryo wakes up from that sleeping curse." Turns out, it was actually Sumia in Ryo's body.

 

From behind the weapon rack, the Plegian Dark Mage suddenly popped out, "Wow, who knew ol' Dashan would've fallen for a trick like this, especially when you consider how you almost failed there for a second. Nya ha ha!"

\---------------------

 

"Well, Bao did say all that. But let's face it; He wouldn't have believed me unless it came from Ryo."

 

Wesley was busy poking at the two burnt dummies, "Aww, too bad these weren't Risen, imagine the blood!"

 

"Uh, Wes? Anytime now…" Sumia/Ryo reminded.

 

"Oh, right. Sorry. Nya ha ha!"

 

_Back at Solaria_

 

As Helios was nearing escape, he overhears Rayne talking to Zed, along with some soldiers.

 

"Now, you remember the plan?" Rayne asked Zed.

 

"You've got nothing to worry about." Zed reassured, "Once Dashan has been knocked out, they'll swoop in, and this 'ere Assassin will take care of the Tactician, right?"

 

"This is almost too easy. Heh!" The Assassin said.

 

"Excellent…" Rayne said, satisfied. "With the Tactician out of the picture, taking down the rest of the Shepherds will be almost too easy."

 

She finished with a maniacal laugh.

 

'Oh gods! I've got to get back to Regna Ferox, And fast!' Helios said, and stealthily, but quickly he headed for the docks.

 

**A/N: And another chapter finished! Whew!**

**I actually had another scene where Dashan talks to Anna about some sort of training machine to help him. I couldn't fit it into the story, so I replaced it with Sumia/Ryo and Wesley!**

**Well, I've added a lot of stuff for this round. Let me just say, that I will never let Tithi have more than one line again! I had a hard time making him talk without giving offense to any farm people out there, or those who grew up on a farm. If you did get offended, I apologize.**

**Also, forgive me for Helios's escape. I redid it like Naga knows how many times… *shudder***

**Also, also. It looks like there's a plan to assassinate Dashan! This will probably end up very bad, or will be averted. Find out in the following chapters!**

**Next chapter: The fight is on! It's Tactician Dashan, vs Solaria's Queen Rayne! Until next chapter, see ya!**


	13. Let the Battle Begin!

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**Welcome to this chapter! This chapter includes the battle between Dashan and Rayne!**

**I just wanna say thanks to some guest for pointing out the little error I made. If I made any errors whatsoever, don't hesitate to correct me so I don't look like an idiot… And leave a review while you're at it. That helps too!**

**Without any further ado, let the chapter commence!**

 

_One Week Later_

_Arena Ferox_

 

Like how one would describe a modern day concert of the biggest band alive, Arena Ferox was packed with people from all around Ylisse and Valm, wanting to see what they claim:

 

_'The Fight of the Millennia'_

 

In one of the rooms, the Tactician Dashan was getting ready. He was wearing his famed _Grandmaster_ tactician robe.

 

"Choose carefully there, ok." Ryo reminded.

 

"Don't worry, when my swords and tomes ever let me down?" Dashan assured, grabbing Storm Surge and Levin Sword, as well as a few tomes.

 

"Just remember, you're going up against an unexpected weapon out there." Ryo said, "Swords and tomes aren't enough."

 

"True…" Dashan answered, "But, what's a weapon… without skill?"

 

"Ryo 'ere has a point Dashan," Bao said, "I've faced many weapons in the past, and I still need to be cautious. One wrong move and it could be my last."

 

"All right. I'll be careful out there." Dashan replied. "You two should head to the stands. I'll see you after the fight." And with that, Ryo and Bao headed back.

 

Five minutes later, Ninel appeared.

 

"Be careful out there… ok?" The dancer said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

Dashan immediately stopped what he was doing. He turned around and saw his wife Ninel, with the same concerned look she had the past three weeks. Tears were slowly flowing.

 

"Don't worry, I will…" Dashan assured, as he wiped her tears, with his hand.

 

"Promise me you'll be careful out there… ok?"

 

"Look, I-"

 

"PLEASE PROMISE!" She yelled. Dashan was thrown off by her sudden outburst. Rarely did Dashan, heck anyone ever hear Ninel raise her voice. When she does however, it's never a good sign.

 

"We-I've already lost you once… six years ago…" Once again, her tears were flowing down. "Don't make any of us relieve that pain again…"

 

This time, Dashan knew she was serious, and what she meant.

_Flashback to the battle against Grima_

 

Dashan had just formed a magic barrier to prevent any of the other Shepherds from interfering. As Dashan was readying his Levin sword, he could hear Ninel's plea to Ryo.

 

"Ryo! Do something!" Ninel pleaded.

 

"I'm trying!" Ryo yelled, as he slashed the barrier with Falchion. "But, whatever Dashan used, its hard stuff!"

 

Ninel then turned to Yu, "What about the Rescue staves?"

 

Yu groaned as his staff began glowing, but ultimately faded. "It's not working! It's blocking magic as well!"

 

"Don't even think about asking for air travel…" Mei-Mei immediately said after. "The barrier has sealed us of…"

 

Lightning immediately started surrounding the blade.

 

"Checkmate!" Dashan proclaimed, as he quickly lowered the blade.

 

As Grima knew his defeat had come, so did most of the Shepherds.

 

_SLAM!_

 

As both Grima and the barrier begin faded into nothing, Dashan spun his blade, and rested it on his back…

 

"Good-bye… and good riddance."

 

The Shepherds began rushing to Dashan.

 

"Dashan, what have you done?" Ryo asked, his emotions conflicting.

 

"I'm sorry… This is what must be done." He slowly began to fade.

 

"Dashan! Oh gods… no!" Ninel cried out, rushing to Dashan, only to touch nothing, and seeing Dashan fading.

 

"Good-bye. May we see each other again someday."

 

_Flashback end_

 

Dashan struggled to speak. "I'll… try… I promise…"

 

Despite not being content with his answer, she simply nodded.

 

Two Feroxi guards suddenly appeared.

 

"Excuse us…" one of them bean, "But all visitors must head back to the stands. The battle is about to begin."

 

Dashan simply nodded. "I'll do my best to stay alive. I promise."

 

Ninel smiled in response and walked to one of the guards, who escorted her back to the stands.

 

"Let's go sir." The guard instructed.

 

After navigating through the Arena's tunnels, they were finally at the arena gates. Dashan could hear the crowds roaring with excitement. Looking around, Dashan couldn't see Ryo or the rest of the Shepherds anywhere. Damain's voice suddenly drowned the crowd's voices.

 

"Welcome one and all to today's match!" Damian began.

 

"Today's match is unlike any other. Today's match will feature two forces so strong; it'll make the previous matches held here seem like nothing!"

 

Julian immediately took over. "Introducing the competitors, on my right first, you know him as the famed Tactician of Ylisse; give it up for…"

 

"Dashan!" Damian interrupted, to which Julian just shot him a dirty look.

 

The gates slowly opened, and Dashan slowly walked out, hearing the roaring cheer of the crowds. Looking around, he sees that Ryo and the rest of the Shepherds were actually above him, cheering for him… Well, almost all of them. He suddenly spotted Anna walking around the stands, selling some merchandise.

 

"And the second competitor, on my left, hailing from a mysterious country known as Solaria, where she is the reigning queen, give it up for…"

 

"Queen Rayne!" Damian once again interrupted. "Godsdamnit you oaf!"

 

The left gate slowly opened, and Rayne began walking out. Everybody in the arena was shocked to see Rayne walk out holding just a staff.

 

**A/N: Why did part sound like some boxing/MMA/wrestling tournament?**

 

Her normal Red gown was changed for a sleeveless, black, shin-length dress. The chest area was decorated with silver feathers. Her heeled sandals were replaced with gray, heeled-boots with spikes adorned at the tip. In place of her crown, she wore a gold headdress decorated with curved horns.

 

"Is she really going to fight in that?"

 

"I don't know, why is she only using a staff?"

 

"Now listen up!" Damian said, "I want a good clean fight! Only use the weapons you've brought with you. No outside weapons. The winner will be declared, when one is unable to continue."

 

Julian took over, "Let the battle… BEGIN!"

**A/N: Again, another boxing/MMA/wrestling-like moment**

 

Dashan immediately unsheathed Lightning Giraffe, and began running towards Rayne.

 

Rayne simple removed the orb from her staff, and to everyone's shock, as well as stopping Dashan dead on his tracks, the orb began floating around her, and started glowing dark green..

 

"I see you're shocked." Rayne started, "Hopefully, you'll still have time to react…"

 

The orb flashed, and a sword materialized, and started flying towards Dashan.

 

Dashan barely dodged the attack. 'What the hell was that? No matter, I'll find a way…'

 

Ryo and the others were speechless as well.

 

"To think that was just another Beast or Dragonstone… I stand corrected." Ryo said.

 

"I hope that whatever Dashan has planned, he'll think of it… and fast!" Tsubasa panicked.

 

Dashan quickly switched for the Levin Sword 'Very well, if I can't fight it directly, some range will do.'

 

Dashan aimed the blade, and lightning began flowing form it.

 

Rayne easily dodged it by the orb's sudden teleportation, which absorbed the attack.

 

_'Gods… seriously? Will anything work?'_

 

"Ryo…" Yu said, "Tell me Dashan has SOMETHING planned…"

 

"Oh… Of course he does…" Ryo struggled.

 

"What… uuggh! Again?! Seriously?!"

_'Let's try the direct approach again…'_

 

Dashan then switched back to his Giraffe, which began glowing with fire energy. He started running, mindful of the orb's attempt to change.

 

'The boy sure has confidence, but is also rather rash…' Rayne thought to herself.

 

The orb changed back to a sword, and she began walking closer to Dashan, where both swords clashed.

 

"So boy, did you prepare for this?" She asked.

 

"It may not be what I'm expecting, but I'll see this through… no matter what!"

 

"I admire your confidence… But it's not the only thing you'll need." Without warning, she teleported to the other end.

 

'Teleporting?! What else…' At this point, Dashan was getting frustrated.

 

"Opponent not what Dashan expected eh?" Benkei spoke. "She more than Dashan thought…"

 

'Let's try some tomes, shall we?' Dashan loaded a Meteor tome to the Giraffe, and shot it towards the sky.

 

A red orange mass began forming, and meteors started raining down. One by one, the meteors exploded around the arena. Rayne however, was caught off guard by some of them, and part of her and her dress was singed.

 

"Damn… Oh well, it doesn't matter…" Rayne said, almost unaffected by the outcome.

 

Eventually, the mass began to die down, and thick smoke was left in its wake, fogging up the entire arena floor.

 

"I can't see anything!" Ninel said, worried on what could happen under that thick fog.

 

"Would the arena still be left standing after that?" Ryo asked.

 

"Hmph…" Lon'qu just huffed. "Arena Ferox has endured much worse."

 

"You do not need the worrying." Kyoya added. "Damian prepare for this over the years."

 

Back at the Arena grounds, Dashan was having difficulty seeing, but a smile was plastered on his face.

 

"I must say, you're quite clever." Rayne said to herself, in between coughs.

 

'Now, where are you?' Dashan scanned for a while, and spotted the dark green glow of the orb. 'Gotcha…'

 

Dashan hastily switched to his Levin Sword, and Lightning began surrounding the blade.

 

"Look! Over there!" One of the spectators said, spotting the lighting blade.

 

Everyone was astonished to see the blade of lightning poking out of the smoke.

 

"He's doing it like he did six years ago." Zeo said.

 

"Let's hope it works like it did…" Kenta added.

 

"Checkmate!" Dashan proclaimed as he lowered the blade.

 

"Just what I expected…" Rayne said to herself. Almost immediately, she waved her hand about and suddenly…

 

"What the hell?!" A spectator said surprised.

 

"It stopped in midair." Another said.

 

"Why would he do that?"

 

The smoke eventually cleared, and to everyone's shock, everything surrounding Dashan has been frozen. The blade was still surrounded by lightning, but was still. Almost like a statue.

 

Rayne chuckled to herself, as she walked closer to Dashan. His face, which was gleaming with confidence, was frozen.

 

"Foolish boy…" Rayne started, as she touched the blade. Surprisingly, no part of her skin was affected.

 

"I told you not to get too confident." Her orb suddenly hovered on top of Dashan, and spawned several yellow orbs around Dashan. While a circle of flames conjures up from under his feet.

 

"And now, you'll pay the consequences."

 

As soon as she was far enough, time immediately began moving again for Dashan.

 

SLAM!

 

The lightning explodes, and clears up. Dashan was shocked to see that it hit nothing, and seeing several orbs surround him.

 

Before Dashan even has time to react, Rayne immediately waves a hand around, and the orbs begin exploding one by one. Each emitting jolts of lightning that shock Dashan's body.

 

"What the hell?!" Ryo yelled. To say Ryo and the Shepherds were shocked, was an understatement.

 

As soon as the orbs are finished, Dashan is severely weakened. Despite this, Dashan struggles to lift his sword up.

 

"I admire your confidence boy… But learn when too… QUIT!"

 

Rayne crossed her arms, and quickly separates them. At the same time, the circle of flames explodes, engulfing Dashan in it.

 

"Ngghh… Aaagghh!"

 

Everyone can only look in shock as the flames engulf Dashan. Suddenly, something shoots out of the flames, spinning around. It was the Levin Sword, which eventually stabs the ground, the last few sparks of lightning slowly die out.

 

By the sidelines, Helios who was watching a good distance away from the Shepherds could only cry out to himself. "Father! Oh gods no!"

 

**A/N: Well, that's another exhausting chapter done! This may actually be the longest one yet! Oh look, a cliffhanger!**

**Also, I still have a hard time writing battles… UGH! What is it with me and battles! Please tell me that it was good enough.**

**The flashback was actually the prologue with a different dialogue. That was actually supposed to be original script. Unfortunately, I jinxed it up, and wrote what you saw instead. I didn't want to change the prologue, so I decided to hold it until it was needed.**

**Next Chapter: The conclusion of the battle. Will Dashan live or die? Until next time!**


	14. The Aftermath

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**After a few shenanigans here and there, I've finally been able to get on my computer again, and start this chapter! *Shoots confetti***

**Today's chapter is a continuation of last chapter, and possibly, a race to keep Dashan alive! Will he live? Or, will he die? As always, Read and review. It helps a lot.**

 

After an agonizing view, the flames finally die down. For a moment, Dashan looked like he still had energy. Alas, after a very short while, Dashan eventually collapsed with a soft moan.

 

"Oh gods! Dashan!" Ryo yelled. Without even thinking, Ryo jumps down the stands, and begins running towards Dashan.

 

"Hold yourself Exalt." Rayne said.

 

When Ryo refused to listen, the orb conjures a magic barrier, slamming Ryo in the process.

 

"Damn you!" The Exalt cursed, slowly but surely, getting up "What is the meaning of this?"

 

"Your Tactician is not dead…" She and Ryo looked towards Dashan who weakly moaned, still lying on the ground.

 

"Choose to believe or not, but that was only HALF of the orb's power. Had I used it all, Your Tactician would be nothing more than a half-burnt corpse." Rayne explained.

 

The crowd began speaking amongst themselves.

 

"Half her power?"

 

"How the hell's that even possible?"

 

"With such a power of that devastation, it seems unlikely." Madoka said.

 

"Damn… I'd hate to be on the receiving end that…" Sophie said.

 

Rayne spoke again, "It seems that I too have only seen half of his power." Rayne waved her hand, and Dashan was lifted of the ground, and she sent him to Ryo.

 

"Here is your Tactician. When he awakes, tell him that he needs to ease up on his confidence… And that I want to see more of this." She then gestured for her guards to lead her out.

 

"Pray that he doesn't disappoint yet again." She finished as she headed out of the arena.

 

_Later, at the Shepherds' Ferox camp_

 

Chi-Yun had just finished offering prayers. He was one of the few Shepherds who chose to stay. So, to say that he was surprised to see Ryo and the rest of the Shepherds return with a barely conscious Dashan was an understatement.

 

"Quick, get a cot ready!" He immediately ordered.

 

Like wolves chasing down prey, the cot was prepared, along with some medical supplies.

 

"Yu, Cordelia, Kat, remain with me so we can aid Dashan." Chi-Yun then turned to the rest of the Shepherds, "The rest of you need to remain outside."

 

The others began protesting, until Ryo spoke up.

 

"All right. I know we all want to make sure Dashan will be fine. But, with all of us there, it'll be impossible for Dashan to get any treatment."

 

The others eventually stopped, and decided to get back to their designated quarters, all except one…

 

"I can't leave Dashan…" The Dancer spoke up.

 

"Ninel please, I know you're concerned about Dashan, everyone is. But please, just for now-" Ryo began.

 

"Ryo. I REFUSE to leave him, especially not after a fight like that." Ninel protested.

 

Chi-Yun interrupted, "I'll give exception to her. After all, Ninel IS Dashan's wife…"

 

"Thank you Chi-Yun."

 

"Well, if Chi-Yun says it's fine, very well then." Ryo said. He then left to check on the others.

 

_Shepherd's Medical Tent_

 

"All right, we'll need to remove his robe and shirt." Chi-Yun instructed.

 

Slowly, they removed his cloak and his shirt, but nothing could prepare them for the sight that was underneath.

 

Majority of Dashan's skin was a bright red with blisters scattered about. Most of them had already popped from the removal. Luckily, none of his skin had been charred. Bruises have also surfaced, along with a few wounds here and there.

 

"Cordelia, hold him down for me. I need to apply some Elixir on the blisters." Chi-Yun instructed.

 

Cordelia gently grabbed Dashan's arms, as Chi-Yun began applying the Elixir.

 

The moment the Elixir touched his skin, Dashan began yelling in pain. He began thrashing about.

 

Luckily, Kellam was walking by. "Kellam, we need some help. I need you to hold his legs down." Chi-Yun instructed. Kellam, relieved that he was actually noticed even after all these years, hastily went in and held his legs down.

 

Whilst at the background, sitting on one of the cots, Ninel was being comforted by Yu and Kat.

 

After a few minutes, all the blisters have begun subsiding.

 

Despite the commotion, Yu noticed the familiar bruise on his left arm.

 

"Ew… What is this?" Yu asked disgusted by its unusual appearance, "This doesn't look like any bruise I've ever seen."

 

"It's probably just any regular bruise Yu" Chi-Yun said, "It'll subside after the Mend gets to work. Which reminds me…"

 

"Yu, Kat, I need your help with the Mend Staves. Dashan's too bruised up for one Mend staff to work." Chi-Yun instructed.

 

Nodding, Yu and Kat both readied their Mend staves.

 

"Cordelia, Kellam, hold Dashan down. The wounds will cause some irritation, and he needs to be still." Chi-Yun added. As he was about to begin, he noticed that Ninel had a worried look on her face.

 

"Don't worry, I can assure you that Dashan will be fine, now kindly stay back." Chi-Yun assured to the Dancer.

 

"On my mark, we will lift the staves… Go." Chi-Yun instructed.

 

Chi-Yun, Yu and Kat lifted their Mend staves, and a bright blue light flashed for a brief moment, then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

 

As predicted, Dashan began yelling in pain, and thrashed about. Luckily, Cordelia and Kellam were able to hold him down.

 

Eventually, all the bruises and wounds have eventually disappeared, with the wounds leaving small scars in its places. However, all but one remained.

 

"What?! This one's still here!" Yu remarked, pointing to the bruise on Dashan's arm.

 

"Don't worry, the larger the bruise, the longer it usually takes." Chi-Yun once again assured.

 

"I see our work here is done. You all can go ahead, I'll just do some last checking, as well as cleaning up." Despite being offered help, Chi-Yun politely declined. Dashan on the other hand, has since become unconscious.

 

Chi-Yun inspected Dashan to make sure he had no further injuries, but later noticed that his right leg has been injured. Working gently, he wrapped the leg up, cleaned up the supplies and left the Medical tent.

 

_One week later_

 

After a week of being unconscious, Dashan slowly began to wake up. It took a while, but he eventually got to sit up after some struggling. He then noticed Chi-Yun, cleaning some things up.

 

"I see you're awake now Dashan." The chinese War Monk smiled.

 

"Good to… see you too. How long… was I out?" Dashan asked, still a bit weak.

 

"One week actually. To be completely honest, you woke up sooner than expected." Chi-Yun informed.

 

"Good to know…" Dashan sarcastically answered. "Anything happen while I was out?" His tone went back to being serious.

 

"Oh nothing really, unless you count the constant checking on you by the others a problem…" The chinese War Monk jokingly said.

 

The Tactician scanned his surroundings, and noticed two missing things. 'Uh Chi-Yun, where're the Levin sword and Storm Surge?"

 

"Ryo had them sent to one of Anna's sisters." Chi-yun informed. "They were badly damaged during the fight. Luckily you opted to write down the specifications of each weapon. You should have them back in about a week."

 

"Before I forget, you should head on to the Dining tent. We have guests, guests I'm pretty sure would want to meet." Chi-yun added.

 

"Sure. That'll be nice." Dashan proceeded to get out of the cot, when he felt a sharp pain on his foot. He instantly put his foot back on the cot.

 

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention that you broke your foot during the fight as well. Here," Chi-yun then handed Dashan a crutch.

 

"Thanks Chi-yun. What would we do without you?" Dashan then made his way out of the tent.

 

**A/N: And that wraps up this chapter!**

**Yeah, not the kind of chapter you'd expect but, like I said before, I like to take things nice and slow, so as not to have a big mess on my hands.**

**Also, I added Cordelia in the chapter. She was originally supposed to take part of the healing. Why? She's a Falcon Knight in my file, meaning healer. Lances and Healing magic remember? I changed it at the last minute.**

**Next chapter: Who are the mysterious guests? Friend or foe? Find out next time! BYE!**


	15. Family Re-union

**Hello everybody and welcome to the newest chapter!**

**Once again, I apologize for the slow down of the story last chapter. Like I said before, I like to take things nice and slow so I don't have a big mess on my hands.**

**This chapter will focus on the mysterious guests, and eventually, next chapter will have action (hopefully). As always, read and review, it helps.**

 

Slowly but surely, Dashan hobbled his way to the dining tent. As he hobbled, he couldn't help but think on who the guests were. Was it Lady Tiki who decided to visit the Shepherds after all these years, who of course HAD to be accompanied by Say'ri?

 

Or were they the various citizens, coming from across the sea and land just to see the Shepherds?

 

Eventually, he made his way to he dining tent. When he saw who the guests were, he couldn't help but smile at the sight:

 

Turns out, the mysterious guests were none other than the Shepherds' children. He somewhat recalled Ryo telling him on what happened to them after the war. The children apparently decided to go on journeys of their own. Some telling them, others decided to keep it a secret… for some reason. But now, they're here, each doing their own little thing with their parents.

 

Brady and Kat were in one corner drinking some tea together, while Masamune was drinking some hot chocolate. Seems innocent enough, until Kat turned her back for a moment, and Masamune and Brady were able to sneak a few sugar cubes in the tea.

 

Yarne was still jumpy as ever. Strange, when considering that the war was already over. Nile and Kyoya were having a hard time to make him stay still. Perhaps Yarne saw a spider or something.

 

Chao-Xin and Tsubasa were having a friendly arm wrestling match, while Yu was cheering them on. Obviously Chao-Xin started it, considering how Tsubasa was never the type to do something like that. Chao-Xin looked close to victory, until a 'coincidental' gust of wind was blown into Chao's eyes, stunning him for a bit, allowing Tsubasa to win.

 

Wales was obviously having some extra helpings, while Sophie was once again, ratting him down. Kjelle, who wanted no part in this, decided to admire her armor. That is until, when Wales and Sophie were doing tug-of-war with a muffin, which then flew into Kjelle's shield, earning the Paladins an earful from there daughter. Surprisingly, Sophie didn't stand her ground.

 

Lon'qu and Cordelia were spending time with Severa. Though, it looked like Severa was more interested with her present younger self. Makes sense, considering how Lon'qu and Cordelia both lived in Ferox since the war ended.

 

Noire was shaking at the sight of her parents with vials of dark magic. The look on both Wesley and Melissa's faces were so intimidating, Dashan could've sworn he saw some dark aura emitting from them.

 

Zeo and Mei-Mei were busy looking over some new recruits for both the cavaliers and wyvern/griffon riders. While not making it look obvious, Benkei seemed interested, as seen with the glint in his eyes, and a small smile forming.

 

Madoka and Laurent were experimenting with some wind and lightning magic. They apparently have been doing it for a while, as a makeshift thundercloud has already formed. Gingka on the other hand, was at awe at what his wife and son had created, until it started striking small jolts of lightning at him, much to the amusement of the two scholars.

 

Kenta and Tithi were having fun like children, considering how the duo were having a little tea party, much to their daughter Nah's dismay, and to younger Nah's delight. Dashan had a feeling that younger Nah would've been there, as Nah was one of the last of the children to be born.

 

The royal family on the other hand, was doing different things. Queen Sumia and Princess Cynthia were doing another one of their 'flower fortunes'. Apparently, it's been happening for a while, as they've already plucked of a significant amount of petals. Ryo and Hikaru were at the other end of the tent, doing a little sparring with both of their Falchions. One would worry that they might break something (specifically Ryo), But they were surprisingly able to keep things intact. Maybe things have cha-

 

_CLANG!_

 

Nevermind… Apparently Ryo managed to knock down a pot, earning him a glare from not only his wife, but his DAUGHTERS as well. Guess some things never change…

 

It took a while for Dashan to find HIS family, when he finally saw them at one end, talking with each other. They didn't seem to be bothered by what happened a week ago. Morgan turned her head for a while, then:

 

"FATHER!"

 

This caught the attention of ALL the Shepherds, not just his family. When they saw the cause, all couldn't help but smile, then eventually went back to their business.

 

Morgan, forgetting her father's injury, tackled him. Luckily Dashan was able prevent both him and Morgan from crashing into the ground.

 

"Father! It's so good to see you again." Morgan said, holding him in a tight embrace.

 

"Good… to see you… too." Dashan was gasping for breathe. "Morgan, too… Tight. Cant… breathe."

 

"Oh, right. Sorry dad…" Morgan then let go of him.

 

"Father, good to see you again," Inigo greeted, as he walked up to him. "How's your leg?"

 

"It still hurts, but its fine…" Dashan was still regaining his breathe. "So, what've you and the others been up to? Have you been flirting with girls again?"

 

Inigo blushed at this statement, while Morgan couldn't help, but snicker at her brother's embarrassment.

 

"I haven't!" Inigo said, flustered. To which Dashan just raised a brow.

 

"Ok, maybe a little. But, I'll have you know, that I've been travelling around the continent, bringing joy to others." Inigo said, trying to explain to Dashan.

 

"Specifically girls…" Morgan murmured to herself.

 

Inigo turned to his sister, "I heard that!" Morgan just rolled her eyes in response.

 

"Anyway," Dashan said, changing the topic. "What brings you and the rest of the others here?"

 

"Oh, nothing really," Inigo started. "We just wanted to visit our families for old times sake. None of us knew about the fight you had a week ago, to be honest. We just found out when we came two days ago."

 

"I see…"

 

As the three were talking, Dashan eventually spotted Ninel, carrying a small bundle with her. Dashan immediately knew what, or it should be said who she was carrying, judging from the small tuft of maroon hair, with a few pink highlights peeping out.

 

"Wait, you brought Marc here? But for whatever reason?" Dashan asked, confused as to why Ninel would bring their younger son here, especially without his knowledge.

 

"Well, when the children came here, I decided to go home for a while and bring Marc with me. After all, we wanted the whole family here anyway. Well, technically anyway."

 

Dashan knew exactly what she meant. When they recruited Morgan six years ago, two days later, Inigo and Morgan decided to tell them about future Marc, Morgan's twin brother who was unable to make it back, as he was accidentally killed.

 

Fast forward five years, when Ninel gave birth, both he and Ninel were surprised when she gave birth to TWINS. At first, Dashan was busy trying to wonder how it happened. Until Ninel suddenly recalled what Inigo and Morgan told them, years ago.

 

"But still, He should at least stay home, who knows what dangers he might possibly face here." Dashan worriedly said.

 

"Don't worry," Ninel assured, "Lon'qu and Cordelia allowed Marc and Nah to stay at their house for the time being, until we get back." She said this, as she gestured towards Future Nah, holding her present self.

 

"Well, as long as he's safe. I don't want Inigo and Morgan to lose Marc again." Dashan replied.

 

Inigo then interrupted, "Come on now. Now isn't the time to worry. We should be having a good time right now."

 

"I guess we should be, right?" Ninel said.

 

As if to reply, Marc gave a small laugh.

 

"Well, let's get going then…" Morgan said, as she followed her mother and siblings back to where they were seated.

 

Dashan however, had a thought in his head:

 

_'Yeah, we should be having a good time right now. But still, I get the feeling that something's not right. Maybe I SHOULD relax for now. But, I'll need to stay alert.'_

 

"Father!" Morgan called out.

 

"All right, I'm coming." Dashan then hobbled his way towards to where his family was seated.

 

And Dashan was right to stay alert. From a nearby abandoned quarry, Zed and a few other hooded men were spying on the camp.

 

"Oh come on!" One of them yelled.

 

"We've been spying on them for a damn week now! We're supposed to have killed Dashan by now." Said another visibly irritated.

 

"Patience you idiots," Zed assured, "We can't strike in broad daylight. Besides, there are a lot of guards patrolling right now."

 

"I assure you, that we'll strike at dawn. I happen to know that dawn is when most of the guards patrolling at night get exhausted." He continued.

 

Another grunted, "You better! If Queen Rayne finds out that we haven't assassinated him yet, she'll kill US!"

 

"We'll strike at dawn. I promise by the time the sun's fully up, he'll be dead." A sinister smile than grew on Zed's face.

 

Meanwhile, on a nearby tree, Helios was spying on THEM.

 

"With me around, he won't be."

 

**A/N: Well, that's another chapter done!**

**I got to say, I loved writing this chapter, especially the parts about the Shepherds and their children. I love it when I'm able to write about my favourite ships! (Uh, pairings! Not actual ships, like Titanic or something like that. Relax, I'm joking!)**

**Next Chapter: An Assassination attempt. Helios reveals himself. As always, read and review! Until then, BYE!**


	16. Another Future Child?

**Hello everybody!**

**Welcome to the newest chapter! I just realized that I accidentally changed Dashan's leg injury into his foot! Funny thing is that I actually sprained my foot when I wrote the last chapter. I was doing some PE exercises, when I tripped and sprained my foot.**

**I'll fix that, as well as a few other errors I may have done.**

**Today's chapter: An assassination attempt. Helios reveals himself! As always Read and Review!**

 

_Later that Night_

 

All the Shepherds have turned in for the night, while a few Feroxi guards patrolled the area. Because the children have returned, extra tents have been pitched for them.

 

Why couldn't they sleep with their parents? It's simple really. The sleeping tents could only accommodate two people and obviously, bringing in a third one (or two, in Ryo and Sumia, and Dashan and Ninel's cases), would've made it too crowded.

 

As Ninel promised Dashan, Young Marc was brought to Lon'qu and Cordelia's house along with both Present Severa and Nah. Their housekeep was more than welcome to take care of a few extra children.

 

_Later at Dawn_

 

Two Feroxi guards that were patrolling the camp had a little conversation.

 

"How on earth did we get stuck with this job again?" A Feroxi guard asked.

 

"Well, take your pick," Another said. "Would you rather guard The Shepherds all night? Or would ya rather stand guard Khans Damian and Julian, and hear them argue with each other all day?"

 

"Well, you DO have a valid point there." He admitted.

 

"Still, these are the Shepherds for cryin' out loud! They can guard themselves with their eyes shut, and one hand tied behind their backs!"

 

"Quit yer whining!" His companion said, visibly irritated. "Just be glad we're gettin' paid!"

 

After a while, it suddenly became silent.

 

"Well, aren't ya goin' to say someth-" The guard slowly turned, and realized why it suddenly became silent.

 

Standing in front of him, was a burly assassin with the mark: Two crossing swords with the word "WAR" circling around it.

 

"Oh gods, INTRUD-" He never finished as he was struck down by the assassin's Killing Edge.

 

By the shadows, Zed was signaling the others. Swift yet quietly, the others then charged towards the camp, using the surrounding trees as cover.

 

Luckily, in one of the tents, Nile was able to detect them, as he slept in a makeshift nest in his and Kyoya's tent.

 

"'Oy! What is with all these noise eh? Gregor is having trouble with the sleeping!" The Sell Sword Lion Knight said, having woken up from the rustling, only to see Nile transform into his Taguel Falcon form, Horuseus.

 

"Hurry and wake the others!" Nile told his teammate, "I smell trouble…"

 

Kyoya, wasn't convinced, and took a peek out of his tent. Despite the few lit torches, Kyoya was able to spot a shadowy figure dart past the surrounding trees. Realizing Nile was right, Kyoya immediately yelled, "'Oy! Please to be waking up now! We've got company, and they do not seem to be the good kind!"

 

Kyoya's warning echoed throughout the camp, and as soon as it hit every tent, it shook everyone awake, and immediately got ready to fight.

 

"Damn it!" yelled one of the assassins, frustrated that they have been caught.

 

"Relax…" Another assured, "Our main priority is Dashan. If anyone gets in our way, we cut 'em down as well!"

 

Ryo had charged just pass Nile, when he was stopped by the Taguel, "Ryo! These man-spawns are after Dashan! He's vulnerable at this point!"

 

Ryo understood, and instructed Masamune to keep Dashan out of it. Nodding quickly, Masamune hastily ran toward Dashan's tent, making it just in time to stop him.

 

"Sorry, no can do Bubbles." Masamune stopped the Tactician.

 

"What! You can't expect me to just sit here!" Dashan protested.

 

"You're in no condition to fight! You'll just get killed out there." Masamune tried to convince Dashan to stay.

 

"Dashan, please. Just this once…" The dancer pleaded.

 

Dashan hesitated for a while, "Argh… Damn it! Fine…" Dashan said, finally giving in.

 

"You better…" Ninel's tone started getting darker. With that, Masamune and Ninel ran of to aid the others.

 

As soon, as majority of the Shepherds and Feroxi guards have passed his tent, Dashan quickly prepared himself.

 

"Sorry… but, I'm not letting any of you get killed under my watch…" Dashan said to himself.

 

Gripping his crutch, Dashan reached out for his Storm Surge and Levin Sword. Not feeling the familiar hilts of his blades, he quickly remembered that his blades were still being repaired. Muttering some curse words, He then decided to reach for one of Ninel's Killing Edges. Dashan then chanted some Rexcalibur magic, and a strong gust of wind blew him quickly pass the tents and into the battle, skewering an Assassin in the process.

 

"Dashan, what the hell are you doing?!" Ryo yelled to the Tactician, as he slashed one of them in the chest.

 

"Sorry, but no one's getting hurt on my watch!" Dashan activated the spell once again, and flew pass them.

 

"Damn it Dashan!" Ryo cursed, as he slashed another one.

 

From the shadows, Zed and another assassin, a burly one at that, were watching from the shadows.

 

"There he is. You know what to do…" Zed instructed him, who just nodded and chased after him.

 

Dashan immediately spotted him and stopped the magic. Though he struggled for a bit, Dashan managed to find a position were he was able to grip the Edge, while staying balanced by his crutch.

 

"The name's Grock insect!" The burly man introduced himself. The man was at least 7 feet tall, and was heavily built. He was wearing the standard Assassin outfit, with the addition of the Vulture beak mask that he and his fellow bandits were wearing. He also had a few scars around his arms.

 

"We call ourselves 'The PackHunters'. We've been tasked by our Queen, Rayne to kill you, as well as anyone who'd get in our way. And what do you know; the prey has let himself out."

 

**A/N: Not the best name I know. So sue me, but I hard time thinking of a good name!**

 

"I don't care on who the hell you clowns are!" A furious Dashan said to him. "But, if you're going to hurt my friends just to get to me…"

 

He paused for a while,

 

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Dashan declared!

 

"Very well then, insect…" Grock smirked. "Hope you had a nice life…"

 

Grock then swung a Brave Sword towards Dashan, who despite having a broken leg, was able to dodge the swing, and swing his Edge towards Grock, who barely dodges it, and ended up getting slashed by his lip.

 

Grock merely chuckled, as he licked his wound, "Well, looks like I'll be getting a challenge after all. I'm gonna enjoy this." He then swung his blade again.

 

Dashan again, skillfully dodged the swing, but ended up tripping. Not like Sumia, but still… He clenched his foot in pain.

 

As Dashan was trying to recover, he saw Grock sing his blade up again, and…

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

SLASH!

 

Dashan wasn't able to dodge in time, and gets slashed on the left side of his face. Blood spills from the wound, and stains a part of the ground, as well as part of covering part of his face.

 

"Damn it! I can barely see! These injuries won't end, do they?" Dashan said, as he desperately tried to wipe the blood off of his face, staining his sleeve in the process.

 

"Aw, what a shame… You won't be able to see the slash that will end your pitiful life, as well as see the beginning of the end of your fellow Shepherds." Grock mocked **(hey, that rhymed. Hehe…)** as he swung his blade up once again, and

 

"LETHALITY!" A voice this time, a female called out. The distraction caused Grock to stop his swing.

 

Dashan's vision was blocked, but he wasn't deaf. _'Damn it, not another one… I guess, this IS the end… Sorry Ryo… Sorry Ninel… Sorry everyone… I should've listened…'_

 

As Dashan prepared for the final slash, he heard Grock yell in pain. With the little vision he had left, he saw blood spilling out of Grock's chest. Grock eventually collapsed on the floor, his body remaining lifeless.

 

The momentum of the attack caused the boy's hood to fall back, revealing short white hair, and silver streaks.

 

As Dashan took a good look at his savior, his thoughts began flying about. _'Heh. That's funny. He has the same white hair as Aerin, and… he has the same silver streaks I do… Oh wait…'_

 

"That should take care of that brute…" Helios smirked, as he spun Sol around, and rested it on his back. He then turned to Dashan, whose wound has ceased to ooze, but blood still remained on his face. "Oh gods…"

 

Helios then took a Vulnerary out of his pack, and applied it to Dashan.

 

At that very moment, Ryo and the rest of the Shepherds have arrived. The moment Ryo saw Dashan, he immediately unsheathed his Falchion.

 

"You've some nerve to attack him." He fiercely said.

 

"Hold." Helios said, steadily moving away from Dashan, not touching his weapon. "In case you haven't noticed, I saved his life." He then pointed to Grock's lifeless body, now surrounded by a pool of blood.

 

"I was just healing his wound," He then moved Dashan to show Ryo and the others Dashan's face, the wound, has now closed up, leaving a scar in its place. "However, as you can see, I'm no healer, so a little help would be nice."

 

Hikaru and the other children soon arrived, when they saw the scene, everyone, especially HIkaru were in shock.

 

Helios then turned to Hikaru, "Karu, it's been a while, so good to see you again."

 

"Wait, only one person calls me 'Karu'…" The young princess said, stunned.

 

"Wait, you know him?" Ryo asked. To say that he and the rest of the Shepherds were confused, was an understatement.

 

"Well… This is shocking turn of events…" Dashan said. "Say, does anyone feel light, or just me?" After a few seconds, Dashan eventually faints.

* * *

 

 By the shadows, Zed had been watching everything. "So, the little rat finally escaped, and found his daddy… Rayne would LOVE to hear this."

 

He and the remaining PackHunters then stealthily left.

 

**A/N: And another chapter done!**

**I gotta admit, I once again had a hard time writing this. Because, battle… yeah *groan***

**Dashan can't seem to have a chapter where he DOESN'T get hurt! Poor guy, he now has a scar! But, understand me, I thought the idea of a scar for the Avatar was badass as f*ck! Unfortunately, its only restricted to M!Dashan build 3 (Booo!). So I thought, why not give it to Build 1 Dashan? Hope you guys don't mind…**

**I wanted to submit this yesterday, but I went to an amazing concert last Saturday, and rested the whole day yesterday. So it was rescheduled to today. Hope you don't mind.**

**Next Chapter: Ryo and the Shepherds learn about Helios, and Hikaru and the others have a LOT of explaining to do. Until next time, BYE!**


	17. Remnant of Grima

**Hey everybody!**

**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

**Today's chapter will focus on the aftermath of the battle last chapter. Oh, and we finally learn the truth about Dashan's mysterious ailment.**

**As I promised chapters ago, here is Helios's bio:**

**Name: Helios**

**Aerin's future son. He may appear innocent and kind, but he's more likely to lash out than be friendly, especially when it's about his height. The most likely to unsheathe his blade, Sol often. Born on April 19. (His birthday)**

**As always, read and review.**

 

_3 days later_

 

"Ryo, do you think he's okay?"

 

'Wait, what? Was that Yu?'

 

"With something like that like that, I highly doubt it…" Ryo answered.

 

"You can't be serious!" Yu argued to his brother.

 

'Yep, it's definitely her…'

 

Dashan eventually woke up. He could see that he was back at the garrison in Ylisstol. Surrounding him were Yu and Ryo.

 

"What… happened? Why are we… back here?" A weak Dashan asked.

 

"Well, the raid destroyed the camp. While the place is being cleaned up, and disposed of all the corpses, we decided to go back here for the meantime." The Exalt explained.

 

"By the way, how long was I out this time?" Dashan asked.

 

"Only three days this time." Yu replied.

 

"Well, that's good to know. I suppose it's better tha- Agh!" Dashan suddenly felt pain on his head. Moving his hand towards it, he then touched the scar.

 

"Oh crap. That means this is real." He then buried his face in his hands, "As if I've been injured enough…"

 

"That's not the only thing you have." A stern Ryo added.

 

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" A confused Dashan asked.

 

"I'm talking about this." Ryo then pointed to Dashan's left arm, where his bruise was.

 

"That's just a bruise Ryo." Dashan explained.

 

"Not from what Chi-yun told us." Ryo replied.

 

"That's no ordinary bruise. At first, Chi-yun thought it was a bruise from your battle a week ago. But, when it didn't disappear while the others did, Chi-yun then realized it was no ordinary bruise." Yu explained.

 

"Dashan, what the hell?!" Ryo was already yelling at this point. "You promised not to hide anymore things from us. And yet, here we are right now, and we've just found out about that. That. THING just now!" He angrily pointed to Dashan's arm.

 

"Ryo, I-"

 

"No! I don't want to hear whatever excuse you're going to cook up this time! Stop Dashan. Just. Stop." Ryo then dropped down on a chair, massaging his temples.

 

The door suddenly opened, and as if to make things worse, Ninel enters the room.

 

_'Oh good… Just what I need…'_

 

"Dashan," Ninel began calmly "Mind telling us what that thing on your arm is?"

 

Before Dashan could even open his mouth, the Shepherd scholar, Madoka entered the room.

 

"Perhaps I could provide the necessary information regarding the pigment on our Tactician's left bicep."

 

"Well Madoka, please do…" Ryo spoke; His voice still had that hint of annoyance.

 

"Very well. From the various researches that I've conducted, I have come to the conclusion that the bruise has a relation to Dashan's former connections with Grima."

 

"What, Grima? How does that even make any sense?" Yu suddenly blurted.

 

"I was getting to that point." An annoyed Madoka said. "If any of you recall what happened six years ago, Dashan sacrificed himself in order to secure our futures."

 

The thought was still fresh in their minds, and being reminded of it wasn't helping them one bit.

 

"Then, four months after said event, he was found coincidentally on the very same field he was first found. This time, no longer having Grima's mark on his right hand. Because of said observation, it was merely assumed that Dashan no longer has the Fell Dragon's blood inside him."

 

The scholar paused for a while.

 

"We assumed wrong."

 

To say that the statement surprised them was an understatement.

 

"Let us not forget Dashan's origins. Because Dashan was deemed a successful vessel, He has Grima's blood inside of him."

 

"Madoka, where exactly are you going with this?" The Tactician asked.

 

"Patience. I'm getting to the point. To make my explanation shorter to a point where all of you can easily understand it, Dashan's suicidal sacrifice only removed around 97% of his original bloodline."

 

"You mean Grima's blood is still inside of him?!" Yu asked, shocked on what she just heard.

 

"Your expression of worry in not needed at the slightest." Madoka assured. "As Dashan has around 3% of Grima's blood left inside of him, its only hazard is that it will hinder Dashan a few times."

 

Ninel suddenly spoke, "But, what about Inigo and Morgan… and Marc. Oh gods…" Ninel suddenly collapsed on Dashan's lap, a few tears flowing out.

 

"As I have stated before, an expression of worry is not needed. As your children were born after the war, they have not inherited the ailment. Had they been born during the war like Hikaru was, they would've been affected by it. However, even the chance of being born with the ailment is rather slim."

 

Ninel then breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Naga." She whispered to herself.

 

"Well, that's good to know…" Ryo's voice slowly became calm again.

 

"There is something that is rather interesting about Dashan's ailment." Madoka spoke up again. She then wore a glove on her right hand.

 

"Watch what happens when even the slightest amount of pressure is added to it…"

 

Madoka then lightly touched Dashan's arm with her pointer, and slowly retracted it. To everyone's disgust (specifically Dashan's), a slime-like trail suddenly formed.

 

Yu was trying his hardest to make sure his lunch wouldn't make a second appearance.

 

At that moment, Wales entered the room, holding a tray of food.

 

"Hey, does anybody want so- Oh dear Naga, what the hell is that?!" Wales quickly covered his mouth, and immediately placed the tray on a nearby table, before quickly leaving.

 

"What kind of ailment is this?" Dashan blurted out, "Madoka, please tell me there's some kind of cure for this…"

 

Madoka removed her glove, wiping the excess of with her handkerchief. "I'm afraid there isn't any known cure for this as of now. You're actually the first case. As you are the only known perfect vessel."

 

"Well that's good to know." Dashan sarcastically said. "Well, since it'll only hinder me from time to time, I wouldn't worry much about it."

 

"I shall be excusing myself out of the room now. I need to clean some of my research papers that I must've left in my quarters." Madoka then left he room.

 

"Well, that's one problem taken cared of." Ryo spoke after a few minutes of silence have passed.

 

"What do you mean one problem?" Dashan suspiciously asked.

 

"There's still the matter about your savior." Ryo added.

 

"Oh her, its no big deal. He just saved me from a possible death."

 

"A possible death YOU stubbornly put yourself into." Ryo's voice suddenly went back to being angry. "I gave orders for you to stay put. You even promised Ninel that you would stay. But, what did you do? You disobeyed my orders, broke yet ANOTHER promise, and almost got yourself killed."

 

"They would've killed all of you had I not intervened." Dashan reminded.

 

"Yeah, funny thing about that. You should know not to send Masamune of all people to make me stay. You told him about them wanting to kill me. Which of course, Masamune relayed to me."

 

"Oh, sorry. My bad…" Ryo sarcastically replied. "Perhaps I forgot one little detail."

 

"And what would that be?" Dashan challenged.

 

"When I interrogated him, he stated that he overheard their plans."

 

He then paused for a brief moment.

 

"And mentioned him relation to you as, your son."

 

"What!? How'd you find out?" Dashan asked, surprised at the sudden reveal. To say Ninel and Yu were shocked, was an understatement.

 

"Well, it went a little something like this…"

 

**A/N: Another chapter done!**

**Sorry! Another cliffhanger! I apologize. I wanted to get the explanation about Dashan's sickness out already.**

**I have to say, writing Madoka's dialogue was kind of fun. I originally had her explain it to all the Shepherds, but rewrote it, so Dashan would be involved. Hopefully it's not TOO confusing.**

**Next Chapter: Helios explains it all! Until next time, bye!**


	18. Heirlooms

**Hey everybody!**

  
  


**I apologize for the long wait! I was supposed to do it days ago, but I had a lot of things to do! *cough*school*cough*. Also, I went to an amazing Halloween Party with my friends! For the record, I was dressed as Yu. Yes, Yu himself from Zurafa Emblem!**

  
  


**Anyway, here's this update's chapter! It'll focus on Helios's reveal as Dashan's other son. As always, Read and Review.**

* * *

  
  


_Flashback to two days ago_

  
  


"I'm sorry, but who did you say you were again?" the Exalt asked a mysterious young woman.

  
  


Ryo was in his special room in the Shepherds' Garrison. With him was his daughter Hikaru, as well his other daughter Cynthia, along with Dashan's own children, Inigo and Morgan. Also with them, was Dashan's other child: A young boy who revealed himself as "Helios".

  
  


"Father, please…" the young princess tried her best to explain the situation.

  
  


The situation you ask? Two days ago, when the Shepherds' Feroxi camp was attack, and Dashan once again put himself in danger. The tactician almost died, had it not been for a mysterious young woman. Hikaru and the others immediately recognized the girl, prompting Ryo to question his daughter.

  
  


"Like I said before," The boy said, interrupting Hikaru. "My name is Helios. Although you would never believe me, I am Dashan's son."

Helios's expression didn't change one bit.

  
  


"You say you're Dashan's son?" Ryo asked him. Helios just nodded in response.

  
  


"How can that happen?" Ryo asked, "As far as I'm concerned, Dashan is married to Ninel, our respected Dancer."

  
  


"Wait, you mean that pink-haired woman whose shy is beyond belief?" Helios asked.

  
  


"Yes, how'd you know that?" Ryo questioned, raising a brow.

  
  


"I read it in the books." Helios explained. The others looked at him questioningly.

  
  


"Oh right, I forgot." Helios realized the reason. "You do realize that you Shepherds have left quite the legacy, even after only a few years. Of course, that was back in the future, or a few years from now in this timeline."

  
  


"We're getting off topic here." Ryo said, trying to put things back on the right path. "Can you prove that you are Dashan's other child, and not some spy?"

  
  


"I have this." Helios pointed to his right arm that was wrapped by his brown handkerchief. "Unfortunately, we'll need for him to regain consciousness first."

  
  


Ryo wasn't convinced, "You really think that piece of cloth can prove your relation to Dashan?"

  
  


"I was hoping to." Helios replied, "From what my alternate mother told me, Dashan said that this was unique to him. This is the only one of its' kind. But, like I said, he needs to be awake to know this."

  
  


"Anything else you have?"

  
  


"I also have this," Helios unraveled his handkerchief, revealing his birthmark: A pair of eerily-looking eyes, connected by a single line.

  
  


"Wait, what?" both Inigo and Morgan were astonished on what they saw.

  
  


"But that…" Inigo rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a similar mark on his shoulder.

  
  


"How'd we never…" Morgan removed her cloak, also revealing a similar mark on her neck.

  
  


"It's like the Brand of the Exalt…" Ryo spoke. "Well, it's definitely NOT the Mark of Grima."

  
  


"Wait, what does that mean father?" Hikaru asked in confusion.

  
  


_Flashback seven years ago_

  
  


Dashan was just getting ready, when Ryo walked in to his tent do discuss about their next move, when he unintentionally walked in to a shirtless Dashan.

  
  


"Uh… Dashan, what's that on your upper back?" Ryo asked.

  
  


"Wait, you mean the scary looking eyes? That's how Ryuga knew I was his kid." Dashan replied.

  
  


"You mean, like the Brand of the Exalt?"

  
  


"Yup. He said something like 'It's parallel to the 'Brand of the Exalt.' It confirms that you are my son and a vessel for Grima.'"

  
  


"So basically, if you ever have a kid, they might have the chance of getting it?"

  
  


"Pretty much…"

  
  


Ryo just sat there in shock. It didn't last long however, as he remembered as to why he came in the first place.

  
  


"Anyway, Dashan, I was hoping we could discuss about our next move…" Ryo said.

  
  


"Oh sure. What is it about?"

  
  


_Flashback end_

  
  


"How come none of us ever saw it before?" Hikaru questioned.

  
  


"Well, I guess we were just good at hiding it, I guess…" Inigo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

  
  


"If that doesn't convince you, I can also save your life…"

  
  


He paused for a while.

  
  


"Right now…"

  
  


"What?" to say Ryo was surprised, was an understatement.

  
  


Before anyone could even react, Helios quickly reaches into his sash, revealing a concealed pack of knives. He hastily reaches for one of them, and flings it, just inches from Ryo's ear and into an open window, and into a charging assassin's neck.

  
  


"Sneaky little dastard…" Helios smirked.

  
  


Inigo only whistled, while the others looked at Helios shockingly.

  
  


"Convinced yet?" Helios asked, while using another one of his knives to pick his teeth.

  
  


_Back to the present_

  
  


"He has the mark?" Dashan asked. "Also, what did he mean by 'handkerchief'?"

  
  


As if to answer his question, Helios entered the room.

  
  


"You'll find out now." Helios unraveled his handkerchief, and tossed it to Dashan, who instinctively caught it.

  
  


Dashan took a good look at it. All of a sudden, it all made sense.

  
  


The handkerchief was brown, divided into four, and **no, I don't mean creases.** Each section had a different element on it:

  
  


The top-left had a fire symbol.

  
  


The top-right had a thunder symbol.

  
  


The lower-left had a wind symbol.

  
  


The lower-right had a dark symbol.

  
  


A fancy, golden, embroidered stitch on the bottom, which read 'Wang'

  
  


"No, this can't be…" Dashan softly spoke.

  
  


"What, what is it?" Ninel asked. She too was getting curious on the mysterious object.

  
  


"This was a family heirloom." Dashan spoke. "It reminded me of my mother, before she died. I gave it to her… As a reminder of me."

  
  


Yu, who had also been paying attention, spoke up, "Her? Who is she? Dashan, is there anything you aren't telling us?"

  
  


Ryo snuck closer to his sister, and then whispered to her what Dashan had told him, just a month prior.

  
  


_A few minutes of silence_

  
  


"After all these years, I've finally met my father…" Helios spoke softly to himself.

  
  


Dashan took a glance at Ninel, who surprisingly, wasn't showing any signs of anger. "You're not mad… Are you?"

  
  


"Why would I be?" Ninel answered back, "You had no idea anyway. It's not like it was intentional. After all, if Inigo and Morgan accepted her, I don't see why we shouldn't."

  
  


Dashan then gestured Helios to come closer, who while hesitant at first, eventually decided to go closer, feeling his father for the first time.

  
  


_Meanwhile back at Solaria_

  
  


"Your majesty," Zed started, kneeling in front of Rayne, "I must apologize, but we failed to kill Dashan. Also, the boy escaped."

  
  


Readying himself for Rayne to slap him, Zed was surprised to see that Rayne just stood there, with a smile on her face.

  
  


"To be honest with you, I never planned for Dashan to be killed." To say Zed was shocked, was an understatement.

  
  


"But, surely, there was at least one blade that made contact with him, am I not correct?"

  
  


"Well yes… It was the blade of Grock, who has been struck down by that pesky little rat." Zed informed.

  
  


"Just bring the blade. And make sure that not a single drop is gone." Rayne commanded.

  
  


"But, whatever for?" Zed asked. He was confused as ever.

  
  


"I'm afraid that is only for my knowledge for now. But, don't you worry, you'll find out in due time. As will everyone else. Especially that other boy…" Rayne then stood up from her throne, and walked of.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And, another chapter done!**

  
  


**A lot of things I need to explain: One thing is Helios's birthmark. I kinda made it something like the 'Brand of the Exalt'. I honestly can't remember why I did that, it just came to me. Hope you don't mind.**

  
  


**Second, Dashan's handkerchief. I know, I know. I didn't quite explain last time we saw it, but like I said before, I don't reveal much about anything until it becomes relevant to the story. Wang is Dashan's last name, which I decided to make his last name. Also, the symbols are the magic tomes (As if you didn't know any of that yet).**

  
  


**Third, Rayne's plan. Well, I'm still working on that. But, the blood will be important… Just wait…**

  
  


**Next Chapter: Dashan's interactions with the Shepherd children. Until next time, BYE!**

 


	19. Short Temper

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**First of all, I wanna thank those that have favorite, followed and/or reviewed my story! The story's getting more popular little by little!**

  
  


**Anyway, this update's chapter will focus on Helios's interaction with the Shepherds, specifically Inigo and Morgan. As always, Read and Review.**

* * *

 

  
  


It's been three days since Helios was introduced to the Shepherds. Although initial reactions were not as welcoming as it was years ago, nonetheless, Helios was still welcomed.

  
  


"Damn, Ylisse is bigger than I thought." Helios was in awe at the famed city.

  
  


Ever since the war concluded, life began blooming with life again. The streets were paved with stall after stall selling various goods and merchandise. People from around the Ylisse and Valm continents were spotted in every corner of the city. Plazas filled with young children frolicking about. It was a scene none ever thought of seeing again.

  
  


"Believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet." Inigo replied.

  
  


Helios was touring the city with her half-siblings, Inigo and Morgan. They then came across a group of people crowding around something.

  
  


Turns out, that _something_ was an arm wrestling competition, where a burly man had just pinned his opponent, who was somewhat smaller than him.

  
  


"Step right up folks!" A tall man with a partially shaved beard called out. "Win the match against the current champion, and get the prize money of 10,000 gil! Entrance is free to those who think they can win! Anyone care to try?"

  
  


"I'd like to volunteer!" Helios called out. The spectators took one look at Helios, and erupted in laughter.

  
  


"Sorry silver rat. I can't allow a shrimp like you to join. This is for the serious only! Ha ha ha!"

  
  


Helios suddenly exploded with anger, and started charging towards the table. "I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

  
  


Luckily, Inigo was able to restrain him in time.

"Now now, let's not make a scene here…" Morgan just chuckled.

  
  


"Thanks for the help." The host spoke, "Just be sure to tell his daddy that he raised a pipsqueak. Ha ha ha!"

  
  


Morgan's expression suddenly became the same anger Helios has, "Inigo, let go of her…"

  
  


"Uh… ok…" Inigo shuddered.

  
  


"Since you're persistent, I'll give you a chance."

  
  


Helios then took her place, and locked arms with the man.

  
  


"Don't think I'm going easy on ya, just because you're a teen." The man mocked.

  
  


"Oh, I don't need it." Helios just smirked in response.

  
  


"Ready. Set. Go!"

  
  


The match started, and it looked like the man was close to winning, until an evil look was shown on Helios's face.

  
  


_WHAM!_

  
  


Before anyone could react, Helios suddenly slammed the man's arm, and pinned him, smashing a part of the table in the process. Everyone had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

  
  


"I thought you said you weren't gonna go easy on me." Helios then started walking away, "I'll take that." The Sol wielder grabbed the money from the host, who still had that dumbfounded look on his face.

  
  


"Come on, any of want anything? My treat…" Helios asked Inigo and Morgan, who were still in disbelief.

  
  


"Remind me never to piss him off…" Inigo said.

* * *

After a few minutes, the trio were in a carriage that roamed around one of the plazas.

  
  


"You're right, riding in a carriage IS relaxing. Great idea Morgan." Helios said.

  
  


"Well, after that little skirmish, I think a good rest is in order." Morgan replied.

  
  


The driver interrupted their conversation, "I don't mean to interrupt, but have you heard what happened lately?"

  
  


"What do you mean?" Inigo asked.

  
  


"I mean that the Shepherds have recruited a new member. Heard he's pretty strong too. As he was able to take out an assassin."

  
  


Helios signaled for the two to quiet down. "You don't say. So, he must be pretty tall then."

  
  


"Nah, heard he's pretty short. You know, like a dwarf or something."

  
  


Once again, Helios had that angered look on his face.

  
  


"Not again…" Inigo and Morgan braced themselves for what was to happen next.

  
  


_Cue to the scene outside the carriage, where its rocking like there's an earthquake, and the horse freaks out._

  
  


"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! WHO RAISED YOU ANYWAY?! WHY I OUGHTA-HEY! DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!"

  
  


"Helios please! Don't do anything stupid!" Inigo called out, with Morgan behind him.

  
  


After a few minutes, the trio were sitting on a bench, well not all. Inigo was facing Helios, and yelling. Morgan on the other hand, was busy apologizing to the now traumatized carriage driver.

  
  


"What's your problem?!" an unusually angry Inigo asked, "You nearly killed a guy had I not intervened!"

  
  


Helios just huffed, "Not my fault he called me short."

  
  


"Still! Someone calling you short doesn't give you the right to kill anyone! What would they think of the Shepherds when that happens?"

  
  


"Hey! I know how to control myself!" Helios snapped back, "I wouldn't kill him even if the mood struck me."

  
  


"You haven't answered my question yet. What's the problem with you and being short anyway?"

  
  


"Nothing. I refuse to talk about it."

  
  


"We're going to at one point or another." Inigo reminded.

  
  


"Well, let's hope that never happens then!" Helios immediately left.

  
  


"Can't avoid that forever." Inigo called out.

  
  


"Hey!" Morgan called out, "What happened?"

  
  


"He's just being stubborn. We should follow him. Who knows what he'll do if we don't…"

* * *

As Helios was walking, he murmured to himself.

  
  


"The nerve of that guy! Who gave him the right to poke into my life, and demand to know about my past?"

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: 'The order that must be protected' – Dissidia Final Fantasy**

  
  


Helios's problem with being short was a recurring problem in his life. As his family lived in the slums, finding a good meal was very difficult. As a result, he was somewhat malnourished, as he was still able to be fed.

  
  


During his training days, compared to the rest of his fellow trainees, he was actually the smallest. He could still hear the voices.

  
  


_Flashback_

  
  


_"Hah! You're so short!"_

  
  


_"Really? you?! You'd be lucky to survive the first few minutes! Har har!"_

  
  


_"Just give up while you still can! You'll never last long here, especially with us!"_

  
  


_End_

  
  


Surprisingly, compared to that time, he was able to control himself, and use that as a motivation to prove them wrong. The outcome made him one of the strongest. What made him attitude change?

  
  


"Now that I think about it, I should've at least told him a little about it, maybe not now anyway."

  
  


"Helios, wait up!" Morgan called out.

  
  


"So, have you calmed down yet?"

  
  


Helios just nodded, "Yeah. I guess I just needed to blow of some steam."

  
  


"Let's just forget about it for now?" Inigo put a hand out, "After all, the day's still young."

  
  


"Sure," Helios shook his hand.

  
  


_Meanwhile at the Shepherds' Garrison_

  
  


Dashan was still at his old quarters. He was busy reading some texts about his mysterious sickness, now known as _'Tendratudo'_. As he realized that there was nothing about it. He angrily slammed his fists on his desk, causing his neatly stacked books to fall to the floor.

  
  


_'Damn it! Looks like I won't be able fix this anytime soon.'_

  
  


Ryo and Ninel coincidentally entered his quarters, to see a frustrated Dashan, with books scattered about.

  
  


"Dashan! What the hell happened in here?" Ryo asked, rushing towards to the Tactician, while avoiding the books.

  
  


"Just… trying to find a way to… fix this damn sickness!" Dashan struggled to speak. "There… has to be… a way… somehow!"

  
  


Ryo just sighed, "We just need to be patient. We can't fix this now, but, we'll find a way. We always do."

  
  


"How can you be sure?" Dashan angrily asked, "There's nothing in the books."

  
  


"Dashan please, calm down. You need some time off the books for now." Ninel said softly. "Why don't we go to the city?"

  
  


Dashan hesitated for a moment. "Sure… I guess that's nice."

  
  


**Musical accompaniment ends**

 

* * *

 

_Later that night_

  
  


Dashan suddenly woke up all sweaty, his hair was flat. Like how he used to style his hair, before he decided to add a few spikes. Looking at the sundial, it was only 11PM. It was at this point that he knew he was going to lose it, if he didn't do anything about it.

  
  


With his stuff packed, he proceeded to head towards the stables.

  
  


Upon his arrival, the horses immediately thrashed about, thinking it was an intruder. Dashan hastily calmed them down, which he was able to.

  
  


After carefully selecting a black mustang  **(The horse, NOT the car!),** Dashan carefully placed his stuff, and rode of. Luckily, he remembered to leave a note on his bed.

  
  


His thoughts suddenly began flowing out.  _'Sorry Ryo, Ninel, and the rest. I won't be able to rest well, until I'm able to fix this mess. Helios, it looks like we'll just have to catch up later.'_

  
  


As the night passes, so does Dashan.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And another chapter done!**

  
  


**I've got to say, this chapter was waaayy to fun to right. Also, you might see some references to Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I just started rewatching both anime series, and rereading the Manga, and I forgot how much I f*ng love the anime!**

  
  


**Also, first Chapter with musical accompaniment! I've been wanting to do that for a long while now! I just couldn't find good songs to fit in.**

  
  


**A few things I need to explain:**

  
  


**Dashan's flat hairstyle is hair style #1, in case none of you understood it.**

  
  


**Dashan's sickness, 'Tendratudo' is a combination of the words** _**Tenebris, Draco,** _ **and** _**Aegritudo** _ **. The words are Latin for Dark, Dragon and Sickness respectively. I had another name in mind, but I've since forgotten it, after a few busy days.**

  
  


**Helios's past will be explored more into, in the following chapters.**

  
  


**Next Chapter: Where's Dashan headed to? How will Ryo react? Find out next chapter! Until next time, BYE!**

 


	20. Flashback Sacrifices

**Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Once again, I've been having a very busy week, but do not worry! Despite the combined efforts of both school and family, I was able to prevail, and find time to write this fic. YEAH!**

  
  


**This update's chapter will focus on Dashan's 'disappearance' from the Shepherds. As always, Read and Review. It helps!**

* * *

  
  


"What do you mean he's gone?!" Ryo asked and yelled at the same time.

  
  


"Well, when I came in to his quarters deliver his breakfast, Dashan was long gone." Wales explained.

  
  


"However, he DID leave this note…" Wales then handed Ryo the note.

  
  


Ryo unfolded the letter, and began reading it:

* * *

_**Dear Ryo,** _

  
  


_**I know you're probably going to kill me when I get back, but please understand this. Even though I stated that my illness won't be a bother me, I've decided either way that I'm going to need a cure for this sooner or later. Even though Kat stated that there's no known cure for this, I'm going to try, even if it kills me… Well, hopefully not.** _

  
  


_**Tell Ninel, Inigo and Morgan not to worry about me. I've brought everything I needed for this journey. Believe me; the last thing I want is for them to worry about me. Even though my leg still isn't close to healing, I'll take extra precaution.** _

  
  


_**P.S.: Don't look for me. I don't want any of you to get in the line of any possible danger that I might encounter.** _

  
  


_**P.S.S.: Whoever owns the Black Mustang Horse, tell them I'll take good care of it.** _

  
  


_**Until Then,** _

  
  


_**Dashan** _

* * *

After he finished reading the letter, Ryo leaned back on his chair, and massaged his temples.

  
  


"Milord, even though it would be against what Dashan said, perhaps I shall bring a few of us to track down Dashan, and bring him back." Zeo suggested.

  
  


"No." Ryo answered, "Even if you DID bring him back, there's no doubt that he'll find a way to get out again."

  
  


"Were there any witnesses when he left?" Ryo asked, turning to Zeo once again.

  
  


"I'm afraid not Milord. No one was on duty that night."

  
  


"Great… The one time we don't have guards…" The Exalt grumbled.

  
  


"I could go after him Blue…" Masamune volunteered.

  
  


"No Masamune. Even though your skills as a thief is excellent, Dashan would eventually spot you in no time at all."

  
  


"Any why do you say that Blue?"

  
  


"Because to put it bluntly: you smell like a walking sugar fruit workplace." Ryo answered.

  
  


Masamune began smelling himself, before shrugging at the smell.

  
  


"Well then Milord, what would you suggest then?"

  
  


Ryo just sat there for a while. After a few minutes, Ryo spoke:

  
  


"I say we just let him be for now." The fact that Ryo just said those words made him cringe.

  
  


"Milord, are you sure about your decision?" Zeo asked, surprised at Ryo's decision.

  
  


The Shepherds present,(besides the obvious Yu and Zeo, along with their respected spouse Sumia, Ricken and Cherche,) namely: Wales, Sophie, Masamune, Gingka, Ninel and Mei-Mei (implying anyone noticed her…) were surprised (okay, maybe surprised is a BIT of an understatement), at the Exalt's sudden decision.

  
  


"The hell! Did I just hear that right?!" Sophie exclaimed.

  
  


"'Ey Ryo, are you alright there?" Gingka asked.

  
  


"Ryo, you can't be serious about this decision…" Ninel said, obviously she was not at all pleased with his decision. Even more than the others.

  
  


"I know all of you weren't expecting that decision," Ryo began, "But listen to me: This isn't the first time Dashan's done something like this. Remember the great lengths he did just to make sure the future would end up bright?"

* * *

  
  


_Flashback montage_

  
  


**Musical accompaniment: 'Crisis in The North' – Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

  
  


_Border Wastes_

  
  


"Ok, Sumia drop me now!" Dashan called out.

  
  


"Are you sure about this? We may be on top of him, but THIS is suicide!" Sumia protested.

  
  


"It's the only way Ryo can land a hit on Doji! Now drop me NOW!"

  
  


_Carrion Isle_

  
  


"Dashan, this is stupid and you know it!" Cherche called out.

  
  


Once again, Dashan was planning to drop from a flying mount; Naga knows how many feet in the air.

  
  


"Relax! A little distraction is all that is needed to make sure that Risen Chief won't be able to see Ryo coming." Dashan assured.

  
  


After hesitating for a moment, Cherche replied. "Alright. But, if you get killed, I'll have Minerva eat you!"

  
  


"Will keep that in mind!" Dashan smiled, as he jumped off the Wyvern.

  
  


_The Searoad_

  
  


"On my mark, all of you leave the ship, so I can set them on fire."

  
  


"Dashan, you better make sure you make it out alive!" Ryo threatened.

  
  


"No worries there."

  
  


_Law's End_

  
  


"Damn it Dashan! Are you sure we should face both sides?" Ryo asked, surprised by the Tactician's decision.

  
  


"Benkei think Dashan has gone insane now." Benkei spoke.

  
  


"To think Dashan couldn't have gotten more brainless than those man-spawn… I stand corrected." Nile shrugged.

  
  


"Of course!" Dashan once again assured, "Just stay in the woods, and we'll be fine!"

  
  


"You better hope that you're right."

  
  


_Outside Castle Plegia_

  
  


"Go ahead Hikaru, do what you must…" Dashan said to a tear-eyed Hikaru. He'd just accepted Hikaru's judgment to kill him.

  
  


"Don't make this hard!" Hikaru yelled. "Even though 'm doing this for the greater good, it just doesn't feel right somehow."

  
  


"Hikaru, I'm giving you the permission… Just do it." Dashan was getting teary-eyed himself.

  
  


"Godspeed, Dashan."

  
  


_Cue Ryo running, and putting a stop to it._

  
  


_Just outside Origin Peak_

  
  


"Dashan, you can't be serious!"

  
  


"Sorry Ryo, I've made my decision." Dashan replied.

  
  


"No! Absolutely not! Not even if Emmeryn was still alive!"

  
  


"RYO!" Dashan yelled angrily, attracting the attention of the others. "This is one life… Compared to the millions out there… INCLUDING ALL OF YOU!"

  
  


"STOP IT!" Ryo yelled, slamming his fists into the table. "You're one of us! Then, now and forever will be! Promise me Dashan. Promise me you won't do this!"

  
  


A few seconds of silence.

  
  


"Not happening. My mind's made up, and you're not changing it one bit." Dashan then stood up, and walked away.

  
  


"Dashan…"

  
  


_Grima_

  
  


"Sorry Ryo, but I'm doing this for all of you!" Dashan said, as he readied his Levin Sword.

  
  


"Dashan, Nooooo!" Ryo yelled, still trying to slash the magic barrier with his Falchion.

  
  


_Flashback end_

  
  


**Music end**

* * *

"If I know him, I'm sure he's doing this for all of us."

  
  


A short pause…

  
  


"For now, all we can do is wait patiently until he comes back… hopefully without any problems." Ryo said, the last part however, was said silently.

  
  


_Meanwhile, in the Desert Oasis_

  
  


By the famed large oasis, Dashan and the Mustang were just resting. Well, one of them anyway. Dashan was once again deep in thought.

  
  


_'Damn it! I've been searching for hours! Is there not a cure for this? No! I mustn't give up yet… I promised not to come back without a solution…"_

  
  


"AGGH!"

  
  


Dashan suddenly felt a sharp pain on his left arm. It was his illness that was causing the sharp pain.

  
  


Dashan's vision suddenly blurred. His footsteps suddenly felt like gelatin **(implying they've already been invented).**

  
  


"No... Must get... Out of here..." Dashan weakly said.

  
  


Suddenly after a few seconds, he finally fainted  **(Again!).**

  
  


A few minutes later, Two people riding on horses came upon him.

  
  


"Momma! Look over there." A young girl called out, pointing to Dashan's unconscious body.

  
  


"Why? What's over- Oh gods! Quick! We should get him out of this desert, and into a safe area." An older girl's voice called out.

  
  


As quickly as they came, the two galloped over prepared him for transport  **(Why did I make Dashan be like some precious cargo or something?),** the older girl too one look at him, and was shocked to see on who it was.

  
  


"No… it can't be! Dashan?!"

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And another chapter finished!**

  
  


**Looks like Dashan has once again, put himself in another situation where he's once again unconscious. He really needs to stop that habit!**

  
  


**Also, the flashbacks. They're various chapters in Awakening with a bit of a modified dialogue. Hope none of you mind the changes…**

  
  


**Who are the mysterious mother and daughter duo? They seem to be friends… Or are they?! Find out, Next Chapter!**

 


	21. Living Once More

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Once again, quite a busy week I've had lately, but luckily, I've managed to fight through it, and deliver to you this update's chapter.**

  
  


**Also, I've just noticed that the view count has gone -wait for it- OVER 9000! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, thank you all very much, I love that despite the story being severely underrated, there are still people reading this. Again, thanks guys! :D**

  
  


**Today's chapter will focus on Dashan's mysterious saviors and we'll finally learn on what Dashan's blood was used for, as well as a bit of the Shepherds.**

  
  


**As always, Read and review. It helps!**

* * *

  
  


_Two Days Later_

  
  


"Nggh… Gah…" Dashan moaned. Slowly but surely, his eyes opened. Looking at his surroundings, he realized that he was in a small house.

  
  


The house was simple really. It was a lot less fancy that his house. In fact, it reminded Dashan of those inns he stayed at many years ago. But still, it had pretty much everything that would make it qualify as a good place to stay.

  
  


As he was viewing his surroundings, he spotted the figure of a person. Based on her general look, the figure was a female. She wasn't exactly a tall one. Heck, she was a little shorter than Dashan, but around the same height as Ninel. Dashan's eyes were still a bit blurry from having just woken up though.

  
  


By the time his vision cleared, he was finally able to see the distinguished looks of the two. The tall one in particular had a purple bandana.

  
  


'Hey, that one has a purple bandana. Almost like… Aerin… Oh damn.'

  
  


At that very moment, the tall figure looked behind her, and just smiled. After which, she then spoke.

  
  


"Dashan, it's been a while hasn't it? Hope you still recognize me."

  
  


For a few minutes, Dashan didn't say anything. He was frozen, frozen with emotions of shock and disbelief. A while was too much of an understatement however. It's been exactly almost nine years since they last met.

  
  


Eventually, after at least around five, maybe six minutes, Dashan was finally able to get a few words out of his mouth.

  
  


"Aerin? No way… It… It can't be."

  
  


Aerin just smiled in response. "So, you DO remember me."

  
  


After a few more minutes, a voice called out.

  
  


"Mama! Is the guy still awake yet? Is he ok?"

  
  


"It seems that someone's been making sure you stay awake." Aerin chuckled.

  
  


To say Dashan was puzzled by this was an understatement, perhaps a bit more. Nonetheless, when the owner of the voice came, his puzzled look however, soon turned into shock.

  
  


The figure was a small boy. He looked about the same height and age as present Hikaru, but had obvious differences. For one thing, this young boy had silver hair with platinum streaks, and not blue hair. His hair was also shorter than Hikaru's.

  
  


It didn't take Dashan long on who this young boy was.

  
  


'Wait, is that… The present version of Helios? Oh geez…'

  
  


_Meanwhile Back at Solaria._

  
  


At the castle laboratory, the blood that had been gathered from Grock's blade was being dropped unto a mysterious object.

  
  


At that moment, Rayne started walking in.

  
  


"I assume that the finishing touches are being added, am I not correct?" She asked to one of the scientists.

  
  


"Yes your highness," One of them replied "Is there any reason you wanted the Tactician's blood? You've never told us anything, except on what we had to do."

  
  


"You'll see soon enough. It seems that we've talked long enough. I assume it's already completed?"

  
  


"Yes your highness. Do you wish to try it out?"

  
  


Rayne just nodded in response.

  
  


Later, in a secluded area of the castle, Rayne was using her famed orb. Since the battle against Dashan at Arena Ferox, the orb has been infamous for not only being the first time a staff has been used as a weapon, but also the first orb that has the ability to turn into a wide array of weaponry.

  
  


At that moment, Zed entered.

  
  


"So, will I finally get to see this secret weapon in action?"

  
  


"I believe now is the time." Rayne said.

  
  


Without wasting anymore time, the orb suddenly started glowing, and a stream of red energy began flowing from it. Slowly, the streams began crossing each other, and a shape began forming.

  
  


The shape seemed reptilian in appearance, almost like a dragon. Emerging from the shape were three pairs of leather bat-like wings, each wing looked torn, as if it was reincarnated from a zombie. Its long, serpentine-like tail ended with two, long spikes.

  
  


Its head was like that of a crocodile with two curving horns, and three pairs of eyes. Its mouth was lined with rows of dagger-like teeth.

  
  


"I… LIVE ONCE MORE! MUHAHAHAHA!" The dragon said in a deep and menacing voice.

  
  


"What the hell?!" Zed yelled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then turned to Rayne, who just smiled at the results. "You resurrected the Fell Dragon Grima? I thought-"

  
  


"Thought that Grima would never again be able to live?" Rayne finished. "Well, you thought wrong."

  
  


"H-how? How did this happen?" Zed was still shocked.

  
  


"It's simple really." She began, "Dashan's blood still had a part of Grima's blood left in him. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to gather some of the blood, thanks to Ryo's interference."

  
  


She paused for a moment.

  
  


"So, I decided to send the PackHunters, Specifically Grock to attack the camp, so I can get the blood."

  
  


"Wait, you mean Grock knew about this?"

  
  


Rayne simply nodded. "Absolutely. In fact, he was willing to sacrifice his life just so the blood could be obtained."

  
  


"I see it now. But wait, won't Grima be able to destroy everything, including us?"

  
  


"No. This Grima here is different from the one six years ago. It doesn't have a mind of its own."

  
  


"You mean it's simply a-"

  
  


"Puppet? Yes. That's basically what it is now. It just follows orders. Also, you may have noticed that this Grima is different from the one those many years ago."

  
  


"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that." Zed said

  
  


"Like I said, this Grima isn't the same one. Its blood isn't pure like it was before. As a result, its blood has been fused with blood from other Manaketes."

  
  


"Unfortunately, its power requires the entire orb's power. As a result, the orb is no longer usable."

  
  


"Well, what are you planning to use now?"

  
  


"I've had a special lance created, as well as a sword." Rayne answered.

  
  


"So, what're you going to do with the new Grima for the meantime?"

  
  


"It can revert back to the orb for now."

  
  


Rayne then made a few hand gestures, and Grima slowly turned back into the orb, shocking Zed in the process.

  
  


"When the time comes, Grima will once again be unleashed." She then left the room, laughing.

  
  


Zed took one long look at the orb. It was glowing a blood red, before reverting back into its natural green tone.

  
  


"I get the feeling that this won't end well…"

  
  


_Later that night, at the Shepherds' Garrison_

  
  


"Any sign of Dashan yet?" Ninel worriedly asked.

  
  


"No, I'm afraid nothing yet Milady." Zeo answered. The Byxis knight was apparently on lookout incase Dashan had returned.

  
  


It's been immediately issued. Ever since Dashan was able to slip out without any witnesses, Ryo has ordered that a few Ylissean guards are to patrol the Garrison, and surrounding areas to prevent another breakout.

  
  


A few of the Shepherds have also taken turns in looking out incase Dashan returns.

  
  


Ninel slightly blushed at the thought of Zeo addressing her as such. "Zeo, I'm okay with just being called 'Ninel'. Thanks for the update. I really wish Dashan would get back soon. It's been two days already."

  
  


"Let us not forget, Dashan is a fighter. I'm sure that there's no problem that Dashan can't handle." The Great Knight assured.

  
  


"I hope you're right about that. I just… I just have a bad feeling…"

  
  


_Back to Dashan and Aerin_

  
  


It was just after dinner, and present Helios has already gone to sleep, Dashan and Aerin were just having a small chat.

  
  


"I find it hard to believe that after all these years; Helios simply accepted that you're his father. Other children would've probably yelled." Aerin said.

  
  


"I'm just as surprised as you are. She must probably get it from you…" Dashan joked.

  
  


"Am I really like that now?"

  
  


"Oh please, whatever challenge there was, you were always up for it. Remember the Risen attacks years ago?" Dashan reminded.

  
  


"Well, I guess you're right about that one." Aerin chuckled.

  
  


After a few minutes of silence.......

  
  


"If you don't mind me asking, what're your plans now? I mean obviously you can't live in this inn forever."

  
  


"I haven't really thought about that. We've recently moved out of Solaria, and have been moving from place to place for quite sometime now." Aerin said sadly.

  
  


"Helios may look and appear strong, but he probably misses staying in one place. I do constantly feel sorry for him."

  
  


"Sorry for suddenly bringing that up." Dashan apologized.

  
  


"There's no need, you had no idea." Aerin assured.

  
  


"Say, I've got an idea. Why don't you move into Ylisse. There are a few vacant houses I'm sure you'd be able to live in."

  
  


Aerin gasped at Dashan's offer. "Are you sure its ok? I mean you are married after all right?"

  
  


"Don't worry about it." Dashan assured, "I'll take the heat. I'm used to it after all. So, what do you say?"

  
  


"I guess it can work."

  
  


"Very well then. First thing tomorrow, we head on back to Ylisse."

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter finished!**

  
  


**So, how do you like the sudden twist in the blood's usage? Normally, blood is often used for spells or such in FE's history, but I've decided to use it to revive a fallen villain. Hope none of you mind.**

  
  


**The result: Grima Lives once more!**

  
  


**Next chapter: Back to Ylisse! Looks like Dashan should prepare himself for the ass-whooping he's going to get!**

  
  


**Until next time, BYE!**

 


	22. Inner Monolouge

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**I apologize for the lateness for the chapter. I actually had a break from school for the meantime, but unfortunately, I had a pretty difficult time writing this. Also, I recently got FFX/2 Remaster as a gift and I've been playing the f*k out of it for a while now.**

  
  


**With the difficulty of writing this, I've decided that the best way to write this was through Dashan's POV. Something I've wanted to try for a while. Also, thank you FFX for giving me the idea of monologuing this chapter.**

  
  


**So, without further ado, let this update's chapter commence.**

  
  


_Dashan's POV_

  
  


After we've rested for the night, we finally decided to head back to Ylisstol. During the way there, Aerin couldn't stop talking about finally moving to what she called 'The City of Magic'. I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that though. I've lived there for a long time now, and the only 'magic' I've seen there were either the tomes me and the other spell casters used, and some of those cheap, street magic at the plaza.

  
  


For ten years, I've been living in Ylisstol since the day Ryo, Yu and an always stern Zeo introduced me to the Shepherds. It still kind of blows my mind until now, that all that happened when I was still seventeen, Yu was fifteen, and Ryo was nineteen. Zeo never bothered to tell any of us about his age, but his mannerism and personality made me assume he was at least twenty-two that time.

  
  


Now I'm twenty-seven, married and have three kids, two of which I've met during the course of those ten years. Now, I have another daughter from this woman I've met a year after settling in Ylisstol.

  
  


After what seemed like about four, maybe five hours, we've finally made it to Ylisstol. After searching for about three hours, me and Aerin finally found the perfect home for her.

* * *

It was smaller than my house that's for sure. It makes sense now that I think about it. After all, Ryo pretty much helped me with mine.

  
  


And before you call me lazy, I searched literally every inch of Ylisstol, and I've found none. I couldn't live in the castle forever you know. I was pretty much close to giving up, until Ryo offered a hand, figuratively speaking of course. I tried rejecting his offer, but Ryo was persistent.

  
  


In the end, I finally gave in. Me and Ryo supervised the construction. We made sure that no shortcuts were made. After living in the castle for around six months more, the house was finally finished, and me and Ninel moved out of the castle, and into our very own, along with the present Inigo.

  
  


I could go into more detail about this, but I'm kinda getting of track here, so let's go back, shall we?

* * *

Her home was a few blocks from the marketplace. She really didn't mind to be honest, which kinda surprised me. A LOT of people who've moved here over the years often chose to move near the marketplace. I guess they saw the marketplace as some kind of tourist attraction. I don't really blame them though, Ylisstol has goods that can only be found here, as well as the 'Famous Shepherds'.

  
  


After finally letting her settle in, Aerin thanked me for her help, and I left to get back home. But not before getting a tearful embrace from her.

* * *

As I was heading back, I made a mental note to avoid the streets where the other Shepherds lived. Believe me; the last thing I wanted was for them to find out. I'm just thankful Lon'qu decided to move back to Ferox, once he got married. Trust me, whenever he found out about someone doing something stupid, he can give a pretty painful lesson, or at least that's what I've heard, and believe me, I'm not willing to find out.

  
  


Other people I'm worried about were Sophie and Kat. Sophie, well she can give quite the pounding. All you needed to do was ask the various Ruffians and Risen we've encountered.

  
  


Kat on the other hand would just give you a lecture… A lecture that'll give you a headache for a long time. I maybe smart as well, but even I can't understand those big words she says from time to time.

  
  


And I'm of topic again, aren't I?

* * *

After passing through many roads and stalls, I eventually made it back. Naga knows about the earfuls and possibly butt whooping I'm going to get… In fact, I can just hear it now:

  
  


_"Where the hell have you been?! Have you got any idea on how idiotic and suicidal you're little expedition could've been? You could've gotten yourself killed! Honestly, with your attitude lately, you're making Tsubasa an adult by comparison."_

  
  


After that little scenario played in my head, I sighed, and I decided to go home for the meantime. I may sound like a coward, but even I know that doing that would've sent me to an early grave, and honestly I wouldn't mind getting killed by Hikaru if I was given the chance again.

* * *

  
  


_Normal POV_

  
  


As nightfall began gathering over the city, Ninel eventually decided to head home for the meantime as well. For the past few days, she had been at the castle, constantly getting comforted by Ryo, Yu and Mei-Mei as of late ever since Dashan decided to go on his little journey.

  
  


Luckilly for her, the castle maids were more than welcome to help take care of present Inigo, Morgan and Marc while she stayed at the castle.

  
  


Little did she know, that she was going to get a surprise for maybe not a lifetime, but maybe for a few days, weeks maybe?

  
  


"Miss Ninel, it's good to see you back again." One of the househelps greeted the moment the door was opened for her.

  
  


"Thank-you" Ninel greeted back, "Do you mind helping the children to bed, while I prepare myself for the night?" The househelps nodded without hesitation, and led the children back to their rooms.

  
  


As she opened the door to her and Dashan's room, she let out a sigh, 'Damn, it's been so quiet lately.'

  
  


She then opened the wardrobe and got a white, long sleeved night gown, with some lace decorating the neckline.

  
  


As she was getting ready to remove her top, Ninel couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Ninel then turned her head for a while, and noticed Dashan looking at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, with a half-eaten sandwich.

* * *

_A few seconds later:_

  
  


**Musical accompaniment: Mods de Chocobo – FFVIII (What? seemed funny enough for this scene…)**

  
  


Ninel then screamed, catching the attention of anyone within a five mile radius.

  
  


Fearing Ninel was in danger, the two househelps rushed to her room. However, nothing could've prepared them for what they were about to see.

  
  


In the room was Ninel, covering her top, which seemed pretty pointless, considering how her top was just a white shirt which showed part of her *ahem* chest, with gold lining. While Dashan, on the other hand was desperately trying to calm the situation down. Obviously, he was failing.

  
  


"Master Dashan?" One of them said in shock.

  
  


"When did he get back home?"

  
  


Ninel, deciding not to make the situation get any more awkward, just raised a hand up, letting them know that everything was under control.

  
  


The two immediately got the message, and quietly left.

  
  


**Music end**

  
  


After that little scene, Ninel then slowly turned her head to Dashan's direction, who just gave a weird sound, almost like a startling kind of sound.

  
  


After a while, Ninel finally spoke "I really missed you…"

  
  


"Yeah, I missed you too…"

  
  


After what seemed to be happy reunion, soon turned to Dashan getting a big slap on his face by Ninel.

  
  


"Don't ever do that again!" Ninel angrily said. Tears were slowly forming.

  
  


After rubbing his face, Dashan then walked over to Ninel.

  
  


"Ninel, you know me very well. I only left just so I can fix this illness."

  
  


"I know that!" Ninel replied "I just wished that you let us know properly, instead of just taking of in the middle of the night, and leaving nothing but a note behind." This time, the tears were flowing.

  
  


"My reasoning may sound stupid, but I just didn't want any of you to get involved in this."

  
  


Dashan paused for a while.

  
  


"This is my problem, and mine alone. The last thing I want is to get any of you in danger again… especially with the children being here already."

  
  


**Dashan's POV**

  
  


It was silent for a while. During that moment, I thought back to what I said. I probably should've worded it out better, but that was the truth. A few of the problems in the past were my doing, and they've at least gotten hurt.

  
  


Grima, the Bad Future, Ryuga, there were somehow my doing. I was Grima in another world. The Bad Future was MY doing. Ryuga caused trouble for me and The Shepherds because of me. Since then, I vowed to make sure that whatever trouble I've faced, was for me and me alone.

  
  


After that long silence, Ninel decided that we would talk about it tomorrow. For now, we should get to sleep.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And another chapter done!**

  
  


**For the record, Ninel WASN'T nude! So don't go reporting this because of nudity. Honestly, people these days...**

  
  


**For Dashan's age, Yu is stated to be fifteen, while Ryo is nineteen. I decided to make Dashan in-between their ages, so I decided on seventeen. For the record, I'm actually older than Ryo, so don't think I made Dashan seventeen because of my age. How much older than Ryo, I ain't telling!**

  
  


**Hope you all enjoyed the 'Monologue chapter'! I may or may not do this again, we'll see.**

  
  


**Until next time, BYE!**

 


	23. Hot Spring Shenanigans

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to this update's chapters.**

  
  


**For this chapter, let's check back on what happened to the children during the last two chapters.**

  
  


**So, let the chapter commence!**

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile_

  
  


As all these events happened, all the children were acting like, well… children. What do I mean by that? Well, let's see then.

  
  


"Are you sure this'll be safe?!" Yarne asked, as he was looking down to the hot-spring. "What if I drown in the water or something?"

  
  


"Will ya quit yer whinin' and live a little ya coward!" Brady scolded.

  
  


All the children were visiting the Outrealms, specifically the one with the hot springs.

  
  


"B-But, I deserve to live as much as any of you!" Yarne whined.

  
  


"Yarne, the depth of the body of liquid is approximately two feet deep." The young scholar, Laurent explained as he cleaned his glasses, no thanks to the fog. "The chance of drowning in that depth is highly unlikely."

  
  


"Oh Naga! Is he always this jumpy?!" An annoyed Helios asked.

  
  


"There've been better days…" Nah shrugged.

  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yarne angrily asked.

  
  


As Noire and Nah were about to speak, four figures suddenly came into view of them, shifting all the children's attention to them.

  
  


"Whoa, what happened to the four of you?" Morgan asked, as she was looking at her brother along with Severa, Chao-Xin and Hikaru.

  
  


The four were each wearing a yukata, but each one had a unique design:

  
  


Chao-Xin's _yukata_ was similarly designed after his Myrmidon outfit, but was black, with gold lining and had a red ribbon.

  
  


Inigo's _yukata_ was a bluish-gray with turquoise flowers on the sleeve, and had a white ribbon.

  
  


Hikaru's _yukata_ was a sea-blue, decorated with the iconic Brand of The Exalt, and had a gold ribbon.

  
  


Severa's _yukata_ had reddish-violet on one side, and whitish-pink on the other. Her left sleeve was decorated with small, pink flowers, and had a brown ribbon.

  
  


What left most of the group shocked, was that each of them has had their hair dyed a midnight blue.

  
  


Helios approached them for a while. After a few seconds, he began to snicker.

  
  


"And what is so amusing?" Chao-Xin asked.

  
  


"Forgive me, I'm a little curious, so I hope none of you mind me asking. What happened to the four of you? Were all of you caught in an explosion in a blue paint shop or something?" Helios's snicker then slowly turned into a chuckle, and then a laugh.

  
  


"Gawds! I wish it was!" Severa growled, "One of those Anna ladies brought us to that building." Severa explained, pointing to a large bathhouse at the other end.

  
  


"It was going fine, until she started applying one of those weird elixirs. It was cold, yet for some reason, it burns." The four shuddered, as they were reminded of the cold, yet burning feeling.

  
  


"Well, that explains the hair color…" Kjelle murmured

  
  


"But why are the four you wearing that outfit, of all things?" Cynthia asked

  
  


"No clue," Inigo shrugged "She said that it was famous in this part of the realm, apparently."

  
  


The children were suddenly interrupted by a scary moaning.

  
  


"Bwaaargh…"

  
  


"Grraaauughhh…"

  
  


"Hikaru, Risen!" Gerome called out, as he hopped on Minerva.

  
  


"*sigh*, so much for a relaxing day… Alright Shepherds, let's get this job done!" Hikaru called out.

  
  


The rest of the children, then began heading of… Well, almost all of them.

  
  


As Hikaru, Severa, Chao-Xin and Inigo were about to charge towards the Risen horde, they were suddenly stopped by Gerome and Laurent.

  
  


"I'm sorry, but the four of you must remain." Gerome said to the four, who have now gotten confused looks on their faces.

  
  


"What, Gawds! You've got to be joking right?" Severa exclaimed.

  
  


"Why on earth should we stay?" Inigo asked. To say that he, along with the other three were confused, was an understatement.

  
  


"Unfortunately, your outfits were not tailored for any kinds of combat." Laurent explained.

  
  


"Should any of you try to fight in your current state, your outfits will only cause you a lot of hindrance, and possibly lead you all in a terrible situation."

  
  


"Very well then. We shall stay behind then." Hikaru answered, she then turned to the others, "Right?"

  
  


The three groaned simultaneously, and hesitated for a while

"Fine…"

"Very well then…"

"Sure, I guess…"

  
  


The scholar and the masked Wyvern Rider then left.

  
  


Helios's voice suddenly called out, "Hey! If it makes any of you feel better, I'll bring back a Risen Hand as a souvenir! Hahahaha!"

  
  


"Oh sure, rub salt on the wound, why don't ya!" Chao-Xin called out, angrily.

  
  


Silence for a few seconds.

  
  


"So, what do any of you want to do while we wait?" Inigo asked.

* * *

After a tough battle against the Risen, one of the Anna's offered the children a full-service stay at the resort.

  
  


As the children were getting ready to relax in the spring, and Hikaru, Severa, Chao-Xin and Inigo have finally changed back to their regular clothes, Anna had a little scheme concocted.

  
  


"Finally!" A relieved Anna said, "After that crazy Risen shenanigan, I can finally commence… Operation: Smallcloth Jackpot."

  
  


Anna then reached into her yukata and took out a green tome with a camera embossed on the cover.

  
  


"This is a momentous occasion! With the Shepherd Children here, and this little Snapshot Tome me and my sisters created, all I have to do is sneak up to them and… CLICK! I get not only rare photos of the Shepherds in their smallclothes, but also the best jackpot anyone can ever get!"

  
  


"Ah, but enough of this, time to get to work!"

  
  


After taking "rare" and "genuine" photos of the Shepherd Children, Anna had just one more target, and said target had just entered the changing room.

  
  


"Now, all I've got to do is get a photo of this last one, and I get enough gold to last me for more than one lifetime!"

  
  


Anna paused for a while.

  
  


"And, to make this one more valuable, I'll get this sheep without her fleece. Knock, knock, is anyone indecent? Cause if you are, I'm coming in."

  
  


That unfortunate Shepherd was none other than Helios, who was just in the middle of taking off his robe.

  
  


"…Finally, I've been dying for a nice, hot bath. Now, if I can just slip this of and…" It was at that moment that Helios spotted Anna behind her, "Oh, hello other Anna. Are you going to bathe before entering the springs as well? If you are, then you might want to take of your little outfit."

  
  


"Looks like I came in at the right moment. I can see it now: The newest Shepherd, ready for some bathing action!" Helios could've sworn that he saw Anna's eyes twinkle, and turn into a bar of gold. "Now, just pretend I'm not here, and just go about your business."

  
  


"Wait, what?"

  
  


"Oh, that's right, I'm not here to bathe and join you, I just came to record this moment. Now hold still, so the photo won't be blurred."

  
  


"What the?! You're here to spy aren't you? Oh that's just low, even for you!" To say, Helios was furious was an understatement.

  
  


"And what are you going to do about it hmm?" Anna taunted, "Don't forget, you're not so buff in the buff."

  
  


_"Don't make me laugh!"_ Helios declared, as he kicked up a bucket and splashed some water on Anna.

  
  


"Gah! You splashed my tome you little pipsqueak! Want to play dirty then? All right then… Ready to get gouged?" Anna retaliated by splashing water back at Helios.

  
  


" _*hack!**cough!*_ Who're you calling a pipsqueak?! _Breaking my Limits!"_

  
  


" _*Gurgle*_ Pfffft! Not bad, shorty… But that was just the beginning. Here's a freebie!"

  
  


"Rargh! Don't call me little, you peeping jerk!"

  
  


Helios then unsheathed a concealed Levin Sword, and aimed it at Anna.

  
  


"I won't be defeated!"

  
  


_ZAP!_

  
  


_Cra-kash!_

  
  


The resulting lightning created a hole through one of the walls.

  
  


_"Game set…"_ Helios finished as he threw his sword in the air, caught it and placed it back inside his robe.

  
  


As Helios turned around, he then noticed the Shepherd Children, all of whom were giving Helios questioning looks.

  
  


"Oh, don't mind me! There was a surviving Risen. But don't worry, I took care of it!" Helios lied.

  
  


It was at that moment that everyone heard a moaning sound, revealing a dazed Anna, who was caught in the debris.

  
  


"Oh Anna, didn't see you there! Hope you don't mind, but there was a Risen, but don't worry, I took care of it. Ha… ha… ha… Say, can anyone get a healer check her out?"

  
  


"You… are… so dead… later." Anna moaned

  
  


"Hey, don't blame me. There was a Risen." Helios covered.

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter finished!**

  
  


**I'm sorry, I really, REALLY wanted to put some of the Outrealms into the storyline, but, I was to impatient to add the adult characters, so I decided to do it with the children instead.**

  
  


**Also, about Hikaru, Severa, Chao-Xin and Inigo not being allowed to participate, I've always found it weird on how if anyone's a Swordmaster, they wear a yukata, and fight. So, I decided to omit them from fighting… That and I wanted to add some humor. Hope none of you mind.**

  
  


**The italic words in Helios's lines in his and Anna's conversation were meant to be what I wanted as his Critical lines if he was in the game and not my OC… *grumblesonhowitisn'tfairthatmyOCisforcedtobenon-existent,andcanonlyexstinmystory***

  
  


**Anyway, Hope you'll enjoyed this chapter. And I've got another chapter with the children planned.**

 


	24. Ampitheater Players

**A/N: Hello Everybody!**

  
  


**I apologize for the veery long wait! School just has a very bad habit of giving me schoolwork non-stop *groan*, and I've only been able to write this in parts…**

**This update's chapter: The children watch a rather exaggerated story of the Shepherds.**

* * *

  
  


_Ylisstol Amphitheater_

  
  


A full day after the hot-spring scramble madness, the children made their way towards Ylisstol's Amphitheater. Word on the street was that a play featuring the famed  _'In Theatrali Artes Solis'_ was to take place.

  
  


The play's title you ask?

 

_'_ _Shepherds'_ … No really, that's it… That's. That's the title.

  
  


As soon as the citizens have heard of a play about the Shepherds, crowds by the thousands have gathered to the kingdom to watch the play.

  
  


"I didn't realize there'd be this many…" Kjelle said as she observed the crowds.

  
  


"Don't be so daft!" Severa scolded, "It's about our parents for crying out loud! Of course there'd be this many!"

  
  


Kjelle then tuned to Severa, who just shrugged.

  
  


Just across them, Yarne shivered. "Oh! There're so many people! Do we really have to watch? What if I suffocate from the lack of air?"

  
  


Brady just whacked Yarne on the head, "Do ya have to panic at everythin'? Sheesh! You're makin' me go mad…"

  
  


"Hey, calm now. There's no need for arguments now." Chao-Xin said triumphantly, "A story about our dear parents on this day should be a day of happiness and glory."

  
  


"Overkill much?" Nah said. The young manakete just groaned.

  
  


"Come on now, don't tell me today shouldn't be a happy day?" Chao-Xin defended "Right Inigo, Today should be- er, Inigo?"

  
  


The mahagony haired Myrmidion looked around for a while, until he saw Inigo looking at the poster of the play. He seemed to be enthralled by the words on the poster.

* * *

The poster was decorated with a border with hues of orange and yellow. On the top of the poster written in gold, fancy lettering was the word 'Shepherds', with the distinctive emblem, which was a light blue dragon. Below it was a painting of Ryo's signature Falchion, with the hole in the middle glowing. Directly below it, also written with gold, fancy lettering was the theater troupe name,  _In Theatrali Artes Solis._

* * *

 

_'Hmm… 'Solis…' sounds like Soleil. That sounds like a nice name. I shall use it for my future daughter one day.'_ Inigo suddenly yelped and leaped in terror, when he felt a hand touch him.

  
  


"Agh! Was that really necessary?" Inigo asked angrily.

  
  


"Sorry there…" Chao-Xin apologized "You just weren't paying attention. What were you looking at anyway?"

  
  


"Oh, just looking at the words and thinking: It could be a wonderful name fr my future daughter." Inigo explained

  
  


A few seconds later, the other children burst out laughing.

  
  


"Hey, what's so funny?!" a flustered Inigo asked.

  
  


"Hahaha! You, with a kid and a wife? Pfft! Like that'll ever happen." Chao-Xin continued his laughing fit.

  
  


"What's next? Severa actually becoming calm for once." Chao-Xin was close to rolling on the floor due to laughter.

  
  


Severa immediately stopped laughing, "What was that?!"

  
  


After a while, Hikaru and Helios eventually returned.

  
  


"What'd I miss that's so funny?" Helios asked, seeing as how he and Hikaru were greeted with the laughter of the other children.

  
  


"Uh… NOTHING!" Inigo quickly yelled. His face was red from embarrassment, but not as much as his mother Ninel though…

  
  


"Anyway, did you get the tickets?"

  
  


"Sure did." Helios said, waving a handful in the air.

  
  


"Alright then, let's go in… quickly" Inigo said, as he pushed the children to the amphitheater.

* * *

After a few minutes, when everyone has settled in, a short, chubby man wearing a suit appeared on stage.

  
  


"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! The performers of  _In Theatrali Artes Solis_ would like to thank each and every one of you for welcoming us to your beloved country."

  
  


The crowd just gave a small round of applause.

  
  


"Thank-you all so much, all of you are too kind. Now then, I believe I've wasted enough time. Without any further ado, the theater troupe of In _Theatrali Artes Solis_ present to you _'Shepherds'_! Dim the lights, and enjoy the show.

* * *

  
  


**_Note: For this chapter, the letter 'A' will be placed before the name to signify that he/she's actually an actor. Ex: ARyo. And comments made by the children will be italicized._ **

  
  


The moment the actors that were supposed to play Ryo, Yu and Zeo came out, the children would immediately know, that they were in for one heck of a play.

  
  


ARyo was almost similar to the real one, but his Brand of The Exalt was on his left shoulder, instead of his right. A fact that almost everyone missed.

  
  


AYu was shorter than ARyo like she should be, but had messier tufts of orange and a white handkerchief over his head, as opposed to the orchid-like headdress the real Yu had.

  
  


AZeo was bulkier, and wore dark blue armor, instead of light blue. His tie was larger, and went over his armor.

  
  


"*groan* Ryoo! We've been walking for hours!" AYu "whined", "Can't we at least take a short break first?"

  
  


"Come on now miboy," AZeo said "A little hardship builds character."

  
  


"Easy for you to say, Zeo!" AYu continued to "whine". "You work like there's no tomorrow. Of course you'd say something like tha-WAUUGH!" AYu then tripped over something.

  
  


_"Mother doesn't whine like that." Chao-Xin hissed, insulted on how his mother was portrayed._

  
  


"Yu!" ARyo yelled, "Are you all right?"

  
  


AYu then pushed himself up, "Oh, I'm okay. I just tripped over somethi- Oh my gods!"

  
  


AYu took a good look at what he tripped over, and was surprised that he actually tripped over a person.

  
  


"Ryo, we have to do something…"

  
  


"What do you propose we do?"

  
  


"Um. Uh… I don't know…"

  
  


ADashan eventually opened his eyes.

  
  


"I see you're awake now."

  
  


"Hey there…"

  
  


"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know… Give me your hand."

  
  


"Are you all right?" ARyo asked.

  
  


"Y-Yeah… I'm okay… Ryo" ADashan said in a feminine voice. Whoops! Turns out the ADashan actor was actually a woman… my bad.

  
  


ADashan's hood fell off, revealing a young woman, obviously wearing a short, maroon wig that lacked Dashan's signature spiky hair.

  
  


_"They made father… a woman!?" Morgan cried out. Inigo and Helios immediately covered her mouth, so the rest of her words were inaudible._

  
  


"Wait, you know who I am?"

  
  


"What? That's strange. I can't seem to remember my name though." ADashan said.

  
  


"Milord, are you sure we should trust this person? For all we know, he could be a spy" AZeo said.

  
  


_"Wow, even in the past, your father's so stoic, huh Gero-OW!" Chao-Xin was greeted with a punch from the masked Wyvern Rider._

  
  


_"Shut-up!" Gerome hissed._

  
  


"Zeo" ARyo sternly said. "We've no clue ye-"

 

A shriek then interrupted his words.

"RYO!" AYu yelled, "The village over there, it's burning!"

AYu then pointed to a stagehand, who was near a small campfire, flapping a small towel about, blowing the smoke.

"We should hurry!" ARyo declared.

  
  


**Let's skip a few scenes. Shall we?**

  
  


After a few scenes, including the four helping the nearby city, ADashan remembering "his" name, ARyo, AYu, AZeo and ADashan eating some bear meat, a scene with ARisen, whose actors were fake limping and making irritating moans.

  
  


ASophie who kept swearing in literally every sentence she made.

  
  


_"Mother doesn't curse THAT much." Kjelle sneered._

  
  


AKyoya, who was portrayed as a hopeless romantic much to the amusement of the citizens.

  
  


_Elsewhere_

  
  


Kyoya suddenly shuddered.

  
  


"What's wrong Duke Kyoya?" Cherche asked, as she was giving Minerva a bath.

  
  


"I've no slight clue Cherche, but I feel something's not right…" Kyoya assured.

  
  


_Back to the play, at the "Shepherds' Garrison."_

  
  


"Ta-da! Here we are! The Shepherds' Garrison" AYu happily declared, showing ADashan around.

  
  


"Yu darling! Are you all right?" A shrill voice asked.

  
  


The shrill voice belong to AKat, who was portrayed with a replica of her signature parasol, curls decorating literally every inch of her hair and a large, white bow on the side of her hair, as opposed to the usual two the real one normally has.

  
  


_"Ma?" Brady said in astonishment, "What've those blokes done to ya?!"_

  
  


After AYu reassured AKat, to which the latter just glared at her, AGingka walked in.

  
  


AGingka was still muscular like his counterpart, but his hair was flatter, with only a few spikes, and lacking Gingka's signature armguard.

  
  


"Whoa," AGingka said in a surferbro-like accent, "Is this our new tactician? I betcha he can't do this… *BBBEEELLLCCCHHH!*" AGingka's belch almost sounded authentic.

  
  


"How disgusting Gingka! You shouldn't be so uncivilized, especially in front of new people…" AKat then stormed away furiously.

  
  


_"I know father isn't exactly courteous, but he definitely is no slob." Laurent just closed his eyes, while he adjusted his hat._

  
  


"I trust everything is fine." ARyo said, walking in.

  
  


Before anyone could answer, ASumia rushed towards them.

  
  


ASumia was still virtually the same, but lacked the winged-hairclips, and had shorter hair.

  
  


"Captain! Thank goodness you're all-WHOA!"

*CRASH!*

As expected, ASumia tripped.

  
  


"Huh?! Sumia, are you all right? Is it those boots again?" ARyo asked with convincing concern.

  
  


"Uh… no! I mean… oh forget it!" ASumia then stood up, and walked away, but not before tripping…

Again!

  
  


_"Mother doesn't trip that much…" Cynthia murmured._

  
  


"Anyway, I came hear to announce that we're headed to Ferox. We'll be requiring the aid of the Feroxi khan on our journey." ARyo explained. "Now then, we'll be preparing everything we need for the night, then in the next morning, we move out!"

  
  


After a few more scenes which included, a Risen fight.

  
  


ABenkei, who was portrayed as always mentioning his hunger, and constantly saying "I'm so average. What can I do?"

  
  


_"Hey! Father isn't like that, I'll have you know!" Kjelle was on the verge of anger._

  
  


AMadoka, who was portrayed as an obsessive braniac who constantly said 'Big Words' in the form of random gibberish.

  
  


_"Surely, Mother would never approve of this atrocity." Laurent glared at the actress who dared insult his mother._

  
  


Of course, all the portrayal of the Shepherds were well received by the audience, who just laughed, and applauded.

  
  


"Ladies and gentlemen, we will have a short intermission for about five minutes."

  
  


"What in Naga's name did we just watch?" Hikaru asked.

  
  


All the other children were just silent.

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter done!**

  
  


**Yeah, I'm sorry! This is and the last chapter were basically more of a filler, while I think on how I can actually progress the story a little.**

  
  


**I kind of like to thank 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' for the inspiration for this chapter. The episode where they attend the play was one of my favorite episodes!**

  
  


**Also, Fire Emblem: Fates reference! See if you can spot it!**

  
  


**Also, also, "In Theatrali Artes Solis" is Latin for "The Theatric arts for the Sun". Or at least, that's what Google Translate says…**

  
  


**By the way, I don't hate any of the characters, I love them all! Even the ones who people normally hate like Kat, Madoka, Sumia, Gingka and Virion. The character I do hate? Excellus and Kyoya… May those two die a horrible f*king death!**

  
  


**I may or may not continue the play. If enough people like it enough I may continue it. Who knows…**

  
  


**Until next chapter, BYE!**

 


	25. Figure(ine) it out!

**Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


**Once again, I must apologize for the delay in chapter. My college has a bad habit of dumping extra schoolwork up my a** and of course, I needed to prioritize the important stuff.**

  
  


**Today's chapter will finally put the story back on track. I really wanted to continue the last chapter, but I decided… Nah (hehe). I may continue it as a separate ridiculous story, I may not.**

  
  


**So, without any further distractions, let Chapter 24 commence!**

  
  


_The following day_

  
  


"So, found anything about your sickness yet, I presume?" The Exalt asked.

  
  


In front of him, Dashan was just looking back at him. The two were in Ryo's office, no… really, just the two of them.

  
  


"I wish I did." was Dashan's only answer.

  
  


"I thought so." Ryo smirked.

  
  


After a few seconds of silence, Ryo spoke again.

  
  


"You know Dashan; I really wish that you would take more consideration into your decisions. I may not understand your status right now, nor will I ever, but believe me, I've been in a lot of pressure as well. Heck, even more than you have."

  
  


"Oh really?" Dashan didn't exactly believe Ryo's words.

  
  


"Really. I mean, between being the Exalt for the last seven years, a father to Hikaru AND Cynthia, not to mention the numerous amounts of paperwork I need to do, life as an Exalt is no walk in the plaza." Ryo explained.

  
  


"True... But, what exactly are you trying to say to me?" Dashan didn't quite understand what Ryo was saying.

  
  


"All I'm saying is that despite things right now not being easy, it's still possible to do these things. You just need to remember that you're not alone. I was able to overcome my trials with Sumia, Yu, Zeo and… you as well Dashan." Ryo finished.

  
  


"I'll try to keep that in mind" Dashan smirked.

  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?" a surprised Ryo asked.

  
  


"Relax; it's just a little jest… _maybe_." Dashan called back; that last part however, was in his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Just as Dashan was headed back to his home, he was stopped by Anna, and I mean the REAL Anna, not one of her many identical sisters.

  
  


"Dashan!" The red-headed saleswoman-turned Shepherd called out, "So glad I finally found you."

  
  


"Anna? What brings you here all the way to Ylisstol?"

  
  


"Why am I here? Why, I'm only to bring back your weapons." Anna explained

  
  


Dashan had completely forgotten about it. His swords were badly damaged during his Arena match against Rayne a few weeks back, now a month. He recalled Chi-Yun mentioning that to him when he regained his consciousness.

  
  


Anna then reached into her cart, and pulled out the Storm Surge and the Lightning Giraffe. Both swords looked like they were newly forged, like the day when Dashan got them.

  
  


"Well, what do you think? Just like how they used to be like, those many years ago?"

  
  


Dashan swung both his swords for a little while. Both felt like how they used to be.

  
  


"Amazing job Anna." Dashan remarked. Anna just blushed from the statement. "So, how much is this going to cost me this time around?"

  
  


"Don't worry about that, it's on the house." Anna replied.

  
  


Dashan paused for a while, "All right, who are you, and what have you done to Anna?"

  
  


Anna just giggled slightly, "Relax. Just consider it a little thanks from saving my numerous sisters-slash-cousins butts multiple times back then."

  
  


"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to the marketplace. I heard that there are more people than normal, especially considering that the holidays are nearing, and I obviously want to take advantage of that. Until then, bye for now!" Without wasting any more time, Anna hastily made her way to the marketplace, mindful to keep her goods in the cart, and away from the passersby.

  
  


After that little encounter, and getting his weapons back, Dashan eventually decided to head home.

  
  


_Elsewhere_

  
  


The children had just exited the Amphitheater. The memories of that well exaggerated play of the story of the Shepherds would well be burnt into their minds for a long time.

  
  


"Thank Naga that nightmare is finally over." A relieved Hikaru said.

  
  


"I can't believe they exaggerated father into a mage who was TOO sensitive about his height…" Chao-Xin spoke.

* * *

  
  


Chao-Xin could remember it well:

  
  


When the scene where ARicken saved AKat from AAversa (who had darker skin, and lacked her face makeup) came and one of the AFighter spoke about ATsubasa's height, ATsubasa had this to say:

  
  


"Don't worry about it boys, he's just a short mage who can't do anythin' har har!." The AFighter said to the AWyvern Rider and ASorcerer

  
  


"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!" ATsubasa yelled.

* * *

  
  


"You should consider yourself lucky!" Inigo yelled, "At least YOUR parents were portrayed with their corresponding gender! Honestly, when I saw the scene where mother and father met, I thought I was gonna pull my eyes out! I don't even WANT to know on why they decided to make father a woman."

  
  


The children then turned around, to see Noire who was angrily looking at the Amphitheater. The children then knew what was going to happen next.

  
  


"YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER WITH YOU'RE BUFFOONERY!"

* * *

 

AMelissa was depicted with almost an unhealthy obsession with ADashan. So much that it made the REAL Melissa's earlier obsession with Dashan tame.

  
  


"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! ESPECIALLY FOR THAT INSULTING SCENE!"

  
  


What scene you ask? Why this one:

  
  


"All right, I need Melissa, Kellam, Gingka and Chi-Yun to take out the group on the left." ADashan announced.

  
  


"Aw!" AMelissa pouted, "Why can't I be with you instead?"

  
  


ADashan suddenly made a convincing cringe, and slowly backed away as AMelissa looked at 'him' with big puppy-dog eyes.

  
  


"Yikes! Uh…what the hell?! No way! You've got to be kidding! You're the last person I'd let near me. What makes you think I would in the first place?!"

  
  


AMelissa then decided to slowly tug at her chestpiece, causing ADashan to freak out, but cause AGingka and AMasamune (as well as some of the male audience members) to holler out.

  
  


"Gyah! What do you think you're doing?! You can't change my mind by lowering your chestpiece!"

  
  


AMelissa then quickly changed strategy, by lowering her skirt.

  
  


"Agh! Not even if you lower your skirt a little!" ADashan yelled, as 'he' covered 'his' eyes.

  
  


"Damn it! I won't give in to temptation! A person like me would never give in to temptation!"

* * *

 

"Really? Care to explain why you're peeking a little through your fingers then?" AYu sassily asked.

  
  


"Uh, Noire…" Brady started.

  
  


"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT COULD YOU POSSibly… Oh! Sorry Brady…" Noire apologized as she shifted back to her 'calm' perosna.

  
  


"Look, let's just ignore them, and pretend that play never happened ok?" Helios spoke up.

  
  


The children agreed in unison.

* * *

 

As the group was walking, a village boy rushed pass them, with his mother desperately trying to catch up.

  
  


"Hurry momma! They're gonna run out of them if we don't hurry!"

  
  


"Tim! Please slow down for a while!" Tim's mother said, as she tried to catch up to the boy.

  
  


"Wonder what that's about?" Noire asked.

  
  


After finally tracking the mother and son to where they were headed, they soon came across a stand that was selling figurines. Not just figurines mind you, but figurines of each and every one of the Shepherds.

  
  


The figurines were hand-carved from oak, and each piece was so eerily accurate, one could've sworn that the carvers used the Shepherds themselves.

Each piece was hand painted down to the last detail, from Ryo's Brand of the Exalt to each individual feather on Sumia and Cordelia's Pegasi. Each figurine was standing on a base, painted with the color corresponding to their hair color.

E.g. The Yu and Kat figurines were on a yellow platform, while Lon'qu was on a black platform.

  
  


After squeezing their way pass through the crowd, the children finally took a glance at the figurines, and were in awe.

  
  


Hikaru picked up a Ryo figurine, and was intrigued on how accurate the figure was. From the Brand being on the right place to the unsheathed Falchion where every detail was worked into it.

  
  


"Ah, I see you've found interest in the figurine of Ryo 'imself. 'E's only 250 gil." The merchant informed.

  
  


Hikaru didn't pay any attention to the merchant, as she examined it, along with a Sumia figurine.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And that ends this update's chapter!**

  
  


**I put in a reference to both Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist. Can you spot it?**

  
  


**Also, there was originally an additional scene where Dashan would've bumped into Lon'qu, Cordelia and Present Severa. I couldn't quite work it into the story, so I scrapped it.**

  
  


**Also another thing, am I really the ONLY person who saw Tsubasa as a somewhat reference to Edward Elric? I mean both are small, and hate being called that. How did no one notice that?**

  
  


**As for the figurine scene, I've wanted to do that since the Hot-Spring chapter. Unfortunately, I couldn't fit it in that time, so I put it on hold.**

  
  


**Also, my Laptop is fixed, WOOO!**

  
  


**Also, also, did you catch that holiday hint? Will I make another Christmas chapter? Maybe.**

  
  


**Until the next chapter, see ya!**

 


	26. The Black Feather

**Hello everybody!**

  
  


**I apologize once again for the long delay. School and a very strong rain shower have been preventing me from accessing the computer for the past few days.**

  
  


**So, before those two things hinder me once again, let's get this update's chapter on the road!**

* * *

  
  


_One week after Dashan's return_

  
  


The children have returned back to their respective families, following the trip to the Hot-Spring realm, and the messed-up play they've watched (which they agreed to never speak of again.).

  
  


Helios on the other hand? Well, this is what happened to him:

  
  


**Helios's POV**

  
  


After the events that we've just witnessed, Hikaru eventually decided that we should head home. The others agreed to her decision.

  
  


As for me on the other hand, I pretty much had nowhere to go. I was sure my "mother" was still alive, considering on how Hikaru and the others were able to prevent the bad future from happening.

  
  


I was able to pretty much avoid any conversation that would concern on where I would stay, but I was caught off-guard by Hikaru.

  
  


**Normal POV**

  
  


"So, you've any idea on where you're going to stay for the meantime?" Hikaru asked.

  
  


Helios huffed, as he crossed his arms "To be honest with you Karu, I haven't got the slightest clue."

  
  


"Hmm… why don't you stay with Inigo and Morgan? I mean, you ARE their brother after all." Hikaru suggested.

  
  


"Yeah, I AM their brother…" Helios spoke, slightly turning his head, "But remember, I'm only their brother due to Dashan."

  
  


"Besides, Father, Inigo and Morgan have accepted me. But, what about… her…"

  
  


"Her?" Hikaru asked, looking at Helios questioningly "Oh! You mean Aunt Ninel."

  
  


Helios just nodded.

  
  


"Don't worry about it," Hikaru assured, "Aunt Ninel would only get angry if it was something reckless. Trust me, I speak from experience."

  
  


"Thanks, Karu…"

  
  


**Helios's POV**

  
  


Now that I think about it, I think it WAS a good idea that Hikaru and I had that conversation. However, even with that conversation, I still needed to be cautious… Just to be on the safe side.

  
  


I decided to take a different path from what Inigo and Morgan took. They questioned me of course. I told them that I would just do something, something that was only my concern. Inigo tried to protest, but Morgan felt like I was right in my decision. Honestly, I swear that Morgan got more of the brains than Inigo would ever have.

  
  


**Normal POV**

  
  


That something Helios wanted to do was a bit of training. Helios decided that he would train in secret. So, he decided to head out to the forest west of Ylisstol.

  
  


_Later that night_

  
  


Helios was just busy practicing some sword slashes on the wall of an abandoned fort, when he suddenly heard someone dash through the forest behind him, stopping his training.

  
  


As if on instinct, Helios hastily turned around, his hand still gripping Sol.

  
  


"Hey now, do you really want to do that?" A voice, a male asked him.

  
  


Helios immediately knew who he was talking to.

  
  


"Zed?!" Helios exclaimed. To say he was surprised is an understatement. "What the hell do you want?"

  
  


"What? Can't I see my favorite prison escapee?" Zed said with a smirk.

  
  


"Oh, how sweet…" Helios sarcastically said. "Now tell me!"

Moving Sol closer to his chest, he sneered "What is it that you really want?"

  
  


"I came with a warning."

  
  


Helios immediately stepped back, but he still kept his red winged blade up. "What warning?"

  
  


Zed took a few seconds to gather himself "Grima is back. And he's stronger than before."

  
  


Helios kicked Zed on the chest, sending him back a bit. He then quickly ran up to him, pinning him with the hilt of his Sol blade before he could even stand up. "You're lying! Now, cut this nonsense and tell the truth now!"

  
  


"I had the feeling that you wouldn't have believed me, so here…"

  
  


Helios looked at Zed questioningly, as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out something. Once Helios caught a glimpse of the object, she could only look back in shock.

  
  


The object in question was one of Grima's neck feathers. It was a black as the night sky. Just like how Helios remembered seeing it back in his original future.

  
  


Helios quickly snatched the feather, still mindful of keeping his sword hilt on Zed. "How… how is this possible? When Grima was destroyed, all remains of him vanished. The only thing that remained was his skeleton."

  
  


"Queen Rayne. That's how." Zed started, "If you remember that little invasion we did a few days back," Being reminded of that just made Helios glare at him.

  
  


"Anyway," Zed continued "Grock managed to wound Dashan…"

Another glare from Helios.

  
  


"And Rayne used the blood that was shed to remake Grima." Zed finished.

  
  


"Ad you're telling me this… why exactly?" Helios asked, slowly, he started withdrawing his blade.

  
  


"Because, even I know that nothing good would come from this." Zed said, as he was slowly standing himself up. "Be honest, would you think that I would rush all this way if I thought nothing ad would come from this?"

  
  


"You do have a point there... Only someone daft and psychotic would think that nothing bad would come from this." The very thought of Zed being right made him vomit a little in his mouth.

  
  


"Still, is that all you wanted to do? Not stab me in the back so I wouldn't be able to tell Ryo, father and anyone else?" Helios questioned.

  
  


Zed shook his head, "Nope. Not at all… Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back. As for the feather, you can keep it. You might need it."

And with that, Zed immediately took off into the forest, and disappeared.

  
  


**Helios's POV**

  
  


As I stood there, watching him disappear into the thickness of the forest, I couldn't help but look into the feather at the same time.

  
  


I mean, think about it… He claims this to be a reincarnated Grima's feather? For all I know, this could be just a trap. A trap that She concocted in order to draw the Shepherds in, and kill them of one by one.

  
  


However, I then realized that Zed was a TERRIBLE liar. No, really. Zed couldn't lie to save his life.

  
  


So, without hesitation, I halted my training for the meantime, gently placed the feather in my pack, and rushed back to Inigo and Morgan's house.

  
  


I had to get this information to Dashan…. And fast.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And another chapter is finished!**

  
  


**I originally decided to make this whole chapter in Helios's POV, but it turns out that it wouldn't work, so I made part of it her POV.**

  
  


**About the part where Grima disappears completely, was my idea. I don't think the game ever mentions that there's no trace of Grima left, so I decided to put it in. Hope none of you mind.**

**Anyway guys, until next chapter, BYE!**

 


	27. Confirmed Match

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**No, you're not dreaming, I'm updating early for once.**

  
  


**The reason I'm doing this, is because though I normally update every week (or every 5 days), next week will be a holiday special chapter. That and I'm going to take a break from Dec. 25 maybe Jan. 3ish… Hey! Even internet writers need to take a break y'know!**

  
  


**So, enjoy two chapter updates. One now, the other next week.**

* * *

  
  


_The next day…_

  
  


All the Shepherds were gathered at the garrison hall. Why were they there you ask? Well… The reason why is because when Helios finally got home the night before, he carried with him a black feather in hand, and claiming it to be Grima's feather.

  
  


The moment he said this information, Dashan was quick to bring this to Ryo, who in turn called for the Shepherd Scholar Madoka. It WAS originally suppose to be just Ryo, Dahsan and Madoka. However, news of Grima's potential return has spread far and wide, reaching areas from as close as Plegia, to as far as Chon'Sin and Roseanne, the latter of which was just putting the finishing touches to the once crippled city.

  
  


What's the situation now you ask? Well, let's see shall we?

  
  


_Shepherd's Garrison_

  
  


Like I said, ALL the Shepherds were just there, at the hall, with majority of them by a door that lead to Madoka's (Now Laurent's as well) research lab. Each and every one of them was just there. Some were sitting, some were standing. None chose to talk to one another. Heck, no one even dared to say a word.

  
  


After what seemed like an eternity, the door to the lab creaked as it opened, revealing Madoka, whose expressions remained the same as ever.

  
  


"Well Madoka, what have you found out about it?" Ryo asked.

  
  


The other Shepherds moved closer as well.

  
  


"Well…" The Scholar started, "I'm afraid that I must confirm the suspicion that each and every one of us share... This feather is in fact Grima's feather…"

  
  


The Shepherds' reaction were expected: Pure shock and fear.

  
  


"That's impossible! We all saw Grima disappear right before our very eyes!" a shocked Yu called out.

  
  


"Gosh darn! How in tarnation is that even possible?!" Tithi said, also shocked.

  
  


"Unfortunately, I have no data on how this came about." Madoka said, "However, the feather isn't exactly a pure Grima feather."

  
  


"The hell?!" a confused Sophie said.

  
  


"Simply put, my research has shown that Grima's blood only adds up to approximately 60%. The other 40% come from the Manaketes of ages past." Madoka explained.

  
  


"But, that leaves one question…" Ryo spoke, "How'd the researcher even get a hold of Grima's blood in the first place?"

  
  


"I have a theory. But it involves Dashan's scar…" Madoka stated.

  
  


All the Shepherds turned their heads towards Dashan, who just stood there, stunned from what he just heard.

  
  


Without waiting for a signal so she can start speaking, Madoka started:

  
  


"If any of you recall what happened a month back, our stay at the Feroxi camp was halted when a group of Thieves and Assassins, while it resulted with no casualties and very few injuries on our side."

  
  


Madoka paused for a while…

  
  


"Unfortunately, Dashan was one of the VERY few who got injured… Specifically, to his face."

  
  


Dashan then slowly began turning his face to his right, so no one could see his scar.

  
  


"So, what you're saying Madoka…" Dashan started, still looking to his right, "Is that even though only a small portion of my blood was spilt, it was enough to resurrect Grima?"

  
  


"Almost…" Madoka confirmed, "As I said before, you're blood, has only 3% of your original Grima bloodline. How that 3% made 60% of this new Grima? I still need to research that. Speaking of which… if the lot of you can let me be for a while, I must return to my research. There's still much to be done." Madoka then walked back into her lab, and closed the door.

  
  


_Later that day_

  
  


As soon as Madoka confirmed that the feather was almost identical to Grima, the Shepherds decided that for the first time in nearly six years, they are to train, in order to face the Fell Dragon once again.

  
  


"Damn… that's a lot to take in…" Sophie spoke, as she stabbed a training dummy with her training lance.

  
  


"To think that our troubles with Grima have passed, guess not…" Yu said, his hands keeping his axe up.

  
  


"I guess yesterday was my last peaceful cup of tea…" Gingka sighed as he nocked an arrow into a training bow.

  
  


_Elsewhere_

  
  


The children were situated on another part of the training field. They were just informed about the feather a few minutes ago.

  
  


"All that effort… For nothing…" Hikaru said in defeat, as the blade of Falchion stabbed the ground.

  
  


"Gawds… To think we were given the chance to live in peace again." Severa complained.

  
  


"For once, my Sword Hand's twitching with fear, and not for justice. How odd…" Chao-Xin spoke, as he just sat there on the ground.

  
  


"Well… I guess we've got no choice then…" Kjelle started, "We've got to train once more so we can take him down… This time for good!" The olive green-haired General then grabbed a training spear, and proceeded to train.

  
  


_Elsewhere, elsewhere_

  
  


Dashan was inside the Garrison. He was just sitting there by the dining hall, when the Shepherds' personal chef, Chef Doris happens to just walk by. While the Shepherds took turns in the kitchen majority of the time, Doris was number one in the kitchen, something that she takes with great pride.

  
  


"Dashan, I heard the news. So sorry that all of you have to face this again…" Doris said.

  
  


"Your apology isn't necessary anyway Doris. It's not your fault anyway." Dashan assured.

  
  


"If only I had skills in fighting, then I would join all of you. But, alas! I don't have the skills necessary. I feel so useless." Sighing, Doris sounded almost as if she was scolding herself.

  
  


"Hey! Don't ever say that. Fighter or not, you're still reliable to us. Don't ever forget that." Dashan said, assuring her.

  
  


"*sniff* Ah, Dashan, you always did KNOW what to say." After thanking the tactician, Doris then headed back into the kitchen.

  
  


Dashan then stood up, and began walking out, but not before once again, feeling pain on his left arm. It was his _Tendratudo_ acting up again.

* * *

 

As he was walking down the hall, a large suit of armor began speaking.

  
  


"Uh.. Dashan," The suit of armor started.

  
  


With a startled leap, Dashan began looking around. "Kellam? Where the heck are you?"

  
  


Kellam just sighed. "Uh… I'm right beside you."

  
  


Dashan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, right, sorry…." 'Note to self: Keep a better eye on Kellam's movement.'

  
  


Kellam just shrugged. "So, what's the strategy this time?"

  
  


"Pardon me?"

  
  


"I mean on how we're supposed to beat Grima this time?"

  
  


Dashan just crossed his arms, and looked unto the floor. "To be honest, I don't even know anymore. I don't even think we can win this time…"

  
  


"What? But, how can you even say that?" To say Kellam was shocked, is an understatement.

  
  


"I wish that was easy to answer…"

  
  


"I'm sorry." Kellam apologized, "I'm not going to force it out of you if you feel uncomfortable. I'll just take my leave now." Kellam then took off.

  
  


**Dashan's POV**

  
  


For a long time, I was silent. I was thinking so much about this. I was so deep into thought, that I didn't even notice Kellam leave… or maybe he just disappeared again. I don't know.

  
  


I really didn't even know what to think of this. I took all of Madoka's words into thought. This Grima wasn't the same as the one before. Wouldn't that mean that the strategy that I once used to kill Grima wouldn't work again?

  
  


I even had this theory that maybe; THIS Grima's the one that would lead into the bad future… Nah. That's impossible. The Grima from six years ago was 100% me. This one wasn't.

  
  


**Normal POV**

  
  


Dashan would've continued his thoughts, until his thought were interrupted by Ninel's arrival.

  
  


"Dashan, is there anything wrong?" Ninel asked, concerned.

  
  


Dismissing his current thoughts, Dashan spoke. "Nothing much. Just wondering on how we can beat this "new" Grima this time."

  
  


Ninel just nodded. "You should calm down for a while. How about we head on over to the town with the children for a while?" Ninel suggested.

  
  


"You're strangely calm about this." Dashan observed. "But, won't be unfair for the others training right now?"

  
  


Ninel just giggled at Dashan's comment. "Don't worry; I've already spoken to Ryo about this. He said that you SHOULD calm down for the meantime." The Dancer assured.

  
  


Dashan hesitated for a while. "Well, if you say so."

  
  


"Very well then. I'll go ahead to the house, and get the children. You should change first. After all, you can't go to town looking for that." Before Dashan can even say anything, Ninel left for home.

  
  


_'Same old Ninel… Hope she never changes.'_ Dashan thought to himself, as he began walking towards his Garrison quarters.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And done!**

  
  


**So there you have it folks! I'm confirming this right now, The Shepherds are facing Grima once more!**

  
  


**By the way, I got a message from a reader asking why I decided to resurrect Grima. The reason why I'm doing this is because I felt like Rayne (The main one for the story) wasn't good enough. Plus, think about it: A lot of movie and video game sequels more or less bring back a past villain. Regardless if they're dead or not.**

  
  


**Also, I added wwwaaaayyy too much for this chapter. Like I said in the beginning, next week's update will be Christmas special, and I'm gonna take a break from Dec. 25 – Jan. 3ish. That and it'll give me a little more time to make the new chapter progress the story a little.**

  
  


**Until the update after the Christmas special, BYE!**

 


	28. Holiday Special

**Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!**

  
  


**This update will once again be a filler chapter (Boo!), but since it's the holidays, this'll be a Christmas Special. So… yay I guess?**

  
  


**Also, a little note: This happens before Helios is introduced and the Dashan's battle in Ferox, thus also before the Children return. Sorry about that. I'll explain that at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

  
  


_Christmas day_

  
  


Christmas has once again come upon Ylisse. The gray pavements have been turned into a fresh blanket of the whitest snow one could've ever seen.

  
  


Lakes and rivers have frozen up. So frozen in fact, that one could easily walk and stand on it with ease, and without the aid of a boat.

  
  


The marketplace was as crowded as ever. People from Ylisse and beyond Roseanne and Chon'sin have come to the area for (very) last minute gift shopping. The hottest item on everyone's list right now you ask? Wooden figurines representing the Shepherds themselves.

  
  


Plazas were filled with groups of either children, adults or mixes of the two groups were singings carols. Carols so lovely, one would've thought they were in the heavens above.

  
  


Families were gathered in their respective household. Whether they lived in the biggest of houses or the dirtiest of the slums  **(No offense to those who live in the slums)** , none of that mattered. So long as they were together.

  
  


Speaking of families, why don't we check on a certain family, or two? How about eleven?

  
  


_Kyoya, Nile and Yarne_

  
  


Nile and Kyoya were at their home near Plegia. The two, along with their hal-human, half-Taguel son Yarne were having a carrot mea (along with some meat, as per Kyoya's request). Creamy carrot soup, roasted boar with woodland berries, the most delectable carrot cake and a pitcher, filled with freshly squeezed carrot juice. The sight of so many carrot foods was enough to make Present Yarne ALMOST pass out from joy.

  
  


_Masamune, Kat and Brady_

  
  


The noble roads of Themis. Kat, along with her family and her son Brady were having a banquet. A banquet almost fit for kings for on the table was the juiciest turkey garnished with only the most exotic of herbs. Bottles of the best imported wine stood there on a tray, accompanied with foot tall glasses.

  
  


Where was Masamune you ask? Having his normally olive green outfit fitted exchanged with red clothing. Humiliated he was, but hey! It pleased Kat along with their son Brady.

  
  


_Lon'qu, Cordelia and Severa_

  
  


Unlike Ylisse, which was covered with snow, winter time in Ferox was when all the snow thawed, replacing it with the warmth of the sun, only to be cool at night.

  
  


While most of the food was already put out on the table, Cordelia was still in the kitchen, trying to decorate a beautiful, red velvet cake. Lon'qu on the other hand, was spending some father-daughter time with Severa, who had already opened a few of her presents: A lovely, red dress with a black bow on its back.

  
  


_Wales, Sophie and Kjelle_

  
  


Wales was slaving away in the kitchen. Since Sophie's cooking skills were… um… er… interesting, Wales decided to use his old family recipes to whip up something that could at least stay in their stomachs for a couple of hours.

  
  


Sophie and Kjelle decided to go out to the front, to do a little training. Though one would question why they'd do that especially when the day was considered the coldest, Sophie (along with their daughter) would just laugh at your face, claiming that training in the cold were just what they needed to get stronger.

  
  


_Gingka, Madoka and Laurent_

  
  


Gingka was outside, chopping some wood for the fireplace, once again without his shirt. The only thing covering his top you ask? Only his famed armguard and his prized steel collar, whose chains just clashed with each other.

  
  


Never to stray away from the papers regardless of the day, Madoka along with her son were already deciding on what scientific field they were going to tackle for the following year.

  
  


_Tithi, Nowi and Nah_

  
  


Because of the snow, the fields were empty, and undetectable. The various cattle and poultry were in the barns, where they could make all the noise they wanted, and no one could yell.

  
  


Tithi was at his own home. With him were his mother, his Manakete wife Nowi, and their few months old daughter, Nah. While his mother was in the kitchen, turning the newly slaughter cow and chicken (eh?) into a feast, he was with his wife and daughter, having a little fun, playing a little game of duck, duck dragon.

  
  


_Wesley, Melissa and Noire_

  
  


Noire was still shaking. Why was she shaking you ask? Because her parents were holding some vials of dark magic. Turns out Noire's shaking was unnecessary. As when Wes accidentally dropped one, turns out the vials were made to turn their eerily scary house into a Christmas Wonderland.

  
  


_Zeo, Cherche and Gerome_

  
  


Though Zeo's duties were mostly at Ylisstol castle, Ryo has granted him and his wife to take a break for the holidays.

  
  


Despite being given a break, Zeo still did some paperwork, paperwork showing each new recruit for the cavaliers.. He never did like taking a break, even when Yu showed him how to.

  
  


Though it looked like nothing could stop him, Cherche came in, with young Gerome, who carried with him a homemade Wyvern plushie his mother had made for him and given just now. The sight of the two made were enough to make Zeo stop his work and spend time with his wife and son.

  
  


_The Royal Family_

  
  


_Yu, Tsubasa and Chao-Xin. Ryo, Sumia, Hikaru and Cynthia_

  
  


As for castle Ylisstol, the royals were having a wonderful dinner, made by only the finest chefs that the Castle had hired.

  
  


Well most of them anyway. The moment the children were done, they tried to rush outside to play in the snow. It was granted eventually after say fifteen minutes, which was when the four were finally done, to which they all headed outside so the children could finally have fun in the snow.

  
  


_Kyoya_

  
  


Normally, Kyoya would be enjoying a majestic feast. Nowadays, Kyoya has decided to do some charitable work.

  
  


Unfortunately, most of the people still hated him for abandoning them many years back, but there were still a vast number who appreciated his help, and welcomed him with open hearts.

  
  


_Kellam_

  
  


The unnoticeable Knight received an invite from his brother's family, to which he accepted.

  
  


By the time he arrived, his brother welcomed him and he was happy to know that he was now an uncle to his brother's newborn son, who was named 'Callum' in honor of the man who fought against the Fell Dragon.

  
  


_Chi-Yun_

  
  


As Chi-Yun was priest, as well as the owner of an orphanage, he spent the holidays with them, as well as the various helpers.

  
  


What made his holidays special was not because of the food, nor the presents he received from the children, but from the numerous wide smiles that the children and helpers had as they celebrated.

  
  


_Dashan, Ninel, Inigo and Morgan_

  
  


Last but not the least, was the Tactician himself, Dashan.

  
  


He and his wife, the Dancer Ninel were just by the fireplace. Present Inigo was playing with his one year-old twin siblings Morgan and Marc.

  
  


Their parents on the other hand, were fast asleep, cuddling against each other on an armchair, covered by a dark red, wool blanket.

  
  


Why you all ask?

  
  


Only because their two helpers, Elizabeth and Taryn were granted a holiday break. This left the Tactician and Dancer to all the work. Though the two helpers tried to protest, Dashan insisted, as they've done a lot of work and they deserved the break.

* * *

  
  


_Tactician's Guide to Shepherds!_

  
  


Dashan was walking to a room, whose door was chained, with a bronze padlock.

  
  


"What the… why is it closed."

  
  


"Dashan!" a female voice called. Dashan turned only to see Nowi slam into him.

  
  


"Hey!" the Manakete said, "what're you doing here?"

  
  


Dashan could only look in confusion.

  
  


"Dashan!" Olivia called out running towards the two, "Didn't you receive the message?"

  
  


"Huh? What message?"

  
  


Ninel then reached into her pocket, removing her cellphone. "This one…"

  
  


Dashan read the message:

  
  


**Hey everybody!**

  
  


**Just want to let you all know that we'll be taking a break for the holidays.**

  
  


**Have a Merry Christmas and an amazing New Year.**

  
  


**Nix**

  
  


Dashan could only look dumbfounded. "Huh!"

  
  


"Don't worry everyone," Ninel said.

  
  


"Wait, who're you talking to? Hello…"

  
  


"Metal Fight Awakening: Blaze will resume after New Year." Ninel finished

  
  


"Don't miss it!" Nowi called out.

  
  


Dashan then looked around confused. "Wait! Hey!"

 

* * *

 

**A/N: And that wraps up the holiday special chapter!**

  
  


**Sorry I'm a day late. I had a Christmas Eve party with my family that lasted until around 4AM. I did a lot of preparing along with my mother and siblings. After that party, we had lunch out at the WORST restaurant in the city! Yeah… what a way to spend the holidays… *groan***

  
  


**As for the chapter, I originally did like what I did at I think chapter 3 I think, but didn't want to repeat it again, so I made it into drabbles on how they spent Christmas. I also added the ones who I normally leave single.**

  
  


**Also, Tactician's Guide to Shepherds was just something silly I came up with after I started rewatching Bleach. That and the story needed a fourth wall break somewhere. At least in my opinion anyway.**

  
  


**Yes, I will take a break until around Jan. 3. So, until then,**

  
  


**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN AMAZING NEW YEAR! Until then, BYE!**

 


	29. New Year's Special

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

  
  


**I know, I know. I said that I'd resume sometime after Jan. 3, but I thought about giving a New Year's special, so I'm cheating for now.**

  
  


**New Year's special: If Helios was a real playable character in Metal Fight Awakening.**

 

* * *

 

**Name:** Helios

  
  


**Class:** Thief (Has promoted to Assassin in the story)

  
  


**Roster Description:**

  
  


Aerin's future son. He may appear innocent and kind, but he's more likely to lash out than be friendly, especially when it's about his height. The most likely to unsheathe a blade (Sol) often. Born on April 19.

  
  


**Help Description:**

  
  


An enigmatic thief with height issues.

  
  


**Event tiles:**

  
  


"Hey! Free goodies! Mine!" (Item)

  
  


"Live to fight! Fight to survive! That's my motto!" (Exp)

  
  


"A training a day, keeps the injuries away." (Weapon Exp)

  
  


**Dual Support:**

  
  


"Ready… Go!"

  
  


"Here we go!"

  
  


"Ready?"

  
  


"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

  
  


"It's showtime!"

  
  


"It's a good day to die!"

  
  


"Battle, commence!"

  
  


"Say your prayers."

  
  


"Ready when you are!"

  
  


**Dual Strike:**

  
  


"How about this?"

  
  


"How's that?"

  
  


"Fly away!"

  
  


"See me?"

  
  


"Game over!"

  
  


**Dual Guard:**

  
  


"Too close!"

  
  


"Watch your back!"

  
  


**Critical:**

  
  


"Don't make me laugh!"

  
  


"Breaking my limits!"

  
  


"I won't be defeated!"

  
  


"Game set!"

  
  


**Defeated Enemy:**

  
  


"Hey! Did you hurt yourself?"

  
  


"Moment of victory… I love it!"

  
  


"Alright! Feeling good!"

  
  


"I can fight so long as I survive…"

  
  


"Why don't you come back, when you're stronger?"

  
  


**Partner Defeated Enemy:**

  
  


"Thanks… I guess…"

  
  


"Over already? Oh well…"

  
  


"What about my strike?"

  
  


**Damaged by Enemy:**

  
  


"That hurt!"

  
  


**Defeated by Enemy:**

  
  


"What? This can't be…"

  
  


**Death/Retreat:**

  
  


"No… Not yet…" (Before recruitment) Classic

  
  


"How can it… end like this?" (After recruitment) Classic

  
  


"No! I can't die… Not yet. I'm sorry, but I'm out." (Retreat after recruitment) Casual

  
  


**Level up:**

  
  


"Not even a bulge, really?" (0-1 stat)

  
  


"Good enough, I guess…" (2-3 stat)

  
  


"Now we're talkin'!" (4-5 stat)

  
  


"Now that's what I call a level up!" (6+ stat)

  
  


"Now I KNOW I'm strong enough!" (0-1 stat. Most capped up.)

  
  


**Class sets:**

  
  


Thief – Assassin/Trickster

  
  


Mercenary – Hero/Bow Knight

  
  


Myrmidon – Swordsmaster/Assassin

  
  


Pegasus Knight – Falcon Knight/Dark Flier

  
  


Bride – None

  
  


**Supports:**

(None)

**Romance:**

  
  


Chao-Xin

  
  


Inigo

  
  


Brady

  
  


Gerome

  
  


Laurent

  
  


Yarne

  
  


Male Morgan

  
  


**Other Supports:**

  
  


Aerin

  
  


Helios's Grandfather

  
  


Hikaru

  
  


Severa

  
  


Male Dashan (Can be his father)

  
  


Female Dashan

  
  


Female Morgan (generic and sister)

  
  


**Voice Actor:**

  
  


Japanese: Maaya Sakamoto

  
  


English: Colleen Clinkenbeard

  
  


Finally decided!

* * *

 

_Tactician's Guide to Shepherds!_

  
  


"I'm curious Dashan," Yu started, "Exactly how long are you still planning on wearing that?"

  
  


"Wait, what?!" A surprised Dashan started, "What're you talking about?"

  
  


Ryo then came up to the duo, "Dashan, haven't you heard? You're scripted with a new outfit." He then threw Dashan's new attire at him.

  
  


Dashan took one look at his garment, "WAIT?! What's wrong with my current one?!"

  
  


"Starting next chapter: The story continues! Dashan has a new outfit!" Nowi excitedly exclaims.

  
  


"What are you talking about?!" were the only words that Dashan could blurt out.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And it's done!**

  
  


**Once again, a Happy New Year to you all!**

  
  


**For those of you wondering why I did this, I got inspired from another story (which I can't remember the title, so don't ask me!). And I kinda wished other authors who made OC children would do. But it's their children, so… no pressure guys!**

  
  


**For the romantic supports, the reason I didn't put M!Dashan As a romance is because – wait for it – I HATE HOW THEY MADE THE CHILDREN POSSIBLE SPOUSES FOR DASHAN! Ew, no! F*k it! F*k it! F*k it! I also hate on how it's both popular AND loved…**

  
  


**For her V/As, I pretty much picked my favorite female V/As! I would've picked Laura Bailey or Stephanie Sheh (with her Orihime/Hinata/Kyrie voice), but they already voice Hikaru and Melissa/Kjelle respectively, so… I picked my next favorite.**

  
  


**Also yes! Dashan has a new outfit. I hinted this in chapter 24. Also, I probably shouldn't have done this... But its my story, so HA!**

  
  


**Once again, Happy New Year, and I'll see you in the next chapter. BYE!**

 


	30. Conversation on the Ship

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Happy 2016 to you all! I hope all of you had a wonderful 2015!**

  
  


**I apologize for the delay. I've been having a very hectic schedule.**

  
  


**Also, my brother had an overnight trip, and brought my laptop AND didn't return until 12:00 MIDNIGHT. Then, he brought it to my sister's house to download some movies… Geez… why can't he just buy the DVD itself? He's earning money anyway…**

  
  


**Anyway, that's enough ranting. Let's get this show on the road!**

 

* * *

 

_One month later_

  
  


After preparations were complete, the Shepherds along with the future children headed off.

  
  


Where were they headed you ask?

  
  


Well, they were headed to Solaria, in hopes of stopping Grima's second coming. But first, they had to walk their way to Port Ferox, with carabaos pulling the caravans containing their supplies and weaponry. Ok… some of them were marching. The others were on their respective mounts.

  
  


"Never thought we'd be doing this again." Dashan said as he marched.

  
  


Dashan was walking alongside the Exalt, but he had a new outfit:

  
  


His cloak was still virtually the same, except it no longer had a hood, and was now longer, until at least two inches above his ankle. He was also wearing a black pauldron on his left shoulder. The pauldron had the Zurafa Facebolt logo design on the front, the same one on his cloak. It was attached on his shirt with the use of a leather strap that went around his left sleeve.

  
  


His shirt was a simple, high collar, burgundy, shirt. Its sleeves were until his elbow. He wore black, pants with a chain wrapped around his upper right pant leg; with another one on his lower left pant leg. His brown boots were replaced with black, buckled combat boots with four, short but harmless spikes at the toe area.

  
  


His gloves are still black and flaming yellow, but are now fingerless. His belt was virtually the same, but with the addition of another belt going across from it. Another chain is wrapped around it.

  
  


On Dashan's back was a double sword sheath, with one bigger than the other. Obviously it was for his Storm Surge and Lightning Giraffe.

  
  


"Neither did I." Ryo answered back.

  
  


Just then, a figure appeared in front of them, making Ryo instinctively pull out his Falchion, ready to strike.

That is, until he saw the mark on his armband, which was the Brand of the Exalt, to which he sheathed Falchion.

  
  


"Sire," The scout started "The pathway shows no hazard. We'll be able to make it to Port Ferox safely."

  
  


"Thank-you. You may go back." The scout bowed, before he left.

  
  


**Let's skip the walking, as not much really happens**

* * *

  
  


_Port Ferox_

  
  


"Well, would you look at that!" Damian boomed.

  
  


"Never thought I'd see that many familiar faces again." Julian chuckled.

  
  


The two Khans spotted Ryo and the Shepherds making their way to the port.

  
  


"Ah, Khans Damian and Julian, good to see that you two are here." Ryo greeted the duo.

  
  


"How's 'bout we skip the introductions. Why are you and the Shepherds here anyways?" Damian asked.

  
  


"We just need to use your ships. Apparently Grima is located on an island known as 'Solaria'." Ryo explained to the two.

  
  


"So, you're planning to stop Grima once again?" Julian started, "Say no more. We've got a ship ready anyway. I had a feeling you'd be coming here soon."

  
  


"Wait," Dashan spoke, "You're not going with us?"

  
  


"As much as we'd like to kick Grima's ass once more, there's preparation that needs to be done in all throughout Ylisse." Damian explained.

  
  


"Very well then. Perhaps you could take care of the carabaos while we're gone?" Ryo said, pointing to the horned-cattle, both of which were still connected to the caravans.

  
  


"You mean those things? We don't see why not." Julian asked, looking at the two cattle.

  
  


"By the way, where'd you get those bulls anyway? I don't think I've seen anything like those before." Damian asked.

  
  


"The castle received them as a gift from a king and his wife when they visited the castle." Ryo explained, "Apparently they came from a country south-east from Ylisse."

  
  


"Very well. They're in good hands." Damian assured.

* * *

  
  


_45 Minutes Later_

  
  


The ship that the Shepherds were riding, named  _'The Warring Fighter'_ has finally set sailed.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Fisherman's Horizon – Final Fantasy VIII**

  
  


_On Deck_

  
  


"Never thought we'd be on a boat again…" Hikaru said, as she stood by the railings.

  
  


"Must be a good feeling for you to ride one again then?" Ryo asked his daughter.

  
  


"Yes." Hikaru confirmed, "I almost forgot this feeling. Then again, nearly seven years have passed hasn't it?"

  
  


Ryo just chuckled softly, "It has. Hasn't it"

He then placed a hand on his future daughter's back.

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile in one of the ship's cabins_

  
  


"Ugh… I don't feel so good…" Helios groggily said, as he leaned on the cabin's window.

  
  


"What's… the matter with you?" A soft female voice asked, as the owner of the voice opened the door.

  
  


Helios leaned back, turned to the source of the voice, and was surprised to see that it came from none other than Ninel.

  
  


"Huh? Oh… uh… Ninel is it?" Helios awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "It's nothing really… just a little seasick that's all. Heh… heh…"

  
  


"Uh… ok…" Ninel then blushed a little.

  
  


**Music end**

  
  


_After a few awkward minutes of silence_

  
  


"Say… uh, Ninel," Helios started "Ever since I came, we've never really got the chance to talk."

  
  


"We haven't, have we?"

  
  


Helios shook his head, "I guess we never did."

  
  


"I got to be honest though, I thought you'd have a hard time accepting seeing me around. Especially when you consider that I'm Dashan's son with another woman."

  
  


Ninel was stunned for a moment, "Well… I DID have a hard time at first. But, eventually I did."

  
  


Helios just raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you mean just like that?"

The Sol wielder emphasized his point by swiping his hand across the air, snapping a finger in the process.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Period – Chemistry (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) I have no idea what the singer actually sings… It just sounded good with this portion.**

  
  


Ninel just closed her eyes for a moment, "Something like that. But, to be honest, knowing my husband, Dashan would never do anything like this on purpose."

  
  


A short pause.

  
  


Ninel continued, "Dashan's a good man. Sure, he may be reckless and at times stupid, but he has always put others before him. I was foolish to think he'd do something like this." Tears started streaming down her face a bit.

  
  


Helios just stood there. He had no idea what to say. Even when he did, he had no idea whether it was appropriate or not. So, he just said this:

  
  


"Uh… Ninel… I've no idea what to say… but I personally think that it's g-ACK!"

  
  


Helios suddenly found himself being hugged by Ninel.

  
  


"Say no more…" Ninel was practically crying at this point. "I just feel so stupid that I even had those thoughts in my head the first time I saw you."

  
  


"T-thank-you… for… accepting me…" Helios, too was crying.

  
  


_After a while_

  
  


"I hope we're not interrupting anything." A voice started, this time, a male.

  
  


The two stopped, too see Inigo, Morgan and Dashan. The three were just by the doorway. All three had smiles on their faces.

  
  


**Music End**

  
  


Ninel suddenly turned a bright shade of red.

  
  


"Eep! Dashan! Inigo! Morgan! When did you three get here? How much of it did you hear?" To say Ninel was embarrassed was an understatement.

  
  


Dashan just chuckled, "The whole time actually. And, we heard it all. Morgan here just stopped me."

The tactician placed a hand over the pink-haired child's head, who just giggled slightly.

  
  


_"Sneaky little…"_ Helios murmured to himself.

  
  


"We actually wanted to check on you two, when Inigo heard the two of you, and Morgan stopped me just before I could get any closer." Dashan explained.

  
  


Just across the room, a female worker with a purple bandana who was carrying some items just smiled. "Good to see that they're getting along. I knew that Dashan was a good man."

  
  


Turns out, the female worker was none other than Aerin. She was assigned to work on the ship. Luckily, Aerin had the initiative to hire a house help to take care of the Present Helios.

  
  


Just before anyone could say anything else, the ship suddenly shook.

  
  


"Whoa! What in Naga's name is that?!" Yu asked, as she tumbled out of the room.

  
  


"It seems that we've encountered some rough waves!" Wales speculated.

  
  


"Oh, I do pray that we won't get into any serious harm." Chi-Yun spoke.

  
  


Before anyone else could speak, a cabin boy rushed down the steps.

  
  


"I'm afraid it's even worse! We've encountered a vicious sea monster! You might want to take a look for yourself! But PLEASE! Please be cautious!"

  
  


"Chi-Yun!" Dashan started, "Take care of him! I'll see what the cause is!"

  
  


Dashan hastily rushed to the upper deck. Once he got there, nothing could've prepare him for the sight he was about to see.

  
  


"That's no sea monster... but it's DEFINITELY a monster."

  
  


The creature had long, curved horns, six crimson-red eyes. A crocodile-like head, and six, giant, bat-like wings.

  
  


"GRIMA?!"

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And chapter end!**

  
  


**Finally! Helios and Ninel have spoken to each other for the first time!**

  
  


**I gotta be honest though, I've been wanting them to talk to each other since I introduce Helios to the Shepherds, but I've been having trouble when to put it, so I held on to it.**

  
  


**Also, Aerin's here as well. I assure you that Aerin will reveal herself to the Shepherds next chapter. I added her because I suddenly remembered that I forgot about her, so I did a rewrite.**

  
  


**Also, as mentioned, Dashan's got a new outfit. Hope you like it. If I wasn't so shy about showing my artwork, I'd show it as the new cover page…**

  
  


**Before you complain about me putting Grima in the scene, remember: This Grima is a different Grima. I know Grima isn't amphibious, but like I typed when I reintroduced him, he's made from other Manaketes as well. Now I have no idea if Manaketes are aquatic or not (Heck! No one knows!). But, since Manaketes somehow resemble Leafy Sea Dragons, I thought it'd be fun to make up some aquatic Manakete. (Nintendo: Do it!)**

  
  


**Next Chapter: A sea battle! Aerin's reveal!**

  
  


**Until next time, BYE!**

 


	31. Overboard

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to the newest chapter update!**

  
  


**While things have been a bit busy in school lately, I've still managed to find a lot of time to type up the chapter.**

  
  


**However, I must apologize for the delay. My cousin recently passed away, so I had to put the chapter writing on hold for the while.**

  
  


**This Update's Chapter: A Battle Aboard the Ship**

 

* * *

 

"Fire the harpoons!" The Captain shouted in a gruff voice. The captain was an old man dressed in gray, with a scar on his face and chest. Despite his elderly look, his facial hair was still dark brown, showing no signs of graying.

  
  


"Aye Captain!" Two cabin boys said as they rushed to the harpoons near the ship's bow.

  
  


"Wait!" Dashan yelled at the top of his lungs, "Don't shoot at it!" The tactician was rushing as fast as he could to stop the two cabin boys.

  
  


_Too late!_ The moment Dashan had gotten the last of his words out, the two have already pressed the trigger.

  
  


The harpoons shot out, and sailed through the water. As the two spears neared their target, one gets caught in the crashing waves, and disappears.

  
  


'Thank Naga…' Dashan thought to himself. He was relieved to find that one of them failed to reach its target.

  
  


_'Now, if only the other one cou-'_ Dashan thought. He suddenly yelled, "NO!"

  
  


CHUNK!

  
  


The remaining harpoon manages to stab, and embed itself in Grima's neck.

  
  


"GRRROOOAAARRRR!"

  
  


Grima suddenly lifts itself from the water, revealing it's now zombified head. Most of the skin was peeling, revealing bones and emitting a very rancid odor.

  
  


"Gods! What the hell!" Were the only words Ryo could blurt out.

  
  


The Exalt then turned to the tactitician, "Well Dashan, any ideas?"

  
  


There was no answer, as Dashan just looked in shock at the newly revived Grima.

  
  


_'No. This. This can't be. How are you still alive? What kind of dark magic is this? '_ Dashan thought to himself. He would've continued his thoughts, had he not received a violent shake by the Exalt.

  
  


"Dashan! What's the matter with you?!" Ryo scolded.

  
  


Dashan didn't respond, nor say a single word.

  
  


"Come on! Snap out of it!" Ryo yelled. He then slapped Dashan across the face.

  
  


"Ow!" Dashan yelped, rubbing his face. "I'm Sorry… I just. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

  
  


"Dashan, I understand." Ryo spoke, "We can discuss this later. Right now, what do you suggest we do?"

  
  


Dashan then cleared his throat, "All right! Grima's too far for direct attacks! So, anyone who can use magic and ranged weaponry, aim at it carefully, and fire. Anyone who can't, stay out of range. Healers, use Physic so you can heal without getting in range."

  
  


After mere seconds, barrages of Fire Bolganone, Thunder Thoron, Wind Rexcalibur, Dark Ruin, as well as quivers full of arrows begin emerging from the ship, and bombard Grima.

  
  


"GRRROOOAAARRR!"

  
  


Grima roared in pain. After a while, it opened its mouth, and a breathe of darkness and spikes shoot out.

  
  


_SHINK! SHINK! SHINK!_

  
  


The spikes then stab the ship. Luckily, everyone out in the open were able to dodge in time.

  
  


Everything seemed fine, until a zombified, spiked tail began rapidly ascending from the ocean depths. It didn't take anyone two seconds to realize what was going to happen next.

  
  


"Brace yourselves!" Ryo yelled.

  
  


As the tail begins to rapidly descend, everyone started to brace themselves. Suddenly…

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


_SLASH!_

  
  


The Shepherds, along with the ship's crew waited for a while, they then suddenly realized that nothing had happened. That it until, they heard the resurrected Fell Dragon roar in pain.

  
  


Everybody slowly looked, and were shocked to see a young woman in a cerise, War Cleric dress and a purple bandana, pressing a Brave Axe against the dragon's tail.

  
  


What was even more shocking is when you consider on how the woman was able to hold it up using just an axe.

  
  


Both Dashan and Helios immediately recognized the woman, but didn't say anything.

  
  


The woman then looked to the Shepherds, "A little help here? I can't hold this thing forever!"

  
  


Ryo nodded and began unsheathing Falchion and charged, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dashan quickly unsheathing his Storm Surge, and running towards the woman.

  
  


"IGNIS!" Dashan shouted. His blade suddenly lit on fire, and slashed the tail. It would've ended there, but Helios suddenly appeared from the air, and stabbed the tail from above. The result was Grima immediately retracting it, and disappearing into the ocean.

  
  


As Dashan sheathed the Surge, the woman looked at her helper.

  
  


"Dashan, is that you?"

  
  


"Aerin? Eh…"

  
  


"Mother? No way…"

  
  


"Wait, you two know her?" Ryo asked. To say he and the rest of the Shepherds were confused, is an understatement. Way too much…

  
  


"Uh…" Dashan started. Helios just kept silent and hid his face, hoping no one would see him.

  
  


Before Dashan could say another word, the ship began rocking violently again.

  
  


"Gods! What now?!" Ryo called out. He was once again struggling to stay on his two feet.

  
  


"Captain!" A crew member called from the crow's nest, "'E's right below us!"

  
  


Either by coincidence or not, Grima began thrashing the ship about, sending everyone of balance.

  
  


**Unfortunately, one of them was thrown waaay off balance. Care to guess? Anyone? All right, fine! Geez…**

  
  


"GAH!" Dashan yelled, as he stumbles about, finally going over one of the railings. Luckily, Dashan was able to keep his grip.

  
  


"Dashan!" Ninel yelled. She then rushed to where the tactitican had fallen, while making sure to avoid everyone else.

  
  


"*pant*… *pant*… Man, I've gotten a lot of bad luck lately, haven't I?" Dashan nervously chuckled.

  
  


"Not funny…" Ninel said, with an unamused expression, "All right, let's get you up…"

  
  


Dashan then reached his hand out. "Tha-"

  
  


_CRASH! SPLASH!_

  
  


With just a mere centimeter between both of their hands, the ship suddenly started shaking violently, causing Dashan to lose his grip, and fall into the water.

  
  


"Damn! Ninel!"

  
  


_SPLASH!_

  
  


"Dashan!"

  
  


Ninel hastily turned around. "Ryo! Inigo! Morgan! Everyone! Dashan's fallen overboard!"

  
  


_In the waters_

  
  


Due to the violent waves, Dashan was having a hard time getting to the surface.

  
  


_'Damn it! I've gotta get back up to the surface. If only the waves weren't so damn violent…'_

  
  


Suddenly, a large piece of wood appears just inches from his face.

  
  


_'Crap! I've gotta get out of here… QUICKLY! Sorry everyone… If I stay here, I'll die.'_

  
  


With his mind made up, Dashan then quickly swims away.

  
  


After a few minutes of swimming, Dashan was finally able to get back up to the surface. When he decides to take a look back, Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

  
  


The ship was no longer a ship. And by that, I mean that the ship was slowly sinking. Fire was shown on the ship's bow, and there was no sign of life anywhere, not even Grima could be seen.

  
  


"What?! No! This. This can't be! Ninel! Ryo! Anyone! Can you hear me? Hello?! Is anyone still a-ack!" Dashan yelled that is until the violent waves caused him to slam into a rock formation, causing him to slowly lose consciousness.

  
  


"Grima… Rayne… I'll… get… you… for... this... ugghh..." Those were Dashan's last words before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And another chapter done!**

  
  


**Ok, show of hands, who saw this coming?**

  
  


**I must apologize if the chapter's somewhat confusing… like I've said earlier in the chapter, it's been a little hectic for me, so I kinda forgot where I finished…**

  
  


**Next Chapter: Dashan's Stranded? Will he see anyone again?**

  
  


**Until next chapter, BYE!**

 


	32. Aerin's stats

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**I must apologize, I'm having a bit of a hard time progressing the story, so I'll delay the story continuation for the while…**

  
  


**To make up for it (hopefully) here's a filler chapter (BOOO!).**

  
  


**This one is basically if Aerin was an actual character.**

* * *

  
  


**Name:** Aerin

  
  


**Class:** Cleric (Has promoted to War Cleric for the story.)

  
  


**Roster Description:**

  
  


A Mysterious young woman found by Dashan. She hails from a mysterious country that specializes in warfare. The most terrifying in battle. Born on July 31.

  
  


**Help Description:**

  
  


A kind and caring young woman who shouldn't be taken lightly.

  
  


**Event Tiles:**

  
  


"What's this? An unclaimed item? Better put it to good use then." (item)

  
  


"*pant*… I've done some good training now haven't I?" (Exp)

  
  


"I feel like I can wield better items now!" (Weapon Exp)

  
  


**Dual Support:**

  
  


"Let's go!"

  
  


"Don't worry…"

  
  


"I'm with you!"

  
  


"You can count on me!"

  
  


"Let's do this!"

  
  


"This is getting old…"

  
  


"Together now…"

  
  


"Give it all you got!"

  
  


"Let's make this quick."

  
  


**Dual Strike:**

  
  


"I'll fight too!"

  
  


"Forgot about me?"

  
  


"Stings, huh?"

  
  


"Bulls-eye!"

  
  


"Can't run!"

  
  


**Dual Guard:**

  
  


"Pay attention!"

  
  


"That was close!"

  
  


**Critical:**

  
  


"This decides it!"

  
  


"Enjoy the view!"

  
  


"I must apologize!"

  
  


"No chance!"

  
  


**Defeated Enemy:**

  
  


"Points for trying…"

  
  


"Hopefully this means more success…"

  
  


"One more win for me!"

  
  


"That was a challenging trial."

  
  


"I'm just glad it's over."

  
  


**Partner defeated Enemy:**

  
  


"We won… because of you."

  
  


"As long as everyone is safe…"

  
  


"Hopefully… I get to do it next…"

  
  


**Defeated by Enemy:**

  
  


"Don't let it… end…"

  
  


**Death/Retreat:**

  
  


"How can I be… so careless? I-I'm so sorry… but, I must retreat… Good luck to you all…" (Retreat/Classic)

  
  


"This… isn't how it was supposed to go. I' sorry… I must get out of here." (Retreat/Casual)

  
  


**Level up:**

  
  


"Really? I thought I did better…" (0-1 stat)

  
  


"Not bad, I guess…" (2-3 stat)

  
  


"Can't really complain now, can I?" (4-5 stat)

  
  


"Whoa! What a stat boost!" (6+ stat)

  
  


"Well, I guess I've reached my limit." (0-1 stat. Most capped up.)

  
  


**Class set:**

  
  


Cleric –War Cleric/Sage

  
  


Pegasus Knight – Dark Flier/Falcon Knight

  
  


Wyvern Rider – Wyvern Lord/Griffon Rider

  
  


Trobadour – Valkyrie/War Cleric

  
  


Bride – None

  
  


**Supports:**

(None)

**Romance:**

  
  


The Avatar (Male)

  
  


Zeo

  
  


Wales

  
  


Masamune

  
  


Gingka

  
  


Kellam

  
  


Tithi

  
  


Lon'qu

  
  


Tsubasa

  
  


Masamune

  
  


Benkei

  
  


Chi-Yun

  
  


Wesley

  
  


Bao ('Cause screw you!)

  
  


Other Supports:

  
  


The Avatar (Female)

  
  


Sumia

  
  


Melissa

  
  


Ninel

  
  


Say'ri

  
  


Helios

  
  


Morgan (Only if Aerin is her mother.)

  
  


Confession:

  
  


*Cue CG artwork of Aerin mouth covered by her left hand, while her right hand is being held by both of the Male Avatar's hands, blushing slightly*

  
  


"Who would've thought I would find love during this war? I will prove to you that you've made the right decision."

  
  


Voice Actress:

  
  


Japanese: Romi Park

  
  


English: Natalie Lander (With her Terra Branford voice from Dissidia.)

* * *

  
  


_Tactician's Guide to Shepherds!_

  
  


As the Shepherds were making their way to Port Ferox, they decided to take a little break.

  
  


It was silent and peaceful… however, it didn't last long for this happened:

  
  


"Oh, COME ON!" A male voice yelled.

  
  


The male in question, who was Chao-Xin, was slamming his sword on a boulder, crying out:

  
  


"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Break! Break I tell you! I hate you! I hate you! Break darn it! AGH!"

  
  


This would've continued, had an annoyed Helios not gotten fed up.

  
  


"Knock it off would ya!" Helios yelled, throwing a pebble to the back of his head, "What's the matter with you anyway, Chao-Xin?"

  
  


Chao quickly turned to face him. "The matter with me is that Missiletainn is not working properly again!"

  
  


Chao-Xin then glared at his sword. "Stupid thing! I praise it day in and day out, and it still refuses to cooperate! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

  
  


He then swung his blade around furiously. "I'll never work with this sword again! Even if it was the last sword in existence!"

  
  


Helios just had an uninterested look in his face. "What are you saying? That made no sense whatsoever."

  
  


Chao-Xin just growled at him.

  
  


"Now Balmung here, knows what I want, thus functions like it should, completely opposite to yours." Helios said, as he adored his curved bladed-sword.

  
  


Chao-Xin just stood there with a blank expression. "Wow. You are such a jerk. You tell me that when I talk to my sword, I'm an idiot. Yet here you are, talking about YOUR sword like its normal. I say you're a bigger fool than me."

  
  


Helios's eyes suddenly popped open.

  
  


_A mere millisecond later......._

  
  


"What was that Chao-Xin?! I dare you to say that once more!"

  
  


"Fine! I will!"

  
  


Dashan was just peacefully reading a book, until he heard the children's bickering. After about one measly second, he got irritated, then stood up.

  
  


"Argh… Will you two kids knock it off and behave yourselves?! Or I'll send you both packing home!" Dashan scolded. Within a millisecond, they quieted down.

  
  


"Honestly… Can't those kids act more like adults?" Dashan then sat back down.

  
  


Too be continued…

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And done!**

  
  


**Yeah… I felt the need to do this after I did Helios's stats during New Year. Hope none of you mind.**

  
  


**As for the end segment, it was really longer, but I've added too much already.**

  
  


**Next Chapter (The actual update): Castaway: Fire Emblem style!**

  
  


**Until then, BYE!**

 


	33. Re-united (Partly Anyway)

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**I seriously apologize for the very long delay!**

  
  


**First off, like I said last chapter, my week was extremely busy. Between schoolwork, family, friends and other stuff, I barely have enough time to breathe! (Um! Don't take that literally by the way. You know what I mean!)**

  
  


**Also, typing this chapter was extremely troublesome. I try this, nope! It sounds stupid! I try that, it came out horrible! So constant rewrites have given me difficulty as well.**

  
  


**Anyway, I have a lot more free time, so let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

  
  


_After nearly twelve hours_

  
  


"Ugh… What the… hell…" Dashan slowly said, as he finally woke up.

  
  


It's been twelve hours since the Dashan fell overboard, and saw the ship sink with his own eyes. Or at least, that's what he remembered anyway. What was still fresh from his mind, despite being unconscious was that Grima was the cause of it.

  
  


"Damn that stupid dragon…" Dashan cursed to himself, as he slowly lifted himself up.

  
  


Dashan then slowly scanned his surroundings. After looking a bit far to the right, he noticed two oddly shaped stick-like objects giving of a shine, despite it being near sunset. As the Tactician moved closer, he suddenly recognized the two objects:

  
  


_The Storm Surge and Lightning Giraffe._

  
  


With a bit of relief restored, Dashan picked his weapons up. After examining the two weapons, only to see that they only had a few scratches on them, he then placed them back on his sword sheaths.

  
  


With his weapons back, Dashan knew that his next objective was to find Ryo and the other Shepherds, as well as survive in the process.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Terra's Theme – Final Fantasy VI**

  
  


_That Night_

  
  


Luckily for Dashan, he has managed to capture a rabbit in a makeshift trap, as well as spear some fish. After making a fire, and cooking his catches with his Bolganone Tome, Dashan decided to sleep up in the trees.

  
  


Why the trees you ask? Well according to Dashan's instincts, he felt that some of the fiercer types of wildlife were most active at night. Turns out his instincts were right, as a rustle from a nearby bush woke Dashan up. Looking around, he noticed a large, grizzly bear making its way to where Dashan was.

  
  


Holding his breath, not daring to make even the slightest of noise, Dashan just observed the bear from the tree with a small-lit flame from a spare Fire Tome he had brought with him.

  
  


After observing the bear for a while, his nervousness became a sigh of relief when the bear just ate some of the leftover fish, then carried on with its business. After the bear left, Dashan then reassumed his slumber.

  
  


_The Next Morning_

  
  


After Dashan slowly made his way down the tree, he then decided that it was finally time to look for the remainder of the Shepherds.

  
  


After a few hours of searching, Dashan had found no leads on where the Shepherds might be. He looked about ready to take a break for a while, until he heard a woman's scream. It didn't take two seconds for Dashan to quickly unsheathe his Surge and rushed towards the direction of the scream.

  
  


**Music End**

  
  


Once the woman came into vision, he knew who it was immediately.

  
  


It was Ninel, who was fending off against a black bear. Apparently, she lost her sword in the shipwreck, and looked like she has seen better days. WAAAYY better days.

  
  


Her right arm, left leg and part of her chest had a few wounds, and her Dancer ribbon had a few rips here and there. Ninel also looked like she was getting exhausted.

  
  


"Ninel!" Dashan yelled. His yell caused the bear to stop for a while; Ninel on the other hand, looked for the source, and was relieved to see Dashan with his Surge unsheathed. The next thing the duo knew, Dashan was already charging towards the bear.

  
  


"Get away from my wife, you bastard! IGNIS!" The Storm Surge then got covered in flames as Dashan charged towards the bear.

  
  


A mere inch before the blade touched the bear, Dashan then yelled again.

  
  


"Lethality!"

  
  


The Surge cut through the bear like it was butter, burning whatever it sliced in the process, as well as spewing blood.

  
  


**Too Graphic? I'm sorry…**

  
  


After the bear collapsed, Dashan placed the Surge back on it's sheathe. He then turned his direction towards Ninel, who was sitting by a boulder.

  
  


"Hey," Dashan started. "Nice to see you again huh?"

  
  


Ninel didn't say a word, as she rushed towards Dashan, locking her husband in a tight embrace.

  
  


Despite her tears, Ninel still managed to speak. "Thank… goodness you're alive. I-we thought you were gone for good."

  
  


"Don't stress yourself." Dashan spoke. "I'm just glad you're alive as well…"

  
  


Unfortunately for the couple, their reunion was short-lived as numerous soft moans were heard nearby. As the moans grew closer, Dashan was already starting to once again, unsheathe his Surge.

  
  


The moans were revealed to belong to Risen. A few of them in fact. Almost like a small battalion.

  
  


"Oh great… Risen…" Dashan murmured to himself. He then turned to his wife. "Ninel, stay behind me. You're in no condition to fight."

  
  


Ninel understood and backed away.

  
  


One by one, the Risen started charging towards the two, only to get slashed and killed by Dashan. After a while however, Dashan was soon starting to become overwhelmed by the numbers. Despite still being able to hold his own, he still received a few gashes from a few of them.

  
  


_'Damn it. I can't keep this up any longer. If only I got even a little help.'_ Dashan thought to himself, as he became more and more tired.

  
  


Behind Dashan, keeping herself hidden, Ninel also had a few thoughts.  _'Oh… Why did I have to lose my sword? I want to help Dashan so badly. If only there was some help…'_

  
  


Ever heard of the saying "Ask and you shall receive?" Well, as luck would have it, a blue, icy, fire-like substance emerged from the sky, killing almost all of them, creating great piles of smoke, as Dashan slashed the last one.

  
  


As the smoke cleared, Dashan could see a small, humanoid shape with pointy ears forming. As the last specks of smoke had finally disappeared, the figure turned, revealing it to be Nowi. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dashan then slowly unsheathed the Surge again.

  
  


Nowi looked at her surroundings for a moment. When she saw the familiar figures of Dashan and Ninel, she started charging towards them in joy.

  
  


"Dashan! You're okay! I'm so glad you're alive!" Nowi happily exclaimed, as she locked Dashan in a VERY tight hug, almost suffocating him, as Ninel just looked in shock.

  
  


"I was so worried about you!" Nowi was still continuing her anaconda of a hug. This time, Dashan was really suffocating. It was at this point that Ninel took action.

  
  


"Wait a minute Nowi! You're hurting poor Dashan!" Ninel frantically said. Unfortunately for her, Nowi was too overjoyed at seeing Dashan, who was already gasping for air at this point, and ignored her.

  
  


"Nowi! Dashan has sustained a few wounds, and that's not a good thing. YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Ninel was practically yelling at this point.

  
  


Nowi finally heard Ninel and stopped, and looked at Dashan, who just slowly dropped to the ground.

"DASHAN! DON'T DIE!" Nowi had once again locked him in a tight hug, as Dashan was once again gasping for air.

  
  


"NOWI! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" Ninel once again yelled frantically.

  
  


Nowi hastily responded, and released Dashan. This time, Dashan took a DEEP breath before standing up.

  
  


"*gasp* Ok, Nowi…" Dashan started. "Do you have any idea where Ryo and the others are? *gasp*"

  
  


Having been reminded of why she came, Nowi frantically waved her arms around. "That's right! Ryo and the others set up a camp not too far from here!"

She informed, as she pointed a finger opposite on where they were.

  
  


"Great. Is it okay if you can fly us there?"

  
  


"Uh.. sorry, no can do…" Nowi said, rubbing the back of her head.

  
  


"What? Why not?"

  
  


"Well… you know that fire attack that I used to help you? Well, that was the last use of my Drakostone, and…" Nowi dug into her pocket, and brought out her Drakostone, which already had too much cracks in it. "If I use anymore of it, it'll shatter."

  
  


"Well, that leaves only one option then."

  
  


Dashan then grabbed hold of Ninel then placed her over his right shoulder, while he grabbed Nowi with his left arm.

  
  


"Wait!" Ninel started.

  
  


"Huh? Is there anything wrong?"

  
  


"Well it's just… um… I'm heavy!" Ninel spoke.

  
  


Dashan just shook his head. "Ah relax; you're not as heavy as you think."

  
  


"GAH!"

  
  


Turns out, Dashan's scream in pain was caused by Nowi, who just whacked him where the sun doesn't shine.

  
  


Dashan looked down to Nowi, with an annoyed look on his face. "You… little... What… the… hell?"

  
  


Nowi just had a disapproving look on her face. "Dashan! That's not how you speak to a lady."

  
  


"Don't you know there are rules when speaking about certain topics? Whatever she weighs, you always tell her she's light as air. EVEN IF SHE'S A WHALE!"

  
  


"Please stop… You're making me feel worse." Ninel spoke, embarrassingly said.

  
  


Slowly, Dashan regained himself, and started the walk towards camp, as Nowi gave directions.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter!**

  
  


**Yeah, I know I put a lot there. But, think of that as a way to make it up for delaying the story.**

  
  


**Also, I'm not entirely sure if it's legal to advertise another story here, but also part of the delay is that I just published a Bleach story. It's still fairly new, but I highly recommend that you check it out if you have the time.**

  
  


**Until next chapter, BYE!**

 


	34. Broken and Shattered

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


**Now, luckily things have gotten a little slower for me, so I have more time to update my stories. The only thing that prevents me from doing it fast is because it's kinda hard to do that when you have THREE on going stories!**

  
  


**Anyways, welcome to this chapter.**

* * *

  
  


After nearly six hours of trekking, Dashan, Ninel and Nowi still haven't reached the campsite. Not to mention that it was almost getting dark.

  
  


"Nowi, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Ninel asked. Apparently she was still on Dashan's shoulder.

  
  


"Of course we are!" Nowi exclaimed, annoyed by the question she was just asked. "I'm just having a bit of trouble remembering. That's all." AT this point, Nowi was in front of the duo.

  
  


_'Oh, we ARE lost…'_ Dashan thought to himself.

  
  


"You know, I think we should rest for the night, and continue our trek tomorrow." Dashan said as he gently lowered Ninel. He then proceeded to start a fire with a Fire Tome. "Alright. I've already set up the fire. I'll go see if I can find something for us to eat. Unfortunately, none of you can use tomes, so here…"

  
  


Dashan then handed his Levin Sword to Ninel. "You can use this for now." Before Ninel could even protest, Dashan had already headed off.

  
  


_Meanwhile, just a few hundred yards away_

  
  


"Zeo, any sign of Nowi yet?" Ryo asked

  
  


"No. I'm afraid not milord. Shall I send some of our scouts to look for them?" Zeo suggested.

  
  


"No." Ryo answered.  _'Perhaps we should've sent Nile instead…'_

  
  


_Back to Dashan's campsite_

  
  


After almost an hour, Dashan had finally returned. With him were a rabbit, and a few fish.

  
  


After cooking and dinner, Ninel and Nowi fell asleep. Dashan on the other hand, was still awake. He was just staring at his Storm Surge, which he unsheathed, and placed it on a nearby boulder, just an arm's reach from him.

  
  


"Heh… to think you were destroyed in Inigo and Morgan's future…"

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: You're Not Alone! – Final Fantasy IX**

  
  


_Flashback start_

  
  


_Seven years ago_

  
  


"Father, is it ok if I tell you something else?" Morgan asked, as she went in to her parents' tent. Ninel had already fallen asleep.

  
  


"Sure. Just remember to keep it down. Your mother's sleeping." Dashan then gestured to Morgan, signifying her to come in. Morgan then proceeded to head into the tent.

  
  


"Now, is there any reason you wanted to talk to me?"

  
  


"Well, it's about your Storm Surge…" Morgan softly said, locking her eyes toward said sword, which was propped up against a chair. Fortunately, Dashan was able to hear it.

  
  


"What about the Surge…?" Dashan asked, he slowly raised an eyebrow.

  
  


Morgan was struggling to speak. "It… uh… got destroyed in the future…"

  
  


"Really now… How exactly?"

  
  


"Well…" Morgan started.

  
  


**Music end**

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Loss of Me – Final Fantasy IX**

  
  


_Another Flashback start_

  
  


_Hikaru's original future_

  
  


"Alright. Inigo, Morgan, Marc… Be good ok? Your mother and I need to go out to fight for a while…" Dashan then placed the Surge on his shoulder, and headed out of the house, closing the door behind him.

  
  


"Brother… Will they be fine?" A young Morgan asked her oldest brother.

  
  


"Of course they will!" Inigo said, almost insulted by what his sister said. "What makes you say that?!"

  
  


"Because Aunt Sumia said the same thing to Hikaru and Cynthia, and look what happened…" Marc spoke, remembering the day when only Sumia's Pegasus, Shiida (What happened to Belfire!?) came back, bringing back only Sumia's ring and her lance.

  
  


Inigo was just about to speak, until he realized that Marc was saying the truth, and he immediately closed his mouth. "Let's just hope so…"

  
  


_Three days later_

  
  


A knock was heard on the door, prompting Inigo to rush, and open the door, hoping to see his parents. Much to his sadness, it was only an Ylissean soldier, drenched from the rain, who brought with him a few things: Dashan's cloak, both his and Ninel's wedding rings, Ninel's ribbon with one of its rings left and an object wrapped in a blood-drenched cloth.

  
  


"I'm very sorry… Your parents… They… lost their lives. Their last wish was for you three to have these…" The soldier said, trying to keep his tears from falling.

  
  


He then gently placed the objects on the floor, before quickly leaving.

  
  


Inigo was suddenly joined by his young siblings as he began to slowly unwrapped the cloth, revealing it to be the Storm Surge.

  
  


The Storm Surge was broken in two: The blade, and its hilt. The blade was stained with blood, while the barrel had cracks in it. The feathers that were attached to a chain at the hilt were gone, and the trigger was detached. The once proud weapon that could rival Ryo's Falchion was no more… nothing more than pieces of broken metal.

  
  


As Inigo just stared at what remained of his parents, tears were flowing out, as he held Morgan and Marc close to him.

  
  


_Flashback End_

  
  


**Music End**

  
  


_Back to the previous flashback_

  
  


**You're Not Alone! resumes**

  
  


"Father… I… I am so… sorry…" Morgan then threw herself into her father's arms, crying furiously.

  
  


"Don't worry sweetie… it wasn't your fault…" Dashan said, as he calmed his daughter.

  
  


Ninel meanwhile, was half-awake when she heard all this. A small tear flowing down.

  
  


_Flashback End_

  
  


**Music End**

  
  


"Morgan… Inigo…. Don't worry. We'll be back soon enough." Dashan spoke, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

  
  


_The next morning_

  
  


Dashan, Ninel and Nowi once again set of to look for Ryo's camp.

  
  


After what seemed like an eternity (actually only about three to four hours), Ninel eventually spotted some smoke.

  
  


Once the trio made it closer, there were relieved to see that it was Dashan's camp.

  
  


"Ryo!" Dashan called out, catching the attention of the exalt, as well as the rest of the Shepherds.

  
  


"Dashan!" Ryo called out. He then gestured to Libra. "Chi-yun, assemble your team of healers, and see if they need any help."

  
  


Chi-yun nodded, and gestured for his team.

  
  


As Dashan and the others were being tended to, he noticed a familiar woman in a War Cleric dress, wearing a purple bandana. "Hey… good to see you again… Aerin…"

  
  


"Good to see you too… Dashan" Aerin just smiled back. It was at that point that Dashan noticed Ryo.

  
  


"So, this is the famous Aerin you told me about." Ryo started. "I can't wait to hear the rest of this story…" Ryo smirked, with Yu and Helios beside the Exalt.

  
  


Dashan just sighed, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

  
  


_Tactician's Guide to Shepherds!_

  
  


As Cordelia was doing her patrolling along with Masamune, a sound from the nearby bushes caught the duo's attention, along with a couple of voices.

  
  


"Shut up will ya!" Severa spoke, wrapping her hand around the mysterious creature's mouth.

  
  


"'Oy Sev! Do ya really have to be like that to the poor dog?!" Brady scolded.

  
  


"Hey! Don't get angry at me!" The black-haired Mercenary-turned Hero snapped. "Blame this thing for not shutting up!"

  
  


"Severa," Cordelia started. "What's going o-oh my…"

  
  


Cordelia and Masamune found themselves face to face with Severa and Brady, the former was holding a small puppy in her arms.

  
  


"What's going on here?" A deep voice asked. The four turned to the direction of the voice, seeing Lon'qu approaching them.

  
  


Once Lon'qu got closer, he saw the puppy and walked closer to it. He then grabbed it from his daughter's arms.

  
  


"Uh… wait Lon'qu!" Cordelia protested, as Severa, Brady and Masamune just stared on.

  
  


"Dog eh…" Lon'qu started.

  
  


Seconds later

  
  


"How amazing! I LOVE DOGS!" Lon'qu proclaimed.

  
  


"What the…" Severa started.

  
  


"Hell…" Brady finished.

  
  


"Lon'qu, dear." Cordelia started, a little worried about her husband. "What are you talking about?"

  
  


"Dogs show loyalty! They follow orders without question! Be a jerk to them, and they don't complain or ask for anything else! I see great future between man and canine!"

  
  


"Huh… never thought I'd ever see this side of Sword'qu" Masamune shrugged as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth.

  
  


"How I salute thee loyal canine!" Lon'qu sang. He then let out a triumphant laugh "HA HA HA HA!"

  
  


"I'm… gonna find a place to vomit…" Severa then stealthily left.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


**First of! I added the part about the Storm Surge because I never actually gave the explanation as to why we don't see Inigo or Morgan with a Parallel Storm Surge. So there.**

  
  


**Second! For Lon'qu and the dog, I just found out that Lon'qu shares his voice actor with Roy F***ing Mustang! So, I decided to add this. Considering Lon'qu is a gynophobe, I couldn't do the TINY MINISKIRTS! scene, so I used the dog scene instead. I REGRET NOTHING!**

  
  


**Like I said before, I currently have three stories ongoing including this one. Check 'em out if you have the time, and I will see you in the next chapter. BYE!**

 


	35. Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


**First off, Happy Chinese New Year for those of you who celebrate it!**

  
  


**Second, I apologize for the lateness. I went on a vacation for the weekend, and I got EXTREMELY tired, so I wasn't able to write much.**

  
  


**Anyways, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

  
  


"Bwahahaha!" The Mad King, Doji laughed. "What are you going to do now, princey? Your precious Exalt is dead!"

  
  


"DAMN YOU, DOJI!" Ryo cursed at the top of his lungs. Doji just heard sweet music, and continued laughing.

  
  


"No! Emm, WHY?!" Yu cried, as his eyes stayed lock on his sister's body, motionless from the fall.

  
  


Suddenly, Khans Damian and Julian arrived.

  
  


"Hey! Better get moving unless any of you want to be next!" Damian boomed out.

  
  


"Dashan! I need you to- Wait, Dashan! You idiot!" Julian tried to call Dashan back, but stopped, when she saw the Tactician running towards Doji, with his Surge unsheathed and bursting in flames.

  
  


"DOJI!" Dashan called out. "You bastard! If Lady Emmeryn will die here… SO SHOULD YOU! IGNIS!"

  
  


"Wait! Dashan! You fool!" Damain called out.

  
  


Dashan ignored the cries of the Shepherds, and just continued his angered charge. As he was charging, he suddenly felt the earth shake violently.

  
  


"What the hell?!" Dashan cursed as his vision began to fade.

  
  


_"Hey! Snap out of it!"_ Another voice called.

  
  


_Back to Reality_

  
  


"Wake up, darn it!"

  
  


As it turns out, once again, Dashan had been dreaming. Dreaming of the day Emmeryn sacrificed herself. The memory of said event was still clear in his memory. He remembered his rage towards Doji. That battle, where both he and Ryo simultaneously slashed Doji right across his chest. The sense of satisfaction when the Mad King breathed his final breathe, before being drenched in his own blood.

  
  


"Gah! Ryo… what! What happened?!" Dashan spoke, having been violently awakened.

  
  


"It seemed that you were having a nightmare. What was it about?"

  
  


"It's. It's nothing… just a memory, that's all." Dashan said, trying to sound normal.

  
  


"Ok then…" Ryo said, not realizing what the memory was actually about. "Anyway, There's someone I'd like you to meet. She claims that she knows you."

Ryo then opened the tent flap, revealing Aerin, causing Dashan's eyes to widen.

  
  


"Hello Dashan, it's good that we are able to meet again." Aerin greeted. Dashan was at a loss for words at this point.

  
  


To say, Dashan was at a loss for words was an understatement.

  
  


"A loss for words I see…" Aerin chuckled. "Can't really say I blame you to be honest."

  
  


Dashan tried (emphasize on TRIED) to string the correct words together. "Wait! Hold on! It's not… that." Dashan then pushed his two pointers together. "It's… just that… uh… how did you even meet… us?..." Dashan asked, with the last part having a sense of regret.

  
  


Aerin once again chuckled. "I needed to earn some cash, so I decided to get a job. Believe me, it wasn't easy. Some said that they weren't interested, while others said that I was lacking something… what it was, they never explained."

  
  


Aerin paused for a brief moment.

  
  


"Too be honest, I was close to giving up, until I came across Khans Damian and Julian. I'm not exactly sure why a lot of people have said the Ferox is nothing but a 'bunch of seafaring idiots', but it seemed that I've caught them on a good day, since when I asked for a job, they agreed, so they assigned me to work in the ports. It just so happened that on one of those days, I was assigned to the crew where you were."

  
  


Dashan then turned to Ryo. "Say, I'm just curious, what did Ninel say when she found out?"

  
  


"Ninel was unsurprisingly calm when she found out. She has no hard feelings about this." Ryo replied.

  
  


"Really?" a confused Dashan said. "I thought she was gonna yell at me, or something like that… guess I though wrong."

  
  


"Anyways," Dashan spoke, with something else in mind. "Where are we and what's the plan now?"

  
  


Before Ryo could speak, Aerin spoke up. "Well… while it IS true that we are on an island, it's not just some uninhabited island."

  
  


"What do you mean by that?" Ryo asked, stunned and amazed by what Aerin just said.

  
  


"It means that we are actually in the outskirts of Solaria. Ever noticed that the island has an abundance of wildlife than Ylisse or Valm? That's because wildlife are much more common due to many areas of Solaria being untouched, resulting in numerous wildlife. The people just kill those that are within known territory."

  
  


"Well, now that we know where we are," Ryo spoke. "What's the strategy Dashan?"

  
  


"Hmm… I say we have some of the scouts out, find the nearest, quietest and safest way in." Dashan then turned to Aerin. "Where exactly is the main area of Solaris located?"

  
  


Aerin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure about that."

  
  


"Well, we can't just send our scouts out there blind." Ryo spoke. "What's the plan now Dashan?"

  
  


"Too be honest, that's actually the only way we'll find civilization. All we need to do, is just make sure our scouts are prepared." Dashan spoke.

  
  


"Well, if that's the only way, I guess I'd better give it a shot." Ryo spoke.

  
  


_Meanwhile_

  
  


As the trio were discussing amongst themselves, unknown to them, a Solaris scout was spying on them.

  
  


"Well, well, well… Seems like some shepherds and a few sheep have arrived… I'm sure someone's going to love this." The scout smirked, before stealthily leaving.

  
  


_Castle Solaria_

  
  


"Milady," A soldier started. "I've received word from one of our scouts that the Shepherds are here."

  
  


"Really now?" Rayne spoke. "I'm not really surprised that they'd be heading here, as well as survive Grima's attack."

  
  


"What do you suggest we do? Shall I send a small battalion towards them?"

  
  


"No. Just send Zed, along with a few escorts to them. I'm sure we can just talk this out. However, if they hesitate, you know what to do…" Rayne's voice sounded more and more sinister as she ended her sentence.

  
  


"Very well…" The soldier then headed off.

  
  


"So, it seems that I get a new assignment, huh?" Zed said, walking towards them.

  
  


"You seem a bit excited. I'm not surprised, especially considering that neither the two of us have appeared in quite a few chapters."

  
  


_*CRACK!*_

  
  


"What the heck was that?" Zed asked, looking around, hoping to find out where the sound came from.

  
  


Rayne just waved a hand. "Oh, don't mind that. Just set your mind on the necessary preparations needed for your visit with the Shepherds."

  
  


"Very well then…" Zed then left.

  
  


Rayne then looked at her staff, which was now a lance, with a tip glowing in mysterious energy. "Not to worry now. You'll get your chance at some blood soon enough. Now, I shall go fetch a friend from the ocean." Rayne then walked of, as the lancehead continued to glow.

 

* * *

 

_Tactician's Guide to Shepherds_

  
  


"What the heck happened here?" Chao-Xin asked, examining a pile of shattered glass.

  
  


"How the heck should I know?!" Severa asked.

  
  


"Well, whatever the cause was, it must've been big, considering how a pane of glass this big managed to shatter with no one barely around… and we're in an open-wide plain." Helios added.

  
  


"Ah, whatever the cause, I'm sure it's nothing really big…" Chao-Xin then walked of, heading back to the camp.

  
  


"Hey! Wait for me will ya!" Severa called out, rushing to Chao-Xin.

  
  


Helios on the other hand, stayed a bit.  _'Hmm… I get the feeling that something's not right. Maybe I'm just imagining things again.'_

  
  


"Hey! Helios! Hurry up why don't ya!" Severa called out.

  
  


"Right… coming!" Helios then rushed of as well.

  
  


Unknown to all of them, a small vortex suddenly appeared, sucking everything in…

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN…

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


**That's right, we're actually nearing the end of the story. I'm not saying good-bye just yet, because there's still a few more chapters that need to be done.**

  
  


**For the Emmeryn thing, I wanted to put that in the story, bu when you're talking about a POST GAME story, it's either a flashback or a dream. I simply went with the latter.**

  
  


**Also, before any of you ask, yes, I did put a 4TH wall break in there. Sorry, NOT!**

  
  


**Until Next Chapter, BYE!**

 


	36. Child Paralouge 1

**A/N: Hello Everybody!**

  
  


**Happy Valentine's Day to all you couples out there! While for the singles out there (me included), Happy Singles' day!**

  
  


**Anyways, While I COULD make a love-shot for this, I decided to do the prologues when the children were recruited.**

  
  


**It's gonna be another filler unfortunately, so enjoy!**

* * *

  
  


"Hikaru," Dashan spoke, heading to where the future Royal was.

  
  


"Yes Dashan?"

  
  


"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you mention that there were more of you who came back from the future?"

  
  


"Yes. There ARE more of us." Hikaru confirmed. "Unfortunately, all of us got separated when we went through the portal."

  
  


"I see…" Dashan crossed his arms. "Do you have any ideas on where they might me?"

  
  


"Not really. But, I know someone who does." Hikaru had a glint in her eyes.

  
  


"That's good to know. Do you know where he or she might be?" Dashan asked.

  
  


"I've got a pretty good idea. But, we might want to recruit her brother first." Hikaru smirked.

  
  


"Very well then, you know where he is?"

  
  


Hikaru just nodded her head.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Mad Surfer – Kenichi Asai (Bleach)**

  
  


_Great Gate_

  
  


"This is a gate?" Ryo was in awe as he stared into the landmark. "It looks more like a tunnel system."

  
  


"Well, it WAS a gate, until the Valmese Army started invading, so they made it into a tunneling system, in hopes to confuse them. It didn't work apparently, considering on how we have an army heading towards us right now." Dashan informed, as he pointed to the fleet of Falcon Knights, Dark Fliers and Griffon Riders heading towards them.

  
  


Ryo then turned to his daughter. "So, any idea where he might be?"

  
  


Before Hikaru could speak, Dashan interrupted. "Found him."

  
  


Ryo and Hikaru turned to see Dashan with a young man wearing blue, with maroon hair.

  
  


"Inigo?"

  
  


"My, how my luck has turned." Inigo then rushed towards Hikaru, suddenly grabbing her hand. "First, a little 'Buttercup', now you Hikaru. I'm having the best fortune right now."

  
  


"Hey!" Ryo interrupted. "Who are you, and why are you flirting with my daughter?"

  
  


Hikaru took over. "Father, this is Inigo, Dashan's son."

  
  


"Wait. WHAT?!" Dashan suddenly yelled. "Well, that explains the similar hair color, and why he was surprised to see Ninel."

  
  


"Inigo, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

  
  


"Well, I've met my sweet 'buttercup', so I came to defeat six enemies, so she'll notice me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off!" Inigo explained.

Before anyone could stop him, Inigo took off like a rocket.

  
  


_'Exactly which parent did he get that personality of his?'_ Dashan asked himself, keeping a note to make sure he doesn't raise his apparent future son the same way.

  
  


_Ruins of Time_

  
  


"Ugh… where am I?" A young girl with pink hair spoke as she walked around the dungeon. "Where are Hikaru and Inigo?"

  
  


"YOU'RE FINISHED!"

  
  


_KRA-KRASH!_

  
  


"Wait a minute, that phrase… It can't be! FATHER!" The girl then rushed to the source of the sound.

  
  


"So Inigo, you say that your sister Morgan is here?" Dashan asked, as he zapped another Risen.

  
  


"This where I saw her land, before I lost consciousness…" Inigo explained as he slashed a Risen Griffon Rider.

  
  


"FATHER!" Morgan yelled, before slamming head first into Dashan, knocking him into the water.

  
  


_SPLASH!_

  
  


"There she is!" Inigo spoke.

  
  


"So I noticed…" Dashan grumbled as he got up.

  
  


_After the battle, and obtaining Naga's Tear_

  
  


"So, Morgan…" Dashan started. "Hikaru claims that you know where the rest of your companions are."

  
  


Morgan eagerly nodded her head. "Yup! I saw where all of them land, and took note of their coordinates. Just ask me, and we'll find them in no time at all."

  
  


"Very good Morgan. Now, how's about you and me rest for now?"

  
  


Morgan nodded her head, but sped past him to her tent, which she shares with her brother.

  
  


As Dashan followed, Ryo playfully jabbed him on his shoulder.

"Seems like you and Ninel get busy…" Ryo chuckled.

  
  


"Shut up Ryo…"

  
  


_Verdant Forest_

  
  


"You know, I'm kinda confused on how your daughter can mistake a criminal like him for you?" Dashan spoke.

  
  


"Well, Hikaru did say she was born after I was killed right? Plus, all the portraits were destroyed." Ryo defended.

  
  


"That actually makes sense to be honest."

  
  


_After a few minutes of battling_

  
  


"Excuse me, but aren't you one o-" Ryo tried to start.

  
  


"Stop talking right now! How can I be sure you're no imposter?" Cynthia fiercely questioned.

  
  


"Um, let's see, both of us have blue hair, and I have the Mark of the Exalt on my shoulder." Ryo replied.

  
  


"Nice try! Anyone could've easily dyed their hair blue, and had the Exalt's Mark painted on them!"

  
  


"Sheesh. Hikaru wasn't ki-" Ryo was once again interrupted.

  
  


"Wait! Karu's here?! Then that means, Oh Father! I've missed you SOOOO MUUCCCHHHH!" Cynthia yelled.

  
  


"Ack! My ears…" Ryo placed a finger in his ear, rubbing it vigorously.

  
  


"Wait a minute!" Cynthia suddenly became serious again. "If you're my REAL father, you would've given me a big hug, and call me his 'pega-pony princess'!"

  
  


"Wait, WHAT?! Did I actually say that in the future?"

  
  


"You'll say it RIGHT NOW if you're the real Ryo!" Cynthia spoke.

  
  


Ryo shakily hugged his daughter. "It's… good to see… you… my… pega-pony princess…"

The last words made Cynthia want to gag.

  
  


When Ryo finished, he slowly turned his head back, only to see the Shepherds break down in laughter. Even the ever so stern Zeo and Lon'qu couldn't help, but snicker.

  
  


Dashan slowly leaned towards Anna. "You got that all recorded didn't you?"

  
  


Anna just smirked. "Oh you bet I did!" Why'd you ask?

  
  


"Can I have a copy of that? I'll pay any amount you want." Dashan negotiated.

  
  


"DEAL!"

  
  


"Oh, Ryo… I will NEVER let you live this down." Dashan said to himself, with an evil smile.

  
  


_Meanwhile_

  
  


"Kill me now…" Ryo murmured to himself, turning various shaded of red.

  
  


_Mercenary Fortress_

  
  


"So, we're apparently looking for a girl with two, long pigtails?" Cordelia asked.

  
  


"Yep." Cherche confirmed. "She apparently has the same black hair as her father." The Rosanne Rider then glanced over to Lon'qu, who was brooding to himself.

  
  


"Great, a daughter… As if I didn't have enough women in my life…" Lon'qu mumbled.

  
  


"Oh relax. I'm sure you'll love her." Cordelia giggled, as she leaned closer to her husband.

  
  


The trio was suddenly interrupted by a shriek. Turning to the direction where it came from, they saw a young woman fitting the description, yelling at Hikaru and Morgan.

  
  


"It's about time the two of you made it here! Do you have any idea on how much time I've been spending, trying to survive on my own?!"

  
  


"Oh my…" Were the only words Sumia could muster.

  
  


"Well, she's definitely not lacking anything in the personality department…" Cherche observed.

  
  


"Yep." Cordelia stared in surprise.

  
  


"Ah, forget it!" Severa finished. "Listen. I've got a friend in there. DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM! GOT IT?!"

  
  


Hikaru just nodded. "We'll make sure of that…" Her head was still ringing.

  
  


Morgan however, seemed to have forgotten everything when she turned to Cordelia and Lon'qu's direction. "Hey Sev! Look! We have a present for you."

  
  


Severe then turned to where Morgan was pointing. When she saw what her 'present' was, it just made her mood become worse. "Are you kidding me right now?"

  
  


"Oh come on, is that any way to act? I'm sure you're excited anyway!" Morgan teased.

  
  


Severa hid her blushing face. "Oh SHUT UP!" Severa then stormed into the fortress.

  
  


"Huh, her personality reminds me of that play I saw after we defeated Doji." Dashan observed.

  
  


Meanwhile, Cordelia, Cherche and Sumia were just staring in speechless awe, while Lon'qu had a small grin on his face. "Hehe, I'm starting to like her…"

  
  


_Mila Shrine Ruins_

  
  


"Of course there had to be Brigands everywhere… It makes perfect sense." Dashan sarcastically said.

  
  


"While we're at it, why don't we go protect the trapped villagers?" Ryo suggested.

  
  


"Well, seems like someone has the same idea." Masamune spoke, pointing to a man wearing black, with an orange mohawk.

  
  


"Wait a minute, that's Brady!" Severa started.

  
  


"How's he gonna protect them? He can't fight!" Inigo questioned.

  
  


"He's gonna get himself killed… What a moron…" Severa said, murmuring the last part.

  
  


"Not if we help him! Let's go Shepherds!" Ryo commanded.

  
  


"Kat, Masamune, Morgan!" Dashan started. "Go now and protect Brady!"

  
  


Brady was suddenly interrupted by the sound of horse hooves. "Wait a minute, MA?!"

  
  


"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kat questioned.

  
  


"I'm Brady, your future kid!"

  
  


"Did you really just call me 'Ma'? I thought my future self would've taught you better grammar than that."

  
  


Brady just face palmed. "Really Ma? You're seriously gonna give me a damn lecture on grammar now?!"

  
  


"Now, now. There's never a bad time for a lecture." Kat winked.

  
  


"Huh. This is actually going better that I thought." Morgan spoke.

  
  


"What do you mean exactly?" Cynthia raised a questioning brow.

  
  


"I mean, I thought maybe I don't know, she'd have whacked him with her staff right now…" Morgan pushed her pointers together, when Brady suddenly yelped in pain, as he was whacked from not having proper posture. "And there it is."

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're done!**

  
  


**Yeah, I've wanted to do that for a long time now!**

  
  


**Of course, considering that I only added part of them, there will be a part two!**

  
  


**So many jokes like 'pega-pony princess' and Severa's 'Tsundere' personality have been plaguing my head for a while, and I wanted to do this so badly!**

  
  


**Don't worry, the story will actually continue. Maybe after a few chapters, this'll continue.**

  
  


**Until then, BYE!**

 


	37. Bellspa

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome back to the REAL chapter update.**

  
  


**Yeah, I'm kinda fast this time, considering how I don't really have much to do, so let's get this started!**

* * *

  
  


As Ryo, Dashan and Aerin were discussing on how to find a way to Solaria, Zeo arrived, bearing some news.

  
  


"Milord, someone has arrived, wishing to speak with you." Zeo announced. "Shall I let them in?"

  
  


Ryo simply nodded, to which Zeo left the tent, being replaced by Zed, who was accompanied by two others.

  
  


"Zed? What the hell do you want, and was it really necessary to bring a few of your allies with you?" Dashan asked, somewhat a little skeptic.

  
  


"Hey, it's just for my own safety Dashan."

  
  


"I assure you we won't attack unless you do." Ryo assured. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to talk about your escorts."

  
  


"Right about that one Exalt. I'm here in behalf of Queen Rayne. She wishes to arrange a talk with both you and Dashan." Zed informed.

  
  


Before Ryo could speak up, Dashan interjected. "And why the hell should we?"

  
  


"Dashan…" Ryo said with a panicked voice.

  
  


"How do we know that she isn't planning this as an excuse to lure us, and kill us herself?!" Dashan's tone was getting angrier with each word.

  
  


"Please don't start this again…"

  
  


"If it makes you feel better, you can bring your own escorts, preferably one of your most powerful ones." Zed suggested.

  
  


"No. It would not make me feel better." Dashan replied. "However, you can tell her that we'll be there, but make sure to tell her…"

  
  


"Dashan… I swear if you do or say anything…" Ryo tried to threaten, but was ignored.

  
  


"…That if she tries anything that she'll regret…" Dashan then placed a hand on his Surge. "…She'll be the first in this place that'll get to taste my blade…" **(Shut up!)**

  
  


Zed however, wasn't really moved by Robin's words. "Sure. I'll let her know. But not to worry, I assure you that this'll all be a civilized confrontation."

  
  


"Somehow I don't think that's going to be the case…" Aerin murmured to herself.

  
  


Until then Ryo and Dashan. Until then…" Zed and his escorts bowed, before leaving.

  
  


As soon as Zed left, Ryo turned to Dashan, with a clearly furious look on his face. "What on earth were you thinking?! Are you really trying to start another war here?!"

  
  


"Hey! There's something not right and you know it!" Dashan defended.

  
  


"Yes, I know there's something wrong in all this." Ryo replied. He was actually close to popping a vein. "But still, was it really necessary to threaten him by attempting to draw your blade?!"

  
  


"It was just to make sure that they get the message, that's all..." Dashan spoke, with a hint of regret when he finished that sentence.

  
  


"I don't care! It still wasn't necessary to do that." A frustrated Ryo finished. "Anyway, you and I have to prepare ourselves. We've a talk with the queen tomorrow… no thanks to you."

Ryo then walked out of the tent.

  
  


A few minutes later, Aerin decided to leave the tent as well. "I think I'll prepare myself as well…"

  
  


_The Next Day_

  
  


With the help of an escort who was tasked to bring them to the castle, Ryo, Dashan, Zeo and Aerin soon made their way to Solaria's main city: _Bellspa._

  
  


Bellspa, according to the escort, was located in the heart of Solaria, surrounded by an approximately, twelve-foot, deep moat inhabited by alligators. There were no guardrails on the bridge, therefore anyone who had the misfortune to fall in, was doomed to become a meal for the gators. Provided that no condemned prisoner was sent there first.

  
  


Upon entering the city, the four were greeted with stares from the residents. The escort could feel that the stares were somehow making the four uncomfortable, so she decided that she had to explain to them.

  
  


"I can tell that the stares are making you all feel uncomfortable. Not to worry, Bellspa doesn't receive too many visitors."

  
  


"And why is that milady?" Zeo asked.

  
  


"It's because, while Solaria does get visited by the piers, majority of them often choose to stay at the seaside town known as _Faucagatan_." The escort explained.

  
  


"Thank-you for the information, lady… er… uh… I'm sorry; I didn't get your name." Ryo spoke.

  
  


The escort just chuckled. "The name's Giya, my dear Exalt."

  
  


"Thank-you Giya." Ryo thanked.

  
  


While Ryo, Zeo, Aerin and Giya continued to talk, Dashan was busy observing Bellspa.

  
  


Bellspa was divided into two halves: The upper half, and obviously the lower half, resulting to an odd placement of its residences. The upper half consisted of the cleaner and more organized homes, somewhat resembling the many homes back in Ylisstol. One of the few things that Robin noticed was that the closer they were getting to the castle, the houses got fancier and fancier.

  
  


The lower half, which was noticeable thanks to the bridges they passed, was the slums. So hidden by the bridges, that the residents would've probably lived their entire lives without seeing the sun. That probably would've never been the case, as torches lit virtually every part of the lower half.

  
  


Perhaps what was surprising the most, was that there seemed to be no visible way for the lower half to access the upper half, and vice-versa. That was until Dashan took a quick glance over the bridge, revealing indents resembling a ladder on the bridge.

  
  


Giya's voice interrupted his observation. "Well, we're here. Castle Solaria, located in the heart of Bellspa."

  
  


"Halt!" One of the guards said, blocking the way with his lance. "What do these people want, Giya?"

  
  


"Relax Forn." Giya assured. "Zed informed them yesterday. They have an arranged meeting with the queen. I'm sure you'd let them in now, right?"

  
  


"Very well then." Forn spoke. He then lowered his lance, allowing for them to pass. "My apologies…"

  
  


When the five entered the castle, Giya turned to the four. "Wait right here, I'll inform the queen of your arrival." Giya then walked off.

  
  


"I gotta say, I never would've thought that I'd go to another castle besides Ylisstol's." Dashan softly spoke.

  
  


"Neither have I." Ryo replied back.

  
  


"Exalt Ryo." Giya called. "The queen will see you all now. Just proceed ahead, and enter the room on the left."

Ryo thanked Giya, after which, she then left them, exiting the castle.

  
  


Once the four reached the door, Ryo turned to Dashan. "Ready? It's time now."

  
  


Dashan just nodded in response.

  
  


With that, the four then entered the room.

* * *

  
  


_Tactician's Guide to Shepherds!_

  
  


_Shepherds' Weaponry Guide: Dashan's Storm Surge_

  
  


A large, black blade attached to a curved hilt with an interesting design.

  
  


The hilt is designed with a trigger, allowing the blade to have the special ability to use magic, so long as it was loaded with magic beforehand. Dashan prefers to load it with Fire Tomes.

  
  


The blade also seems to have a hole on each end of the blade, while the pointed end has a carving of an 'D' on the end, while a chain with feathers was attached to the blade's handle.

  
  


"Despite all these aspects, I still think that the Surge is just an oversized, kitchen knife."

  
  


"What was that Ryo?!" Dashan angrily asked.

  
  


"You heard me," Ryo smirked. "Without your sword's shooting ability, it's just a large kitchen knife."

  
  


"Oh yeah?! Well your blade isn't even unique at all!" Dashan snapped back. "I hear that there are rumors that a second Falchion's in existence somewhere."

  
  


"That's just a legend!" Ryo defended.

  
  


"Why don't we ask Lady Tiki then? I'm sure she'll have a good story to tell." Dashan just laughed.

  
  


"WHY YOU!" Ryo then lunged towards Robin, thus ensuring a fight.

  
  


"BOYS!" Two female voices asked. "Are you two fighting again?!" Turns out, the voices came from Sumia and Ninel, Ryo and Dashan's respective spouse.

  
  


"Uh… NO! Not at all!" Dashan lied.

  
  


"You are a terrible liar Dashan..." Ninel's voice got uncharacteristically scary.

  
  


"Psst. Dashan, temporary truce?" Ryo whispered.

  
  


"Uh… sure. Why not?"

  
  


The two then hastily left, while Sumia and Ninel chased after them.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


**Yep, Solaria's a bigger place than what I described. Like I said before, I only leave these details out until they're needed.**

  
  


**Bellspa is a combination of the words bellum and spatium, which are latin for war and area respectively.**

  
  


**Faucagatan is a combination of the words Faucibus and Karagatan, Latin and Filipino for dock and ocean respectively.**

  
  


**Also, TGtS had a weaponry guide mostly because I never actually gave the Storm Surge a proper description.**

  
  


**As for the two Falchion thing, that was a reference to Shadow Dragon. In Shadow Dragon, to reach the chapter where you go to the tower, You must have Tiki slain, and the Falchion lost… Or you can just give Tiki the Falchion, and have her killed.**

  
  


**When that is done, Naga will give you a weaker version of the Falchion. You can then simply use the Aum Staff, and revive her, thus getting another Falchion.**

  
  


**THE MORE YOU KNOW! Or, if you did, well… whatever!**

  
  


**Anyways, Until the next chapter, BYE!**

 


	38. Child Paralouge 2

**A/N: Hello Everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to the continuation of the last filler chapter, where we continue the child recruitment chapter.**

* * *

  
  


_Three Days Later_

  
  


"So Morgan," Hikaru started. "Who's accounted for?"

  
  


Morgan looked through her notepad. "Let's see now… You, me, our siblings, Severa and Brady. So that makes six of us now, and we've still got a long way to go…"

  
  


"There're still seven of us left." Hikaru spoke with a sense of dissatisfaction. "We need to find everyone."

  
  


"Hope I'm not interrupting." Dashan said, entering the tent. "But, I've just received complaints from a village that rival armies are about to start a war. They say one of the soldiers is a Taguel."

  
  


"Taguel. That's Yarne!" Hikaru called out.

  
  


"Well then, let's go!" Dashan said.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Mad Surfer – Kenichi Asai**

  
  


(Yep, same as its sister paralogue)

  
  


_Law's End_

  
  


"Get ready boys! After this fight, we dine on horse meat, courtesy of the Riders of Dawn!" Gyral called out to his men. Gyral's men just shouted in unison.

  
  


"Looks like we need new armor…" Dalen spoke. "But, we'll get them soon, thanks to our friends, the Stonewall Knights!"

  
  


"What a stupid argument." Ryo sighed. "So Dashan, who should we side up with. Er, Dashan?"

  
  


Dashan had an evil glint in his eyes. "Neither."

  
  


"Damn it Dashan!" Ryo shouted. "Are you sure we should face both sides?!"

  
  


"Benkei think Dashan has gone insane now." Benkei spoke.

  
  


"To think Dashan couldn't have gotten more brainless than those man-spwan… I stand corrected." Nile shrugged.

  
  


"Of course!" Dashan assured. "Just stay in the woods, and we'll be fine!"

  
  


"You better hope you're right." Ryo then turned to his daughter. "Now then, where's your friend?"

  
  


Hikaru never got the chance to answer, as Morgan suddenly dashed like a rocket. "Bunny, bunny, bunny!"

  
  


"Morgan! What're you doing?!" Inigo tried to call his sister.

  
  


The answer was soon answered, when Morgan crashed into a young Taguel. "Morgan, stay away from me! PLEASE!"

  
  


"Fluffy bunny!" Morgan spoke in manner like a child with a teddy bear. "Yay! Your ears are still soft!" Morgan then started tugging them.

  
  


"Welp, found your son Nile." Dashan chuckled, as he spoke to the Taguel Falcon knight.

  
  


"Should we… stop them or something?" Ryo suggested.

  
  


"Hmph. The Taguel are a strong race. I doubt Dashan's daughter could do that much." The group then heard Yarne start crying.

  
  


"Wah! Mommy! Where are you?! Get this sadistic kid away from me!"

  
  


"Although, I'm not always right…" Nile shrugged.

  
  


_Manor of Lost Souls_

  
  


"Of all the places Nah chose…" Severa pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
  


Morgan, on the other hand, was in awe. "Cool! Reminds of the books I read."

  
  


"Of course you would…" Without warning, the collapsed wall suddenly rebuilt itself, while another section collapsed.

  
  


"Can we get outta here? I'm scaared!" Yarne whined.

  
  


"Oh shut up, will ya?!" Brady scolded. A young girl's scream suddenly made Brady jump as well.

  
  


"You were saying?"

  
  


"Eeek! Ghost!" Both Ninel and Yu suddenly held each other.

  
  


"For once, I agree with Yarne. Let's go… now!" Sumia spoke.

  
  


"Oh for heaven's sake, there's no such thing as ghosts…" Dashan massaged his temples.

  
  


"Hey there. Are you Dashan?!" A female voice asked, causing the tactician to jump, and emit a girlish scream.

  
  


"Gah! GHOST!" Dashan suddenly landed in Ryo's arms. Ryo simply dropped the Tactician. "I'm okay!"

  
  


"Hey! What're you doing here?" Nowi asked the girl, who was wearing a white dress, and a red cape. "This isn't a safe place. Now go! We're looking for a Manakete girl like you."

  
  


"'Er Nowi…" Tithi tapped her shoulder. "I think this is the one we're lookin' fer."

  
  


"Really? Yay! Found her! So, what's your name?"

  
  


"Nah." Nah replied.

  
  


"Aw. Why won't you tell us?" Nowi pouted.

  
  


"No! Nah! N-A-H!" Nah flipped out in frustration.

  
  


"Who gave you such a stupid name?" Nowi asked, raising a brow.

  
  


"You did!" Nah exclaimed.

  
  


_'How did me an' Nowi think up a name like that?'_ Tithi thought to himself, as he removed his pot, scratching his head.

  
  


_Dueling Grounds_

  
  


As the Shepherds entered an abandoned fortress, they were immediately attacked. Masamune ran an Iron Sword against his assailant. "So, is Kjelle really here?"

  
  


"Caius! Get your sorry butt out here, and fight like a true warrior!" Kjelle called out, angrily.

  
  


"That's her alright…" Hikaru sighed.

  
  


Wales immediately looked to the direction where the battle cry came from, immediately spotting a girl with olive-green hair, wearing purple armor. "My goodness. Why on earth is she attacking all those brigands all by herself?"

  
  


"Well, she takes after her mother…"

  
  


"Why? Is there anything wrong?" Sophie asked, as she stormed into the fortress, only to be attacked by a General. Before Wales and Ryo could catch her, Sophie immediately rammed her Steel Lance to his face, killing him instantly. "Means shes tough! Like her mom."

  
  


As the Shepherds killed more of Cassius' men, they finally reached Kjelle.

  
  


"Kjelle, there you are!" Hikaru called out.

  
  


"Hikaru… Mom and dad? What're you doing here? Ah, whatever, Hi mom, hi dad. Sorry I can't talk. Too busy killing people!" Kjelle then took off.

  
  


Wales just chuckled and looked at Sophie. "Yup. She's our kid all right."

  
  


Sophie just had a big grin on her face. "Hell yeah she is!"

  
  


_Wyvern Valley_

  
  


"The Wyvern Rider is in Wyvern Valley…" Severa spoke. "How shocking…"

  
  


"Should've been obvious." Inigo spoke. "Hikaru, what happened?"

  
  


Hikaru suddenly became frustrated. "Oh give me a break! I was trying to save our family!"

  
  


"Just a jest Karu…" Inigo playfully punched her arm, to which Hikaru replied by simply huffing.

  
  


Hikaru quickly changed topics. "So, any idea where he is?"

  
  


"Brooding on a mountain." Severa answered.

  
  


"Was that really necessary Sev?"

  
  


"Actually, yes." Kjelle said, pointing to a nearby mountain, where a dark brown-haired man could be seen. "That's what he's actually doing."

  
  


"I'll get him!" Cynthia called out, riding Shiida up to said mountain.

  
  


Severa just groaned. "That guy needs a hobby."

  
  


"He sews apparently." Hikaru said.

  
  


"He does, does he?" Severa's eyes suddenly twinkled. "Guess I know where to bring my clothes the next time I accidentally tear them."

  
  


"You called?" Gerome asked, flying down to them.

  
  


"What the… How'd you convince him, Sis?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"It's a long story."

  
  


"He's definitely Zeo's son." Ryo whispered to Dashan.

  
  


"And Cherche's too." Dashan whispered back, chuckling.

  
  


"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Would you mind repeating it?" The duo then turned to Cherche, who had an evil grin, and evil eyes.

  
  


"Nothing! We said nothing!" Dashan defended, while Ryo shivered.

  
  


_Desert Oasis_

  
  


"Of all the places Laurent chose… IT HAD TO BE A STUPID DESERT?!" Severa yelled.

  
  


"I highly doubt that the heat will hinder the pursuit of knowledge." Madoka adjusted her glasses.

  
  


"Excuse me?"

  
  


"I think she means is, that a little heat wouldn't stop him." Gingka chuckled.

  
  


"Well, there is the fabled Mirage Village." Brady spoke. "I'm betting that's the reason why he's 'ere."

  
  


"Brady! What was that about betting? That is not how one should act." Kat called out.

  
  


"Take it easy, Twinkles. I'm sure he's just kidding…" Masamune defended.

  
  


"Now, where is he?" Hikaru wondered.

  
  


"Allow me…" Severa pushed Hikaru aside.

  
  


Severa then cleared her throat. "LAURENT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'M SWEATING OUT HERE! YOU BETTER GET OUT SOON, OR I'LL USE YOUR HAT AS A TOWEL!"

  
  


As if to answer her question, a man with glasses, wearing a pointed hat appeared from the southwest village.

  
  


"I can't believe that actually worked." Hikaru stared in speechless awe.

  
  


"Astounding." Madoka removed her notepad, and began jotting down some notes. "The shrill sound of her voice was most effective. I must study it."

  
  


"Shall I lead you to him?" Hikaru offered.

  
  


"Just lead the way!" Gingka answered. The trio then left to meet Laurent.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And done!**

  
  


**Sorry, I still have Chao-Xin and Noire left. I kinda decided to leave them for last, since they're kinda long.**

  
  


**Also, some of the dialogue from Yarne's recruitment was recycled from Chapter 19.**

  
  


**Also, also, in celebration for the release of Fire Emblem: Fates, I have one in the works, focusing on my pairing for M!Corrin and F!Korrin. Expect it to be released sometime later. Like maybe tonight.**

  
  


**Until Then, BYE!**

 


	39. Child Paralogue Final

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to the last part of the 'Child's Paralogue' Trilogy.**

  
  


**Yes, it's another filler. Sorry! You'll learn the reason why at the end.**

* * *

  
  


_Two Days Later_

  
  


"Darn. There's still two more out there." Hikaru said, visibly annoyed.

  
  


"We've looked everywhere." Morgan flipped through her notepad. "Where else could they be?"

  
  


As if to answer, Dashan entered the tent.

  
  


"I've just received reports of a village of sages that are under attack." Dashan informed. "One of the helpers is a young man wearing yellow, screaming about something called 'Misyletainn…'"

  
  


"We have to go now! That's Chao-Xin!" Hikaru then rushed out of the tent.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Mad Surfer – Kenichi Asai**

  
  


_Yes, still the same accompaniment like its sister paralogues._

  
  


_Sage's Hamlet_

  
  


"Hey Hikaru," Yu called out. "I'm just curious, since Ryo has two children, do I have any?"

  
  


"You have a son named Chao-Xin, although he's…" Hikaru started to explain, but was cut off by Yu.

  
  


"Say no more! I want to see it for myself!" Yu then rushed off.

  
  


"Guess Aunt Tendo will just have to find out himself…"

  
  


_Later_

  
  


"Ack! Can anyone help me?" Yu yelled. He was cornered by two Myrmidons.

  
  


"Halt Fiend! No one shall hurt the mother of Chao-Xin! Thracia 776!" Chao-Xin then slashed both Myrmidons with ease.

  
  


"Hey, thanks a lot for the- OH MY!" Yu suddenly yelled out.

  
  


"Yu! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tsubasa called out, with Ryo following behind.

  
  


"Look! At his arm!" Yu yelled out, pointing at Chao-Xin's right arm. "He has the Brand!"

  
  


"Whoops… Should've shown it to you earlier…" Chao-Xin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

  
  


Without warning, Yu then locked Chao-Xin in a very tight hug. "What a relief! I can finally proudly say that I am a Royal after all!"

  
  


"Wow… She's taking this thing way too seriously…" Tsubasa softly said to himself and Ryo.

  
  


"Welcome to my world…" Ryo simply facepalmed.

  
  


Meanwhile, Chao-Xin was still struggling to get away from his mother's anaconda of a hug. "Mother… please let go of me… I need to find the Legendary Blade known as Missiletainn! It's right here in this very village!" Unfortunately for him, he was ignored as Yu continued to hug her son.

  
  


At the corner of his eye, Chao-Xin could see Inigo, Brady and Yarne snickering, later resulting into a laughing fit.

  
  


"This… is… so… embarrassing!" Chao hung his head in defeat.

  
  


_Kidnaper's Keep_

  
  


"Now let's see, if I were Noire, where would I be?" Hikaru asked herself, out loud.

  
  


"Probably crying in some corner somewhere." Severa 'answered'.

  
  


"Was that really called for Severa?" Hikaru scolded.

  
  


"Well it's true! Don't you remember that she also had this… something like a… split personality?"

  
  


"Really?" Cynthia questioned. "I don't recall her ever having anything like that…"

  
  


Severa just facepalmed. "Are you daft?! You seriously don't have any memory of that? It occurred so much, that it was considered normal after a while."

  
  


"Ok!" Hikaru yelled. "We are not here to argue… We are HERE to find Noire. Now, where could she b-"

  
  


"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Morgan called out. Held in her left hand, was a medallion, with a bow and arrow, embossed on the center. "Can I keep it? It looks so shiny!"

  
  


Suddenly, without warning, an arrow landed inches from her feet, startling her.

  
  


"BLOOD AND THUNDER! UNHAND MY MEDALLION, AND GIVE IT BACK YOU CUR, OR RISK GETTING SHOT BY ANOTHER ARROW!" The battle cry came from a girl with white hair, wearing a green, female archer's outfit. The girl had an angered look on her face.

  
  


"Noire! Calm down! It's us!" Morgan frantically yelled.

  
  


"FOOLISH HUMAN! YOUR WORDS WILL DO NO THING TO STO- Morgan?! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Noire suddenly fell to her knees, and apologized furiously.

  
  


"So that's what you meant by split personality." Cynthia observed. Severa just facepalmed.

  
  


The atmosphere suddenly became darker. "Excuse me girl, but who are you?"

  
  


Noire suddenly reverted back to her 'Rage' personality. "I AM THE NIGHTMARE OF ALL FLYERS! I BRING DESTRUCTION TO THOSE WHO CAN'T REACH ME! I-"

  
  


"Just say it already, or risk getting hexed by me." Melissa threatened. Her voice was becoming scarier and scarier.

  
  


"I am your daughter Noire…" Noire suddenly reverted back to her 'Calm' personality.

  
  


"Well, the army just got more interesting…" Ryo sarcastically said.

  
  


"YAY! More fun then!" Wesley joyfully said.

  
  


"Oh gods…"

  
  


_!BONUS!_

  
  


_Underground Prison_

  
  


"Ok seriously…" Dashan started. "What is with you kids and abandoned places."

  
  


"It's the best place to hide father." Inigo defended. The other children nodded in agreement.

  
  


"Well, tell that to the Risen and enemy commanders we killed."

  
  


_Elsewhere_

  
  


"All right boys." Lorna started. "An underground prison ripe for the pickings. Start grabbing things!" The Dark Flier commanded to her group of thieves and mercenaries, all of who began to loot the place.

  
  


"And while you're at it, look for the little rat who managed to escape as well."

  
  


From behind a pillar, a boy with silver hair, with a streak of platinum hair color, wearing a thief outfit, with a purple bandana and cloak suddenly emerged. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL, HE CAN SWIM IN A POT OF WATER?!"

  
  


"There he is boys! After him!" Lorna commanded.

  
  


"Aw, crap!" Helios then darted off.

  
  


Luckily for him, Ryo's Shepherds heard his rant.

  
  


"Wait, that voice. Could it be…" Hikaru started.

  
  


"Yup, there's no doubt about it." Chao-Xin spoke.

  
  


"Only one person would yell that loud about her height…" Morgan spoke.

  
  


_After a while_

  
  


_'Finally safe. Now, if I can just…'_ Helios suddenly bumped into an enemy General.

  
  


"Finally found ya!" The General spoke. "Lady Lorna, I finally found the little boy. Bwahahaha!"

  
  


The General suddenly felt a swift kick to his face.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, YOU JERK!" Helios then finished the General, with a slash on his exposed arm.

  
  


"Helios!" A voice called out.

  
  


"Hikaru? OVER HERE!" Helios called out.

  
  


Hikaru eventually found her, with Aerin, Ryo and Dashan behind her. "There you are."

  
  


"Hey thanks Cin-" Helios asked, then stopped when he saw Aerin. "Is that Mother?"

  
  


_'Wow… He IS a bit on the short side.'_ Dashan thought to himself.

  
  


"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME BEING SHORT?!" Helios yelled out, shocking Dashan.

  
  


"How the heck did he hear that?" Dashan questioned. "I thought it…"

  
  


Hikaru just nervously chuckled. "Well, when you're sensitive about your height, you can hear thought…"

Hikaru finished, by putting her two pointers together. Helios just glared at the blue-haired princess.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And done!**

  
  


**Yep! I actually put Chao-Xin and Noire's paralogues in another chapter as a way to hide Helios's paralogue.**

  
  


**Before you flip out on me, I know I introduced Helios after the main story, shut up! This is an 'If Helios and Aerin were actual characters, and not just OCs'.**

  
  


**Also, I must apologize. I'm just having a REALLY hard time writing up the next chapter. Hopefully, by the end of this week or next week, the real chapter will come out.**

  
  


**Until then BYE!**

 


	40. Reasons

**Hello everybody!**

  
  


**After suffering a MAJOR writer's block, I'm happy to announce, that I can finally continue the main story!**

  
  


**Also, the end note will contain something important.**

* * *

  
  


The room that the four entered was not like any room that they've ever used for confrontations and meetings.

  
  


In the center of the room was a table, approximately 9 ft long, 45 inches wide; standing at least 2 ft tall. It was decorated with a simple, dark red tablecloth with gold lining. Surprisingly, despite the room containing a table, no chairs were visible.

  
  


Two Generals and an Assassin were the only people present.

  
  


The back of the room had a pair of stained glass mosaic windows, both depicting a similar design, minus the fact that they're mirrored images of each other: A medieval lion.

  
  


"Glad to see you could make it, my dear Exalt." A voice called out, catching the attention of the four.

  
  


Suddenly, without warning, a bluish-white circle appears on the ground, while being accompanied by sparks of light, as a trio of white rings descends to the circle, bringing with them Queen Rayne, who was wearing her battle outfit: The same outfit that she used against her battle against Dashan back in Arena Ferox. The only difference, was that she wasn't wearing her crown, nor or horned headpiece, allowing her golden-brown hair to flow freely.

  
  


"I was afraid you might not make it." Her voice was calm, yet sounded seductive during some parts.

  
  


"I'm afraid we didn't come here for an attendance check." Ryo began. "We are here to discuss with you about something."

  
  


"Very well Exalt." Rayne then made a small gesture. After a flash of light, chairs began to materialize. "How about we take a seat? After all, we shouldn't discuss while standing up now, should we?"

  
  


Each chair was made of pure mahogany, with maroon seat and back cushions embroidered with the same medieval lion that was seen on the windows.

  
  


"Now then Exalt." Rayne began was she and the others had already taken their seat. "What is it that you would like to discuss with me?"

  
  


Before Ryo could begin, Dashan once again, interjected. "I think you know very damn well why we're here. We're here because you apparently created a new version of Grima."

Dashan's voice was getting fiercer and fiercer. "We want to know how and why you would recreate the same monstrosity that had once plagued our lands."

  
  


Rayne just chuckled after hearing the reason why. "It seems that playing the game would no longer work. Very well, I shall tell all."

  
  


A brief pause.

  
  


"I wasn't able to create Grima myself however. It was made with the help of Bellspa scientists. Science here in Solaris is more advanced than both Ylisse and Valm."

  
  


"One of our research teams held an expedition to Grima's skeleton in Plegia. The reason why was to simply study the Fell Dragon that once plagued the lands. During the expedition, it was discovered that the bones still contained some… how can I say… salvageable parts of it."

  
  


"Once a few samples were brought back, they began working on ways to resurrect the dragon. Unfortunately, the specimen lacked gaps, so they had to be filled up. To work a way around this, they filled the gaps using specimens from fallen Manaketes. Despite all these, there were still some gaps that needed to be filled. After some more research, it was discovered that it needed one more thing: blood. We managed to find a blood source from its supposed vessel: you, my dear Dashan."

  
  


"And to obtain it, you needed to have a direct confrontation with me." Dashan began. "Which means that the fight we had months ago."

  
  


"Was a failed attempt, since the Exalt managed to interfere before one of my Thieves could obtain a sample." Rayne stated.

  
  


"And the Assassin raid the week after, where Dashan obtained his scar…" Ryo added.

  
  


"Was when we managed to obtain the blood sample we needed." Rayne confirmed.

  
  


Dashan suddenly slammed his fists on the table. "Damn it! What the hell were you thinking, trying to resurrect that… that… THING?!" Without warning, the tactician suddenly unsheathed his Surge, causing the Generals and the Assassin to unsheathe their own weapons.

  
  


_Meanwhile_

  
  


"Wonder what's taking them so long…" Yu wondered, as she polished her staff.

  
  


"Ah, they're probably just having a very long confrontation. Don't have to worry about them like its hell y'know." Sophie stated.

  
  


"Hmph. Whatever the cause, They'd better not be doing anything foolish." Lonqu just huffed.

  
  


After a few seconds, a group of Assassins suddenly appeared before the Shepherds.

  
  


"What the hell do you bastards want?" Sophie unsheathed her Silver Lance.

  
  


Without even replying, one of the groups of Assassins just threw smoke balls.

  
  


"What in the-" Sophie never finished her sentence, as she suddenly felt drowsy.

  
  


"What's going o-" Ninel too was getting drowsy.

  
  


One by one, each of the Shepherds suddenly collapsed. The last one to collapse was Helios as he began to lose consciousness, could see that the Assassins were wearing masks, and began approaching each of the fallen Shepherds and mounts.

  
  


"Gods… This… can't be…" Were the last words Helios could muster before he too blacked-out.

* * *

 

"Dashan, what the hell are you doing?!" Ryo was once again panicking.

  
  


"I'm gonna end the cause of all this right here and now." Dashan said. The Surge was still pointed to Rayne's face. His fingers were already on the trigger of the blade, ready to press.

  
  


"Really now? You've asked two questions, yet, I've only answered one of them. Wouldn't you want to know the reason as to why I had Grima resurrected?" Rayne's voice was still as calm and seductive as ever.

  
  


"I don't need to know the reason." Dashan firmly said. "After all, it's pretty much obvious at this point… You're doing this to do what Ryuga and Grima were trying to do seven years ago: You want to end us, and bring the world to ruin."

  
  


"Oh, how I hate it when they already figure it out, before I even had the chance to say it. It's such a shame really."

  
  


"Just as I suspected…"

  
  


Ryo then turned to Zeo. "Zeo, you and Aerin head back to camp. Warn everyone of this right now."

  
  


"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." Rayne stated. Her lance suddenly began to glow a bright white.

  
  


Dashan, Ryo, Zeo and Aerin suddenly felt stiff. Their limbs suddenly began to fade.

  
  


"Milord!" Zeo tried to get to Ryo, but he couldn't move even at the slightest.

  
  


"Agh!" To them, their limbs disappearing was like being amputated.

  
  


"What is the meaning of this?!" Ryo yelled out in frustration.

  
  


"You said you wanted to see your comrades right?" Rayne sarcastically asked with false concern. "I'm simply bringing you to them myself."

  
  


"Damn you!"

  
  


After a few more seconds of agonizing pain, the four finally disappeared. Rayne then gestured to the Generals and the Assassins.

  
  


"Now then, shall we head on off to the mainland?"

  
  


The trio nodded, as they followed her out.

  
  


"Queen Rayne, where are Ryo and the others?" Giya asked, as she came back in. She received no response whatsoever.

  
  


"Oh, don't worry…" The Assassin reassured. "They were sent back to their comrades."

  
  


Too be continued…

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


**Oh yes, s*** is about to get serious now!**

  
  


**Now, as for the important thing I said. I was thinking of making either a prologue to the series (basically the main game of Metal Fight Awakening with a few of the dialogue changed), or a side series. I've put a poll as to which of the two you want, or do you think the story is good (or bad) enough, therefore neither are necessary. I'll announce the results when the story ends. If there are no votes, then obviously I won't make it.**

  
  


**Of course, the characters are not dead. They're still alive. You'll find out what happened to them Next chapter.**

  
  


**Thank-you all for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter… BYE!**

 


	41. Labyrinth Prison

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


**Well… that's it. Nothing much to really say anyway, so… here we go!**

* * *

  
  


After what felt like hours, Dashan finally regained consciousness and mobility.

  
  


As they slowly came back, Dashan realized that he had woken up in a pitch-black room. Well, not really pitch-black, considering that there was a small light off into the distance, but it didn't really help much, as it barely lit its surroundings.

  
  


"Ryo! Zeo! Aerin!" Dashan tried calling out to them, but not receiving any answer. "Hello?!" Still no answer.

  
  


Knowing very well that he couldn't stay where he was, Dashan decided to search the area, but not before lighting up a small flame with his Fire Tome. What was he using to hold the fire you ask? With his glove.

  
  


After a couple of minutes have passed, Dashan was beginning to suspect that he wasn't alone. His theory was proven correct however, as he heard a familiar moan.

  
  


Being lit by his small flame was a Risen, but not the ordinary Risen that Dashan encountered many years ago. This Risen was female, but had a familiar looking face that instantly brought horror to the Tactician's face… Ninel's face.

  
  


"Ninel… What the hell did they do to you?!" Dashan was practically paralyzed with fear, as his mind began to race, thinking on what horror that Ninel, along with the rest of the Shepherds had faced while they were away.

  
  


As soon as Risen-Ninel began to swing her Silver Sword, a voice was heard, interrupting the strike.

"Your end has come!" A glowing, golden blade suddenly emerged from the darkness, slicing Risen-Ninel's waist. It was Ryo.

  
  


"Dashan! With me now! Follow Falchion's glow." Ryo ordered as he quickly left. "There are more coming, so you'd better hurry." Without even having a second thought, Dashan immediately followed Ryo.

  
  


"Ryo." Dashan started. "What the hell's going on?! Was that really Ninel? Where are we?"

  
  


"It's not her, Dashan." Ryo replied. "For some reason, the Risen lurking in this area resemble those closest to you. How? I don't know. As for your question on where we are, I've no idea. I thought this was a prison, but it doesn't look or seem like it. We just have to keep going."

Dashan simply nodded in response.

  
  


After a few more minutes, Ryo and Dashan ended up in a dead end, only unlike the others, this one had a glowing pedestal.

  
  


"Damn." Ryo cursed. "Dead end…"

As if to worsen their luck, more moans and groans were heard. This time, the Risen resembled Wales, Julian, Masamune and Say'ri.

  
  


Thinking quickly, Dashan turned to Ryo. "Ryo. We need to step on the Pedestal. I get the feeling that it'll take us somewhere."

  
  


Not wanting to face the Risen, Ryo stepped onto the pedestal with Dashan. After a second, the two were suddenly surrounded by a glowing light, which quickly teleported them to the other side of the wall.

  
  


The room they were teleported to was a room that somewhat resembled a room that could've been used as a rest room, considering the smell.

  
  


"Gods, we should've stayed and fought the Risen instead..." Ryo pinched his nose, while using his right hand as a fan, though it was useless, as the smell was too strong.

  
  


"Well, there's a door here anyway, so we don't have to last long here either." Dashan said, as he walked towards the door, opening it to reveal a semi-lit pathway. Ryo quickly ran out the room, while Dashan followed, failing to keep laughter in.

  
  


As the two walked down the pathway, another voice called out to them. "Milord! Dashan, over here. Just a little further."

  
  


"Zeo! We're on our way." Both Ryo and Dashan ran towards the origin of Zeo's call, which came from a room that contained the rest of the Shepherds.

  
  


"Zeo! Everyone! Thank the gods you're all safe." Ryo then sat himself on the ground. "Zeo, how'd you get here anyway?"

  
  


"Well Milord…"

  
  


_Flashback start_

* * *

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: "The Trials" – Final Fantasy X**

  
  


"Lady Aerin, are you alright?" Zeo asked.

  
  


"Not to worry Zeo, and please just call me Aerin. I never really liked the whole 'Lady' title." Aerin reassured. "I'm ok. See? Not a scratch on me."

Aerin then did a small twirl, to show that she had no physical injury or wound, save for a few tears on her dress, and some dirt on her limbs.

  
  


"Right… Very well then." Zeo wasn't really convinced, but didn't bother with it, as there were more important things to take care of.

  
  


"Where are we anyway?" Zeo asked, as he looked around the room they ended up in.

  
  


"We're in Castle Solaria prison." Aerin replied.

  
  


"What? It doesn't really resemble any prison I'm used to."

  
  


"Oh, it is. You see, unlike most prisons, Solaria prison is built like a labyrinth. Some areas are pitch-black, while some are only partially lit. The reason for this is so that the prisoners here will be forced to live in conditions where little to no light is available." Aerin explained, as Zeo wondered about, still trying to find a way around the poorly-lit area.

  
  


"Another feature they added here is that like a labyrinth, there are various creatures lurking around here… namely Risen."

  
  


The mention of the word "Risen" was enough to make Zeo freeze motionless "Wait, did you say Risen?"

  
  


"Yes I did." Aerin replied, not realizing that saying the word 'Risen' was pretty much a sin to Zeo… Actually, most of the Shepherds now that I think about it…

  
  


"However, we must be cautious… These Risen aren't exactly like the ones you're used to, as they have the special ability to mimic the look of those closest to you, just by your scent. Luckily, they only patrol around certain areas."

  
  


"How exactly do you know all this?"

  
  


**Music 1 end**

* * *

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: "A Fleeting Dream" - Final Fantasy X**

  
  


"My grandfather was once imprisoned here for theft a couple of years ago." She softly spoke, but just loud enough for Zeo to hear. "That's how I know all this. He would always mention on how he would see me and my mother roaming down the halls, only to realize that they're actually Risen."

  
  


Aerin paused for a brief moment.

  
  


"To think that he spent the first few years of my childhood here, and witnessing all that. You could really see the look of torture on his face when he was finally released after almost ten years." A tear started to fall, but Aerin prevented the rest.

  
  


"I had no idea… Please, forgive me for asking such thing." Zeo spoke.

  
  


Aerin simply smiled, as she started walking towards one of the pathways.

  
  


**Music 2 end**

* * *

  
  


**Music 1 resumes**

  
  


"Now then… Zeo." Aerin called to the Great Knight. "I believe it's about time that we head of, and find the others, as well as Ryo and Dashan in the process. Though, I feel it would be best if I lead the way, don't you agree?"

  
  


Zeo simply agreed, and followed Aerin.

  
  


After a while, Aerin and Zeo came upon a glowing pedestal. At first, Aerin actually forgot what it was, but smiled upon remembering it.

  
  


"Zeo, step on the pedestal with me." Aerin asked.

  
  


"Um… very well…" Zeo hesitantly stepped on the pedestal, the same time Aerin did. Once they both did, the same glowing light Ryo and Dashan witnessed surrounded them, and they were instantly transported to a new room.

  
  


"By Naga, what on earth was that?" Zeo was dizzy, and nauseous from it.

  
  


"It's a transport pedestal. The guards used it to safely travel across areas, without going through the labyrinth, and facing the Risen. Shall we continue?"

  
  


After a few more twist and turns, as well as more transport pedestals, they finally reached a room which led to where the rest of the Shepherds were.

* * *

  
  


**Music end**

  
  


"Zeo!" Sumia called out. "Thank Naga the two of you are safe."

  
  


"Lady Sumia! Has Ryo and Dashan arrived yet?"

  
  


"Unfortunately no…" Yu started. "We haven't seen them yet. Oh, where could they be?"

  
  


"Mother!" Helios called out, as he rushed to his mother.

  
  


"Father…" Gerome called out, while still keeping his monotonous tone.

  
  


"Zeo. Thank goodness you're safe." Cherche spoke, as she approached her husband. "Oh my, look at yourself. Your armor is all dirty, and you have bruises all over yourself."

  
  


Cherche then gestured to the Lacerta cleric. "Chi-Yun dear, I hope I'm not interrupting, but could you please heal Zeo and Aerin's wounds?"

  
  


Without hesitation, Chi-yun approached the duo, Mend Staff at ready.

  
  


"Oh… where could they be?" Ninel softly spoke to herself, looking out to the empty passage before her. "Ryo… Dashan… Please stay safe."

  
  


"Father…" Inigo and Morgan softly spoke.

  
  


_Flashback end_

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


***Whew!* that took long enough.**

  
  


**I am so sorry for the delay. I had to constantly rewrite this chapter, as some parts felt of, and/or were just plain terrible.**

  
  


**Yeah, I kinda skipped out the last part. If I did, it'd just end up being nonsensical crap, so I just sped it up.**

  
  


**Anyways, thanks so much for being patient, and I'll see you next chapter! BYE!**

 


	42. Jail Break

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Once again welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


**Anyways, I've got nothing better to say, so let's get going!**

* * *

  
  


"There's got to be a way out of here somehow." Dashan spoke, as he walked around the cell, hoping to find some sort of door.

  
  


"Dashan, you've circled the entire cell about ten times now, and haven't seen anything that would resemble a door." Ryo reminded. "I doubt you'll find an entrance after your eleventh try."

  
  


"Shut it Ryo." An obviously frustrated Dashan said. "There has to be a way out. There always is."

  
  


"DAMN IT!" Dashan yelled as he slashed a wall with his Storm Surge. "Isn't. There. Any. Damn. Exit… ANYWHERE?!"

  
  


*Click* *Bang!* *Fwoosh* What sounds were those you ask? Why, only Dashan being frustrated enough to use his Surge's shooting ability to try to burn down the wall.

"DARN IT!" The cursing meant that Dashan failed.

  
  


"Dashan…" Cherche started, as she placed a hand on the tactitican as he plopped down to the floor, face buried in his hands.

  
  


"What…" *SMACK!* Dashan suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Cherche's slap. "ACK! What the hell was that for?!"

  
  


"Is this really how you're going to act just because you can't find a way out?!" Cherche scolded, catching the attention of the others. "The Dashan I remembered those many years ago, wouldn't let even the smallest of problems get to him."

  
  


Dashan tried protesting… emphasis on TRIED, but Cherche cut him off with her signature  _'Death Glare'._ "If you're saying what I think you were gonna say, then you are wrong. After all, the old Dashan would've looked a bit harder."

  
  


Cherche then started walking back to Minerva. "I hope that whatever I said, would at least knock some sense into you…"

  
  


Dashan just huffed, but took Cherche's words into account. He then looked around. After a while, Dashan spotted an indent on the wall. After looking a bit closer, he then realized it was a vent. A vent large enough to fit a human.

  
  


"THAT'S IT!" Dashan proclaimed, catching the attention of the others.

  
  


"Dashan, what. What did you see?" Ryo asked.

  
  


"There. On the wall" Dashan pointed. "That vent is large enough to fit one of us. But who can I send?"

  
  


_Seconds Later_

  
  


"Ok, can anyone tell me why of all the people here, I'm the one who has to go in the vent?" Helios asked, as he crawled his way through the vent.

  
  


"You're the only one small enough to fit in there." Dashan responded.

  
  


"What about Nah? She's smaller than me!" Helios was obviously trying his best to get out of the situation.

  
  


"Nah has the tendency to transform into a dragon, even without the use of a Drakostone. Plus, you're the only one of the children who can fit who has the ability to 'Locktouch'. "

  
  


"That is complete bull-"

  
  


"Excuse-me!" Aerin interrupted. "Helios! Who taught you that kind of language?!"

  
  


"SORRY!"

  
  


_Minutes Later_

  
  


"This is so stupid…" Helios grumbled to herself. "I have to crawl all the way here just to find an exit, and unlock the door. Then again, it is for a good cause. So, I guess I should be thankful that I'm small enough to fit through here."

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


"AAGGGHH! DID I JUST CALL MYSELF SMALL?! DAMN IT!"

  
  


_Some Time Later_

  
  


"Gods. How long is this vent anyway? I've been crawling here for minutes now. Where's that darn exit?!" Helios then spotted some light, arranged horizontally. "FINALLY!"

  
  


Once she got there, Helios hastily unscrewed the vent's screws, and finally crawled out, only to realize that the drop was nearly twenty-feet long. Luckily for her, he was able to grasp one of the indents on the wall, allowing him to safely drop to the ground.

  
  


"Ugh… my clothes…" Helios grumbled, as he saw that his clothes were covered with dirt, while his hands had some bits of rust stain on them, most likely from the screws he removed.

  
  


"Now then, to open the cell. Let's see, I came from that direction, so I should just go back there." Helios then set off.

  
  


_Meanwhile Back in the Cell_

  
  


"You think he's ok?" Ryo asked.

  
  


"I hope he is. There's no telling what's on the other side." Dashan spoke.

  
  


"Well, he only has to find a bulge near the walls." Aerin started, causing Dashan and Ryo to look at her with raised eyebrows.

  
  


Aerin took notice, and began explaining. "Oh, I forgot to mention… Doors can only be seen and opened from the outside. All Helios has to do is find a bulge resembling a door."

  
  


*Cue a comical scene where both Ryo and Dashan suddenly turn to stone, with a small crack forming on their head.*

  
  


_Back to Helios_

  
  


Remembering that Risen could be roaming about, Helios decided to travel by using the platforms that were hanging above. How odd that the platforms were coincidentally constructed like that. Almost comes out from another universe or something… Oh well!

  
  


Good thing too, considering that a few Risen were doing exactly what Helios predicted. He made a mental note to remind Ryo and the others about it… If he could survive that is.

  
  


As he was making his fourth jump, he lost his grip, and fell to the ground, attracting the attention of I think, five Risen maybe? I don't know. I didn't count!

  
  


As Aerin stated, the five Risen then began to change shape. To Helios's horror, they finished transforming to Hikaru, Dashan, Aerin, his grandmother, and great-grandfather.

  
  


"Oh gods…" Normally, Helios would've unsheathed his Sol blade, and slice and dice the Risen. This time however, Helios was paralyzed with fear. How could things like these even exist was the question that was racing through his mind.

  
  


_'Mother wasn't kidding when she said this to us back in the cell.'_ It was at that moment that RHikaru swung her blade, which Helios barely dodged.

  
  


"I gotta get back, and unlock the door. FAST!" Helios quickly got up to his feet, and rushed of.

  
  


After a few minutes of rushing, while still being pursued by the Risen, Helios eventually came up against a large bulge on a wall. As he rushed closer, the bulge resembled more of a door, and next to it was a lock mechanism.

  
  


_'That must be it then. But first, to get rid of them, but how? I got an idea…'_

  
  


Helios then grabbed hold of the bulge, and threw herself up. Before he did however, he dug into his sash, revealing a smoke bomb, which he then threw, causing a puff of smoke. To his luck, the Risen got caught in the smoke.

  
  


_'Can't believe that actually worked. Now, to dispose of them!'_

  
  


Helios then silently leaped to the ground. Despite there being very few lit torches, Helios could still make up the shapes of the Risen. Once he spotted all of them, he immediately unsheathed his Sol blade, and proceeded to slash them.

  
  


Once the smoke had cleared, all the Risen that were there, have now disintegrated.

  
  


"Alright! Feeling good!" Helios celebrated by doing a backflip, then threw his sword in the air, before he caught it, and sheathed it again.

  
  


"Good to know that you've made it one piece." A voice called out from behind the bulge. The voice belonged to Ryo.

  
  


"Now, if you're done celebrating, mind unlocking the door, and getting us out now?" This time, it came from Dashan.

  
  


"Oh, right… sorry!"

  
  


As Helios studied the lock mechanism, he chuckled as to how easy it was to unlock. After fiddling with the lock for a few seconds, the bulge slowly opened, revealing the locked Shepherds in there.

  
  


"All right." Ryo started. "Now that we've gotten out of there, let's go Shepherds. We have some unfinished business left to take care of."

  
  


"Now, let's move!"

* * *

 

As the Shepherds moved out, a figure was watching them from one of the higher platforms.

  
  


"So, they did get out after all? I must say, they truly are something else." The figure then stealthily left.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And done!**

  
  


**Here we are! Nearing the end, although there are still a few more chapters in the works.**

  
  


**FMA reference alert! Can you spot it?**

  
  


**Who's the mysterious figure you ask? I dunno! Find out in future chapters.**

  
  


**Anyways, I've got nothing to explain here, so I'll see you all next chapter! BYE!**

 


	43. Special! Tactician's Guide to Shepherds!

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Happy Special chapters!**

  
  


**I must apologize for this chapter, as it's another filler chapter. BOOOO!**

  
  


**For this filler, we've hadn't had a 'Tactician's Guide to Shepherds' in a while. You know, those little things at the end of some chapters.**

  
  


**So, in celebration of Special chapters, here's my present to you all!**

* * *

  
  


_Tactician's Guide to Shepherds!_

  
  


_After the death of Mad King Doji_

  
  


"Dashan." Ryo started. "Since we've defeated Doji, I was thinking that it's about time that I got married."

  
  


"That's great Ryo. Who's the lucky woman?" Dashan asked, as he looked over some paperwork.

  
  


"I was thinking about marrying Ninel." Ryo replied. As soon as he finished, he was suddenly hit on the head by a quill. "Ack! What was that for?!"

  
  


"Take a look at this." Dashan then showed Ryo a piece of paper, which showed all Shepherds with arrows connecting each other, along with either "C", "B" or "A".

  
  


Ryo had an "A" with Sumia, "B" with Kat, "C" with Sully, while Olivia's was empty.

  
  


"What the hell is this?!"

  
  


"This shows on how much we get along with each other." Dashan explained. "As you can see, You get along the most with Sumia. So, if you want to marry, it has to be Sumia."

  
  


"That's preposterous! I can marry whoever I want!"

  
  


"Ryo." Dashan started. "You and I have met Ninel just two days ago. You've only spoken to her once, and that was when she danced in order for you to get closer to Doji. Also, of all the aforementioned girls, who was the one who A. Rescued you from Ferox Patrol, and B. Actually looked for you once we finally killed Doji?"

  
  


"Now that you mentioned it, I have grown quite fond of Sumia. Very well then…" Ryo stood up from his office chair. "I shall ask Sumia for her hand in marriage."

Ryo then left the office.

  
  


Dashan on the other hand, was wearing a satisfied look on his face. "Heh heh heh… Looks like _'Call me Maybe'_ won't be existing in my file after all." Dashan then crossed out Ninel's face from Ryo's supports.

  
  


_TGtS!_

  
  


"Hey, look over there." Ryo began, pointing to an army that was walking about. "What do you suggest we do?"

  
  


"Shall I scout the area Milord?" Zeo offered.

  
  


Ryo never got the chance to answer, as said army was starting to march over to them. As they came closer, Ryo, Dashan, Zeo and Yu couldn't look in shock as the army resembled them.

  
  


"I can't be the only one who's seeing this right?" Yu asked, as he was face to face with a look-alike of himself.

  
  


Each Shepherd were face to face with their look-alike. Neither of them said a word, neither of them even spoke… Well, save for Dashan anyway, who's look-alike was a woman.

  
  


The woman was around the same size as him, wore practically the same clothing as Dashan, save for the fact that her outfit was made for a woman. She also wore her maroon hair in a bunch of ponytails, with a few braids on each side of her face.

  
  


"Wait a minute!" Dashan started. "How come all of you look the same, while mine is a woman?!"

  
  


"Easy for you to say kid!" FDashan said.

  
  


"Who're you calling a kid?!" Dashan angrily asked. "I'm 20 years old. Thank you very much!"

  
  


Each Dashan looked at each other angrily. One could swear that each one was shooting lightning bolts at each other.

  
  


"Excuse me miss." Zeo started. "May I ask your name?"

  
  


"Very well. My name's Dashana. Dashan with a 'A'." Dashana responded.

  
  


"Really?! Dashan with a 'A'? Your parents must really love you…"

  
  


"We have the same parents technically idiot!" Dashana snapped to Dashan.

  
  


"Before this argument gets worse." Ryo started. "May I ask, if you're married, and to who?"

  
  


"Ryo!" Sumia started.

  
  


Dashana just ignored Sumia, and huffed. "That's a weird question to ask. Nonetheless, I shall answer it. I AM married, and to the Radiant Hero's descendant, Bao."

  
  


Ryo, and the other Shepherds, save for Dashan all reacted joyfully to the realization, while Dashan simply facepalmed.

  
  


"YES! Finally! Someone who has a brain in their head."

  
  


"Uh… What?" Dashana then turned to Dashan. "Was it something I said?"

  
  


"Yes. We've actually encountered about seven more within the past few months. Let's just say that the results were horrible."

* * *

  
  


_Flashback_

  
  


**A/N: 'D' will be Dashan, while 'M' will be Morgan, while 'P' before a name (eg PDashan) means they're the 'streetpass' version.**

  
  


D: "Hi! I'm married to Hikaru."

  
  


M: "Mother's mother was Sumia"

  
  


PRyo and PSumia stare angrily to PDashan, while PDashan just shrugs.

  
  


D: "Hi! I'm married to Brady!"

  
  


M: "Mother's father is Masamune."

  
  


PMaribelle tightens her grip on her parasol, while Masamune, slowly reaches into his pocket, revealing a knife.

  
  


D: "Hi! I'm married to Noire!"

  
  


M: "Mother's father is Gregor."

  
  


PMelissa angrily curses at PDashan, while PGregor cracks his knuckles.

  
  


R: "Hi! I'm married to Inigo!"

  
  


M: "Father's father is Virion."

  
  


PNinel simply blushes redder than a tomato, while PGingka comforts her.

  
  


D: "Hi! I'm married to Severa!"

  
  


M: "Mother's father is Lon'qu."

  
  


PLon'qu sharpens his sword.

  
  


D: "Hi! I'm married to Nah!"

  
  


M: "Mother's father is Donnel."

  
  


Tithi buries his face into his pot, while PNowi stealthily reaches for her Drakostone.

  
  


D: "Hi! I'm married to Gerome!"

  
  


M: "Father's father is Zeo."

  
  


PZeo and PCherche Death Stare PDashan.

  
  


_Flashback ends_

  
  


"They wouldn't stop following me for weeks… EVEN THOUGH I'M ALREADY ENGAGED!" Dashan yelled the last parts, to ensure that his Shepherd friends heard him.

  
  


"I'm sorry that you had to endure this." Dashana placed a hand to Dashan's shoulder.

  
  


_TGtS!_

  
  


On a battlefield, while fighting a bunch of Risen, Ryo decides to start a conversation with Dashan.

  
  


"I can understand that our swords get brittle and dull after a while, but how do Magic items break?"

  
  


"Take a look for yourself." Dashan pointed to Wesley, with a Waste Tome.

  
  


"I'm Gonna Kill you!" Wesley then fired his Tome to a Risen Death Knight. Upon seeing that his opponent survived, he fired again.

  
  


"HAHAHAHAHA!" *BAM!*

  
  


As Wes chanted the spell, pages fly out, while the book burns.

  
  


*Wesley's Waste Tome broke*

  
  


_TGtS!_

  
  


"Let's eat!" Dashan, Ryo, Masamune, Say'ri and Wales declared, as they dug into their food.

  
  


"Boy Greeny, your cooking is delish!" Masamune said, as he ate a grilled fish.

  
  


"Oh, you're too kind." Wales blushed.

  
  


"You know, I just realized." Say'ri started. "I've tried everyone's cooking, save for Sophie's."

  
  


"You haven't?" Ryo questioned. "What a coincidence. Neither have I."

  
  


"We should ask Redhead sometime." Masamune agreed.

  
  


"Might not want to do that…" Wales softly spoke, as he slowly stopped eating.

  
  


"Really, why is that?" Dashan asked, as he, and the rest stopped eating.

  
  


Wales just turned blue, as he remembered Seared porkchop with peanutbutter, Fried Chicken with orange sauce, Corn and beet soup, garnished with spring onions, and Carrot Cake with sour cream, garnished with garlic.

  
  


_TGtS!_

  
  


Tsubasa was just in his tent taking a nap, evident by his hat covering his face. Suddenly, Kellam appears just by his tent.

  
  


"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! You're needed right n-OOF!" Kellam was suddenly tackled by Yu.

  
  


"Yu!" Kellam started. "What was that for? Tsubasa is being called right now!"

  
  


Yu simply hushed Kellam. "Shush! Tsubasa's trying to sleep. He apparently read in one of Dashan's books that sleeping more makes you grow taller."

  
  


"What?!"

  
  


Tsubasa: 125.2728 centimeters tall.

  
  


Yu: 155.448 centimeters tall

  
  


Kellam: 219.456 centimeters tall

  
  


"Guess I sleep too much then…" Kellam hung his head in defeat.

  
  


_Tactician's Guide to Shepherds!_

  
  


Dashan was just sleeping when he was suddenly shakened. When Dashan turned to see the culprit, he could see that it was none other than Yu.

  
  


"What the, Yu? What was that about? Couldn't you see I was trying to sleep?!" To say, Dashan was angry, is an understatement.

  
  


Yu just pouted. "It's not my fault that you overslept again! The next scene is about to be filmed."

  
  


"What?! How come I'm always the last to know about these things?!" Dashan hastily got out of the sofa, and into the changing room.

  
  


Yu then turned to face the camera. "Next Chapter: We get back on track! See you all 'til then!"

  
  


"Wait! Was that recording the entire time?! YU!" Dashan yelled from inside the changing room.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


**So, how was that?**

  
  


**Explanation time!**

  
  


**TGtS 1 – Ryo's support was very accurate to my playthrough as the M!Dashan. Sorry to shippers of RyoxNinel (Not really!), I don't like the pairing. Never had, Never will. I just don't like how it was place smackdab in the start of the chapter where Ryo gets MARRIED after. Give Ninel in the Midmire chapter, I wouldn't mind. Plus, Inigo kinda looks hideous with Ryo's red spiky hair. JUST SAYING!**

  
  


**TGtS 2 – Yet another Awakening pairing I don't like. Dashanx*InsertChild'sNameHere*! REALLY?! They couldn't give us Emmeryn having supports with her siblings and potential niece and nephew, as well as Doji. Give more support options for Ryo and Sumia. Let Bao and Ryo have a talk about the legends about Aguma and Tsubasa, but they'd let Dashan commit pedophilia! I'm sorry! But that's what it is! I hate how they let Morgan be 3rd gen, and they let it pass on to Fates! Also, the pairings in the flashback are pairings I did in the F!Dashan file. Yes, RyoxSumia, MasamunexKat, CordeliaxLon'qu and ZeoxCherche will forever by my OTPs for them! Deal with it! Also, Dashana's look was what I actually used for my F!Dashan run. Except the name of course! I just didn't want to think of one, so I just used Dashan's name, and simply added A at the end.**

  
  


**TGtS 3 – Basic Fire Emblem joke on how Tomes break.**

  
  


**TGtS 4 – A playful jab about Sophie's horrendous cooking skills. Seriously, she makes Orihime's cooking look delicious! (I like Orihime by the way. She's way too hated. T_T) *Has no clue that Sophie is right behind me, with a Brave Lance***

  
  


**TGtS 5 – A playful jab about Tsubasa's height. By the way, I just made up their heights. Whether this is real or not, I don't know.**

  
  


**TGtS 6 – The TGtS for the chapter (TGtSeption!) Yes, the story will get back on track next chapter.**

  
  


**Until then, Happy Easter, and I'll see you all next time. BYE!**

 


	44. Dashan's Dillema and Casagar

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome back to the newest update!**

  
  


**That's all I have to say, so let's get this started!**

* * *

  
  


After escaping Bellspa prison, The Shepherds finally returned to their camp, only to find it destroyed, with majority of their belongings either destroyed or stolen. What horrified most of them, was the smell. The smell came from the patrol guards' corpses… all twenty of them laid there, dead.

  
  


"Look at this place." Zeo began. "It's like a tornado hit the campsite…"

  
  


"Those Bastards…" Sophie cursed under her breath, as she and a couple of the Shepherds looked around, to see if anything was salvageable.

  
  


"Hard to believe this happened when we were gone…" Dashan softly spoke as a corpse of a guard stared back at him.

  
  


Ryo decided to step up. "Alright Shepherds. We obviously can't stay here any longer. So, gather up anything that can still be of use, and let's get back to Ylisse."

  
  


As the Shepherds tended to the camp, Ryo came up to Dashan, who was trying to see if any of his paperwork was still salvageable.

  
  


"So, what do you suggest we do from here?"

  
  


"Honestly, at this point: I'm not entirely sure anymore." Dashan said, as he sorted the surviving paperwork. "Is it… still even possible to stop their plan at any point?"

  
  


Ryo simply placed a hand on the Tactician's shoulder. "Dashan, come on. Surely there must be at least one way."

  
  


Dashan simply huffed in reply.

  
  


"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally…"

  
  


Ryo and Dashan looked to who said it, that person being Ninel, with Aerin just nearby.

  
  


Dashan simply looked at his wife, before looking back to the ground.

  
  


"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally." Ninel said once again.

  
  


"I think what your wife means is, that you should stop wasting time, and get your ass of the floor." Aerin 'translated.'

  
  


Dashan still remained silent.

  
  


Ryo then stood up. "Ok. We'll leave you alone for now. Just remember that we'll move out in a couple of minutes."

Ryo and Ninel then left Dashan and Aerin, to take care of their personal business.

  
  


"Is this really how you're going to be from now on?"

  
  


"Hmm…"

  
  


Aerin just shook her head.

"Come on Dashan. Almost ten years ago, you were fearless, strong, and had always been able to think quickly." Aerin sighed. "What happened to that Dashan?"

  
  


"What if… I fail again?" Dashan softly said.

  
  


"Hmm?"

  
  


"What if I fail again?!" Dashan said, this time loud enough for practically everyone to hear.

  
  


Aerin raised a questioning brow. "What do you mean exactly?"

  
  


"I mean Grima is alive once more. What if this is the one that leads to the world's destruction? What if I can't control myself this time, and kill everyone? That's what I mean!" Dashan then felt his left arm hurt once more. "Ack! Darn it!"

  
  


"What if? You're basing this on a 'What if'?!" Aerin lightly facepalmed. "Ugghh… Dashan. You're not even sure on what's going to happen, yet you've convinced yourself that you'll end up killing everyone."

  
  


"Yu don't even know yourself if it won't happen!" Dashan defended.

  
  


"You're correct about that." Aerin spoke. "I myself don't even know if it will happen. Hell, I don't even have a slight clue, but if I were in your place, I wouldn't be sitting here, thinking about something based on a 'What if'. Instead, I'd be thinking of ways to fix this." It was at this point, that Aerin walked off.

  
  


After salvaging some supplies (Which were unsurprisingly few), as well as burying the bodies of the fallen guards (led in prayer by Chi-yun), Ryo's voice began again. "Shepherds, let's move out. We'll catch the next ship back to Ylisse."

  
  


Ryo then turned to Dashan. "Hopefully whatever Aerin said, gets to your head…"

  
  


"Don't worry. It has." Dashan replied.

  
  


"Well, you'll get more than enough time to think of a way."

  
  


_Faucagatan Port_

  
  


"I'm sorry Lord Ryo, all the ships are out now. The next one back to Ylisse will be tomorrow morning." The shipyard consultant informed.

  
  


"Very well then. We'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." Ryo then walked back to the Shepherds. "Shepherds, looks like we won't be getting back today…"

  
  


Ryo turned to Aerin. "Is there anywhere we can temporarily stay for now?"

  
  


Aerin looked thoughtful for a while. "Not really. Because most people choose to stay here, there's barely enough room for visitors, so most of them decide to sleep on the outskirts, or go to the next city, but it's a little far from here."

  
  


"There's another place?" Ryo asked, surprised that there's a third location in Solaria.

  
  


Aerin simply nodded. "Yes. The place is called Casagar. It's just east from here."

Aerin then pointed to a pathway through some houses.

  
  


"Very well then. Shepherds, let's go." With that, the Shepherds moved out once again.

  
  


_Casagar_

  
  


"This place is bigger than I thought." Yu said, as he saw Lejogar.

  
  


Casagar is one of the lesser-known places of Solaria. Compared to Bellspa, Casagar is a combination between its upper and lower areas. The only difference was that, there was no separation between them. One street would have all slums, or regular, or a combination of the two.

  
  


Compared to Faucagatan, Casagar was clearly the better of the two. More spaces to reside in, more services for both residents and visitor alike, including armories, eateries, markets, medical facilities and most importantly, inns as well as enough residential homes.

  
  


Unlike Faucagatan however, Casagar was much farther from Bellspa, and has a stricter security system, but not like that of Solaria. No, really… guards were stationed, pretty much everywhere. Some were even carrying weapons, whereas in Bellspa, Faucagatan, and even Ylisse, guards didn't even carry much. Well, I guess that's what happens when it comes to a VERY populated area (not to mention a harsh ruler).

  
  


"All right," Ryo started. "Let's do a quick restock for the convoy, as well as finding a place to sleep. Unfortunately, because of how many we are, we're going to have to separate."

  
  


"Ah." Aerin started. "No need for that. Casagar is well prepared, in case an entire army should ever need to stay here."

  
  


She then pointed to a large building labeled 'Hukcitus' that was just a few buildings away from them.

  
  


"The building is reserved for armies only. Luckily, the place doesn't really receive much visitors."

  
  


"How do you know all of these anyway, Bandana?" Masamune asked, while popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

  
  


Aerin ignored the nickname Masamune gave her. "I worked in numerous jobs when I still lived here. Living here is difficult."

  
  


"Very well then." Ryo said. "Shepherds, let's go."

  
  


_The Next Day_

  
  


**(Sorry, I had a hard time writing what would happen inbetween)**

  
  


_Faucagatan Port_

  
  


"Glad to see you've come back already Lord Ryo." The shipyard consultant spoke. "I'll assume you're here for the ships."

  
  


"Yes. Is there one available already?"

  
  


"Yes Milord. It just arrived." The consultant confirmed. "Just follow the second path, and you'll see the ship."

  
  


"Thank-you." Ryo then paid the gil required. Approximately 500 il give or take.

  
  


Once the gil was paid, The Shepherds boarded the boat.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And done!**

  
  


**Yeah, sorry… I really wanted to add more about Casagar, but I couldn't make it work with the storyline...**

  
  


**Also, I finally get to use 'Dilly-dally, Shilly Shally'! I used it in chapter 7 I think, I was gonna use it later, but I count 27 chapters + 9 fillers as later.**

  
  


**Casagar is a combination of Casa and Lugar, Spanish and Filipino for home and place respectively**

  
  


**Hukcitus is a combination of Hukbo and Exercitus, Filipino and Latin for army respectively**

  
  


**Also, Poll in my profile! Vote if you want!**

  
  


**Anyways, see you all next chapter! Bye!**

 


	45. This is It

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


Compared to the Shepherds' voyage to Solaria a couple of weeks back, the voyage back to Port Ferox was calm. Not a single creature from the ocean posed a threat to them, unless you count the occasional leap from a pod of dolphins or rarely, the appearance of a whale just so it can spray water, showering those who were on the deck in the process, or just a combination of both.

  
  


After maybe, seven hours at sea, the ship has finally docked at Port Ferox.

  
  


After the ship had finally docked and the Shepherds had gotten off, they were greeted by not Khans Damian and Julian, but by Akuras.

  
  


Now, while a lot of people might think that Akuras was a great warrior or something like that, he is no man. Nor is he no woman. He is actually a mighty griffin.

* * *

  
  


Akuras was larger than the average gryphon, much, MUCH larger; At least twice as large as the average griffin. Unlike most griffins, he had the ability to talk; an ability no one knew existed, until he was unintentionally attacked during a Risen raid a couple years back. Scars on his wings, legs, and tail show that he's been through so much abuse throughout the years he has been held prisoner.

  
  


After the Khans learned about Akuras' ability to talk, they decided to make him a messenger between them and the Exalt.

 

* * *

 

"Exalt Ryo," Akuras started. "I must apologize on being the one who greets you on your trip back home, but I bring ill news."

  
  


"Continue Akuras." Zeo gestured for Akuras to continue.

  
  


The griffin just let out a caw before continuing. "A war had broken out in Ylisse. About a couple hundred of civilians and countless soldiers have already perished in the war."

  
  


Akuras' information placed the Shepherds in shock.

  
  


"What?!" Ryo started. "We must join this war, and stop it immediately before anymore civilians and soldiers lose their lives." It was at that point that Ryo remembered something important.

  
  


"Akuras, what about the children? Where are they" The mere mention of the word 'children' was enough to leave the mothers in the Shepherds to fear the worst.

  
  


"There is no need to worry about them milord. All the children have been safely brought to an area far from the battle, south-east from here. I can escort you and the others to them if you'd like." Akuras informed.

  
  


All the Shepherd mothers breathed a sigh of relief once they learned that their children are safe, and away from the war.

  
  


Ryo then turned to the Shepherds. "Alright, Shepherds, we've no time to rest right now. We need to head to Ylisse immediately, and stop this war. Anyone who wishes to go and check on the children is free to follow Akuras. Let's go!"

  
  


With that statement said, all the Shepherds marched towards Ylisse. Only Chi-yun decided to stay, and follow Akuras to where the children were currently staying.

  
  


Once the Shepherds had made it to Ylisse, they find that Akuras' words couldn't have been further from the truth.

  
  


Soldiers, war beasts, and civilians lay dead, while the surviving ones try to flee, or continued fighting the war. Various buildings burned, or crumbled down from the flames that lit the city from afar. The pavements were tinted red. Red from the blood of soldiers who risked their lives, or the civilians who were unfortunate enough not to make it out of the battlefield in time, the weapons that were used to slay them still lay, embedded on their skin, and stained with blood.

  
  


"This looks awful…" Ryo observed. He then turned to the Tactician. "So, how do you plan on this?"

  
  


Dashan simply looked back to Ryo. "Simple, we take them all out, avoid getting killed, and put an end to this all."

  
  


"Sounds like a plan." Ryo then turned to the Shepherds. "Alright, let's end this. FOR YLISSE!"

  
  


The Shepherds then charged into battle.

  
  


_Elsewhere_

  
  


As Queen Rayne was directing the assault, Zed suddenly came up to her.

  
  


"Your majesty," Zed started. "The Shepherds have escaped the prison cells, and they're here right now, putting a stop to the war."

  
  


"Impossible!" Rayne spoke. "How'd they escape?!"

  
  


As Zed began to open his mouth again, Rayn immediately stopped him. "Never mind that! Stop them at once. NOW! We cannot let them stop the plan to resurrect the fallen one."

  
  


"Wait, I though you already did that by resurrecting the Fell Dragon, Grima?"

  
  


"Grima needs to rest for a long period of time after it has been summoned." Rayne spoke with a menacing tone. "Now go. Go, and stop them! Grima needs more time to rest… and do it by any means necessary..."

  
  


Zed simply nodded and took off, but was suddenly stopped by Rayne's voice.

  
  


"Your majesty, what? Did something come up?"

  
  


"Yes." Rayne said with a soft smile. "How're our troops in the south-east doing? I do hope they don't starve."

  
  


Zed simply smirked in response. "You've nothing to worry about. I'm sure they won't have trouble finding food anytime soon…"

  
  


_Elsewhere_

  
  


_Ylisse Survivor Refuge Center_

  
  


"We've arrived Sir Chi-yun." Akuras stated as he landed in front of a small building with Chi-yun on his back.

  
  


Chi-yun bowed before Akuras, "Thank-you for your help Akuras. Now, you must get back to the others before-" A sudden howl interrupted the Lacerta blader's words.

  
  


Chi-yun and Akuras quickly turned to the forest surrounding the building. The forest was dense, and covered with foliage so thick; you couldn't see anything beyond the first layer of trees. But not thick enough for a shadow that was spotted running between trees.

  
  


As Chi-yun and Akuras waited for the shadow, to reappear, a figure suddenly leaped, and attacked Akuras. The figure turned out to be a wolf, a wolf that was twice the size of a normal one. The wolf had armor protecting its head and back, while bracers protected its legs.

  
  


After struggling for a couple seconds, Akuras finally killed the wolf after he slashed its neck. Unfortunately, that didn't matter as more wolves appeared, surrounding not just them, but the center as well.

  
  


Suddenly, three of the wolves suddenly lunged towards Akuras and Chi-yun. As the two were just inches away from sinking their sharp as knives canines into their flesh, a stray arrow struck one into the neck, while a spinning Short Axe lunged itself into the second one's head, while a figure slashed the third.

"SUBMIT!" The voice, a female called out. All three wolves suddenly fell to the ground, dying instantly.

  
  


"Glad we made it just in time!" A male voice boomed out.

  
  


"Are you two alright?" The second voice, a female's this time asked.

  
  


"Khans Damian and Julian!" Akuras called out.

  
  


"Princess Say'ri of Chon'sin!" Chi-yun called out to the Swordsmaster Princess.

  
  


"Chi-yun, Akuras, hope you two are ready, because we've got a center to protect, and a bunch of wolves that need to be dispatched." Julian said, as she removed her axe from the wolf's head.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


**Finally I got this chapter finished! Hooray! *throws confetti***

  
  


**Anyways, I've got a lot of explaining to do.**

  
  


**First off: Since my last update, I wasn't able to do regular updates since I had an event coming up that time, which prevented me from accessing my laptop, and finishing this chapter. Even when my event had finally finished after the first week of May, I was too exhausted to continue, so I apologize very deeply for that.**

  
  


**Second: After my event wrapped up, I was going through a very tough time. My father had a big operation (what the operation was, is for family only), so I put of writing for the meantime. Also, as for myself, I was going through a tough time, with college, which has just finished, a VERY severe case of writer's block, and worse was a very big depression I was going through. I didn't let anyone know through updates, since I don't like wasting chapters for personal updates, nor do I want any of the people who read my story to worry too much. Sorry for that.**

  
  


**As for my story, we're finally reaching the end. The Final Battle is coming, and a lot more, more or less three chapters left.**

  
  


**So, until the next update, BYE! :)**

 


	46. A Sucidal Plan

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


**Also, a new character will join our Shepherds! I know it's a little late to introduce a new recruit, but the game does it, so I can too! You might recognize him/her from a previous chapter…**

  
  


**Well, I've got nothing else to say, so let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

  
  


As The Khans, along with Say'ri and Akuras fought the wolves surrounding the center, Libra was busy bringing all the survivors of the battle to the upper floors, while fending off any wolf that managed to slip past.

  
  


"I haven't felt this much excitement in years!" Julian declared, as she slashed a wolf in the stomach.

  
  


"So have I!" Damian declared, swiping his axe at another wolf.

  
  


"While I admire your excitement for battling again," Say'ri started, while dodging a wolf's paw. "I can't help but wonder how Exalt Ryo and the others are doing."

  
  


"I do wonder as well." Akuras agreed. "Lady Say'ri, if you don't mind me asking, but what about Lady Tiki? If I'm not mistaken, are you not her guardian? Or was it retainer?"

  
  


"Lady Tiki hasn't really required my aid ever since I've been restoring Chon'sin to its former glory."

  
  


"I see…"

  
  


_Back In Ylisse_

  
  


As for Ryo and the others, their battle has been anything but easy.

  
  


As Yu, Kat, Brady, and pretty much anyone who could use a staff were bringing all the escaping civilians to safety, a good handful were still being mercilessly killed by Rayne's forces.

  
  


"Damn it!" Ryo cursed, as he slashed a mercenary's chest. "We still can't save everybody."

  
  


"Well, we've got to keep trying anyway…" Dashan responded, while firing Bolganone at a Gryphon Rider.

  
  


"I know I enjoy a good battle here and now," Bao began. "But this is too much. Even for me..."

  
  


_Elsewhere_

  
  


"Of all the things that have happened lately," Lon'qu grumbled as he disarmed a Paladin. "I get stuck with the psycho dark mages…" It was at that very moment that Lon'qu suddenly felt a gush of blood pour from his nose. "What the hell…"

  
  


"Hey, what was with the weird curse hon?" Wesley asked, while firing Nosferatu at a Wyvern Rider.

  
  


"It was that damned Swordsman." Melissa hissed. "How dare he insult us like that…" Melissa then took out her rage on a Sorcerer using Valflame.

  
  


_'How the hell did she hear that?'_ Lon'qu thought to himself, as he wiped the blood.

  
  


Just near Lon'qu, Masamune couldn't help but snicker, and pop a sugar candy in his mouth… Only to just spit it out just a millisecond later. "Eugh! Liquorice, I hate liquorice."

  
  


Back to Melissa who just giggled evilly. "Don't think I didn't hear you candy boy…"

  
  


_Elsewhere, elsewhere_

  
  


"Sword of Seals!" Chao-Xin declared, as he killed a Knight.

  
  


"Oh gods are you still doing that 'til now Chao?" Severa pushed a Soldier from her Brave sword.

  
  


"And what's the problem with that?" Chao-Xin switched to his Wyrmslayer to attack a Wyvern Lord. "It strikes fear. Nephenee Strike!"

  
  


"Some things never change…" Severa shook her head in annoyance.

  
  


"Just ignore him…" Gerome said, as he and Future Minerva slammed against another Wyvern Lord.

  
  


_Nearby_

  
  


"So Hikaru," Inigo began. "I was thinking," *dodge* "After we beat them all," *dodge* "We could go out for a meal later."

  
  


"Inigo, of all the times you picked, this is one of the worst times to ask that!" Hikaru scolded, while defending herself against a Swordsmaster.

  
  


"How the hell am I related to you anyway?!" Helios angrily asked, while attacking a Berserker.

  
  


"Well…" Morgan began, but was immediately shushed by Helios.

  
  


"That was a rhetorical question!" Helios snapped as he dealt the finishing blow to the Berserker. What Helios didn't notice however, was as he killed the Berserker, and pushed him of his blade, was that he slammed against a weak building, collapsing it in the process.

  
  


"Look out!" Cynthia pushed Helios out of the way… a little too much, as Helios was pushed hard enough to slam against the Swordsmaster, knocking him to the ground, allowing Hikaru to finish him off, with a strike to the stomach.

  
  


Helios was about to snap at the blue-haired Falcon Knight, until he saw the building collapse, burying the Berserker in the process. "Thanks… I guess…"

Helios got up, wiping the dust of his clothes. Cynthia simply giggled in response.

  
  


_Somewhere on the enemies' side_

  
  


As Rayne was scanning the battlefield, she noticed that Ryo and the Shepherds have arrived. "So, they have escaped after all. I shouldn't really be surprised at this point."

  
  


She then reached into her belt pockets, pulling out Grima's orb. A small smile was pasted on her face. "I guess now is the time."

  
  


She held out the orb, and chanted an ancient spell. As the spell was being chanted, a dark purple aura began surrounding her, as her eyes glowed red. As she continued her chant, Grima's familiar shape began emerging from the orb. The moment Grima had fully emerged from the orb; he let out his signature ear-piercing, spine chilling, fear inducing roar. He then flew off.

  
  


_Back To Ryo, Dashan and Bao_

  
  


"We've fought a lot of them, but we haven't even laid a dent on the army." Dashan rested his blade on the ground, as he wiped his sweat.

  
  


Ryo looked around, seeing many civilians getting rescued, while just as many were being killed. "Gods, if we don't do anything soon, we could lose half the city."

  
  


"Well, what do you suppose we do now?" Bao took out a Vulnerary to heal his wounds.

  
  


Dashan suddenly picked up his blade. "There's only one way…"

  
  


"And what is it?" Ryo asked, suddenly regretting his question soon after.

  
  


"We stop Rayne. NOW."

  
  


"Absolutely not!" Ryo started. "That's suicide. How do you plan on doing it?"

  
  


Dashan was about to respond, when an all too familiar roar interrupted him.

  
  


"No. It can't be him…" Ryo dreaded.

  
  


"Why now of all times?" Sumia began.

  
  


"Ok…" Dashan started again. "New plan: We stop the reincarnated Grima, then stop Rayne."

  
  


"And how do we do that this time?" Ryo asked. "If you recall six years ago, Naga teleported us to Grima's back. There's no possible way for us to do it now."

  
  


It was at that very moment that Zeo rode up to them, with Ninel and Aerin riding with him. "Milord, forgive me for interrupting, but it seems we've gained a new ally."

He then moved aside, to show to them a young woman on a sorrel horse.

  
  


The woman was of average height; about 5'5 and had chest-length, chestnut brown hair. Her clothing suggests that she's a Valkyrie, though her outfit was a forest green, lacked the headdress and her sleeves were shoulder-length as opposed to long sleeves that was typical to the outfit, and lacked the shoulder pads.

  
  


"Giya?" A surprised Ryo started, "What're you doing here."

  
  


"Forgive me Lord Ryo." Giya bowed her head. "I had no idea that Queen Rayne was planning on attacking Ylisse. I was forced to join the army because of the threat made by Zorn, the General of the Army."

  
  


Ryo looked hesitant for a moment. He was debating whether Giya was speaking truth or not. After a few more seconds of thought, he finally spoke. "Very well, Giya. We're always happy to accept new members for the Shepherds."

  
  


Giya bowed her head again. "Thank-you Lord Ryo. You will not regret your decision."

  
  


"Ryo," Dashan began.

The Exalt shifted his attention to the tactitican. "I think I know a solution to beat Grima again."

As Dashan said this, his eyes twinkled with confidence.

  
  


"Really…" To say Ryo didn't like the sound of Dashan's plan is an understatement. A BIG understatement. "Very well then. Let's hear it."

  
  


"We get to higher ground."

  
  


Ryo and the rest of the Shepherds present at the location (Which included himself, Zeo, Sumia, Ninel, Aerin, and the newly joined Giya) looked at the Tactician as if he has officially lost his mind.

  
  


"And how do you suppose we do that?" Ryo asked.

  
  


"Some of the buildings may be close to collapsing, but they seem sturdy enough for one of us to get all the way to the top floor, and bring us straight to Grima." Dashan explained. "And I'll do it."

  
  


"That could work…" Zeo began, "But how do you expect to get all the way up there?" He then pointed to where Grima was. The dragon was high up in the sky, far too high from Ylisse's highest building that was still standing.

  
  


"Excalibur is strong enough to bring me up there. Combine that with the Surge, it's sure to bring me up to him." Dashan explained, as he began to unsheathe the Storm Surge.

  
  


Ryo was once again hesitant. Who could blame him anyway? The plan sounded too stupid to actually work.

  
  


"But, if it fails, you'll get killed."

  
  


"Please reconsider Dashan." A worried Ninel pleaded. "That's a big gamble."

  
  


"I agree." Aerin simply nodded. "Surely there are other ways to take care of this problem, without risking your life."

  
  


"I did the calculations. There's no other way. No arrow or spell can reach it. Not from here on the ground, nor on the highest peak of Ylisstol."

  
  


For a couple minutes, no one spoke. Until, Ryo decided to break the silence.

  
  


"Well, there seems to be no other way, so very well Dashan. If that's what must be done, so be it."

  
  


Dashan nodded in response. "Thank-you, Ryo." He then looked up, seeing Grima firing his spiky breath, roaring after each burst.

  
  


"I better get going… All of you must take care in rescuing any remaining civilian, as well as eliminating the enemy."

  
  


As Dashan was about to leave, a hand stopped him. Looking back, he saw that it was his wife, Ninel who stopped him.

  
  


"Hey," Olivia started. "Stay safe ok? And make sure you come back alive, ok?"

  
  


"I'll try. I can't promise though…"

  
  


"You should. I want Inigo, Morgan and Marc to grow up with both their parents around."

  
  


Dashan chuckled in response."Hey, that's my li-mrph!"

Dashan suddenly found himself being kissed by his wife.

  
  


"Right. I WILL promise to come back alive." As soon as he and Ninel finished, Dashan then took off, to stop the Fell Dragon once more.

  
  


Hopefully for good.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're done.**

  
  


**Well, this chapter was surprisingly longer than expected. Well then again, this is what happens when you've a lot to add…**

  
  


**Also, yes. I dare add a new character THIS late in the game. I decided on using Giya, since I didn't give her a proper description in her debut chapter. If you guys are wondering, if she was ever a unit, she'd be like Anna, Tiki, Emmeryn and Say'ri. As in: Only able to form a support with the Male Avatar.**

  
  


**Next Chapter: We go back to The Khans, Say'ri, Chi-yun and Akuras and see how their battle's doing. Until then, BYE!**

 


	47. The Wolf Whisperer

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to the newest chapter.**

  
  


**In this update's chapter, we head back to the Survivor Center, and see how it's holding up.**

* * *

  
  


_Back at the Ylisse Survivor Refuge Center_

  
  


The Khans, Lady Say'ri and Akuras were still fighting to keep the wolves from attacking any surviving Ylisseans, while Chi-Yun was inside the Center itself, preventing any of the wolves that managed to slip through from attacking any of the survivors.

  
  


"By the gods, where are these things coming from?" An irritated Julian asked, as she struck down a wolf with his Short Axe, breaking it in the process, prompting him to switch to his Silver Axe.

  
  


"Wish I knew too." Damain responded. "The reinforcements we brought are starting to wear down." He then saw one of is Fighters, who was on the ground, dead and being devoured by a wolf, while another one, a Soldier was struck by not one, but two of the wolves.

  
  


"There can't be these many wolves." Akuras began. "Not a lot of wolves can be found anywhere within Ylisse and Valm."

  
  


"Really now?" Say'ri questioned. "But the question is… where are they all coming from?"

  
  


A deep, masculine voice answered her question. "Perhaps I can provide you with an answer for your question."

* * *

  
  


A tall man, about 6'5 walked to them. He was muscular, had gray eyes, deep black hair, with a portion that partially covered his right eye  **(Think Greeling's hair from FMA: Brotherhood)** and his skin was tan. His armor had a wolf motif, and was dominated by purple, and had black outlines. His helmet was designed like a wolf's head. The head was designed in such a way, that it almost looked like it was devouring his own head, and the eyes were a menacing, blood red, while its ears was designed to look more like a pair of horns, than ears. His cape was also purple, but was designed to mimic a wolf's tail, and was connected by a black chain. His boots were made of leather, and had spikes on the toe area.

* * *

  
  


"Who are you, and what do you know about these wolves?" Damian started to nock an arrow, and pointed it to the man.

  
  


"My, my. Is this how you greet someone you just met? How rude…" The man stopped just a few feet away from them.

  
  


"Excuse-me!" Akuras snapped. "But I believe my superior asked you a question. It would be wise if you answered it."

  
  


"So sorry," The man sarcastically apologized. "My name is Lupis."

  
  


Lupis paused for a while.

  
  


"And the wolves that are fighting you right now are my pets. So, if you mind, would you please stop killing them, and allow them to kill you?" Lupis explained.

  
  


"Lupis huh?" Damian began. "Sorry, but we're not planning on letting your dogs kill us, nor the civilians here, so we'll just have to kill 'em, before they can kill us."

  
  


Lupis just huffed. "Very well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you all then."

  
  


A short pause.

  
  


"By the way…" Lupis began again. "These aren't just any ordinary wolves mind you. Nor are they just dogs. They are wolves genetically infused with the resurrected Grima's blood. We like to call them: Hell Hounds."

  
  


"Hell hounds huh?" Damian started. "Well, I'll just call 'em dead." He then slashed another one with his Imposing Axe.

  
  


Lupis then began walking towards them "Very well then, have it your way." He then unsheathed a silver hilted sword similar in appearance to an oversized knife, but its blade was deep purple, and had a somewhat wavy blade, like that of an ocean's waves, but was serrated.

  
  


Fortunately for Lupis, Damain was too distracted by the incoming hell hounds to see Lupis approaching towards him. Julian and Akuras were too distracted by hell hounds as well. As Lupis lifted his blade up, and swung it down, with the intention of decapitating the West-Khan. As the blade was a mere inch from doing just that, a gold blade with a few prongs struck it, stopping it dead in its tracks, allowing Damian to notice, and leave without any more problems. Looking to who wielded the blade, Lupis saw that it was none other than Say'ri, the princess of Chon'Sin.

  
  


"You…" Lupis turned his attention to the Swordsmaster (mistress?). "You must be Say'ri, princess of Chon'sin." He then eyed the gold blade that Say'ri was holding. "And that must be Amatsu, the blade that once belonged to former Chon'sin king, Yen'fay."

  
  


"You! A person like you is not permitted to say even a syllable of his name." Say'ri gripped Amatsu tighter, and then charged towards Lupis.

  
  


"Well then, since the two of us are the ones dueling right now, how's 'bout we move to a more secluded area, to prevent others from interfering?" Lupis then left the center, with Say'ri just behind him, eventually ending in another empty area of the forest, coincidentally with enough space from the two, no hell hound in sight.

  
  


"Now then…" Lupis began. "Since we're the only ones here, I'll tell you two little secrets of mine…"

  
  


Say'ri just kept her eyes on him, to make sure he didn't do anything else.

  
  


"Number one, is my blade. The blade has a name. It's called Lobulong." He then glided his hand across the blunt side. "It was actually a gift from the queen herself. I simply modified the blade to have its edges serrated… with her permission of course."

  
  


He then paused for a while.

  
  


"My next secret is about the wolves." Lupis smiled when he realized he caught Say'ri's attention. "The wolves are actually under my control. You see, I developed a bond with wolves when I was young after my parents abandoned me for no reason when I was a child."

  
  


Another pause.

  
  


"Choosing not to stay near my home, I ran to the forest, where I encountered a wolf pack. The leader of the pack fought me, bought I fought back and managed to kill it. It was from that point that the wolves decided to follow me."

  
  


Once more, another pause

  
  


"Basically, to finish those wolves, you must kill me!" He gripped his sword tightly with both hands, and then charged towards Say'ri.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Ichirin no Hana – High and Mighty Color (Bleach opening 3)**

  
  


And thus, a swordfight erupted between the two. Steel clashed against steel as both Lobulong and Amatsu repeatedly struck each other. The grass under their feet detached as they rushed back and forth towards each other. Droplet after droplet of sweat beaded down their heads, and dropped to the ground.

  
  


"You must be very bold,"  _*CLANG!*_ "For telling me on how to stop the hounds." Say'ri spoke as she fought.

  
  


"Tell me!"  _*CLANG!*_ "What compelled you to say it?"  _*CLANG!*_

  
  


"It was only fair." Lupis replied. "Since I know,"  _*CLANG!*_ "How to kill you and anyone else who stood in my way,"  _*CLANG!*_ "It seemed only fair to tell you how to kill me."

  
  


"At the cost of your own life?!" Say'ri spoke in disbelief.

  
  


"I may be opposing against you,"  _*CLANG!*_ "But I fight fair…"

  
  


"Was it fair for you to send your hounds against innocent people?! Was it fair to attack Khan Damian while he was distracted?! Tell me! Have any of your actions today in any way, be considered fair?!" At this point, Say'ri was fuming with rage, something she wasn't familiar with.

  
  


"True, that some of my actions cannot be considered fair…" Lupis admitted. "But, on a one-on-one battle, I see it too myself that I fight fair."

  
  


"You have no clue on what fairness is! Regardless of what you think!" Say'ri yelled out, as she rushed towards Lupis, dodging the swipe of his blade, stabbing Lupis right on his back.

  
  


**Music End**

* * *

  
  


_Back at the Center_

  
  


"What in the…" Julian questioned as he observed that the wolves slowly began to stop attacking, and flee the area, their armor falling out their bodies.

  
  


"Lady Say'ri…" Akuras spoke. "She must've found a way to stop the control of the wolves…"

  
  


"Bless you, Princess…" Chi-yun softly said, as the crowds of surviving Ylisseans cheered as the wolves began leaving.

  
  


_Back to Say'ri and Lupis_

  
  


"Gods… damn… you…" Lupis weakly spoke, as he felt Amatsu being slowly removed from his chest, then out of his back. He struggled to stand. His limbs felt like gelatin as he weakly got back to his feet. So weak, that he had to use his sword just to prop himself up.

  
  


"I see… you didn't hesitate… to stop me." Lupis couldn't help but chuckle, even at the face of death. "Was it… to save… your friends? Or was it… for those people in that center?"

  
  


"I did it for both." Say'ri answered, as she wiped her deceased brother's blade. "Too ease the troubles of my friends, as well to save the civilians who have suffered too much from your queen's assault… civilians which happen to involve the children of my comrades… comrades who have slowly become members of my family; after the death of my brother Yen'fay." She finished her sentence by sheathing back Amatsu.

  
  


"I… see. It seems that you were right… I have… no honor... as a fighter. Thank… you Lady Say'ri… for correcting my wrong thoughts…" Lupis then closed his eyes for one final time, fell to the ground, and laid there dead.

  
  


"Good-bye… Lupis." Say'ri closed her eyes. "Thank-you for being one of the very few opponents I have faced, that have admitted their wrongdoings…"

  
  


After saying those words, Say'ri opened her eyes again, and walked away from Lupis' motionless body, as a lone wolf pup approached his body, and decided to lay there next to him.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: And done!**

  
  


**Well, that about wraps up The Rescue Center Arc. (If it can even be called that)**

  
  


**All that remains is defeating Grima 2.0, and fighting Rayne and her army.**

  
  


**Lupis' name is just a play on Lupus, Latin for Wolf.**

  
  


**Lobulong is a combination of Lobo and Alulong, Filipino/Spanish and Filipino for "Wolf" and "Howl" respectively.**

  
  


**Until Next Chapter, BYE!**

 


	48. Of Dragons and Chained-Snake

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


**Happy Father's Day to all my (and other writers') father! Enjoy this day!**

  
  


**In this chapter, we head back to Ylisstol, and see how Dashan's plan for the skies ends up. So, let's go!**

* * *

  
  


After the wolf attack on the Ylisse Survivor Refuge Center has ceased, Chi-yun, Khans Damian and Julian, Lady Say'ri and Akuras cleaned up the wolf and army reinforcements' corpses, and care for the Survivors in the center, as well as wait for any coming survivors.

* * *

  
  


_Back to Ylisstol_

  
  


Dashan was busy putting his plan to action. As he ran to the tallest, still-standing building, he was being rushed by Rayne's forces. But, even with the never-ending soldiers charging towards them, Dashan was still too powerful for them, as slash after slash with his Surge ended their life.

  
  


_'Almost there… just a little further…'_ Dashan thought to himself, as he switched between defending, and dodging against the Pack Hunters.

  
  


_'I'm finally here. Here goes nothing!'_ Dashan was only a few feet away from his destination.

  
  


The Tactician sheathed his Surge behind him, and leaped to the highest window he could grasp. While he could've just as easily rushed in, and rushed up the stairs, he wanted to finish Grima as soon as he could, so he decided to leap up towards the windows.

  
  


A few more climbs later, he had finally reached the highest point of the building: The famed Laboratory of Ylissean Technology.

  
  


_'This is it… It's now… OR NEVER!'_ He then removed an emerald, gold-embossed tome with the symbol of a sword on it, and loaded it to the Surge.

  
  


"To the winds… EXCALIBUR!" A cyclone of strong winds began to form from the blade's barrel, and started to carry Dashan up.

  
  


_Back to the surface_

  
  


"Is that… Dashan?" Yu pointed to the lab's peak, where the cyclone formed.

  
  


"It is…" Ryo confirmed. "This is the first time I've actually seen Excalibur in action. He's been saving it for the right occasion…"

  
  


_'In all the time I've been alive, never would I have though that I would ever see the legendary Excalibur in action…'_ Giya thought to herself. She was in awe at the sight… until she felt something large tackle her.

  
  


"Giya! You are a traitor to your own people!" A voice yelled out to her.

  
  


Giya looked to her attacker, and knew exactly who her attacker was: A tall man, roughly 7'1, wearing General Armor, but his shield was lined with spikes, and seemed to connect to his arm. Despite the size difference between the shield and the wielder, the man was able to carry it around like it was a plush toy.

  
  


As for the man himself, he had light skin, deep-brown eyes, and scars that ran across his right cheek, and forehead. His short hair was dirty-blond, and it connected to his gruff beard.

  
  


"Zorn! How, how did you know where I was?!" To say Giya was surprised, is an understatement.

  
  


"Don't act foolish with me woman! You know DAMN well what you did!" Zorn slammed his shield to the ground.

  
  


"Hey!" Aerin rushed to Giya's aid, raising her Silver Axe in defense against Zorn, who easily towered over the both of them.

  
  


"Why if it isn't another member of my beloved country, who chose to betray us, and side with the enemy. Aerin, was it?"

  
  


"How. How do you know my name?!"

  
  


"It's not hard to forget the name of the mother of one of Solaria's most famous prisoner… especially if it was I, myself who caught her, and threw her to prison." It was at that moment that Helios and the others rushed up to the trio. "Speak of the devil…"

  
  


"Zorn," Helios sarcastically smirked. "So glad to see an old, yet idiotic face again. Especially after all these years."

  
  


"Isn't it a little foolish for you to go out here, and confront us all by yourself? Then again, there's only so much room in the thick-headed skull of yours."

  
  


"Don't patronize me sun boy. In case you have forgotten, my blade is the only thing I need." He then reached to his back, and removed a large, and I mean LARGE blade that dwarfed even Dashan's Storm Surge. The blade could be compared to a large, flat, dreidel-like lance that was segmented like a snake, and shined like newly, polished armor. "I hope you still remember my blade: Ketenente."

  
  


"I'm sorry," Hikaru began. "But, what could be so good about a blade like that?"

  
  


"I'm glad you asked." Zorn sarcastically said. "Allow me to demonstrate." Zorn then swung his arm back, and quickly lashed it. To everyone's surprise, the blade immediately separated, revealing it to be MUCH longer than any other blade anyone has witnessed. It reminded everyone present the movements of a serpent.

  
  


"Ketenente was specially built with a strong chain in it. Because of that, it can reach distances similar to an arrow that was shot by a skilled archer." Once his blade retracted back, and he noticed the look of his opponents, Zorn let out a hearty laugh.

  
  


"Does anyone else want to try to get closer to me, and land a strike?"

  
  


_Back To Dashan_

  
  


As he flew up the skies to where Grima was, Dashan's anger began to boil. After a few more seconds in the skies, Dashan finally landed on Grima's back.

  
  


"MUHAHAHA… WHY IF IT ISN'T ROBIN. I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I'VE FELT THOSE FEET OF YOURS LAND ON MY BACK…"

  
  


"I've come to end you Grima!" Dashan declared.

  
  


"REALLY NOW… WE HAVEN'T MET IN ALMOST A DECADE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU GREET AN OLD FRIEND? I FEEL SO OFFENDED…."

  
  


"We were never friends, you bastard of a dragon!" Dashan got angrier, and angrier. "You killed my friends in another future. You killed a loyal Feroxi captain, as well as his loyal crew members, and you dare say to me that you feel offended?!" He then drove his blade to the dragon's back.

  
  


"GYAAAA!" The dragon roared in pain, as the large blade was driven unto his back. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE… HUMAN!" He then brought his spiked-tail up, and slammed it down. Unfortunately for him, Dashan was able to dodge it in time.

  
  


"If you think you can use those old party tricks against me, you've got another thing coming!"

  
  


_Meanwhile, back on the surface_

  
  


"What's the matter Shepherds?" Zorn taunted as his blade swung around, while the Shepherds dodged about. "You can't find a way across my blade?"

  
  


He was right No matter what angle the Shepherds tried, Kesenente's ability prevented anyone from getting close. Something that Feroxi back-up learned the hard way, as they felt the blade strike against them from the side of their body, killing them instantly.

  
  


It was even worse, when you consider that the blade could even attack above it, as Cordelia, Sumia and Cynthia tried an aerial strike, only for them to immediately back-out as the blade neared them. Even arrows and magic found themselves suddenly struck back, as Gingka and Noire, and magic casters like Wesley and Morgan would learn the hard way.

  
  


Even heavily armed Knights, Generals and Great Knight found out that their armor was no match, as the blade glided through the armor like they were made of butter.

  
  


_'It's not possible. None of our attempted attacks can find a way through it.'_ Ryo thought to himself, as he and the rest of the Shepherds backed out, trying to find ways to penetrate the snake-like blade.

  
  


Morgan was looking the hardest at the serpentine blade. After the blade swung more, she began to notice something that caught her eye. What caught her eye you ask?

  
  


As the chains that held the blade together twisted, bended and stretched, the chains would often show signs of getting close to breaking, creaking in the process. That's it!

  
  


"Uncle Ryo!" The pinkette called out to the Exalt. "I think I know how to penetrate the blade!"

  
  


"Really now? Then let's hear it."

  
  


Morgan explained to the Exalt her observations. When Morgan finished, Ryo observed the blade's movement. After confirming Morgan's observation, Ryo turned back to the Tactician's daughter.

  
  


"Right." He nodded. "Let's see if the plan works." He then rushed away from the Shepherds.

  
  


"Hey Zorn!" Ryo called out, catching the attention of the armored man, as well as the Shepherds. "Come on and hit me with your best shot." He then rushed towards the General.

  
  


"Milord!" Zeo yelled out.

  
  


"Ryo, no!" Sumia called out to her husband.

  
  


"Captain! Wait!" Cordelia called out.

  
  


"Father! Wait!" Hikaru called out as well.

  
  


"Daddy, no! You'll die, and I'll lose my greatest hero!" They youngest Royal, Cynthia called out.

  
  


Zorn on the other hand, simply let out another laugh. "Exalt Ryo… you're making this too easy." As expected, he then swung his blade towards the Exalt.

  
  


'This is it…' As the blade inched closer and closer towards him, Ryo immediately leaped up, swinging Falchion with all his might towards the chains.

  
  


"I will NOT Fail!"

  
  


With all his might, he swung Falchion down, and struck the chains, breaking it in the process, separating the mighty blade.

  
  


"No! This. This isn't possible!" Zorn yelled out in disbelief, as the rest of the Shepherds (specifically Sumia, Hikaru and Cynthia) cheered out.

  
  


"Your end has COME!"

  
  


Ryo charged towards Zorn, and Falchion slashed THROUGH the armor, wounding Zorn, causing him to slowly collapse.

  
  


"No… This. This can't be! Lady Rayne… For. Forgive me…" And with his last breath, Zorn finally laid on the ground, finally dying.

  
  


"Father!" Hikaru called out, rushing to her father. "How, how did you find a way?"

  
  


Ryo simply smiled. "You can all thank Morgan." Placing a hand on the pink-haired girl. "It was her observation that allowed a clean strike." The girl in question simply giggled in response.

  
  


Inigo chuckled. "That's my little sister for you."

  
  


Ninel rushed to her daughter. "That was very smart of you. Mother's so proud of you." She then hugged her daughter.

  
  


"Aw thanks, mother." Morgan hugged back.

  
  


It was at that point that they heard a person yell.

  
  


Looking to the source, the Shepherds could see, to their horror, Dashan plummeting from the sky.

  
  


"ENJOY THE FALL BOY! MUHAHAHAHA!" The Fell Dragon just roared in maniacal laughter.

  
  


"Dashan!" Ryo immediately turned to Cordelia. "Cordelia, Dashan. NOW!"

  
  


"You don't even need to tell me twice." Cordelia immediately flew off towards the Tactician.

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


**Sorry about that. I almost forgot about Zorn, until I checked my notes, then realized that I forgot about Zorn, so I had to rewrite the chapter. Hope you guys don't mind**

  
  


**Ketenente is a combination of Keten and Serpente, Dutch and Spanish for Chain and Serpent respectively.**

  
  


**Also, for the last chapter, as well as this chapter, and the final few chapter(s)**

  
  


**Until next Chapter, Bye!**

 


	49. VS Grima

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to the newest chapter!**

  
  


**Well, I've got nothing else to say, so let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

  
  


_Meanwhile, on Grima's back_

  
  


Grima had just slammed his tail down, which Dashan managed to dodge.

  
  


"Is that all you got Grima?!" Dashan taunted. "I've seen all your tricks. They're not going to work this time."

  
  


"OH YOU HUMANS ARE ALL THE SAME…" Grima spoke in annoyance. "YOU ACT LIKE YOU'VE SEEN IT ALL… BUT I'VE GOT A FEW MORE TRICKS LEFT IN ME…"

  
  


Grima's tail swung again, this time with movement similar to that of a pendulum. Dashan however, was not able to dodge this time, thus was brought back dangerously close to the edge of Grima's draconic body.

  
  


"I'll admit…" Dashan started, as he got back on his feet. "You did catch me by surprise that time… but…." He then switched for Lightning Giraffe. "How 'bout I give you a bit of nostalgia." He once again stabbed Grima's side, but not fully, as Grima swung his tail once more, this time knocking Dashan of him.

  
  


"TRYING TO GIVE ME A SHOCK ARE YOU? WELL… IT AIN'T GONNA WORK THIS TIME! HAVE A NICE FALL… DASHAN!"

  
  


**Sorry, couldn't resist the pun...**

* * *

  
  


As Dashan began to fall closer and closer to the ground, his mind went wild with thoughts about his family: Ninel, Inigo, Morgan and Marc, and his promise to Ninel to come back alive. Looks like he broke that promise he knew he shouldn't break.

  
  


Another thought came to his mind about his 'accidental' family: Aerin and Helios. He felt guilty about Helios living majority of her life so far without a father figure. How miserable he must've been, seeing and knowing that his friends have lived at least a couple years of their lives with their father. He on the other hand, only saw his father, himself, only a couple weeks back. Even then, Helios and him only spoke once…

  
  


He could actually remember that very scene play out right now. As he falls…

 

* * *

 

_Flashback start_

  
  


_Five days before the Shepherds left for Port Ferox_

  
  


Dashan was just walking at the outskirts of the camp, finally free of the leg crutch that he was forced to use just that morning. As he was walking about, he noticed a figure perched on a tree, looking at the horizon like an eagle. As he got closer, he noticed that the figure was none other than his son, Helios.

  
  


"Hey!" Dashan called out, catching the Assassin's attention, causing sun boy to look down to him. "Want to get down from there and unto the ground for a while?"

  
  


Helios simply looked back to the horizon, shaking his head in the process. "No thanks. I prefer being up in the trees."

  
  


His statement caused Dashan's curiosity to rise a bit. "Really now. And why is that?"

  
  


Helios huffed slightly. He had always hated being asked questions, regardless who was asking. "If you must know, I just prefer it here. It… it… it's just more relaxing here that's all. It gives me a break from being with others."

  
  


Dashan just raised a brow. "A break from the others? I thought you'd WANT some company. Especially when you consider from what hell of a future you came from."

  
  


"Everybody needs a break from being with others every once in a while… no matter your history." He then leaned his back against the trunk.

  
  


"True." Dashan admitted. "Even though you make a very valid point, how about I join you for a while? It'd be a good chance to know about my other future son."

  
  


Though it wasn't visible to Dashan, a soft smile formed. "Sure I'd like that."

  
  


Taking his answer, Dashan then started climbing the tree.

  
  


_Flashback end_

  
  


Dashan could only wish that he and Helios could've talked at least a bit more.

  
  


He then closed his eyes, preparing for a bone-breaking thud to end his life. As he was waiting for that thud, he suddenly heard a Pegasus' neigh, feeling feathers flying across his skin, while long, silky hair brushing against him.

  
  


_Wait a minute…_

  
  


Dashan slowly opened his eyes, seeing Cordelia and her Pegasus, Catria helping him from having an early death. "Cordelia?"

  
  


Cordelia slowly turned to face him. "Glad to know I made it just in time. Hold on."

  
  


"Wait, Cordelia." Dashan began again, upon realizing that Cordelia was riding him back to the ground. "Don't bring me to the ground. I need to get back there."

  
  


Cordelia didn't turn back to him, instead focusing on bringing him back down. "Sorry Dashan. Captain's orders."

  
  


_'Damn it Ryo!'_ Dashan silently cursed in his thoughts.

  
  


_Back to the ground_

  
  


"Look! There they are." Yu pointed, upon spotting Cordelia and Dashan.

  
  


As soon as Dashan got of Catria, He made his way towards Ryo.

"Ryo, what the hell?! I need to get back up there, and you ordered for Cordelia to bring me back down here."

  
  


"Dashan," Ryo started. "It was the best thing to do. You get back up there; you're going to fall down again, repeating this rescue once more."

  
  


"Well, what do you suggest now?"

  
  


"We approach this from another angle."

  
  


"How?!"

  
  


Before Ryo could answer, the air around them started getting chilly and warm. The area darkened by a large mass. A sinister laugh echoed throughout the area, striking fear to everyone who heard it.

  
  


"HOW MANY MORE ATTEMPTS MUST I MAKE BEFORE YOU DIE FOR GOOD?!"

  
  


"There you go." Ryo replied, earning him a punch from Dashan to his left shoulder.

  
  


"WHY IF IT ISN'T EXALT RYO. MY IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME HASN'T IT?"

  
  


No one said a single word.

  
  


"SPEECHLESS HUH? WELL, I'D BE THE SAME WAY TOO… IF I HAVEN'T SEEN FAMILIAR FACES IN A VERY LONG TIME…" The dragon then noticed Helios, Aerin and Giya. "WHAT'S THIS? YOU'VE MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS? THAT'S GOOD."

  
  


Dashan then rushed in front of the trio, unsheathing the Surge in front of his face. "Get your damn filthy self away from them!"

  
  


"VERY WELL THEN… AT LEAST YOU'RE GIVING ME THE CHANCE TO FINISH THE JOB OF KILLING YOU."

  
  


He then opened his mouth, as darkness began to gather around his mouth. At the same time, Dashan loaded his Buster with Valflame.

  
  


"Dashan, wait!" Ryo called out, upon spotting the tactician's action.

  
  


Too late.

  
  


The moment Grima fired Expiration, Dashan fires Valflame as well. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion.

  
  


Dashan then used the smoke as a way to find Grima's outline. As soon as he finds serpentine body, He then rushed towards the smoke cloud.

  
  


"Father!" Inigo, Morgan and Helios yelled at the same time.

  
  


"AAAUGHHH! DAMN YOU!"

  
  


Direct hit! Grima immediately retreated back to the sky.

  
  


Dashan then ran out of the smoke, towards Ryo. "Ryo, now's the chance! Get everyone to the highest area they can find that are close to each other! I've an idea."

  
  


He then paused for a while.

  
  


"But leave a few of them as well. After all, we still need to fight of the forces, and rescue any remaining civilians."

  
  


Ryo looked hesitant for a moment, but decided to agree. He then barked the order to the Shepherds. As how Ryo reacted, they all looked hesitant for a moment, but decided to just follow the order.

  
  


As soon as the rest of the Shepherds have found a position , Ryo then turned to Dashan.

  
  


"All right Dashan… now tell me, what exactly it is that you're planning this time?"

  
  


"My plan is…" Dashan began, "That you throw me towards the sky…"

  
  


"What?!" To say Ryo was surprised, is a BIG understatement.

  
  


"You throw me to the sky, then they'll launch me up to the sky as well. As soon as I reach the last person, I'll activate Excalibur once again."

  
  


"Dashan. It's riskier now. Grima knows that you'll come for him. What if he kills you before you make it?" An obvious Ryo asked.

  
  


Dashan just smiled at the Exalt. "Then it's a chance that I'll just have to take…"

  
  


"All right then." Ryo then kneeled down, with hands in front of him. "Ready when you are…"

  
  


Dashan just nodded in response, as he stepped on Ryo's arms.

  
  


"Ready? Remember… ANYTHING CAN CHANGE!" He then threw Dashan up the sky.

  
  


As Dashan was launched to the sky, Masamune managed to spot the tactitican.

  
  


"So that's his plan huh? Alrighty then… if that's what he wants…" The thief successfully managed to grab Dashan's hand, then launched him up.

  
  


"Piece of Cake!"

  
  


Then Panne, who was in her Taguel beast form at the time; managed to grab Dashan with her legs. "For the Warren…" She then launched him with a kick from her back legs.

  
  


Kellam used his General shield like a catapult to launch Dashan, "They gotta notice this!"

  
  


Gingka had a few words to say before he launched Dashan higher, "That's enough back-talk!" After Dashan was launched, He added, "From Grima's sorry mouth!"

  
  


Shepherd Anna was busy counting profits… even when there was a war. "Cha-Ching!"

  
  


Villager-turned Shepherd Tithi was just as surprised as anyone else when he saw Dashan flying towards him, but decided to help him anyway. "Git ready!"

  
  


Cherche along with Minerva spotted helped Dashan, despite both having a thought on giving Dashan a good smack in the head later. "If you don't mind!" Minerva growled afterwards.

  
  


Virion used his bow as a launcher for the Tactician. "One for the Bards... Adieu!"

  
  


Sophie launched Dashan, also with half a mind to kick Dashan's sorry ass later. "To hell with him!"

  
  


Benkei, used all his strength despite his age catching up to him, to help his friend. "Dashan… SMASH!"

  
  


Nowi allowed Dashan to ride up her Manakete back, all the way to her head, before using her icy breath to launch him higher. "You have to crush him!" After he was launched, Nowi added. "That stupid bully!"

  
  


Cordelia, who was still riding Catria, helped as well, once again following Captain Ryo's orders. "You can do this!"

  
  


Melissa, had a bit of a starstruck moment, when she felt Dashan's exposed fingertips, before launching him, was more than happy to help him, only giggled maniacally.

  
  


Bao launched him with determination, as Ragnell began to shine like it had once did. "For the Blue Flame!"

  
  


Sumia used her Silver Lance as a rod for Dashan to grab, before she quickly lifted it up. "FOR YLISSE!"

  
  


Aerin then launched him up, but not before the two of them smiled at each other, and shared a small kiss. "This decides it!"

  
  


Last but not the least, was the Tactician's wife herself, Ninel who used her ribbon to launch Dashan up, but not before the two of them shared a kiss together for good luck, as well as the two of them being married. "Let this be over!"

  
  


With the last launch, Dashan used Excalibur once more.

  
  


As Ryo had predicted, Grima had anticipated Dashan going up once more against him. He felt that his third chance was what he needed to finish him once and for all. After all, third time's the charm right? He hoped he was right, as he filled his mouth once more filled with dark energy.

  
  


_'This is it Dashan. You HAVE to survive this! For Ryo. For Ninel. For Inigo, Morgan and Marc. For Aerin and Helios!'_

  
  


"I… WILL… MAKE IT… AND SURVIVE!"

  
  


It was at that very moment, that Dashan had entered the ball of darkness just as it rushed itself towards him. He only hoped that he would be able to survive, so he closed his eyes, as the Shepherds could only hope and pray…

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear!**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**NOPE! JUST KIDDING! GOTCHA! Did I fool any of you? Yes? Oh yeah! No? Oh well, it was worth a shot.**

  
  


Dashan suddenly opened his eyes, and to his shock, he saw Lady Emmeryn, reaching her hand out to him. How? She was dead. He saw her die right in front of his very eyes, almost ten years ago.

  
  


"How…"

  
  


Emmeryn simply giggled in response. "I… am always… with you. And Ryo as well…" The deceased Exalt then grabbed Dashan's hand, and to Dashan's shock, both herself and Dashan felt their skin touch.

  
  


"…NOW!"

  
  


Emmeryn then launched Dashan far enough to completely leave the ball of darkness, much to his, Grima's and everyone of the Shepherds' shock.

  
  


"NO! HOW CAN IT BE!"

  
  


Dashan then stabbed Grima's head with the Surge, Valflame loaded once more, and began running towards Grima's backside.

  
  


"AAAUGHHH!"

  
  


"You're finished Grima!" Dashan declared, as he just kept charging, Surge still deep into Grima's back, scraping at the Fell Dragon's back, burning it.

  
  


"DAMN… YOU!"

  
  


"TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!" Dashan yelled in sheer fury as he maintained the violent quaking skull of Grima disbanding in enoumous puffs of thick smoke.

  
  


"NGH… AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Grima felt the last of Dashan and his blade finishing up to his tail, before the burst of flames had finally stopped and Dashan had jumped down. Luckily, Cordelia once again made it just in time to help Dashan… this time, with a more appreciative response.

  
  


As Cordelia and Dashan flew back to the ground, The Fell Dragon could only roar in pain, as he slowly descended to the ground, only for him to disintegrate to dust, his black feathers slowly falling to the ground.

  
  


Rayne on the other hand, who had watched the whole thing was not the least bit moved at the one thing that she forced her scientist to revive, has finally died.

  
  


"Typical." Rayne simply closed her eyes. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Very well then…"

  
  


The Risdom queen then concentrated for a moment, before gray, demonic, feathered wings sprouted from her back, as a pair of forward, facing horns grew from her head, and her eyes started glowing red.

  
  


"Hope you're ready… BOY…"

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear. No seriously… we are!**

  
  


**Well how was the chapter folks? This is actually one of, if not, longest chapter in the story.**

  
  


**I actually debated on who Robin would've faced first, but eventually decided that Rayne's the true antagonist of the story, so Grima was fought first.**

  
  


**Also, yes, before you guys ask, Robin's final assault against Grima was based on Advent Children's fight with Bahamut. I'm so sorry. I tried numerous times, but felt Advent Children did it best. But hey! Critical lines cameo... so there's that.**

  
  


**Also also, Robin and Rogue's conversation was actually a deleted part from an earlier chapter (I can't remember anymore) that couldn't fit, so I saved it.**

  
  


**As for Rayne's demon form, well… I considered giving her a dragon form, but I felt the dragon antagonist thing from the series itself is overdone already. Also, it's my story, so HA!**

  
  


**Next Chapter: The Finale! Dashan vs. Demon Rayne! It's now, or never! Until the final chapter, BYE!**

 


	50. Finale Part 1: Vs Rayne

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

  
  


**This is it! The Finale is finally here!**

  
  


**Anyway, let's get the final chapter under way!**

* * *

  
  


As Dashan and Cordelia made their way back to the ground, The Fell Dragon, Grima slowly disintegrated, the feathers around his neck slowly falling to the ground, only his screams of pain and agony were the only thing that truly signified his death.

  
  


Whether it was a complete coincidence, or it was merely the result of the Fell Dragon's death, the rains began to pour. Slowly but surely, the rains doused the flames that had spread throughout the city, that was caused the numerous Fire Spells that have been casted by spellcasters from both the Ylissean army, and Solarian forces.

  
  


"I never thought I'd be glad to see the rains again." Yu spoke.

  
  


"Neither did I Yu…" Ryo spoke, agreeing with his little sister.

  
  


"Look! Over there." Nowi shouted, pointing to Dashan and Cordelia as they finally landed on the ground, Catria letting out a neigh in the process.

  
  


"Glad to know you made it back alive." Ryo said to the Tactician as he got off. "Who would've thought that plan of yours would actually work."

  
  


Dashan simply chuckled in response. "I told you my plan would work."

  
  


Before anyone else could say a word, Dashan's left arm started to glow, much to the shock and amazement of the others.

  
  


"Dashan, what's happening to your arm?!" A shocked Yu questioned.

  
  


Dashan quickly rolled up his sleeve, and much to his surprise, his Tendratudo started fading, until his arm was as clear as well, any of his friends' skin.

  
  


"What?" Dashan could only look in shock; much more than anyone else. "How is it disappearing just like that?"

  
  


The Shepherd Scholar, Madoka started to speak. "Perhaps I could provide an explanation that can provide reason. However, the reason is only theoretical."

  
  


"Very well." Ryo gestured for her to begin.

  
  


Madoka took this as a signal to start. "My hypothesis is because of how _Tendratudo_ is somewhat connected to Grima, the demise of the Fell Dragon could likely connect it to its disappearance."

  
  


The others could only look in confusion.

  
  


"Meaning…" Giya asked. She was just as confused as anyone else.

  
  


"Unfortunately," Madoka began again, but not before she adjusted her glasses. "I cannot provide any reasonable explanation. Like I have said only mere seconds before, it is only theoretical. Therefore I cannot truly give any reasonable explanation, until further research is conducted."

  
  


Just a few paces from Madoka, Masamune leaned towards the Madoka's husband Gingka. "How do you live with Specs chattering about like that all the time?"

  
  


"You get used to it." Gingka answered, chuckling in response.

  
  


Just as everyone was ready to leave, a voice began to speak. "Are you forgetting that you all have one more problem left?"

  
  


Everyone turned to see Risdom Queen Rayne, but she was no longer human. Instead, she was more of a demon-like humanoid. Sporting gray, demonic feathered wings on her back, a pair of forward-facing horns and glowing, red eyes. Gripped in her hands, was a long lance. The lance's bladed tip was long enough to rival that of a katana, and was glowing.

  
  


"What in hell's name is that?" Sophie asked in shock.

  
  


"Rayne…" Dashan softly said under his breath.

  
  


"Dashan…" Rayne spoke, but in a voice, loud enough for him to hear. "You destroyed my reincarnated dragon. Therefore, I will end you as well."

  
  


"Not with us around you won't!" Helios answered back angrily. Before anyone could stop him, he rushed to protect his father. However, he would not be able to do this, as Rayne simply waved a hand about, causing a strong gust of air to push him back.

  
  


"None of you are to interfere! This battle is between me and Dashan alone."

  
  


"Exactly what I was thinking!" Dashan spoke, once again unsheathing Storm Surge.

  
  


"But Dashan…" Ninel protested.

  
  


"No." Dashan replied, eyes locked on the now demon queen. "You'll get hurt like Helios. It's better for you all to stay back. For now, all of you must focus on getting everyone to safety, and OUT of this area."

  
  


"Father!" Morgan called out. "I won't. I refuse to leave you!" She then began to run towards her father.

  
  


"Morgan!" Inigo held his sister back. "Don't. Like what father said, you'll just get hurt."

  
  


"Now then…" Rayne started again. "If there won't be any more interference… You are coming with me!" Without warning, she stabbed Dashan with her lance, right through his chest.

Before anyone even knew what happened next, Rayne flew off, leaving a puff of dust in her wake.

  
  


"Dashan!" Aerin called out.

  
  


Ryo only growled. "It's not use now. We have to take care of rescuing any other trapped civilian."

  
  


"Very well Milord." Zeo started. "Everyone, there's nothing else we can do now. They're long gone."

  
  


While every one of the Shepherds wanted to disagree, they knew that what Zeo said was truth, so they (hesitantly) agreed, and ran off to help any surviving Ylisseans.

  
  


_Elsewhere_

  
  


"You… Bastard!" Dashan cursed, as he dangled from the tip of the lance, while Rayne stood on the top of a tower.

  
  


When Dashan tried to push himself off the lance, desperately trying to ignore the pain of the lance's blade, while trying to ignore the blood that stained where he was on the blade, part of the lance's blade that Dashan has yet to touch suddenly separated, clamping Dashan, ensuring he stayed on the lance.

  
  


"Urk! What… kind of… weapon is this? Gah!"

  
  


Rayne softly chuckled in response. "My weapon is a special kind of lance. You can call it Rokkanpu. As you may have guessed, Rokkanpu's special ability is that, anyone who has been stabbed by the lance tries to escape, any portion that hasn't been touch immediately separates, locking them in place, preventing any means of escape."

  
  


Dashan was desperately trying to escape. While he knew it was worthless, Dashan still tried to push himself back, only for his spine to experience more, and more of the pain as the blade found itself deeper into his back.

  
  


"You do realize escape is pointless at this point, right?" Rayne taunted.

  
  


"I… don't care…" Dashan responded. "I'll escape… there's… always a way… out of… these things."

  
  


"I've said this before, I admire your confidence in trying to get out of any situation you've found yourself in. But you always were stubborn on knowing when to quit."

  
  


Dashan didn't hear what she said, as he was still struggling to find a way out of the lance.

  
  


Rayne took notice of this. "Are you STILL trying to escape? Are you not used to this kind of pain? After all, how many times have you been stabbed numerous times back in the days of war against Plegia and Valm? I suggest that you just give up. I'm pretty sure your friends and family have all accepted the painful truth."

  
  


She paused to look at Dashan, who had finally ceased to continue struggling, was now hanging, seemingly lifeless on the lance. The blood has since stopped flowing as well. His hand however, still gripped the Surge.

  
  


"What's this? You've finally stopped. I guess I was wrong about you after all. You DO know when it's time to quit."

  
  


_In Robin's thoughts_

  
  


'Is this really the end? Have I truly have seen the last of my family… and friends?'

  
  


He suddenly remembered his friends' look as they saw him suddenly struck with the lance. The look of shock and disbelief constantly plagued his thoughts as voices called out his name.

  
  


His family: Ninel, Inigo, Morgan, Aerin and Rogue. He remembered the look on their faces. Their faces filled with agony, sadness and rage as they saw the man who loved them deeply, was pierced by the lance, as blood dripped from the blade.

  
  


Aerin and Helios especially. He didn't spend nearly as much time with them as he did with his own. While true, they were never even close to being considered his real family, he knew that. THEY knew that, but Dashan still considered them a part of not just his family, but the Shepherds as well.

  
  


What he would give to see them again.

  
  


"Dashan… Wake up." A female voice called out. But how? He and Rayne were alone. No one else is with them. Where was this female voice coming from? Before any more questions could be asked, a memory started.

  
  


_Memory Start_

  
  


Dashan suddenly found himself at his home, on his bed- no. His and Ninel's bed, while Ninel was staring back at him.

  
  


"Wake up already." Ninel said again. She wasn't alone however, as held in her arms was at the time, a three –year old Inigo.

  
  


"Daddy… wake-up!" Young Inigo started. "Come on! Wake-up so we can play."

  
  


A cry suddenly interrupted the trio as Dashan began to get out.

  
  


"Oh dear…" Ninel simply shook her head, as she began to stand up, turning to Dashan. "Honey, please watch over Inigo for a while. Morgan and Marc are being fussy again."

  
  


Dashan simply turned to Inigo, who simply smiled back at him.

  
  


"All right Inigo, let's go downstairs." Dashan said, as Inigo simply cheered for joy.

  
  


_Memory end_

  
  


He suddenly realized something: His family was what kept him going. He lived to bring them joy and happiness. The mere thought of him dying, and leaving his family all thanks to Rayne was enough to make his blood boil.

  
  


_Back to the duo_

  
  


Dashan's arms began moving again, this time gripping the lance once more, dropping the Surge in the process. However, instead of pushing himself back, he pulled himself towards where Rayne was gripping the lance, murmuring something that no one, not even himself could understand.

  
  


"What? How is this… possible?" To say Rayne was shocked, is a big understatement. "You were dead just seconds ago."

  
  


Dashan still murmured the words as he pulled himself closer, and closer. As soon as he was literally arms' reach from Rayne, his eyes suddenly shot open. He pointed his palm towards Rayne, as a sigil began forming from his right hand.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: Battle 1 – Final Fantasy II (Dissidia: Final Fantasy Version)**

  
  


"For… my… Family!" A burst of flame suddenly shot from his hand, exploding between him and Rayne, causing the latter to lose her grip on the lance. Soon, Dashan was finally able to stand on his own two feet, albeit without a bit of struggling, as he finally pulled himself from the last bit of the lance that was still lodged inside of him.

  
  


He bent down to grip his Surge, as well as the lance, throwing it to Rayne in the process. With his right hand, with the sigil still formed, he placed it on his chest, as a burst of flame seared the wound shut.

  
  


After Dashan was finally able to stand without any more problems, he positioned himself, Surge in front of him. "Now then… Where were we?"

  
  


Rayne stood up as well, Rokkanpu gripped tightly as well. "Glad to know that this fight will not end prematurely."

  
  


_Music End_

  
  


_Back to the Shepherds_

  
  


As Ryo and the others helped bring any surviving Ylisseans out of the battle-ravaged city, Ninel walked up to Ryo.

  
  


"Ryo, do you think… he'll be okay?"

  
  


"I know he will." Ryo answered.

  
  


"What makes you say that Milord?" Zeo asked as well.

  
  


"He will survive." Ryo spoke again. "If I know Dashan very well, he's a fighter. He knows very well that he must return."

  
  


A brief pause.

  
  


"Because he has us." He then looked to the rest of the Shepherds who were helping about. "His family… and his friends."

  
  


_Back to Dashan and Rayne_

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: The Extreme – Final Fantasy VIII (Skip the intro, and get to when the music actually starts.)**

  
  


Both weapons clashed, as Rayne and Dashan continued fighting their final battle. Both were finding ways on how they can find a way to get past the other's defense, and strike the other, until only one was left, still standing.

  
  


"I'm amazed that you're still able to keep fighting at this point, even when you've lost a lot of blood at this point."

  
  


"You'll be surprised on what can be done, when you want to see your family again."

  
  


A few more metal clashing.

  
  


"Tell me boy." Rayne started. "Do you still remember this old trick of mine?" She made a hand gesture, and the space around Dashan slowed down.

  
  


_'You're little time magic…'_ Dashan thought to himself as he saw that his movement began slowing down greatly.  _'How could anyone forget this strange magic of yours… especially when it's the kind that crippled me for a couple months.'_

  
  


While Dashan slowed down, Rayne was moving at a much faster pace, allowing her to strike Dashan's shoulder. Dashan was a mere five seconds late of blocking it with his Surge.

  
  


_'Damn it… How am I supposed to get out of this effect?'_ For a while, Dashan thought to himself how he could get out of the time magic. While he was thinking, Rayne was flying back, preparing herself to strike Dashan once more.

  
  


After a while, Dashan suddenly had an idea.  _'Maybe this could work. It's a huge gamble, but anything's better than getting stabbed again.'_

  
  


Slowly (literally), Dashan pointed Storm Surge to the ground, and pressed the trigger. Just as Rayne was a mere second from stabbing Dashan once more, this time to his stomach, A strong gust of wind propelled Dashan out of the area, suddenly regaining back Dashan's speed.

  
  


Before Rayne even knew what happened next, Dashan suddenly came from behind, a gust of wind still trailing behind him, struck Rayne on her left wing, breaking it off.

  
  


_'Damn it! He used Excalibur!'_

  
  


The gust of wind finally stopped, as Dashan loaded Mjolnir into the Surge. With his hand just needing a single twitch to press the trigger, Dashan looked to Rayne.

  
  


"Now then. Since we're showing each other old tricks, remember this one? However, I had to modify it."

  
  


Without warning, Dashan suddenly pressed the trigger, a large bolt of lightning shooting out from it, slowly forming the shape of a dragon.

  
  


"Time to Tip the Scales! MJOLNIR!"

  
  


"No! I cannot die! TIME!" This time **(hehe!)** ,A visible wave of red circles shot out, towards Dashan.

  
  


**Music End**

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And we're clear**

  
  


**I know, I said that there would only be one more chapter, instead of a cliffhanger, but I felt this was the best way.**

  
  


**I just didn't want to add to much, so I decided to separate them ala Deathly Hallows, Breaking Dawn and Mockingjay.**

  
  


**But on the bright side, the second part is actually halfway done. Just give me until maybe June 30.**

  
  


**Rayne's new lance, Rokkanpu is a combination of Rokku and Kuranpu. Japanese for Lock and Clamp respectively.**

  
  


**Until the Final, final chapter, BYE!**

 


	51. Finale Part 2: The End

**A/N: Hello Everybody!**

  
  


**This is it! The final chapter!**

  
  


**Once again, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. As well as a big good riddance to those that have favorited and followed, but ultimately decided "Nah!"**

  
  


**Anyways, let's get the final over with.**

* * *

  
  


_KRA-KASSHH!_

  
  


The resulting attacks collided with each other, leaving a combination of smoke, and an explosion in its wake.

  
  


As the smoke cleared, the two combatants, Dashan and Rayne just stood there. Both were breathing heavily. Both of their weapons were held by one hand, battle damaged.

  
  


Dashan's cloak was torn at the ends, along with part of his sleeves. His shirt was burnt in the middle, as a result of him searing his wound shut, while the blood surrounding it had already dried.

  
  


Rayne on the other hand, looked far worse. Her feathered wings were scorched, leaving only a considerable portion that was still good enough for her to at least fly a bit. Her dress was scorched and torn as well. Majority of her exposed skin was burnt, and blood was slowly dripping from her arms.

  
  


After a short while, Rayne suddenly collapsed to her knees, Rokkanpu standing straight, as she used it to prop her upper body up.

  
  


"Looks like… you… HAVE… learned a lot since… then…" The moment she finished her sentence, she looked to Dashan, who was also on the verge of collapsing.

  
  


"I'm afraid… that my time… is up now…" Her body then slowly began to disappear.

  
  


"Just stay… where you and Grima belong…" Dashan began, breathing heavily. "In… my memories… and away… from my family… and friends…"

  
  


Rayne simply chuckled lightly. "A memory… is something… I will never be… as will Grima…" As soon as she said the last of her sentence, she finally faded, gone for good. The only thing that remained of her was a line of gray feathers. Even her spear was gone.

  
  


Whether by coincidence, the rain finally stopped, and the brightness of the sun began shining again.

  
  


Dashan looked up for just a short while, before he finally collapsed. But not before saying: "The sun… never looked more beautiful…"

  
  


_One Month Later_

  
  


Dashan slowly began to wake up. As he slowly sat up on his bed, he looked around. He wasn't in the Shepherds' Medical Tent. He was at home, as the sunlight bathed the bedroom bright. His Storm Surge was propped against a chair, shining like newly forged steel, as the feathers slowly danced in the wind.

  
  


When he finally stood up, and slowly made his way to the stairs, he was suddenly greeted by one of his househelps, Elizabeth.

  
  


"Sir Dashan!" Elizabeth said in shock, bowing. "I'm sorry. I just came to wake you, in case you were still sleeping."

  
  


Dashan simply raised a hand to Elizabeth. "There's no need to apologize. Just go back down, and enjoy yourself."

  
  


"But sir…"

  
  


Dashan waved a hand again. "No need…"

  
  


The moment Dashan finally made it down, and made his way to the kitchen, he was greeted with a familiar sight.

  
  


Seated were as he expected his family. Ninel, his wife. Inigo, his son and eldest child Morgan and Marc, his fraternal twin children, and the middle and youngest respectively. Morgan's older version were there as well.

  
  


The newest additions were Aerin, the present-Helios, and Helios's older version as well.

  
  


"Daddy!" Present-Morgan called out, as she rushed to her father, who joyfully picked her up.

  
  


"Glad you're finally awake…" Ninel smiled. "And just in time too…"

  
  


Dashan simply smiled, as he joined his family at the table.

  
  


**Musical Accompaniment: S Support Theme (Everyone else's S Support theme) – Fire Emblem: Awakening**

  
  


_Dashan's Final Narration._

  
  


It's been a full month since the war had concluded. While it's been three and a half weeks since I've reawakened.

  
  


Luckily for me, I was able to recover properly without problems. Though, my seared wound still needs a couple more months before it can finally disappear.

  
  


I was told a lot of things:

  
  


For one, I was rescued by Sumia after she noticed a massive explosion take place. She noted how only my Surge could produce such strength like that.

  
  


Second, Zed, along with any surviving Solarian commanders were arrested, and sent to jail. Zed actually tried to kill me after I collapsed. Luckily for me, Sumia managed to stop him, after slamming Shiida to him. I made a mental note to repay her someday.

  
  


According to Ryo, some of the representatives of Solaria came to Ylisstol Castle. According to them, they decided that the Exalt should rule over them, along with the rest of Ylisse. Ryo happily agreed… with my help that is.

  
  


Speaking of Solaria, I've heard things have gotten better there. The place looks nicer, and more beautiful, and life has definitely gotten better for those living, and visiting the area.

  
  


Inigo, Chao-Xin, and Severa have left for a journey… At least that's what Hikaru told me. Where they went, I've no idea. Hikaru also left as well… Hopefully, wherever they went too, I just hope that they'll come home safely.

  
  


Aerin and Helios have become frequent visitors to my place. While they still live in their own place… That I helped find by the way. They felt that they should connect more with me, as well as my family. So far, it's been good. Aerin and Ninel have become very close friends, while Inigo, Morgan and Marc have accepted Helios like well… a brother… actually more like a very good friend, but they pretty much act like siblings in general.

  
  


As for me, well life's doing well for me as well. I haven't used the Storm Surge since the final battle. Although, I still shoot a few shots here and there for old time's sake, or have a friendly spar with Ryo. He too misses swinging Falchion, so he brought up that me and him should spar every once in a while.

  
  


**Music End**

  
  


_Fin…_

* * *

  
  


**A/N: And that's a wrap!**

  
  


**Yes, my story has officially concluded.**

 


End file.
